


Scully's Submissive Awakening

by DanaScully77



Series: BDSM Content [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Car Sex, Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: "Scully wants to scream. She knew this was going to be torture, but she hadn’t quite anticipated how delicious it would feel and how badly she would crave him after just a few moments."Mulder learns that Scully has a fantasy about being submissive and is all too eager to please.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: BDSM Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182581
Comments: 125
Kudos: 282





	1. First-Time Submissive

Scully takes a moment to assess her surroundings. She feels her heartbeat in her chest, the cool air blowing over her heated skin, her nipples tight and aching, and her center clenching and unclenching as desire licks through her system. Her arms burn slightly from their place above her head and when she wiggles her wrists she feels the bindings dig into her flesh. The sensations aren’t enough to cause pain, but are firm and unyielding.

Scully is not getting out until Mulder lets her out. The thought sends shivers down her spine and causes a small gush of arousal to leak from her cunt.

Casting her eyes over to Mulder, she bites her lip. He is sitting on the couch, absentmindedly watching the television, and cracking sunflower seeds. Scully watches his tongue dart out to lick some of the saltiness of the seeds from his lips before he reaches for his beer, taking a long sip of the beverage.

Scully wants to scream. She knew this was going to be torture, but she hadn’t quite anticipated how delicious it would feel and how badly she would crave him after just a few moments. Attempting to rectify some of her current tension, Scully tests the binds at her ankles. They are just as firm and unyielding as the ones her wrists are stuck in.

 _Damn, Mulder and his handiness_.

Dropping her gaze to the handle of the closet door she is currently fastened to, Scully wonders if she swings her hips enough if she can get the door to open. The movement would release the door binds that have her trapped.

Almost as if she had spoken her intent out loud, Mulder interrupts her. “Don’t even think about it.”

Scully’s eyes dart back over to Mulder. He is watching her, beer bottle hovering in the air, midway to his mouth. She has half the mind to try it anyways, just to wipe that smirk off of his face, but a bolt of arousal shoots through her as his piercing gaze meets her own and she stills her movement.

“Good girl.” Mulder praises, taking the sip of his beer and turning back to watch his program.

Scully seethes a bit at the phrase “good girl,” even while she feels herself become a bit wetter.

She has no idea when her sexual preferences changed, but she knows it is Mulder’s fault. In the past, Scully only ever wanted to be in control. The idea of a sexual partner dominating her in any way was an instant turn-off.

And yet, here she is. Tethered to the hallway closet door near Mulder’s living room.

Scully closes her eyes as she thinks over the events that led her to this predicament. A few weeks ago, she had admitted, post-coital, that she liked when Mulder held her hips to the bed while he fucked her. Mulder had questioned if she liked bondage to which she had blushed and quickly refuted the idea.

A few days later, they had gotten handsy in the parking lot before work. Mulder had been three fingers deep in her cunt when they heard footsteps approaching. On impulse, Mulder had slammed his hand against her mouth to quiet her and the action had sent Scully into a sudden orgasm, clenching quietly and fiercely around his digits. When she came down from her high, they both had stared at each other in surprise before Mulder’s famous smirk appeared across his features. Scully had huffed, smacked his chest, and whispered, “hush, Mulder.”

And then last week, the final straw, was when they were in Oregon. The case they had been working on had been a bust and issues with the airport meant that they were stuck in Portland with free time on their hands. Which had meant sex. And lots of it. They had barely shut the door to her hotel room before clothes were flying.

Eventually they ended up against one of the dressers, a bottom drawer pulled out, one of Scully’s feet perched on its ledge, kitten heel still attached in their haste. Mulder has been behind her, cock-deep inside, and on a particularly forceful thrust Scully’s foot had slipped from edge of the dresser, her heel going right through the bottom of the flimsy, old wood. The act had effectively trapped her and as Mulder went to move away to help her out, Scully had reached behind her and grabbed his hips. “No, stay. Please.” She had hoped he would understand her without needing to spell it out and he had. Mulder had fucked her until she came and only then had she allowed him to help her free her heel from the dresser.

Opening her eyes to her current reality, Scully once again sets her gaze on Mulder. He is down to his last sip of beer and as he tilts the bottle back to drink the last drop Scully lets out a soft moan. The slight curl of his lips around the neck of the bottle lets her know she is loud enough for him to hear.

“Thirsty, Scully?” His voice is even lower than normal, a sign that he is equally affected by their little game.

“Yes.” Scully whispers, suddenly noticing just how dry her throat is.

She watches as he stands up from the couch, his hard-on another sign that he isn’t as cool-and-collected as he appears to be, and walks his way to the kitchen. She hears him grab two more beers and licks her lips as he saunters up to her.

“Open.” Mulder instructs once he is a step away from her. The beer is already de-capped and she shivers when the cool mouth of it presses to her lips. Scully drinks a sip as Mulder pours the liquid into her mouth, their eyes never breaking contact. “Good?” Mulder asks as she swallows.

“Yes.” Scully doesn’t quite like the breathiness of her voice, betraying just how aroused she is, but by the look in Mulder’s eyes, he does.

A touch of the cold bottle to her heated skin causes Scully to gasp and lurch away, her back hitting the door with a thud; however, Mulder follows her body as if anticipating her response and presses the bottle between her breasts. “So hot.” Mulder breathes as he watches her nipples become impossibly harder from the cold sensations.

“Ohhh.” Scully whimpers as he moves the bottle across one nipple and then the other, the iciness sending bolts of electricity to her clit.

Meeting her gaze once more, Mulder lifts the drink back to her mouth to allow her another sip. Scully gulps at the beverage and pulls back a moment before Mulder does, a hefty sip of beer sliding down her chin, her neck, and across one of her breasts. Both of them knows she did it on purpose, but Mulder allows it. He bends down, licking his tongue from the bottom of the drip all the way up to her mouth, but makes sure to avoid her nipple, her favorite pulse point on her neck, and her lips. Scully growls in annoyance earning a soft chuckle from her partner.

“I’m in control tonight, remember?” Mulder admonishes before kissing Scully’s forehead and returning to his place on the couch. The red-headed detective groans as he removes his touch and body heat, shivering again in the cool air of the room.

Left to her thoughts again, Scully smiles. Despite the fact that she is astronomically turned on and in dire need of Mulder’s touch, she is also extremely content and happy.

Mulder had learned things about her sexual preferences and instead of hounding her for answers or teasing her about it, had done research. When she had arrived at his apartment earlier that night for dinner she found a neatly wrapped box on his kitchen table. A quick glance and an eyebrow raise in Mulder’s direction had answered her question: his shy smile had confirmed it was meant for her.

Scully had gasped when she opened it. The new restraints, the ones she was currently tied with, had been sitting among a bed of tissue paper. A simple note on top of them had read, _“I know you want to try this. Trust me?”_

Blinking back tears of happiness, Scully once again brings herself back to her current state. Mulder is doing a nice job at pretending to watch his television show, but she knows he is slyly watching her out of the corner of his eye. God, she loves this man. A thought which had scared her when she first realized it, but the thought of being scared at her love for him while secured to his closet seems ridiculous now.

“Mulder, how much longer are you going to watch that program for?” Truth be told, Scully is content to stay here like this for half the night. She is pretty sure that the tension, the teasing, and the prolonged thoughts of what he has in store for her could be enough to induce an orgasm of its own, but she also can’t resist the chance to tease him.

“Getting impatient, are we?” Mulder counters with his own question. His attention is still routed to the television set.

“I’m just confused as to why you would want to watch television when I’m here naked and ready to be fucked.” If someone told Scully that she would be speaking openly like this a few months ago she would have scoffed in their faces, but again, Mulder had done things to her sensibilities.

She hears his deep groan and to her delight, watches as he stands up, stalking toward her. She expects him to stop short of her body and audibly gasps as his hands land on either side of her hips, slamming her back into the door. “Ready to be fucked, huh?” Mulder whispers her words back at her, his lips bending to brush against her ear lobe.

Scully shivers and tries to press her hips into his hands more, but his pressure is steady and unrelenting. “Yes.” It seems that her responses to his heady questions are just going to be one-syllabled tonight.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Mulder quips back, sliding one of his hands from her hips to the inside of her thighs. She almost whimpers as his middle finger drags up between her slit, spreads her, and pushes deep into her cunt. “Mmm, you are quite wet.” Scully knows he is taunting her, but she doesn’t care. She had been watching him watch television for almost fifteen minutes now and her body is desperate for any touch he can give her.

Mulder pumps his finger a few times before pulling out and raising his hand to study his digit. He makes sure to hold it between both of their faces, mock appraising the clear evidence of her desire for him. “Definitely wet. But I think you could be wetter.”

Scully doesn’t have time to process his words before he wipes his finger across her stomach, cleaning her juices off on her, and returns to his place on the couch.

“Fuck.” Scully whines, attempting to close her knees for some friction. She grumbles again when she realizes the restraints have her legs just wide enough that she can’t make contact with her thighs.

On a huff, she looks up at Mulder expecting him to be watching the show again, but gasps as she meets his gaze from across the room. He is angled toward her, openly staring at Scully’s shackled body. His pants are unzipped and his cock is peaking out through the slit of his boxers. Scully nearly drools watching his hand slowly pump up and down on his shaft.

“Like the show?” Mulder banters.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 _“Atta girl.”_ Mulder thinks as Scully counters him. Even as a submissive Scully is a force to be reckoned with.

“I should punish you for your act of defiance.”

“What defiance?” She knows though. She had calculated his response. Part of her is scared for what he has in mind, but the majority of her is thrilled and knows he would never push her further than what she could handle.

“Thinking you could tempt me into fucking you with that dirty mouth of yours.” Mulder’s thumb swipes at some of the pre-cum leaking from his shaft.

Scully watches and licks her lips.

“There you go again, tempting me.”

Scully’s eyes snap up to Mulder’s. She didn’t realize she had licked her lips a moment ago, but purposely swipes her pink tongue out across her top lip hearing his admonishment.

A deep growl comes from Mulder’s throat and once again he is up, off the couch, pursuing her. His hand reaches around to the back of her head when he is finally close enough, fisting into her hair at the base of her skull, and giving a hard tug. The act results in her chin jutting out, forcing her to stare up at his face.

“Stop teasing me.” Mulder threatens.

“Or what?” Scully counters and moans as he presses her firmly into the door. She feels his erection between her legs and knows she is dripping on him. The feeling of his clothed body on her naked one surprisingly erotic.

“Or you’ll get what all bad girls get.” Mulder bends to lick his tongue across her lower lip, nipping it playfully. “Punished.”

“Yes.” Scully breathes even though it wasn’t a question.

“Shit.” Mulder gasps, momentarily breaking character at her open invitation to punish her.

Loosening his grip on her hair, Mulder brings his hand around to her throat. Scully feels her pulse quicken, but he doesn’t squeeze or cut off her airway. Instead, his hand holds her neck and the soft pressure is enough to make Scully’s body tingle.

His other hand drops between her legs and he easily slides the same middle finger into her dripping pussy again. He pumps a few times before once again bringing it up to examine. This time her juices slide down his palm as they examine it.

“Much better.” Mulder praises and as Scully opens her mouth to respond, he paints her juices across her lips. “Do it. Lick your lips like you always do.” Scully follows his orders and swipes her tongue out between her lips, tasting herself. “Naughty girl.”

“Kiss me, Mulder.”

He wants to. Almost does. But this game he started is too intoxicating to give up on. Not yet, anyways.

“You haven’t received your punishment yet.”

Scully almost cries. She wants his touch, wants his mouth, wants his everything so badly. But as she tugs on her restraints she is reminded about how delicious she feels. How absolutely free she is to indulge in this fantasy and suddenly she doesn’t want him to listen to her. She doesn’t want him to consider her wants or desires. Instead, she wants him to tell her what her body needs.

A hard shiver courses through her at the realization that she has given total control to Mulder. It stuns her momentarily and she doesn’t realize she lets a tear slip down her cheek until she feels Mulder’s thumb swiping it away.

“You okay?” Mulder whispers. His voice is low and soft, a stark contrast to the rough and demanding tone he had a moment ago. Her heart swells at the affection and she appreciates that he is whispering, trying to preserve the sultry atmosphere of before. As if the environment they created moments won’t hear this brief pause in raunchy discourse.

“Yes… I… I just…” Scully can’t seem to find the words. She settles for starting into his eyes. They have always been good at non-verbal communication and Scully hopes he reads her correctly once more.

He doesn’t disappoint. “I know. I feel it too. Thank you for trusting me.”

Scully lets out a quiet sob, a few more tears slipping out. “I’ve never felt more loved.”

Mulder kisses her. A soft, sweet, loving kiss. It lasts a few moments and when he finally breaks away he sees that her expression has gone back to cheeky. The tears are gone and in their place a dark, sultry expression is blooming.

Mulder grins back at her, slipping easily back into character.

“Since you’re so wet for me right now I’m going to let you choose between two punishments.” He takes a few steps away from her, making sure she can see what he is doing. He pushes his pants and boxes down his body in a smooth motion, kicking them out of sight. His t-shirt is next and Scully bites her bottom lip as he stands naked in front of her.

His hand drops to his cock again, slowly, but firmly, pumping. The sight makes Scully moan. “You can either watch me stroke myself until I come all over your stomach.” His first picks up his pace a little bit more at his spoken words and Scully feels her hips jut out toward him at the idea of him finishing on her skin.

“Or?” Scully pants.

“Or you can suck me off with that dirty little mouth of yours.”

“Yes.” Scully instantly affirms.

“I wasn’t done yet, Scully.” Mulder waits a moment until he knows she is going to stay silent. “You can suck me off, but I get to come down your throat and you have to swallow all of me. If you miss a drop I’m going to go back and finish my program and you won’t get an orgasm until it’s over.”

Scully feels dizzy with his words. “And if I swallow all of you…?”

“I’ll finger fuck you until you scream.”

Mulder sees the blaze in her eyes. Scully is not one to back down from a challenge. Especially if that challenge leads to her getting fucked.

“I need to be on my knees for this.” Scully smirks, tugging her restraints.

Mulder is up against her instantly. She gasps as his erection presses between her legs once more, but this time he doesn’t hold still. Instead, he gently pumps his hips so that his cock drags back and forth through her folds, her wetness coating him.

Scully moans and tries to change the angle, wondering if she can get him to accidently slip inside of her. She startles as Mulder’s hand comes down to grab her ass, lifting her up slightly so that her ankles restraints pull tightly, and his cock is pressed harder against her pussy. “I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work.”

“Mulder.” His name is a gasp on her lips. The restraints hold her legs apart, her hands grab at the binds around her wrists, and Mulder’s fingers grip into her ass cheeks. The combination of all three means that she is off of the ground and completely at Mulder’s mercy.

“That’s it.” Mulder coos in her ear, pumping himself between her legs once more. The pressure is enough to make Scully’s thoughts blur, but not enough for her to have an orgasm. The duality is a dangerously addictive combination. “Coat my cock in your arousal before you suck me. I want you to taste what I do to you.”

“Mulder, oh my god!” The normally composed doctor is crumbling into an incoherent mess. All she knows in this moment is lust, arousal, and Mulder. “Please… please.” She isn’t sure what she is begging for exactly and she doesn’t care. She just wants more.

Scully hears him grunt and feels her feet touch the ground. She doesn’t know when she had closed her eyes, but when she opens them again she sees Mulder reaching up to adjust the ropes holding her spread-eagle to the door. The restraints he bought allow him to adjust where her hands are positioned, threading more rope through the buckles, allowing her to lower herself to her knees. “Down, Scully.” His authoritative tone has lost its bite, but she still obeys.

Dropping to her knees Scully waits patiently, breathing heavily, as Mulder adjusts her wrists constraints once more. He moves them so that her wrists are still bound against the door, but are now next to her shoulders and he tugs on the rope a few times to make sure he adjusted it properly.

Once in position, Mulder steps back and bends down to be level with her eyes. “This okay?”

Scully almost laughs in his face at the ridiculousness of the question. Of course, this is okay. Her arousal is all the way down her thighs, on his cock, and is now leaking onto the floor. She isn’t sure she remembers her own middle name with how fucking turned on she is.

“Yes. Yes, please.” Scully locks eyes with him one last time before watching him stand up and step forward. His cock is directly level with her mouth and she knows he must be in a wider stance to lower his height to her.

She goes to move forward to take him into her mouth and yelps when he pulls her back by her hair. “Uh-uh. I get to control this. You just suck.”

“Oh my…” Scully makes a mental note in the back of her brain to buy more bondage toys for them to play with in the future. Mulder is too fucking good at this. “Yes.” She whispers when he doesn’t move, knowing he is waiting for consent once again.

“Open.” Scully drops her jaw open, looking up at him through her lashes. “Tongue out.” She hears him groan as her pink tongue slides out of her mouth as far as she can get it. “Keep it like that for as long as you can.”

Scully takes a deep breath and exhales at the first touch of his cock to her tongue. He is hot, swollen, red, and covered in her arousal. The tip of his cock glides along her tongue before pressing between her lips. She makes sure to tuck her lips around her teeth as best she can with her tongue out as his tip glides into her open mouth. “Oh fuck.” Mulder is suddenly glad he can control his movements and that her hands were restrained. If she touched him with her hands he would already be shooting his seed all over her face.

He slides his cock in further until he feels the back of her throat and her tongue along the underside of his shaft twitch. He knows she is trying valiantly to keep it out like he instructed. He pulls back a bit, allowing her to breath before pushing to the back of her throat again. This means that only about a third of his member is in her mouth and he knows she can take more (she had proven it a few times over in the past), but he wants to build her up to it. Plus, he is enjoying the sensation of fucking her mouth too much to rush the process.

“You’re doing so good.” Mulder praises. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Scully moans as he slips back into her mouth, letting him know she is also enjoying herself. Her clit is throbbing and she wishes she could touch herself while blowing him, but pleasing him is satisfying the frenzy she felt a few moments ago.

“I’m going to go deeper now, Scully. Be ready for me.”

A breath later and Mulder pushes deeper into her mouth. He feels her tongue slither back into her mouth, needing to relax her throat in order to take him further. He groans as a few more inches slide down her throat before he pulls back, giving her a chance to breathe once more.

“Again.” Scully gasps. Her fists are clenched and she has saliva dripping down her chin, and Mulder doesn’t think she could look sexier if she tried. His hands tighten in her red hair and holds her steady as he pushes his cock back into her open and wet mouth. This time he doesn’t stop to let her adjust to his size, pushing forcefully down her throat. Scully gags a bit at the intrusion, but quickly relaxes to let him thrust a few times before pulling out.

“Goddammit.” It is a guttural moan from deep in his chest and Mulder thrusts back forward, barely giving Scully time to breathe. Her wrists pull on the binds and her eyes go wide, but Scully accepts him once again.

Her saliva and his pre-cum is dribbling lewdly down the rest of his shaft to his balls, making it easy to slide in and out of her mouth. The wet sounds of his dick hitting her throat over and over again doing things to his mind and he knows it is only a matter of minutes before he shatters.

Pulling his hips away from her, he grips her hair and forces her to look up at him. His pre-cum is all over her lips, her chin, her nose, and her mascara is running down her face as her eyes water from getting face fucked. “Scully you’re like a wet dream.”

Scully swallows, breathing hard and heavy. Her chest is heaving and her arousal is evident on the floor between her legs. He can smell her from where he stands.

“Few more thrusts, then I’m coming.” Mulder warns, stepping back up to her mouth. Obediently, Scully opens her mouth and waits. “Look up at me.” Scully’s blue eyes look up the best she can between her lashes and she holds them open for as long as she can. Mulder keeps his eyes trained on hers as he slides back into her mouth, harshly thrusting down her throat.

Scully pants around his shaft, shaking her head slightly back and forth to encourage her throat to take more of him. Her tongue strokes his undershaft with each movement. A few more times and Mulder feels the coil in his gut.

“Scully, I’m close… oh fuck, Scully…” His pants are the only real warning Scully gets before he slams deep and holds her there, his hot seed shooting down her throat.

He has the forethought to let go of her head after a second, letting her pull back to where she could breathe and not choke on his load. Her lips seal around the head of his cock, bobbing her head up and down, prolonging his orgasm. She gulps and strokes, trying gallantly to take all he has to offer.

When the sensations become too much, Mulder steps away from her, his sensitive, spent cock slipping from her lips on a wet pop.

Mulder looks down at her and audibly gulps. Scully is panting, breathing up at him with saliva sliding down her chin, hands clinging to the ropes for dear life, and thighs trembling. Her whole body appears like a live wire and his eyes go wide at the reasoning.

“Scully… Scully did you just orgasm?” He is in awe.

“I… I… yes.” Scully manages to blush out. She is equal parts embarrassed and amazed. She had never been able to orgasm without clitoris stimulation before and now she had just come from getting face fucked.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I.. I don’t know how…” Scully blinks a couple of times. Her world is still blurry from the tears that naturally formed from having Mulder in her mouth as well as from the sudden orgasm that seemed to come from nowhere. Knowing she needs a moment to collect herself and her thoughts about what just happened, Mulder walks to the kitchen and pours two glasses of water. When he returns he kneels by her, wiping some of the lingering saliva from her face, and gently instructs her to drink.

She does, eagerly drinking the entire glass. She is parched and her throat burns slightly from swallowing him. When she is done, Mulder drinks his own water before placing the cups back in the sink.

“Do you want to continue?” Over the last few months they had engaged in some rougher sexual encounters, but this was by far a first for them. True to his character, Mulder had done a ton of research to prepare for this and knew that communication and aftercare were extremely important.

The dark look on her features is the only answer he needs, but she surpasses his expectations once more. “I believe you owe me a finger fuck.”

Mulder’s spent cock twitches and he realizes it is only a matter of time before she has him hard again. He is grateful he already came because fucking her against this door is going to the death of him. He would never be able to get a jacket again without his cock reminding him of the activities that took place here.

He makes quick work of adjusting her straps so that she is back in her original standing position. She grunts as she stands, her legs shaky as blood flow returns to them.

Reaching between her legs Mulder feels just how sticky, hot, and swollen she is. The effects of her solo-orgasm are seeping out of her and the area around them is overcome by the smell of her arousal.

“Oh Mulder.” Scully sighs as his middle finger strokes between her folds once more. He skims inside easily, strokes, and then holds his hand up for them to inspect. She watches with dazed eyes as he smiles, declares her soaking wet, and sucks the digit into his own mouth.

Then his hand is back between her thighs, abruptly slamming two fingers deep inside of her cunt. “My god!” The scream erupts from her throat without a prior thought.

“Using his name in vain already. Tsk, tsk, Scully.” Mulder teases as his fingers pumps hard and fast. He presses his chest against her side, placing kisses to her temple, her cheek, her ear, her neck. The contrast of his gentleness mixed with the pounding his hand is giving her sex driving her crazy.

“Please… oh… please, Mulder. Please.” She isn’t a beggar, but tonight is unleashing a new side of her and Scully doesn’t care that begging is all she had done since she teased him.

“What, Scully? Tell me what you need. Explain to me how you want me to fuck you.” His hot breath and his cologne evade her senses, making her hips tremble harder.

“Another finger. Inside. Now.”

“There’s my girl.” He smirks. She would kick his ass in the morning for how many times he referred to her as a “girl,” but for right now his words only heightened her arousal. She is demanding him take control of her orgasm and goddammit, he is going to listen.

A third finger glides easily into her and he curves them against the front wall of her cunt, stroking against the sweet spot he had found their first night together. “Gahhhhh!” She is screaming nonsense now, her orgasm just out of reach.

The solo-orgasm from pleasing him had been a lovely surprise, but it wasn’t forceful. She needs this one to shatter her. “Clit.. my clit… I need… oh, fu---… Mulder.” She babbles.

“I know, baby. I know. Tell me to make you feel good and I’ll make you scream.”

“Please! Please, Mulder make me come! I want to come!”

It doesn’t take any more than that. He figures he teased her enough for the moment. Angling himself so that he is in front of her again, he ramps up the pace, turning his hand so that his thumb brushes her clit with each powerful stroke in.

“Fuck!” Scully is screaming alright and he briefly wonders if he would get another noise complaint. Up until this point it was because he played basketball in his apartment, but Scully is most certainly louder than a bouncing ball on a wooden floor.

“Let go.” Mulder commands against her lips and suddenly Scully is flying. Her entire body spasms as her orgasm slams into her. Mulder keeps his fingers thrusting as his thumb swipes over her pulsing clit in small circles. It feels like every molecule in her body is bursting, and Scully is only vaguely aware that the ringing in her ears is from her own screams of pleasure.

Mulder watches her unravel, whispering sweet-nothings that he is pretty sure she can’t hear, but it feels right to do so anyways. She is stunning, trembling in his arms and convulsing over his fingers. As a sudden gush of wetness floods his palms, Mulder’s eyes once again go wide and he looks between their bodies to see that Scully is squirting. Continuing to pump his fingers, Mulder watches in amazement as she squirts onto his hand, his wrists, down her thighs, and onto his spent cock.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps, her body coming back into itself and twitching as Mulder gently rocks his hand, slowly bringing her back down. “What…?” Her body goes rigid when she realizes why her thighs and calves re now just as soaked as her sex is.

Mulder feels the change in her demeanor and reaches his free hand to cup her face. “You’re incredible.”

“I’ve never done that before.” Scully doesn’t know why she is embarrassed, but she is. Squirting is so visceral, so personal. She feels like she is ripped open, exposing her soul to him (a thought that Scully would later shake her head at).

“I’m honored.” The sight of Mulder’s shit-eating-grin is enough to relax Scully. “I just made _Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully_ squirt.”

“Shut up, Mulder.” The smirk on her face lets him know she is teasing and he leans to kiss her. Their tongues softly battle for dominance as their lips press together, just enjoying the sensation of being with one another.

Mulder sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, licking across it, nipping gently, and then releases it with an audible pop. His lips slid down to her throat, kissing and scraping his teeth against her flushed skin. “I want to taste you.” Mulder hums against her ear before dropping to his knees. His tongue licking along her torso on the way down.

“Wait, Mulder… I… get a towel first.”

“No.” His hands squeeze the top of her thighs. “I did this to you. It’s my job to clean you up.” His dominant role is back in place, but he waits for her to agree. Sitting on his heels, he looks up at her as his thumbs stroke soothing patterns into her thigh muscles. Mulder watches as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, lost in thought.

It doesn’t take long for Scully to come to the conclusion that she is going to let Mulder lick her clean. The mind-blowing orgasm she just experienced evidence enough that she should always trust him with her body, but she pauses for a few more minutes, wanting to draw out the moment.

“Yes.” Scully once again affirms and this night would go down in history as the night Scully agreed with Mulder on multiple occasions.

Mulder doesn’t answer verbally. Instead, his face dives between her thighs, going straight for the source. Her hips bulk off the door with the limited space given to her before she yanks her hips back, away from his mouth. She is still so goddamn sensitive and her mind can’t ascertain whether it is too good or too much.

However, she doesn’t have time to figure it out as Mulder follows her movements, pressing his hands harder on her thighs to keep her immobilized. His tongue licks through her slit, back and forth, tasting the essence that is Dana Scully.

“So fucking sweet.” He growls as he pulls back for air before diving back in, flicking his tongue across her clit a few times before lowering and sliding it as deep he could in her cunt. Scully cries out in pleasure, her hips already shaking with the precept of another orgasm. She is so overstimulated from the last orgasm that this one isn’t going to take long.

He must sense her impending orgasm because after a few strokes he drops his head to her right inner thigh, flattening his tongue along her skin and licking up the length of it. He is cleaning her off, true to his word and giving her time to calm her racing heart.

He laps at the wetness on her thigh before switching to the left, occasionally leaving bite marks in his wake. Scully relishes the thought that she is going to bare the proof of his desire on her body for the next few days.

Keeping his teeth in play he brings his mouth back to her center, gently biting her clit. The sensations sending liquid heat to her cunt.

“Getting wet again? I just cleaned you.” Mulder taunts, tongue lapping at the new arousal seeping out of her.

“Mulder.” Scully gasps, kicking her ankles the best she can in her restraints. “Stop teasing me.” She feels his smirk against her sex and pushes her hips toward his face, making contact with his lips.

“Okay, _Dana_.” He goads her with her first name. “Just be sure to be a good girl and scream for me again.”

Her response dies on her lips as his lips form a suction on her clit and three of his fingers slam back into her cunt without warning. He pauses for a moment to let the shock of being filled again wash over her. The instant he feels her vaginal walls relax to accommodate his fingers he starts moving, slow and deep. His tongue matches pace against her clit, making sure to breathe steadily through his nose to keep his contact constant.

Scully knows she is mewling incoherent moans and groans. Her body is trembling and she is suddenly grateful for the restraints: she is pretty sure without them her body would collapse. The restrains dig into her wrists harder with her body weight, but it only adds to the pleasure.

Mulder feels her walls flutter and spasm around him and recognizes she is close. Curling them up against the spot that makes her weak, he keeps his strokes deep, only pulling out enough to cause friction. It results in her sweet spot getting constant attention.

“OH, OH, OH!” Scully is loudly yelping. Her head is hanging down to stare at Mulder between her legs, as if her body can’t believe what is happening to it without visual proof of the root cause. “MULLL----AHHH!” Half his name breaks off in a scream as he wiggles his fingers in a “come here” motion inside of her.

A few more times mixed with a hard suck of her clit and Scully is sent flying. Her voice is hoarse as she cries out in pleasure, eyes slamming shut, and body absolutely shuddering against the door. Her vaginal walls clamp down on Mulder’s fingers, holding him in place, and he gently flicks his tongue back and forth over her clit to prolong her pleasure.

It takes her a long time to come back to earth. Her body is spent, she is blinking black spots away from her vision, and her entire body feels simultaneously numb and alive with vibrations. She is vaguely aware of Mulder’s hands sliding up her hips and wrapping around her to support some of her weight. She whimpers in appreciation as her wrists are given a break from holding the top half of her body to the door. Letting her forehead drop to his shoulder, Scully takes solace in his solid frame.

His thumbs are gently rubbing her lower back at the top of her ass and she focuses on the back and forth movement to ground her. When she can breathe without gasping she places a few light kisses to his collarbone.

“How are you feeling? Not too much?” Mulder speaks quietly into her hair, nuzzling the top of her head.

Scully laughs softly, feeling her throat raw from screaming. “Mulder, that was the definition of too much.”

Mulder chuckles along with her, kissing the side of her head. “But good?”

“Yes.” Scully exhales before managing to lift her head to stare into his eyes. “I loved it.”

They share another soft kiss, tongue lazily slipping back and forth between their mouths. His hands slide lower to cup her ass, lifting her just slightly so that she is on her tiptoes. “Need a break, or want to continue?” The question is breathed against her lips as they part.

She isn’t quite sure if she can continue. Those two orgasms took a lot out of her, but she is also curious as to how far he can push her body before it revolts against his pleasure. “Continue.” Scully confirms and then on a second thought adds, “But I’m not sure how much longer I can stay standing.”

Mulder chuckles once more and Scully smiles. “Let’s get you out of these binds.” Making quick work of the fastenings around her ankles and wrists, Mulder kisses each red spot, before ducking and hoisting her into the air and over his shoulder.

“Mulder!” Scully laughs, instantly wrapping her hands around his hips as she hangs over his back. He grins, swinging them around in a circle as they both laugh hysterically. The change of atmosphere is good for both of them, taking a moment to be happy and silly while still in post-coital bliss. She slaps his ass in retaliation of being swung like a sack of potatoes, giggling like a schoolgirl. She hasn’t felt this carefree in ages and it warms her heart.

He carries her into the living room and drops her on her back on the couch with a soft plop, kneeling over one of her legs. Scully feels his cock twitch on her thigh and realizes he is almost ready for round two.

“Now what, _Fox_?” Mulder laughs and leans down to frame her, his elbows landing next to her shoulders.

“I suppose I deserve that after calling you Dana.”

“You deserve a lot of payback, but I suspect you’ll be a _good boy_ for me another day.” Scully purrs the words against his lips.

It earns her a soft moan and then Mulder is on top of her, hips pressing into her own, cock settling firmly between her thighs as it grows hard, and lips prying hers open to claim her. Scully holds onto his biceps on either side of her head and angles her mouth so that his tongue can stroke deeper against her own. Kissing him is thrilling, just like everything else is with him, but it is a pleasure she definitely regrets waiting to indulge in.

Thinking that he is going to want to slide into her, Scully lifts her legs with the intent to wrap them around his waist and gasps in surprise when he suddenly pulls away. His hands grab her elbows, pinning them to the couch (he is mindful to avoid her wrists which are red, raw, and starting to bruise), and pulling his hips away from hers.

“What --?” Scully startles, confused.

“Three orgasms tonight and you’re still greedy for more. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you enjoy being my little…” Mulder trails off for a moment before settling meekly on, “minx.”

Scully huffs a laugh at his choice of words and appreciates that he is still trying to treat her with respect even though it is clear that she doesn’t exactly want respect tonight. Staring him straight in the eyes she lets out what she hopes is a sultry smirk. “I prefer the term, slut.”

The admission causes Mulder’s hips to jerk back toward her body, but he quickly curtails his reaction. “Mmmm, slut.” Mulder says the word as if he is trying to taste how it feels in his mouth.

Scully nods in affirmation and wiggles a bit beneath him. Their game had been going on for a while now and she wants his cock in her. “Alright.” Mulder assents. “Be a good little _slut_ and bend over the coffee table for me.”

“But –” The protest mostly comes out of confusion. She already had three orgasms, surely Mulder would want a second one or at least to be inside of her?

“Are you disobeying me?”

A shiver runs down her body, hardening her nipples. “No… I just thought you’d want to come in me?” She ends on a question, once more trying to lift her legs around his waist to pull him back down to her.

It almost works, but at the last second he sees the glint of rebellion in her eyes and knows she is playing him. On a grunt, Mulder grabs her waist and hauls her off the couch, laying her flat on her stomach over the coffee table. She lands so far forward on it that her chest hangs off the edge and her toes barely touch the ground on the other side.

She yelps as his hand lands on her ass, a sharp slap sounding through the room. “I was going to _come in you_ , as you so eloquently put it, but now I’m thinking you might need to be punished again, _Agent Scully_.”

“Oh god.” Whether she is moaning at the threat of punishment or the use of her government title she isn’t sure.

She feels his palms slide up the back of her thighs until they cover her ass, grabbing her cheeks roughly in each hand. He presses and molds them for a moment, spreading them to see that her wetness has leaked down to her asshole. He runs his pointer finger over the opening and Scully jerks. “Mulder.” Her voice is a low warning.

“Don’t worry. I know your ass is off limits. I just wanted to touch your pretty little hole.” Mulder lets his finger swipe once more over it before returning to safer territory. Scully shivers at the sensations it elicits and makes herself another mental note to research anal sex for a possible future endeavor.

His hands slide up her spine and she feels his weight overtop her back, gently shoving her into the coffee table. His tongue flicks at her left earlobe, licking it before biting the top just barely between his teeth.

“Oh.” Scully pants, her hips arching up and down the best she can in her position. With the position she is in and the angle of her placement on the table Scully can’t get any friction. Her clit can’t touch the edge of the coffee table and his cock is just a fraction too far away to stroke her cunt.

“I know what your punishment is going to be.” Mulder whispers hotly in her ear. “I was going to spank you until you came.” A frantic jerk of her hips tells Mulder that she would enjoy that punishment and he files that info away for another time. “However, I don’t think you have earned another orgasm.”

“No.” Scully whines, instantly realizing what her punishment is to be.

“Yes.” Mulder counters, finally lowering his hips enough to stroke his cock along her slick folds. Despite the fact that it is going to torment her, Scully rocks back to meet his strokes. His cock is hard and firm between her legs, barely parting her sex with each stroke forward. “I’m going to fuck you now, Scully. I’m going to fuck you good and hard, but you’re not allowed to come. Do you understand?” Mulder waits until Scully nods, his hips still just slowly stroking against her cunt. “Say it.”

“I’m not going to come.”

“That’s right. And why aren’t you going to come?”

“Because you won’t let me.” Scully’s retaliation is quickly meant with a sharp thrust of his hips forward and a harsh slap to the side of her ass cheek.

“Try again.”

“Because I haven’t earned it?” She ventures a safe response.

“Closer.” Mulder leans up so that he is positioned at her entrance, his hands firmly on her hips. He holds her there, just barely thrusting the tip of his cock in and out of her hole. “Once more.”

“Because I’ve been a bad little slut?”

“ _Exactly_.” Mulder growls and slams home in one smooth stroke.

“Ahhh!” Scully shouts as he bottoms out on one stroke and is grateful that he halts his movements to give her a moment to catch up. She can feel her vaginal walls fluttering violently around him already and knows this is going to wind her up.

As he starts to move, pulling almost all the way out before shooting his hips forward, bottoming out again, her hands reach down to grab the post of the coffee table she is perched on. It is impossible to continue to hold her head up so she lets it dangle down, fully expecting a headrush from the position. His rough grasp of her hips keeps her from sliding off the table and on each rough stroke her breasts sway above her.

“You feel so good, Scully. So hot and wet and slick for me.” Mulder is grunting on each insertion.

“More, Mulder.” Scully gasps.

“You’re still not allowed to come.” Mulder reminds her even as his hand sneaks around her hip to flick at her pulsing clit.

“I don’t care… OH GOD!” His touch interrupts her thoughts and she is lost in the feeling of his cock and fingers. She recognizes she is torturing herself. He isn’t going to intentionally let her come, but maybe if she distracts him enough she could sneak one by him.

She widens her stance, letting one foot come off the ground when she can no longer maintain purchase of the carpet with her tiptoes. He notices and grabs the back of her knee, forcing it up on the table as well. The action pushes her further upside down, her clit now getting pounded into the edge of the table. It also allows Mulder to go even deeper and they both let out a primal sound as he picks up speed.

The table is creaking beneath his harsh drives and Scully’s nails are digging into the wood at the bottom of the leg. Her hair is sticking to the sides of her face with sweat and saliva, and she feels like she is getting minor whiplash. All-in-all, it is deliriously good.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Scully. Letting me do this to do. Never would have thought…” Scully tunes into his praise, listening to his raspy voice. Dirty talk was never something she partook in with past partners, but Fox Mulder did dirty things to her desires.

“Only for you. Just you, Mulder.” Scully rasps as he changes positions, stoking right against her g-spot. She lets out a sound similar to a squeal and Mulder roars.

“Don’t come. Don’t you dare.” It’s the last words Mulder manages to speak before his own orgasm knocks into him. Buried deep in her pussy, Mulder loses control, shooting everything he has to give. He feels her walls bare down on him in her attempt to stave off her own pleasure and the thought alone makes his orgasm ten times more powerful.

He manages a few more thrusts before he collapses, slipping out of her, and falling back onto the couch behind him. He sits there, eyes closed, panting for a moment as his spent dick softens in the air. “Don’t move.” He whispers.

Scully is a shaking mess in front of him. She keeps herself balanced on the coffee table, but slides back an inch to be able to lift her head up, returning blood flow. She had intended to orgasm with him and reap the benefits of the punishment after, but his demand right before he shot into her kept her from doing so.

She wants to please him. Wants to be his _good girl_. His _good slut_. The consequence of obeying him is that she is still teetering on the edge of an orgasm and he isn’t touching her anymore.

“Mulder, please.”

“What do you need?” Mulder is staring at her now. Watching as both his and her arousal leaks out of her and onto his coffee table.

“Please.”

“Use your words.”

“Ugh!” Scully screams in frustration. “Mulder!”

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.” She whimpers and wiggles her ass. Despite the fact that she had been begging him all night the thought of clearly stating how much she needs this is overwhelming. Sensing her trepidation, Mulder runs his foot up her leg in a soothing jester. “I’m here, Scully. It’s just you and me. Communicate what you want and I’ll make it happen.”

She doesn’t doubt that he will follow through on that promise. “I need an orgasm.”

“Mmm, good. That’s my good girl. How do you want your orgasm?” His cock is still out of commission, but if she chooses that option he is going to figure out a way to give it to her.

“I…” Scully sucks in a deep breath before rushing out the words, “I want you to decide.”

The sound Mulder makes behind her is enough to confirm that he likes her response. “I want you to give yourself an orgasm.”

Sliding back so that her feet can touch the ground, Scully goes to bring her right hand between her thighs and for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, is surprised when Mulder stops her movements. “But I thought…?”

“I want you to give yourself an orgasm, but you’re not allowed to use your hands.”

There is a brief moment of quiet and Mulder knows Scully is rapidly going through all of the options she has to make herself orgasm without her hands. Her bottom lip sucks into her mouth as she ponders the choices. As the clock ticks by, Mulder sits back on the couch. He is patient and can wait to find out what Scully is going to do with his instructions.

The clock ticks a few more times as the seconds pass before he sees her moving. She squirms her way back forward, tipping herself over the ledge and brings her knee back to the table. Her hands are firmly planted on the ground in front of her and she experimentally tilts her hips against the ledge of the coffee table. A soft gasp comes from her lips after a couple adjustments to her position and Mulder observes as she finds the right angle.

He eagerly keeps his eyes on her as she grinds herself into the ledge. From his position on the couch he can see everything: her thigh muscles clenching on each down stroke, the small bruises on her hips from where his hands had been, her pussy wet and open, taunting him to come touch. “Wow, Scully.” He praises, appreciating the site in front of him.

Scully doesn’t respond, hyper-focused on sliding her clit back and forth against the lip of the table. The angle is adequate in sending pleasure to her core, but Scully instantly knows she isn’t going to be able to orgasm from this. Instead, she rocks and tilts her hips to build herself up and to please Mulder. 

There is something incredibly erotic about how on display she is.

After a few more moments; however, it just isn’t enough. On a frustrated groan Scully stands up, turns around, and falls into Mulder’s lap. The sudden act of being vertical again makes Scully’s head go dizzy and her vision blurs a bit.

“Scully?” Mulder questions, instinctively reaching out to steady her hips.

“Need more.” She pants and once her vision comes back she moves herself so that she was straddling one of his thighs. The position places one of her knees dangerously close to his semi-hard erection, her other against his right hip. Her right-hand lands on his right shoulder, her left against his left thigh. Scully begins rocking herself back and forth along his quadricep. The combination of her wetness coating him and his leg hair creating a delicious friction. Angling her hips down a bit more she manages to drag her clit against him and lets out a breathless moan.

“Holy shit.” The sudden weight of her against him, the feeling of her arousal on his leg, and her husky voice in his ear are all building Mulder back up to full arousal. Her left knee just barely rocks into his growing erection with each jerk of her hips and Mulder has to reach out and grab her hips to steady himself. His fingers grip above her ass once more, helping to rock her harder against his leg. Technically, he is cheating his own rule in helping her, but he no longer cares.

Scully looks down at his thigh and sees her wetness gleaming back at her under the steady light of his living room. The pure and unrestrained lust she is openly presenting to him heightens her arousal. Later she would analyze her reaction and compile a list of reasons why she didn’t freak out, her usual reaction to such an open display of emotions, but for right now she can’t be bothered. Not when Mulder is pressing his thigh up into her on every push toward him.

“Can I kiss you?” Scully pants, meeting his gaze. It is her final hold on their game even though they both know they are long since passed it.

Mulder doesn’t reply. Instead one of his hands cups the back of her neck and brings her down to his lips. The combination of his tongue stroking hers as his thigh rubbing between her legs is almost enough to send Scully over the edge. She moans into his mouth, pressing deeper, frantically humping his leg. So close.

Some part of her is aware that the guttural sounds she is hearing are coming from her own body, but they seem far off and distant. Almost as if wild animals are watching their love-making and cheering on.

An uncharacteristic whine breaks their kiss and her head falls to the crook of his shoulder. “Please.” She is whimpering now, the edge of her orgasm just out of grasp.

Mulder slides his hand back down her back, over the round of her ass, and between her cheeks. The moment his middle finger swipes across her anus she screams, her orgasm crashing into her. Mulder keeps pressure at her hole, never entering, but stroking against it as she rides his leg through her orgasm.

As she comes down from her high, she collapses against him. Her entire body giving out and draping into his chest. His arms encircled her waist, holding her gently to him and placing soft kisses in her hair.

Scully is a hot, sticky, sweaty mess. Her hair is stuck to her cheeks and forehead with sweat and saliva from the earlier face-fucking, her makeup is streaked across her eyes, her wrists and ankles are red, raw, and bruised, and her hips, legs, and sex are gummy with both of their orgasms and his saliva.

Overall, Scully looks thoroughly and freshly fucked.

Neither of them are sure how long they sit like that, Mulder’s hands drawing light patterns along her back, but by the time Scully pulls herself up to look at his face small goosebumps from the cold air are appearing down her arms.

“Hi.” She whispers shyly.

“Hey.” He smiles back at her, reaching to stroke his thumb across her cheek, brushing away some of her matted hair.

“That was…” Scully searches for the right word. “Wow.” Admittedly, her brain isn’t working at full capacity yet.

Mulder chuckles. “I agree.”

They go silent again for a while, Scully resting her forehead to Mulder’s. Slowly she shifts so that she can properly straddle his lap and lets out a soft gasp at the feeling of his hard erection against her stomach.

“You don’t have to.” Mulder murmurs. “I’m happy to just sit here with you until it goes away.”

She knows he is telling the truth. Mulder is always happy to please her even if it means he receives nothing in return. 

“I want to make you feel good.” She is still whispering, half not trusting her vocal cords after how much screaming she had done tonight and half enjoying the feeling of serenity they were experiencing.

“Honestly, Scully. I feel amazing right now and I’m not quite sure how he managed to make another appearance tonight. Those last two orgasms blew my mind.”

Scully giggles and a smile breaks out across Mulder’s face. It is rare to hear her girlish laughs and he adores when it happens.

Minutes go by and Mulder thinks that is the end of the conversation, but it is Scully’s turn to surprise him. Her hand sneaks down between their bodies to wrap her fist around his cock. His hips jerk on their own accord, hands landing back on her thighs in a slight warning.

“He came out for a rare third encore. I think it’s only fair we reward him.” Her mouth is right next to his ear, whispering her flirty explanation. If he wasn’t so feverishly aroused he would have laughed at the fact that she was calling his erection a “he” as if it had its own personhood.

“Scully.” The tone in his voice lets her know that he is giving her another out. She doesn’t have to do this for him. It makes her want it all the more. Lifting her hips up, she guides him to her entrance with her hand, and at a pace that would rival a snail’s, sinks down on him. “Oh my… Scully.” He whispers, sounding like he is appraising a heavenly being, awestruck at the wonders of her body.

“It needs to be slow.” She is apologetic about it, still only about halfway down his cock. She is still too sensitive from her previous orgasms that just the feeling of him being inside of her is alarming her senses.

“That’s okay.” He soothes her worries. “I’m sure my performance right now is not going to be one to write home about.” Mulder hadn’t had three orgasms in one night since he was in college and he knows this one is going to be quick and small.

“I don’t care. I still want it.” The determination in her voice charms Mulder. She sounds like his orgasms are collectable items, prizes that she can store on her mantle at her own apartment.

They both sigh as she finally settles against his hips, his cock nestled completely inside of her. Their foreheads touch again, both happy to breathe the same air as she slowly rocks against his hips. She doesn’t lift any, keeping him buried deep, and lets her vaginal walls clamp and unclamp around him as she grinds.

His arms encase her small hips, pulling her chest flat against him. It occurs to him that he had practically neglected her breasts all night and feels a small stab of remorse. He would need to make up for that negligence another night.

They rock like that for a while, hearts beating together. The only sound aside from their heavy breathing is the clock ticking on the wall. The frenzy of the past few hours seems far away from the quiet moment they are sharing.

It also allows Scully time to reflect on just how deep Mulder actually is inside of her. They have been having sex for a while now and she knows he is long and thick, and fills her in the most delectable way possible, but she hadn’t taken the time to scientifically categorize his length yet. She did so now, squeezing and un-squeezing her vaginal walls to see where he is inside of her. A quizzical look passes over her features and Mulder smirks, realizing she is taking stock of his member. The action of her performing Kegels while he is cock-deep in her makes him want to thrust his hips up, but he holds still and allows her to scientifically inventory how their bodies align.

A lazy smile appears across her face when she is done and she sighs in satisfaction.

“Pleased with your scientific discovery?” Mulder teases gently, kissing her nose. She giggles again. _Three times tonight!_

“Yes. Sorry, I sort of forgot there was a body attached to it for a while there.”

Mulder laughs and kisses her lips. “I didn’t mind. Watching your discoveries have always been a guilty pleasure.”

“Mmmm.” Scully affirms, years of feeling his gaze on her during autopsies as evidence. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, Scully slowly beings to lift her hips. Her body tries to keep him deep and she feels her tightness spasming to adjust as she comes to the tip of him before gently sitting back down. “Fuck.”

It is barely audible, but Mulder catches it. “Need to stop?”

“No.” Scully shakes her head, moving up and down again once more. She knows she isn’t going to get another orgasm from this, her body is much too overstimulated, and she grins in satisfaction. Earlier in the night she had wondered just how far Mulder could push her body and she is pleased to report that he had exceeded expectations. She had never felt so satisfied in her entire life: physically, mentally, and emotionally.

“Can you come like this? If I stay this slow?”

“Yes. Just stay close to me.” Mulder replies, hugging her back to his chest. The entrapment hinders Scully’s complete range of motion so Mulder plants his feet on the floor and meets her up and down movements. He makes sure to not increase the pace any, allowing him to slide languidly in and out.

She feels his arms tighten around her, a sign that he is close. Reaching her hand behind her she bends slightly to cup his balls under her hips. The reaction is instantaneous. Mulder gasps Scully’s name and thrusts up into her a few times before coming.

Scully bites her lip as he brings himself to orgasm, knowing his slight increase in pace is from pleasure out of his control and she breathes deeply to allow him to use her body for his release.

His orgasm isn’t long or particularly hard, but it leaves him lightheaded regardless. As reality comes back to him, he gently picks her up by her ass, allowing his spent member to slip out of her. Scully whimpers quietly.

Once again they sit in silence, just holding each other.

A loud thump from the apartment above them brings Scully back into herself and she presses a kiss to his jaw line. “I need a bath.”

“Your wish is my command.” Mulder drawls, knowing it would get an amused eyeroll from his partner.

And then, for the last time tonight, Mulder surprises Scully. He picks her up, wraps her legs around his waist, and carries her to the bathroom for a relaxing bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge, HUGE thanks to my beta reader, hellsteeth!!


	2. I Want to Please, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a two-part chapter.

Scully bites her bottom lip as she stares down at the equipment on the bed, suddenly apprehensive. Her fingers trace over one of the items, the root cause of her tension, before reeling her hand away as if it burned her.

 _“Take control of your sexuality.”_ The article had read. The same article that had emboldened Scully to drive to a sex store and buy the items that were currently laid out across Mulder’s bed.

Scully glances over at the clock on his bedside table and knows he is going to arrive in less than fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to decide if she is going to go through with her plan.

Ever since they had experimented with bondage a few weeks ago, Scully had been plotting their next encounter.

It isn’t that she doesn’t love the sex they are having (she absolutely adores nights where he spends hours slowly and passionately making love to her and she also loves their quick romps in motel rooms across the country), but there is a scandalous thrill at being subservient to him that Scully is eager to experience again. Shivering at her own thoughts, Scully makes up her mind. _She is doing this._

It takes her a few moments to set up everything in his room. Once she is satisfied, she wanders into his living room, slides a tape into the tape player, and then kneels on the ground near the couch. She only has to wait a few seconds before she hears his footsteps outside the apartment.

She sucks in a deep breath to steady herself as the lock turns and Mulder steps into the doorway. “Scully?” He calls upon seeing her shoes neatly set near the closet door.

Instantly proud of herself for how confident her voice manages to be despite the bubble of nervousness encasing her, Scully calls out, "in here."

As Mulder rounds the corner into the living room, he drops all of the files in his hands. “Fuck, Scully.” His voice is already low and raspy, a signal to Scully that he is shocked, but pleased.

“Welcome home, _sir_.” Scully makes sure to drop her voice an octave on the last word.

“Fuck.” Mulder whispers again, immediately catching onto the game she wants to play tonight. His cock twitches in his pants and his eyes met Scully’s. “Is this why you left work early today?”

He already knows the answer, but he wants to hear her rationale. “Yes. I needed to get some supplies. Is this okay? I know I didn’t ask you first… but I have a key… and… and last time was so… exhilarating… ” Scully trails off with a nervous licking of her lips.

“It’s more than okay. Fuck, Scully.” She chuckles then. Mulder isn’t normally one to swear outside of the bedroom and the fact that the f-word has fallen from his lips three times since entering his apartment less than five minutes ago invigorates her. “What’s the scene tonight?” He asks once his brain catches up to the visual stimulation in front of him.

“You’ve had a long day and I’m here to make your night better.”

Mulder moans and casts his eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to control his already beating heart. His dick is now hard in his pants and they haven’t even started yet.

“Hence the outfit?” He venters a guess, eyes falling from the ceiling to run over her body. The dark look in his eyes confirming that he likes what he sees.

Scully is in a sexy French maid’s outfit. The dress is black with a white apron and has some tulle adoring the bottom hem and the bottom of the arm holes. The top of the dress is low cut, revealing a decent amount of Scully’s cleavage and Mulder knows she isn’t wearing a bra, the corset area of the dress accentuating her chest. The dress is also too short and from her kneeling position, Mulder sees a hint of her panties sticking out the bottom. They are black and frilly, matching the style of the dress. Her thighs have black garters and white thigh-stockings are attached to them. Her feet are encased in black stiletto, fuck-me heels, and as his eyes travel back up to meet her own, he notices that she is holding something in her hand.

Scully catches his gaze and holds out her palm, revealing a small, black collar with a metal circle hook on the front of it.

“Oh, Scully.” His normally low timbre is now impossibly lower and he walks the few more steps until he is in front of her, leaving the files strewn across the floor.

Mulder kneels, cups her face, and brings her in for a blinding kiss. His tongue is instantly in her mouth, licking and tasting. Scully leans into it, arms wrapping around his waist as they both loose themselves in the moment.

Neither pull away until they are breathless, gasping against the other person’s swollen lips.

“Give.” He holds out his hand as he leans back, slowly taking the collar from Scully, and flipping it around in his palms. The feeling of it unleashes a primal emotion in him and the mood in the room instantly shifts. “You know what this means, right?”

Scully bites her lip again, slowly shaking her head. “What does it mean?”

Mulder stands up, staring down at Scully. He brushes a stray piece of hair from her face so that they can look her directly in the eyes, not wanting her to miss a single syllable of what he is about to utter. “It means… fuck, Scully. It means that you’re _mine_.” Mulder practically growls the last word and it makes Scully’s breath catch in her throat.

“Yes.” She affirms, lips suddenly parched.

“Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

“Your what, Scully?”

“Your…” Scully pauses here for a moment. She knows the words that are common in this scenario: _slut, whore, bitch, girl, good girl, bad girl, servant, slave_ , the list goes on and on, but none of these seem to encapsulate what she is feeling or what she wants to share with Mulder. Flicking through the catalogue of vocabulary in her brain, Scully settles on the word she wants. “Your everything.” She whispers.

Mulder’s eyes widen and he feels his heart swell with pride, love, and adoration. “No one’s ever given me everything.”

“I know, but I’m here and I am.” Scully states confidently. “Now claim me.”

An emotional sounds bursts from Mulder: half in amazement and wonder, and half in heartbreaking sentiment. “Hold your hair up.” Scully obeys, sweeping her hair off her shoulders so that Mulder can loop the collar around her neck, fasten it, and then adjust it so that the metal hook sits in the middle of her throat. Scully moves her head from side-to-side, testing the tightness of it. “Too tight?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

Mulder traces the collar, allowing his fingers to graze her skin every once and a while. “Mine.” He whispers.

“Yours.” Scully confirms.

He runs his thumb across her lower lip, pressing so that she opens to allow it inside. Scully sucks on the digit, playfully nipping the tip of it, before Mulder drags it out and back down to the hook on her neck. He hooks his thumb in the loop and gives a small tug, just to try it out.

“Any specific scenarios you want to try tonight?”

Scully smiles, angling her face up at Mulder. “Yes, but I’ll let you know when we get to them. If that’s okay?”

Mulder grins. “Scully, you just let me collar you. Whatever you have planned is good with me.”

They both know that if they continue to indulge themselves in the BDSM lifestyle that they will eventually have to talk through their wants and desires, but for tonight they are willing to trust each other and to slowly enjoy the unknown.

“Make safe word is Tofutti.”

Mulder gasps and feels his cock twitch. It isn’t that he is aroused at the idea that she will need to say her safe word; rather, it’s the idea that she is willing to play out a scene that warrants a potential safe word. “And if you can’t talk?”

Scully shakes her head back and forth three times. “Or I’ll tap you three times wherever I can reach you if I’m not bound.”

“Got it.” Mulder agrees. “Ready to start?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome and encouraged! Also, glad to take requests for future chapters.


	3. I Want to Please, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued scene from the previous chapter.

Mulder moves past Scully and sits down on the couch, casually lounging. “Grab us both a beer.”

Scully nods and on slightly shaky legs, walks to the kitchen to grab them. As she shuts the refrigerator door she hears the television click on and Mulder gasp.

“In here. _Now_.” Mulder’s voice is suddenly full of authority. It reminds Scully of when he yells at perps in the field and makes her shiver in arousal.

“Yes, sir?” Scully asks as she returns, holding a beer in each fist. The sound of another woman’s soft moans now filling the living room area.

“What is this?” Mulder points to the television screen.

“Porn.” Scully answers simply, a soft smirk forming before she has a chance to curtail her emotions.

“Yes, _Dana_ ,” her first name coming out to play, “I know it is porn, but what is it doing in the VCR?”

“I thought you might like to watch it since you’ve had a long day and are stressed.” Scully purrs as if it is a normal occasion.

He eyes her for a moment before extending his hand out for his beer. She hands it to him before moving to sit next to him on the couch. Mulder pauses and cocks an eyebrow at her. “What are you doing?” Scully smirks and takes a sip of her beer, but doesn’t answer. Both of them internally smile. The last time they roleplayed Scully retaliated with her beer and the continuity is a welcome feeling in their new scene.

Mulder lets her take another sip of her beer before he stands, grabs her by the collar, and yanks her down to her knees, off the couch. She yelps and instantly places a hand on his thigh to steady herself. He leans down to be eye level with her, tugging on the collar again. “You’re only allowed on the couch if I invite you, _pet._ ”

Scully’s eyes widen, but she allows the slightly deprecating name as she feels her panties become noticeable wetter at the order.

“What do you say, _pet?_ ”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Good girl.” Mulder praises, letting go of her collar and returning to his place on the couch. Both of them watch the porn playing on the screen for the moment. Scully had chosen one of Mulder’s favorite videos: a red-haired lady getting fucked in an office by her darker-haired companion. Scully had never seen it before, but it was always the one that was in the player whenever she caught him watching porn in the basement.

As the male actor bends the female over the desk and slaps her ass, Scully moans. She shifts her position on the floor, pressing her thighs closer together and takes a sip of her beer before depositing it on the coffee table. Another slap on the television makes Scully jump slightly.

“Getting turned on, pet _?_ ”

“Mmhmmm.” Scully nods and then squeals as her head is yanked backwards by her hair, arching her backwards over the seat of the couch.

“Do I need to punish you already?”

“But.. I didn’t…” Scully is momentarily confused.

“Oh no.” Mulder mock insults. “You don’t know what you’ve done to deserve a punishment?” Scully shakes her head the best she can with his hand still gripping her hair at the base of her skull. “Then you definitely need a punishment.”

Letting go of her hair, Mulder unbuckles his belt, pulling it loose from the loops in his pants. He sets it next to him on the couch, before unzipping his pants and pulling them down his hips. “Help me.” Mulder instructs.

Scully sits back up and unties his shoes, pulls them off with his socks, and then slides his pants the remainder of the way down until he can kick them off to the side. He loosens his tie, undoes a few buttons on his shirt, and then sits back, arms reclining on the back of the couch.

“Last chance. Why am I punishing you?” Scully looks up at him from her kneeled position and shrugs. “Tsk tsk.” Mulder admonishes. “Kneel between my legs and face me.” Scully does as she is told. He picks his hips up slightly, instructing her without words and she reaches forward to pull his cock out of the confines of his boxers. His thick, hard member springing out to slap against his stomach.

A few moments go by and the red-head on the screen lets out a particularly loud moan. “I’m not sure what you’re waiting for.” Mulder pointily looks down in his lap.

“I was waiting for your –” Scully’s retaliation is cut off as he grabs her by the hair again and forcefully tugs her down to his lap, lifting his hips to stroke his cock along her face.

“I didn’t say you could talk, _pet._ You lost that privilege when you failed to address me properly.” Scully’s eyes widened in his lap, her hands holding either side of his hips, as she realizes why she is being punished. She hadn’t called him sir. “I have a better use for your pretty mouth anyways.” Her lips part on a small gasp and Mulder takes the opportunity to slip the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Scully immediately opens her jaw wider, letting Mulder guide her head down on his length. He bobs her up and down a few times before letting go and returning his arms to their place on the back of the couch. “I’m not going to do the work for you.”

Scully moans around his cock and slides her hands to hold the base of him while her tongue laps around the tip. She turns her head, bringing her tongue to lick down the shaft of him, making sure his entire length is wet before returning him to her mouth.

As she eagerly sucks him she glances up to see that he is watching the porno on the screen. Had this been any other night, any other person, Scully would have been pissed and embarrassed to be getting ignored during a blowjob. But since she is the one that put the porno on the television and enticed Mulder to take advantage of her, the fact that he isn’t watching her is extremely erotic.

The only true sign that he is noticing her actions is the subtle hip thrust toward her on particularly deep strokes. As she takes him all the way down, deep-throating him and holding him there, she hears his low groan of appreciation and feels his hands land on her shoulders, rubbing them in encouraging circles with his thumbs. “Ohhh, you’re getting so good at deep-throating me, pet.” 

“Mmmm.” Scully moans and bobs her head a couple more times before pulling back to breathe in air. “Thank you, sir.”

Mulder smirks. “Have you learned your lesson?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”

Mulder is about to praise her when he notices that he can see down her dress from his angle. He is momentarily stunned and then immediately growls out his next order. “Show me your breasts.” Scully smirks and slips her arms out of the sleeves. Mulder gets impatient and the moment they are free, yanks the dress down so that it pools at her waist. “Fuck, Scully.”

Adorned to her breasts are small nipple clamps, a delicate chain fastening both together and hanging low between her breasts. She shivers at the ravenous look in Mulder’s eyes.

“Do you like them, sir?”

It takes Mulder a moment to reply. He is stunned at the realization that she has had them clamped around her nipples since he walked in the door. “You are so fucking naughty. Do you know that? Do you know how naughty this is?”

Scully nods her head, mouth suddenly parched. Mulder notices that the bottom of the chain has another clasp to it and he reaches down to grab it, fastening it around the hook at her collar. Then he grabs the chain and gives a small tug, pulling the clamps on her breasts. “Oh!” Scully gasps.

“Sensitive?”

“Yes.” She hisses as he tugs a bit harder.

“Get up here.” He pulls on the chain more and Scully follows the movement, standing up and straddling his lap. He keeps hold of the chain and shakes it a bit, watching as the clamps wiggle her nipples.

“Oh my god.” Scully whimpers and arches her chest toward his hand. Mulder spanks Scully’s ass with the other and she yelps. Mulder drops the chain and swipes a thumb over the tip of her nipple sticking out over the clamp. “Ahhh.” Scully gasps, head falling back to stare at the ceiling, her hips pressing harder into Mulder’s as she arches.

“Do you like the pain, pet?” Mulder asks in amazement.

“Yes.” She hisses again as he gently flicks at the clamp on her left nipple. Mulder uses the arch in her back to his advantage, leaning over to suck a nipple and clamp into his mouth. He makes sure not to pull hard enough to remove it, just simply letting his tongue lick around the metal and over the top of her nipple. “Mulder.” She breathes, earning another hard slap to her ass. “Sir!” She instantly corrects. Her hands come up to brace against his shoulders when he switches nipples, grazing his teeth against the compressed bud. “Oh, fuck.”

Mulder feels her legs tighten against his hips and thrusts up against her, pressing his cock into her clothed center. The movement earns another loud moan from Scully as she presses against him, rocking back and forth to get friction.

As her panties become wetter, she changes the angle so that his cock is rubbing against her clit through the material and she lets out a panting gasp. Her eyes close and her hands grab the back of Mulder’s head to keep him sucking at her nipples. The sensation of his tongue on them as they are squeezed by the clamps an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure.

“Oh…oh…oh…” She is making short panting sounds on each stroke toward his body and Scully is lost in the moment, racing herself toward her own orgasm.

Mulder senses the change in her body as she nears her climax: the trembling of muscles, the frantic thrusts up and down his length, the breathy moans. He gives a final bite to one of her nipples before he grabs her hips and forcefully pushes her backwards until she is perched on the end of his knees.

“No!” Scully screams in frustration as Mulder forces her body away from his own. “No.” She whimpers, trying to worm her way back down his lap, but knowing it is futile. She is so close to an orgasm she might cry.

“Did my pet just tell me no?”

“Fuck.” Scully pants in reply, remembering where she is. She had been so lost in the moment that she forgot the end goal.

“Excuse me?” Mulder knows she is still rearing from her lost orgasm and can’t help but use it as an excuse to further the dominating plot of their rendezvous.

A few more deep breaths and then Scully is righting herself. “Sorry, sir.”

“Mmmm.” Mulder hums as if appraising whether her apology is good enough or not. “What a shame. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to punish you again.”

Scully bites her lip. “What do you have in mind, sir?”

“You pick, pet. What do you think will please me enough to forget your disobedience?”

Letting out a shaky breath, Scully slides off his knees. “I’ll be right back.”

Mulder’s eyebrow arches, but he says nothing. Instead, while she is gone he removes his remaining clothing and then settles into the couch. His hand strokes his cock absentmindedly as he watches the porno. The woman is now pinned, face-first to the cabinets, and is getting fucked in the ass.

A few minutes go by and Mulder is starting to get worried. As he goes to stand and find Scully, he hears her heels clicking back down the hallway. When she reappears, he notices her dress is gone and she is only clad in her panties, thigh-highs, heels, nipple clamps, and collar. Nothing else seems out of the ordinary until he notices she is panting.

“Scully?” He questions, using her name to draw her back in. She looks flushed and like she might pass out.

“I’m fine.” She whispers, a reassuring smile adoring her features to let him know that for once, she is actually fine.

Mulder stays quiet as she slowly slides herself back onto his lap, straddling him once more. The act causes her to gasp and her eyes flutter shut momentarily. “Sorry it took me so long, sir. It took me a while to accept my punishment.” Before Mulder could question what she is talking about, Scully takes both of his hands in her own and guides them to her ass. “Feel.” She directs, pushing his fingertips between her cheeks, over her panties.

“Jesus Christ, Scully.” Mulder growls as he moves his fingertips back and forth over her panties on what feels like a butt-plug.

The slight stroking on the toy is sending small vibrations through Scully and her legs tremble with each small push. “Is it… do you like my punishment, sir?”

“I want to see it.” Mulder instructs. “Lay over my lap.”

Scully swallows and slowly moves off of his lap, very aware of the toy buried in her most sensitive region. Turning, she allows him to help guide her movements, draping her over his lap. He situates her so that her hips are balanced on one of his thighs, her ass is in the air, and her knees are supporting some of her weight. Her top half is draped over the couch cushions, head turned to the side to stare at the television.

“Turn the TV off.” Scully requests and to her surprise, Mulder follows the order without repercussion. She figures he also wants this moment uninterrupted.

Mulder slides his hands over the top of her panty-clad ass, stroking between her cheeks to feel the outline of the toy pressed into his partner. “When did you…?” He trails off, knowing she will fill in the missing pieces.

“Shortly after last time. I’ve been doing research.”

The low growl is back, slipping past Mulder’s lips. “Scully, that’s so fucking sexy.” Scully chuckles to herself. Only Mulder would find research, even if it is about sex, arousing. “Have you tried this out already?” Mulder asks, pushing on the toy a bit.

“Oh!” Scully yelps as it wiggles deeper. There is a flat piece keeping it from getting lost inside of her, but she can feel it move just barely in and out with each exhale she takes. Mulder’s pressure on the toy now keeps it firmly in place. “Yes, sort of. I’ve been experimenting with putting it in and out, but I’ve never walked around with it.”

“How did it feel?”

“Exhilarating.” Scully openly admits.

Mulder moans and suddenly he can’t wait a second longer to see what it looks like. Grabbing the top of her panties, he pulls them down, over her ass with a rough tug. The action causes her ass to jiggle a bit with the force and makes Scully groan.

“Scully.” Mulder gasps and then lets out a soft chuckle. “Where did you find this?”

Scully giggles. “Sex shop.” Both of them laugh and Mulder shakes his head, trailing his finger over the flat part of the butt-plug that has a UFO painted on it. “Now you can stop looking. All your dreams just came true.” She teases.

Mulder laughs and traces over the UFO once more. “Oh, they came true alright. But for once I’m not all that interested in the UFO sighting.”

“Oh?” Scully teases some more before her teasing turns into a loud moan. Mulder has grabbed the plug and it is just barely pushing it in and out. She knows that no more than a centimeter in depth is being altered, but the sudden movement is enough to have Scully quivering.

“No, I’m much more invested in the human woman being probed.” Mulder finishes his statement and Scully manages a small eye roll at the analogy.

A particularly deep push in has Scully arching, her ass raising higher in the air, and just like that Mulder is back in Dom-mode. “You picked such a nice punishment for yourself that I might reward you now, pet.”

“Oh. Thank you, sir.” Scully is fully willing to play this game if it means she can get an orgasm.

Mulder’s hand rubs her ass, before sliding up her spine, and into her hair. He grabs a fistful and tugs hard enough to get her to lift her chest off of the couch. “Nipple clamps and a butt-plug. Who knew _Agent Scully_ was such a little slut?”

Scully moans at the change of terminology and arches her back further. “Please, sir.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“Please, I want to come. Please let me come.”

“I thought tonight was about you serving me and relieving my stress?”  
  
“It is!” Scully gasps as he plays with the plug some more.

“I don’t know. All I’ve done tonight is punish and please you. It seems I’m doing most of the work.”

“I’ll make it up to you!” Scully all but screams as he pulls the toy most of the way out before slowly sliding it back in. Scully is absolutely dripping now, her cunt leaking out onto Mulder’s thighs.

“Oh, yes you will.” It’s Mulder’s only warning before he lets go of her hair and holds her down by her shoulders against the couch cushions. His free hand slaps her ass. Scully cries out and instantly tries to squirm toward his lap, but with his hand on her shoulder blades and his elbow on the square of her back there isn’t much room to run. “Count them for me. I want to know how many it takes to make your ass all red.”

Scully screams out again as Mulder’s hand lands on her ass a few more times in rapid succession. “One, two, three!”

Mulder groans, watching the toy move around with each slap of his hand. Her ass is already a light pink thanks to her fare skin tone. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Four!” Scully shouts. “It feels like it’s going deeper with each slap. I know it’s not, but… oh my god! Five!”

Mulder runs his hand over her ass, soothing the last slap to her flesh. It had been a particularly hard one and he wants to give her a moment to breath. Once he hears her settle he raises his hand again and this time brings his hand down so that his fingers hit the base of the plug as his palm slaps her ass.

“Six! Fuck, Mulder!” Scully is screaming again and he grins. He did end up with a noise complaint last time and can’t wait until this one arrives. He is going to start framing them on his fridge, a proud display of all of the times he made Scully lose her fucking mind with pleasure. “Seven…eight… nine!”

Mulder pauses as he sees Scully start to shake in his lap. “Are you going to come for me like this, Scully?”

“I… I… yes.” Scully manages a response. Her body is overwhelmed with sensations. With each slap her body is licked with a hot jolt of pain, her skin burning from where he has slapped her, but it also comes with a gush of arousal and a pulsing of her ass around the toy. The combination of being so full in her ass and so empty in her cunt is making her dizzy. “Don’t stop.”  
  
“What do you say?” Mulder’s voice too low and full of desire to truly be authoritative, but it does the trick.

“Please, sir! Please spank me until I come!”

Mulder doesn’t reply verbally. Instead he brings his hand down in rapid succession as hard as the angle allows and by the time he hits the eighteen count Scully is climaxing. Her entire body quakes in his lap and Mulder quickly reaches between her legs to find her clit, violently flicking it to keep her coming.

“Fuck!” Scully screams at the sensation, her hands digging into the couch cushions and her ass pressing high in the air, as if to get away from the abuse of Mulder’s fingers on her clit. Mulder lets go of her back to push her hips back down, forcing her to ride out of her orgasm in total pleasure.

It isn’t until she collapses on his lap, her hand reaching down to grab at his fingers, that Mulder stops his movements. She is mumbling incoherent words, her body heaving with each breath of air she takes. At a wiggle of her butt and the word “out” Mulder realizes what she needs. “Hold on, love. I’ll be right back.”

Mulder quickly slides out from under her, runs into his bedroom, and then runs back, a bottle of lube in his hand. He doesn’t know how sensitive she still is and doesn’t want to try to remove the plug without aid. Squirting a small amount around the toy, Mulder twists it just barely to lube her asshole before he gently and slowly pulls it from her body.

“ _Ohhhhh_.” Scully groans, her hips rising and falling as it slips out.

Mulder stares at it in wonder for a moment before dropping it to the floor, and pulling Scully up against his body. Scully’s heels had fallen off as she thrashed during her orgasm so they were back to their normal height difference. They both stand next to the couch, Mulder supporting most of her weight by her hips, his cock pressing into her lower back. He gently sways them back and forth, humming low in his throat as he waits for her to return to earth. The vertical position making the blood rush back from her head quicker.

When he feels her hands land on his arms around her waist he knows she is alert again. “Hey there.” He whispers in her ear with a slight bend to his body.

Scully giggles quietly. “Hi.”

Mulder quickly realizes that post-orgasmic, submissive Scully is adorable. Two times and he is already hooked.

“That was incredible, Scully. Thank you for sharing that experience with me.” His kisses the back of her ear, up into her hairline.

“I don’t think I’m ready for your cock to be in my ass though.” She mumbles, almost embarrassingly.

Mulder turns her around in his arms and cups her face to get her to look at him. “It was still incredible. And if you haven’t noticed…” Mulder presses his hips into her stomach. “I’m just as eager to fuck you in your cunt.”

Scully shivers and nods, pressing up on her tiptoes to entice Mulder into a kiss. She moans into his mouth, sweeping her tongue along the back of his teeth. As the kiss deepens, Mulder picks Scully up by her waist, carrying her to his bedroom.

He deposits her in the middle of the bed and reaches up to pull her panties the rest of the way down her leg, grabbing the thigh-highs in the process. As hot as she looks he loves the feeling of her bare legs wrapped around him as he fucks her.

Sliding onto the bed and straddling her small frame, Mulder’s cock rests on her lower abdomen. “What about these?” Mulder asks, tracing his fingertips gently around her nipple clamps that somehow survived being smashed into the couch.

“Take them off right before I come.” Scully instructs, arching her back as his mouth comes down to suck one of her breasts.

“Will it hurt?” Mulder whispers against her wet flesh before moving to the other side to lavish equal attention to it.

“Ahhh, yes!” Scully hisses. “But it will make me come harder.”

“Fuck.” Mulder grunts, hips thrusting down into her. He pulls back and slides back a bit so that his cock is resting at the opening of her cunt. He grabs her thighs and hoists them around his hips and Scully takes the hint, locking her ankles behind his back. “Tell me how you want it.”

Scully grins a wicked smile. “Hard, sir. It’s your time to de-stress. Use me and fuck away your tension.”

Mulder doesn’t hesitate. Watching her come with a toy in her ass was enough to send Mulder into overdrive. The fact that he hadn’t orgasmed already a testament to his willpower: seven years in the making.

Grabbing her hips, Mulder slams into her in a smooth stroke. Scully is so incredibly wet that he isn’t met with much resistance and they both groan as he is finally buried deep. Scully’s eyes roll back at the feeling of being filled. Her ass is still pulsing gently from the toy, her cheeks are burning from where they rub the bed on each thrust, and her cunt is stuffed with Mulder’s cock. All-in-all, Scully is blissfully getting fucked.

It only takes him a few thrusts to establish a steady rhythm, stroking almost all the way out of her before burying back to the hilt. His balls slap against her ass with each rough motion toward her body. “You’re so goddamn amazing, Scully. So beautiful and sexy and perfect.” His hands are gripping her thighs, using his arms to pull her into his body and prohibiting her from moving further away (not that she wants to).

“Mulder… Mulder, god!” Scully’s fists are clenching the bedspread beneath her and her heels are digging into his back. She is vaguely aware that she is bruising him and the idea makes her hotter. Last time, she had worn bruises on her body for days and had to wear long sleeves even on the 85-degree day because of how raw her wrists had been. It is about time he is marked too. 

“I’m not going to last… fuck… much longer.” Mulder warns, changing the angle of his hips to stroke against the front wall of her cunt.

“Me either. Please. Please make me come with you.” Scully begs.

Mulder lets go of her hips to lean over her, one hand bracing just beneath her collar. The pressure just barely hinders her breath and Mulder feels her hips jerk up against his in a pleasant response. His other hand rests next to her on the bed.

Scully reaches up to grab his biceps, her short nails biting into his flesh. He hisses and starts pounding frantically into her. “Come on, babe. Get yourself higher so I can remove the clamps and see your pretty nipples. You know once they are off I’m going to suck them, right? I’m going to suck them so good.”

Scully whines and, planting her feet on the bed, starts to rock up into his brutal thrusts inside of her. “Don’t stop talking!”

“You like my dirty talk, huh? Like when I tell you exactly that I’m going to do to your body?”

“Yes.” Scully breathes. Mulder changes his angle slightly to brush his hips bones into her clit on a down thrust and Scully yelps out. “There. Stay right there!”  
  
Mulder makes sure to rock his hips in a circle motion to drive more of his body against her clit, wanting to give her everything. “Come on, Scully. Let go for me. Scream for me.”

“I… I… I’m not there yet. Mulder, please!” Scully’s begs are desperate. She is so close, but her body won’t let go, won’t orgasm quite yet.

Mulder switches back to his domineering talk. Leaning so that he can stare her in the eyes, he yanks on the collar. Her eyes shoot open and meets his heavy gaze. “I know your cunt likes this. I can feel how absolutely dripping you are. Come on, pet. Show me I can still fuck you senseless in this pretty hole and that you’re not going to just become an ass-slut from now on.”

“Oh my.” Scully gasps and feels herself just that much closer. “Few more.”  
  
Mulder grunts. His restraint almost completely gone as he holds off his orgasm.

Wrapping his hand fully around her throat now, Mulder squeezes just enough to get a response, his other arm wrapping around one of her thighs, pulling it up to rest bent against her side. The angle drives him even deeper. “In four more thrusts I’m pulling those clamps off your breasts, orgasm or not, pet.”

Scully’s eyes widen and the fear of the clamps coming off without an orgasm to curtail the pain sends her into her climax. Her back arches under him the best she can and she screams out as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her. Her sex clamps down on Mulder and right before he shoots over the ledge he lets go of her neck and yanks on the chain, pulling both clamps off her nipples.

“MULDER!!” Scully’s voice raises an octave and she shrieks as the blood rushes back to her nipples in pulses of delightful pain. True to his word, Mulder bends and sucks a swollen nipple into his mouth, immediately flicking his tongue around it. “Fuck!” Scully screeches, hands grabbing at his hair. She tries to pull him away from her before his free hand lands on her clit, stroking her into an unexpected third orgasm. Scully’s body goes slack at the pleasure beats into her, letting Mulder take full control.

“Scully.” Mulder blows cool air on the wet nipple as his hips continue to thrust through his own orgasm. He feels himself fill her with his cum and even as he grows soft within her, gives her a few final thrusts to top off her pleasure.

As her body hits the mattress, small tremors of aftershocks racking her frame, Mulder rolls over and pulls her with him. He lays on his back, Scully draping over his chest as they both suck in air.

Sweeping her sweaty hair out of the way, Mulder unlocks the collar and throws it off the bed, hands soothingly stroking where the collar had dug into her neck. She won’t be marked, but she would be sore.

In a state of pure bliss, Scully starts laughing against his chest. Mulder smiles down at her before joining in on the laughter, her happiness contagious.

They laugh together until they can’t breathe and Scully pulls herself up to stare down at Mulder, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re too good at this.”

“This was all you tonight, Scully. You’re the one who planned it.”

Scully blushes and licks her bottom lip. Mulder catches the attention and pulls her down for another kiss, licking over where her tongue had just been. They kiss languidly and slowly for a while before a thought dawns on Mulder.

Pushing her back onto her back gently, Scully yelps in surprise as he traps her arms to either side of her. “Forgot one thing.” He whispers, leaning to suck her other nipple into his mouth.

Scully whines as the sensations, her nipples still very sensitive from having the clamps on for so long. She shivers as his tongue soothes over the hard bud, and then sighs in gratification when he kisses each nipple one more time.

“Okay,” he says, letting go of her arms and rolling back over to tuck her against his side. “Done now.”

“I love you, Mulder."

Mulder pulls her tighter. It isn’t often that she says those four words, but when she does it is always a special moment. “I love you too, Scully.”

“Sleep and then food?”

Mulder laughs, realizing they blew right past dinner. “Absolutely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta-reader, hellsteeth!


	4. Safe-Wording

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Scully says her safe word for the first time. Everything remains consensual.

Scully is only half surprised as she eyes the collar sitting on her and Mulder’s desk.

They had a particularly aggressive fight today and the tension between them is at an all-time high. She had left the office to give them time to decompress, working her last few hours in the morgue. She expected to find him at his desk when she returned (they normally made a point to walk out at the same time since they started sleeping together), but when she entered the office the only sign he had been there was her collar, neatly placed in the center of their desk.

Scully makes sure to organize the notes lying about, taking her time to place them back in the proper drawers, before turning to appraise the collar. She knows this is the make-or-break moment, and she knows it has to be her decision.

 _It’s the reason he isn’t here right now_ , she muses. Scully picks up the collar and a shiver immediately runs down her spine.

She has two options: go home and ignore his request, or show up at his door with the collar on. The first option will mean a night pissed off, furious, and sexually frustrated. But it will also mean that Scully can maintain that she was right today. The second option will mean a night submitting to Mulder and getting thoroughly fucked. But it will also mean that Scully will have to admit that she was wrong today, that her punishment from Mulder will be justified.

“Oh, Mulder.” Scully sighs to herself in the empty office. She notices one of his jackets, balled up on top of a cabinet, one he probably forgot about during one of his supernatural speeches, and she reaches for it. As she brings it to her nose, smelling the lingering scent of his cologne, she makes up her mind.

Scully, for the first time ever, is going to _willingly_ admit to being wrong.

The drive to his house seems to take longer than normal. She anxiously parks out front, and pulls the collar from her bag, before shakily putting it around her neck. Once secure, she pulls on it to make sure it isn’t too tight or too loose. And despite the fact that it is already getting dark outside and she rarely runs into Mulder’s neighbors, she grabs her trench coat, buttoning it all the way to the top before she gets out of the car. The idea of being caught with her collar around her neck makes her flush in embarrassment.

His apartment is quiet as she stands in front of his door.

Scully draws a breath in, slowly releasing it, before knocking. The act feels awkward and out-of-place: she is so used to just walking in.

“Come in.” She hears his voice, low and monotone, from behind the door.

“Mulder, I…” Scully starts as she steps inside, shutting the door behind her, but is immediately cut off.

“I’m not in the mood to talk, Scully.”

“But…”

“No.” His voice is sharp. “You’ve said enough for one day. Tonight, you listen.”

Scully swallows thickly, but doesn’t respond. Instead she stands, back to his front door, staring at him. He is at the end of the entryway and is wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt. His feet are bare and his hair looks more rustled than normal. She knows it is out of frustration, from hours of running his hands in exasperation through his hair. 

“Safe word.”

“Tofutti.”

“Correct. You better have your collar on under that jacket.” Her hands reach for the buttons on her coat, slowly pushing them through the holes, before pulling the jacket open to reveal her collar. “Take off the rest of your clothes.”

“Mulder…”

“Hush, Scully. I will gag you tonight if you don’t listen.”

The threat makes her press her lips together. The idea of being gagged is a fantasy of hers, but not tonight. She wants him to know that she is sorry for today, that she should have listened to him, that she was _wrong_. Obeying him is the best way to do that.

Her hands, slightly trembling in apprehension and arousal, push her coat to the ground. Another first: Scully isn’t going to gently fold her clothing as she disrobes. Her shirt hits the ground next as she toes off her heels and socks.

“Don’t move.” Another command as Scully goes to step closer to him. “Stay where you are and strip.” She halts her actions, nods, and then continues de-clothing.

Once completely naked she stands tall against the door, shoulders back and up. She isn’t afraid of Mulder, isn’t worried that he will hurt her. His anger isn’t changing that. If anything, it’s turning her on. Scully knows he isn’t going to hold back tonight. She is going to get punished. A real and true punishment unlike their past encounters, and she can’t wait. Can’t wait to see that side of Mulder.

They stand like that for two minutes. Scully knows because she is counting the ticks of the clock. Mulder doesn’t move during that time, just stares at her naked body.

His eyes occasionally flicker to hers and she sees the rage in them, the steady heaving of his chest, and the dark arousal of his straining cock against his jeans. She realizes he is waiting to see if she will say anything; if she will disobey, and she remains quiet.

Another minute go by and Scully shifts her feet.

“Get over here.” Mulder’s voice surprises her and she steps toward him. She gasps quietly as she feels wetness slick her thighs. She hadn’t been aware of how aroused she had been getting just from being watched by Mulder. Although, if she is honest with herself, she isn’t surprised. Years of masturbating in motel rooms after a day under Mulder’s intense watch are evidence of just how little he has to do to elicit a response in her body.

Scully stops right in front of him, a hair’s breadth away from his body. “Safe word if you get gagged.”

She wants to say that she isn’t getting gagged tonight, but instead shakes her head three times and taps his hip with her fingers in time with the movement.

“Good girl.” It’s the first praise she has received from him in over twelve hours and she sighs in appreciation. “You know why you’re going to get punished tonight.” Mulder isn’t posing it as a question.

She feels his hands slide onto her ass; his grip gentle but firm. He spreads her cheeks, kneading the mounds of flesh, before one of his hands slides lower. His thumb drags over her asshole before moving even further down, allowing his fingertips to stroke through her wetness. She shudders at the ministrations and wonders what he is up to.

In Mulder fashion, he seemingly reads her mind. “I’m going to give you an orgasm now and you’d be wise to enjoy it because it might be the only orgasm you get tonight.” Scully’s head shoots up to look at his face, bewildered by his statement. “You do know the definition of punishment, don’t you _Agent Scully_? You’re lucky you’re getting an orgasm at all.”

Scully gulps. This is new territory for her, both in terms of her relationship with Mulder, and also in her own personal life. She has never subjected herself to something like this.

While Scully thinks, Mulder keeps his light strokes from behind, his fingertips just barely playing in the wetness between her thighs. As annoyed as he is with her, Mulder isn’t going to go forward without consent.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Scully removes his fingers from her warmth and he almost backs away, but she quickly leans in to lick her tongue across one of his nipples. Her consent.

She feels the groan vibrate in his chest and his hand slides around to the front of her hip, pushing past her neatly trimmed pubic hair, and between her folds. His other arm locks around her hip, holding her in place, and as he slides two fingers into her cunt, Scully’s forehead falls against his chest. She instinctually lowers back to the balls of her feet, taking him deeper.

Mulder immediately starts pumping his fingers in and out of her, angling his hand so that his thumb can stroke along her clit with each pulse. The movement draws a gasp from Scully, her small hands grabbing his hips to steady herself. Mulder is skipping right past foreplay. He never has before and it’s taking Scully by surprise. Her body is more than ready for him, but without the gradual build up that she has grown accustomed to with Mulder, Scully feels like her body is suddenly sprinting.

“Mulder, slow down.” She pants against his chest as she feels him thrust a third finger into her.

“No.” Mulder denies. “You’re going to come fast and hard for me.”

“Mulder…” She is cut off by a quick slap to her ass.

“Stop talking.”

“Oh!” Instead of speaking, Scully yelps. Mulder has changed angles inside of her, stroking his fingers roughly against the front wall of her cunt. His legs entrap her against him, denying her any room to move. She isn’t able to widen her stance or take a step back. Instead, she has to take the brutal finger-fucking he is giving her, acutely aware of his hard-on pressing into her lower abdomen.

“Come on, Scully. Don’t be greedy tonight. Give me your orgasm so that I can have some fun. You owe it to me after today’s troubles.”

“You are half to blame.” The retaliation slips out before Scully can think otherwise. Years of defending her actions against male authority has trained her to revolt against discipline.

Mulder gives a rough thrust up, practically lifting Scully back onto her tiptoes, and grabs a handful of her hair, yanking her head back to stare down at her. “I told you not to fucking talk.” His hand between her legs doesn’t relent it’s hard and fast pace. The only difference is that without his arm around her waist, Scully is left to support her body weight on her own: a task that is becoming increasingly difficult as she gets closer to her climax. “Now prove to me you deserve this collar and come.”

Scully gasps, staring up into his eyes, said collar gently biting into the back of her neck from the angle she is being held in. “I need more.”

“You aren’t getting more, Scully. This is all you deserve right now.” His thumb is pushing so hard into her clit that Scully can’t determine if it feels good or if it’s too much. She tries to step closer to him, hoping to brush her nipples against his chest hair, but he pulls her hair, keeping her an inch away. “You can’t listen to one fucking thing I say, can you?” Scully shivers at the growl in Mulder’s voice and Mulder feels it. “You like this don’t you, Scully? You like pissing me off.”

Scully gasps and shakes her head no. His fingers are ramming into her now, even at the strange angle of them standing hip-to-hip and she briefly wonders how his hand isn’t tired yet. “I didn’t…” Her voice hitches at a particularly rough thrust. “I didn’t intentionally make you mad.”

“Bullshit, Scully. You knew exactly the reaction I would have when you decided to debunk my theory in front of Skinner today. A file I’ve worked very hard on. A file I am _right_ about.”

“Your theory isn’t credible.” Scully manages to counter despite the fact that she is teetering on the edge of a forced orgasm.

“I’m gagging you tonight.” It’s the only thing Mulder responses with before slamming his fingers deep, holding them there, and wildly pressing his thumb over her clit in tight circles.

The reaction is instantaneous. Scully screams, her arms securing around Mulder’s waist as she her legs buck into his. She sees black behind her eyes and she isn’t sure if they are closed or open. The orgasm is hard, rough, and fast, and leaves her panting on unsteady legs.

Before she is fully recovered from her high, Mulder pulls out of her and wipes her cum on her right hip. “In my bedroom there are handcuffs. Put them on and lock yourself to my headboard, face-up. Understand?”

“Yes.” Scully blinks against the light of the doorway as Mulder steps away. Her mind is still swimming from pleasure and she has to grab the entryway to steady herself. Normally he gradually works her up and then slowly rides her back down to earth. Right now; however, some tremors are still pulsing in her clit and down her thighs, her body unsure about the departure of his touch.

She watches him walk toward the bathroom and waits until it closes before slowly making her way to his bedroom. She has to use the wall to keep her jelly-legs from caving out from under her.

She sees his handcuffs, the FBI issued ones, laying on his bed and her eyes go a bit wider. Real cuffs are going to leave marks. Opening the dresser drawer near his bed, she glances at the cuffs they had bought a few weeks ago: soft, fluffy, and specially designed to not leave any residual proof of their usage.

 _Another choice to make,_ she thinks.

Hearing a movement in the hallway, she picks her choice. Grabbing his FBI handcuffs, she slides onto the bed and after getting comfortable in the middle, raises her hands to lock her wrists around the headboard. The final click of the second cuff around her wrist vibrates throughout the room just as Mulder steps through the doorway.

Scully sees Mulder eye the open dresser drawer before his gaze flicks to her wrists. A small smirk appears on his face before it flashes away, the anger quickly replacing it. While he paces along the edge of the bed, Scully lets herself rake her eyes down his body and audibly gasps when she lands on his waist.

She can no longer see the outline of his erection.

“Mulder?” She questions. His eyes snap to hers and she remembers his threat in the hallway. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to talk… I’m trying…” She breaks off as her words seem to fall on deaf ears. Mulder is already digging through his top drawer, pulling out a ball-gag.

Her breath hitches as he climbs onto the bed, straddling her smaller frame. His jeans rub against her soft skin, eliciting shivers. “Can you still shake your head in this position?” Scully swallows thickly, tempted to say no. Instead, she bites her bottom lip and slowly shakes her head three times. “Good. Any last words for the night?”

“Mul—” She only gets out part of his name before the ball-gag is between her lips. Her back arches in surprise and Scully feels Mulder lift her head to secure it.

“That’s better.” Mulder admonishes, getting off of her and the bed.

Scully takes the moment of reprieve to lick her tongue around the part of the small ball in her mouth. It isn’t large enough to cause jaw pain, but it is obtrusive enough where any sounds she might make will be garbled. She tests out biting gently on the ball, before settling her lips around it. It isn’t as bad as she expected and the butterfly feeling in her stomach tells her she is okay with it.

“I jerked off…” Mulder’s voice brings Scully back into herself and she picks her head up the best she can to stare at him at the foot of the bed. “… because you need to be punished. I knew that seeing you all tied up for me was going to make me want to fuck you and you don’t deserve my cock right now.”

She makes a whining sound behind the gag and drops her head back to stare at the ceiling when he moves out of her line of sight again. Testing the waters, she pulls on the cuffs and immediately stills. The roughness of the cuffs are going to do some damage if she flails too much and she makes a mental note to try to stay still.

“ _Mulder’s theory not only lacks credible sources, but is a preclusion of…”_ Scully’s eyes go wide as she realizes that Mulder is reading her report. She lifts her head again to see that he has printed it out and is holding it in his left hand. _“… In my professional opinion, Agent Mulder’s field report is nothing but a …”_ Scully stops listening.

Her eyes have landed on the new item dangling from his right hand: a black flogger.

Her body jerks out of fear and excitement, and she hisses as the metal bites into her wrists. _So much for staying still,_ she thinks.

“ _… the case should be closed.”_ Mulder finishes reading her report and she jumps as he throws the report to the ground. “My case should be closed. _My case._ ” Mulder hisses out. “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side, Scully.”

She wants to say that she is on his side, but the gag keeps her mute. Instead she meets his eyes, hoping to tell him what he needs to hear. It works, but it doesn’t deter Mulder’s anger.

“I know, Scully. I know you’re sorry. But right now, I’m still so fucking pissed.” He slides back onto the bed, straddling her ankles. The action keeps her locked in a straight position, hands above head, feet below Mulder. “Have you ever used one of these?”

Scully shakes her head once and mumbles a garbled, “no” through her gag.

“I’ll start slow.” Mulder eases some of her fear, but her breath still comes out on a pant as the flogger’s leather tendrils brush across her breasts. He is simply sliding the toy along her body, never lifting it to break contact. It gives Scully time to access the feeling of the leather against her flesh.

As they brush over her hardened nipples, Scully shivers. The action spurs Mulder to do it a few more times before he runs the toy lower, over her stomach.

“I’m going to hit you with it now, Scully. Right on your breasts. Are you ready?”

“Mmmhmm.” Scully mumbles and nods her head. As the first lick strokes across her chest she gasps around the toy. Mulder hadn’t hit her hard. In fact, it could barely be considered a hit at all. He had simply raised the toy and let the tendrils land on her chest with light impact. Her eyes, which had instinctively shut at the threat of being struck, open. “Harr—er.” Her response is garbled, but Mulder understands.

He grunts and raises the flog once more, this time bringing it down with a harsh slap across the bottom of her breast. Immediately, her hips rise off the bed and Scully pulls on the cuffs.

Both of them are panting harshly: Scully in apprehension of being fully flogged, Mulder with anger, and both with intense arousal.

His restraint is wavering, he wants to watch her breasts become red and inflamed, and the thought momentarily scares him.

“Mul—er.” Scully groans. “A—ain.”

“Again?” He breathes.

“—es.” She nods.

“Fuck, Scully. You need to tell me if this gets to be too much. I’m losing my resolve here.”

Seeing no hesitation in her eyes, Mulder raises the flog once more, striking it over her left breast. One of the tendrils hits her nipple on the downward flick and she yelps around the gag. Mulder does it a few more times, keeping the intensity the same, but not giving Scully as much time in between blows to compose herself.

By the seventh strike she screams. Her breasts are red, inflamed, and small red lines are forming across her chest from where the tendrils made contact with her skin. She can practically feel her heartbeat in her chest and her wrists are getting redder by the second as she wiggles against the restraints.

Mulder removes himself from straddling her feet, sitting further down. He trails the flog across her inflamed breasts and down her taunt stomach. “Open.” Mulder instructs, tapping on her thigh with his free hand.

Scully doesn’t hesitate, spreading her legs to reveal her wetness.

“Feet on the bed.” Mulder continues, waiting until her legs are bent and open, feet planted on the mattress. “Don’t move them.”

She mewls as his fingers stroke through her folds, just barely playing in the arousal pooling out of her cunt. His feather light touches a stark contrast to the blows from the flogger.

“Oh!” Scully gasps in appreciation as one of his fingers pushes deep inside of her. He hooks it around to press against her inner walls, pumping a few times, before retreating. “Oh!” A similar sound comes out of Scully, but this time in disappointment.

“I think you forgot my earlier statement. You’re not getting another orgasm for quite a while.”

Scully whimpers, but doesn’t try to retaliate. She really can’t anyways. Instead, she watches as he positions himself closer her right leg, his palm coming to rest on her knee.

“Keep your legs open. If you move I’ll be incredibly disappointed in you.”

Her eyes widen, her brain realizing his intent, right before the flogger makes contact with her inner left thigh. Instinctively, she wants to immediate close her legs out of the slight pain of being struck, but fights against the impulse. Her hands grab onto the headboard she is cuffed to, squeezing tightly.

Mulder brings the flog down again, slightly higher this time. Scully grunts, but remains still. She knows he is going to hit her pussy, knows it is going to hurt, but remains open for him.

It only takes a few more light strikes to her thigh before Mulder angles the flog to come down on her cunt. The tendrils of the flog lick brutally against her swollen folds and Scully’s hips arch off the bed on a small scream.

Mulder pauses, running the flog through her wetness to coat some of the toy. Her desire a blunt contrast to the black toy.

He holds her knee firmly in his grasp as he brings the flogger down a few more times in quick succession. Scully cries out, legs trembling to remain open. He hears the handcuffs clank against his headboard repeatedly and knows she is struggling. Her head is thrashing from side to side at each strike of the flog. 

“ _Ahhhhh!!”_ Scully’s garbled scream rips into the room as he lands a blow directly onto her clit.

Her foot lifts off the bed, but with her remaining willpower, she brings it back down. Mulder decides in that moment she has had enough. He throws the flogger onto the ground and Scully sighs in relief, grateful for the rest.

When he shifts again her head lifts off the bed, eyes wide. His erection is back. She can feel it against her leg and feeling cheeky, despite the beating her body had just taken, rubs her leg against him.

He grunts, hips thrusting toward her, before the dark look is back in his eyes. Scully shivers and plants her foot back the bed.

“I changed my mind, Scully,” he starts. “I’m going to let you orgasm again. In fact, I think you deserve multiple orgasms.”

She doesn’t know what he is getting at, but perks at the sound of pleasure after pain. Her breasts, cunt, and thighs are red and some spots are starting to bruise. The lines of the flogger clearly visible on her alabaster skin.

She licks around the ball to try to clear some of the wetness. She had drooled a lot during the beating, her screams making it slick against her lips. Mulder notices and comes up to unclasp the gag.

Scully sucks in a deep breath as it is removed, immediately closing her mouth to release the tension in her jaw. “You talk and it goes back on.” She nods in understanding.

The bed dips as Mulder gets off, returning the flogger and gag to the drawer. She listens to him dig around for a moment, not able to quite see him over her raised arms.

She experimentally wiggles her hips around, feeling the slight sting from where she had been hit and the clear evidence of her pleasure dripping down to the bed. Her clit is aching and she has to bit her bottom to lip to keep from closing her thighs.

“How are your wrists feeling?”

Scully turns to look at him. He has leaned over the top half of her body and is holding something new in his hand, but she can’t quite see it behind his body. Wiggling her wrists, she groans but doesn’t speak.

Mulder grabs the key from the table and unlocks her wrists. He takes a moment to kiss each one, being sure to avoid particularly raw spots. The act of kindness brings Scully back into herself, back into the realm where Mulder is her protector. When he goes to stand back up, she grabs the back of his neck gently with one hand.

Her eyes ask permission and Mulder grants her the request. He leans down and claims her lips with his, gently stroking his tongue against hers. Both of them moan and their lips part wider to kiss more heavily. Her hand runs through his hair, taking the moment to touch him because she knows it won’t last long.

And it doesn’t.

Mulder breaks the kiss after a few more seconds, removing her hand from his hair. “Arms at your sides. No touching is allowed.” Scully nods. Her hands grab onto the sheets on either side of her.

Mulder removes his shirt, pants, and boxers, finally just as naked as Scully. Climbing back between her legs, he lines himself up with her wet and swollen sex.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Scully. I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to come.”

His hips thrust forward before she can process his words. He buries himself halfway before pulling completely back out, and then driving back in, all the way to the hilt.

Scully cries out a sound, careful not to make it any recognizable word in fear that he will stop.

As he takes up a steady rhythm, Scully forgets about the hidden toy that was in his hand. That is until he flicks it on. Her mouth falls open in shock as the loud vibrations sound through the room and she yelps as he presses it to her clit. It was already made sensitive from the flogging and the vibrations are an added intensity.

They have never used a wand vibrator in the bedroom before. Normally, Mulder uses his hands or tongue to assist in clitoral stimulation and the intense feeling of the vibrator while his cock is pounding her cunt takes Scully by storm.

She is instantly on the precept of coming and slams her fists into the mattress. She wants to warn Mulder of her sudden climax, but can’t speak.

“I know, Scully. Come for me.”

She does. Loudly. Her hips shudder off of the bed, her feet slipping from their position, and she screams out syllables as her cunt clamps forcefully around him. Mulder stops thrusting, but doesn’t relent on the vibrations to her clit.

“ _Ohhhhhh.”_ Scully whines through the waves of intense pleasure, before trying to scoot up the bed, away from the vibrations. She only manages to move a few inches, the vibrator landing on her thigh before Mulder takes over again.

“I didn’t say you could move.” Mulder’s gruff voice surprises her lust-filled brain and she yelps as his hands grab her hips, pulling her toward him. She can feel the vibrations on her hip now and she opens her mouth to speak, but it turns into another yelp as his hand strikes her sore thigh. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Mulder begins his thrusts in and out of her body once more. His cock coming all the way out before burying deep, and repeating. He makes sure to stroke up to hit her g-spot each time and the sensations are overpowering.

“ _Ahh… oh.. mmmm… ahhh.”_ Scully is doing her best to stay silent, but the feeling of being brutally fucked after an intense orgasm is making it hard. And any resolve she has left to not speak goes out the window when Mulder returns the vibrator to her clit. “ _Fuck, Mulder!”_

Her hands shoot out to try to grab the vibrator from him, not ready for the intensity. Her clit too overstimulated from the previous orgasm and from being flogged.

Mulder catches both of her hands and leans up and over her to slam them back above her head. He pulls them together to lock them under one of his larger palms, before grabbing the vibrator once more. She doesn’t process the pain in her wrists because of the intense feelings between her thighs.

“Wait, it’s too much.” Scully whimpers, but Mulder doesn’t listen. Instead the toy lands back on her clit and she shouts out a few curse words.

He slips back inside of her, beginning his brutal pace once more. Her legs kick out to either side of his hips, trying to get purchase on the mattress to move away from him, but the firmness of his much larger body locks her in place.

“Mulder! Mulder, please. It’s a lot. It’s… the feeling…oh my god.” Mulder jacks the vibrator up another level. She is no longer staying silent, but Mulder no longer cares. He knows these ramblings are due to the intense pleasure. “No, no, no.” Scully’s body is bucking underneath him, her heels digging into the back of his calve muscles as she cries out.

“Stay your safe word if you need to.” Mulder reminds her, voice deep and low. His body is slightly sweaty above her, the result of his ruthless treatment and his restraint staving off his own orgasm.

“ _Fuck!”_ Scully shouts again. She can feel her body being rushed toward another extreme orgasm. It feels like a coil ready to snap inside of her and her head is swimming with conflicting emotions. The pleasure is so severe that it’s almost painful. Her clit feels like a thousand needle pricks and her cunt is being fucked ruthlessly.

She has no idea how she isn’t being ripped in two and as Mulder clicks the vibrator higher, Scully comes apart at the seams.

Her body is racked with an orgasm, each wave of pleasure feeling like a tidal wave slamming into her, dragging her under the water. She feels the vibrations throughout her body and Mulder’s cock feels suddenly too large to be that deep.

Her vision goes black and for a few moments Scully swears she is unconscious even though she can still feel and hear everything going on.

As the orgasm wanes she sighs in relief. Mulder removes the vibrations and pulls out of her. Her eyes are still closed, but her body is breathing hard and heavy. Her chest is heaving and her fingers have lost blood flow from being held under Mulder’s grasp. He lets go and she wiggles her fingers and gulps in air, trying to calm her racing heart.

However, she doesn’t get far. After a few seconds of rest, she feels Mulder back at her entrance. Her eyes open, but before she can speak he has pushed back inside of her.

“Mulder!” She gasps, hands landing on his chest to push him away. “I don’t think I can.”

Mulder grabs her hands, trapping them to his chest, as he starts to thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Scully pants, eyes locked into his as she tries to relax her sex. It flutters violently around his shaft with each movement and clamps down as he slides deeper. She starts to mutter incoherent words, her brain not able to make sense of the sensations.

Her eyes roll back into her head and she hips shift uncontrollably under his body. Mulder watches her intensely. He picks up the pace just slightly and feels her try to pull away. He keeps her pinned, grunting as he pulses into her. His hips strike hers with each pump.

“ _Ugghhh… oh… Mul… fuck… so… wow… mmmmm…”_ Scully is reduced to mumbling. Her brain and body can’t compute what is happening to it. All she knows is Mulder’s thick cock, the way her small body is trying to accommodate him.

Scully isn’t aware that Mulder turns on the vibrator again until it touches her clit. The moment it does her eyes shoot open and she screams “Tofutti” into the room.

Instantly, Mulder is off of her, throwing the vibrator onto the ground.

She feels him pull out of her, is vaguely away of her collar coming off of her neck, and the sound of the vibrator being turned off as the bed jolts from the lack of his body weight.

At the realization that he has left the bed, Scully feels the threat of tears wrack her body. Mulder disappears into the bathroom and she thinks he has left her. The thought of him being disappointed in her further rips into her heart.

Scully turns onto her side, circling into a ball, and holds her breath to keep herself from violently sobbing. She isn’t a crier. She rarely succumbs to the emotion and she currently doesn’t cry in front of Mulder unless it is out of her control. She digs her face into the bedspread afraid that her body is going to betray her and alert Mulder to her emotional distress.

However, a few seconds later she feels the bed dip and Mulder’s solid body is pulling her against him. His arms wrap around her small body, hugging her back to his chest. His larger body fully encases her trembling form.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Mulder coos into her ear. “I’m right here.”

Scully flings her body around to crush herself into chest. She immediately latches on, arms around his neck, legs between his. He reciprocates, pulling her onto his chest, draping her over top of him. 

“Sorry, Scully. I should have told you where I was going.” He apologizes and she gasps as a cold, wet towel is pressed to her lower back. “I thought you could use something to cool you down.”

Scully unwillingly lets a few tears fall, her initial emotions now mixing with gratefulness. Her arms hug him close; her head buries against his chest.

Mulder slides his hand up and down the top of her back, his other hand stroking her hair. “I got you, Scully. I got you. It’s okay. Let it out.”

And Scully does.

Her tears rack her body and a violent sob rips from her throat. Her body heaves and trembles against him as the emotions from the day catch up to her. She feels Mulder move the cold towel to her neck and chokes out “thank you” between sobs.

As time passes and her cries quiet, Scully realizes Mulder is softly singing to her. His low baritone voice soothes her, and she feels herself melting further into his embrace.

_“I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees…”_

When she fully stops crying, Mulder whispers, “we need to get you cleaned up” and with a few movements, collects her into his arms.

Mulder walks them to the bathroom, Scully loosely hanging onto him. She doesn’t have the energy to assist or to speak. Instead, she trusts him with her body once more.

Mulder gently sets her on the counter in the bathroom, moving to plug the drain and fill the tub with hot water. He adds in some bubbles and checks the temperature before moving to assess Scully.

“Let me see your wrists, love.” The affection in his voice warms Scully and she smiles tiredly at the pet name. It’s a new one and she quite likes it.

She holds her wrists in front of her as Mulder turns them left and right, examining the damage.

“I’m going to have to bandage this one after our bath. The water might sting a bit.”

“Okay.” Scully whispers.

Mulder then checks her chest, thighs, and sex. No other skin is broken or bleeding, only raised and enflamed from the flog. He kisses her thighs and her stomach on his way back up to her lips. The kiss isn’t deep, both of their tongues stay in their mouths, but they both smile at the connection.

His arms wrap back around her waist and he carries her to the tub, gently lowering her body into the hot water. She hisses as it burns a bit more against her sensitive areas, but after a second she relaxes into the soapy tub.

“Be right back.” Mulder promises.

He returns a few moments later and shuts the water off before slipping in behind her, bracketing her body with his legs and wrapping his arms under her shoulders and around her waist. Scully sinks back into his embrace, eyes closed. For the moment she just wants to enjoy the warmth and his affection.

After a while, Mulder gently grabs washcloth from the side of the tub and begins to bathe Scully with her body wash. He makes sure to be extra gentle across her breasts and between her thighs. Taking her wrists, he gingerly cleans them, mindful of the spot that needs medical attention. She grumbles at the touch, but says nothing further and her body remains relaxed.

“Sing to me again?” She requests.

Mulder smiles and resumes his low singing. _“I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.”_

Scully giggles quietly. “My Girl?”

“It’s a classic.” Mulder defends with a smile in his voice.

_“I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of May. She's all I can think about. Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl.”_

When he finishes the song, they sit quietly under the water runs cold. He then places a soft kiss to the side of her neck before getting out and picking her up from the water. He wraps her in a large robe, dries her hair with a towel, and then carries her back to the bedroom.

He has already changed the sheets on the bed and he slides Scully under the covers. He then goes to drain the tub, dry his own body off, and then climbs in, stark naked, next to Scully.

“Hey.” She smiles softly, cocooning her robe-clad body against his side.

“Hi.” Mulder whispers. “You okay?”

“Yes.” She kisses his chest to reaffirm her statement. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Mulder confirms with a kiss to the top of her hair, arm encircling her waist to draw her closer.

They stay silent for a while longer before Scully breaks the quiet. “I truly am sorry, Mulder. I realize what this case means to you and I should have discussed my concerns with you before running to Skinner. You were just so stubborn about this one.”

“As opposed to any other time?” Mulder’s tone lets her know he was teasing her.

She huffs a laugh, raising herself up to stare down at his face. “I mean it. I’m sorry.

Mulder hugs her close again, kissing her temple. “I know, Scully. You proved that to me tonight.” The burning of her sensitive regions a tribute to his statement. “Did I go too far?”

“No.” Her response is immediate. “Although, I can’t do this every time you get mad at me.”

Mulder chuckles. “We would never be able to leave the bed.” They both laugh and she affectionately slaps his chest.

Over fifteen minutes go by and Mulder is fairly certain she is asleep. His hands stroke her back in soothing measures, taking solace in her quiet body. That is until her head perks up, a worried expression on her face. “You never got to orgasm.”

“What?” Mulder asks, stupefied.

“I safe-worded and you didn’t get to finish.”

It takes Mulder a second to process her words before he breaks into a goofy grin. “You really are something else, Scully.”

“What, why?” His smile is contagious and she mirrors him.

“I stopped caring about an orgasm the moment you safe-worded. I haven’t even thought of my cock since.”

“Oh.” Scully licks her bottom lip.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Are you upset I ended the scene before you got to finish?”

“No! God, no! Scully, I’m glad you safe-worded. That you trusted me enough to know that I would stop. Tonight was incredible.” The sincerity in his voice is palpable.

His response makes Scully’s brain go fuzzy again and she leans down to kiss him passionately. Her lips strokes against his and she nips at his bottom lip. “Thank you.” She breathes against them when she parts for air.

“If you thank me after sex I’m going to get a large ego.” Mulder teases.

“ _Going to?_ ” Scully taunts back. They both laugh once more and cuddle into an embrace.

This time when Scully goes silent and malleable against him he knows she is asleep. Mulder joins her in slumber a few moments later.

They will need to talk about things in the morning, re-establish their typical dynamic, but for tonight they are at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a chapter where Scully says her safe word because it is an aspect of BDSM culture that is often skipped over in fanfiction (and fiction). Safe-wording is not a bad thing and it happens quite often when engaging in BDSM scenes. I hope my chapter spoke to that level of intimacy.
> 
> Always happy to hear feedback or take requests!
> 
> As always, a MASSIVE thank you for my beta-reader, hellsteeth!!


	5. Jean Milburn, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully ask Dr. Milburn for some guided assistance. Part 1.

After her first official punishment a few weeks ago, Mulder and Scully had decided to create a list of all of their fantasies. The list included hard limits (a discussion that was forthcoming) and items that they might want to try (research pending).

Scully is staring at one of the research items right now.

_Breath play._

Scully reads it over a few times as her body hums with the familiar lacing of fear and arousal that accompanies the thought of trying a new sexual experience with Mulder.

As a medical doctor Scully knows the risk of engaging in breath play, or erotic asphyxiation, as it is clinically known. _“Damaged larynx, orbital subperiosteal hematoma, cardiac arrest, brain damage, and death.”_ Scully recites the most common dangers in her head.

Her eyes flick back to the page and she bites her bottom lip. She doesn’t have to move to know that she is slightly aroused from the mere thought of trusting Mulder enough to choke her, but she can’t help the hesitation she feels. Mistakes happen even with the most experienced people and they currently do not qualify for that latter category.

Dropping the list, her eyes move to the plane tickets on her bedside table. They are flying to London in the morning. Mulder has been asked to assist on an international case and he is dragging her with him as his loyal partner. She is hoping the case ends up being a hoax so that they can spend a few days exploring the city.

 _“At least they have a nice hotel this time,”_ she thinks. Since Mulder is a guest on the case the task force in London had insisted on upgrading their stay. Mulder had started to protest until Scully had elbowed him in the ribs.

Sighing, Scully slides into bed and settles in for the night. She had maintained her position that they spent tonight apart so that they could both get a good night’s sleep. Now, alone in her bed, she slightly regrets that decision and falls asleep with dreams of being in Mulder’s arms.

-BREAK-

The flight to London had been pleasant. Mulder had talked almost nonstop about the case, eager to be getting positive recognition: a long time overdue. Scully had enjoyed the views out her window and they had even held hands under the airport blanket. This was a condition Scully had demanded on since they were technically on duty and she refused to be caught in a corporate affair.

The case turned out to be a hoax, but the agents were eager to learn more about Mulder’s theories while they had him. He couldn’t turn down the rare opportunity to have a cordial conversation about his life’s work, so he spent the next few days at their offices talking “politics.”

Mulder had encouraged her to explore the city while he worked since he lived in England during college and had already seen most of the famous sightings. This arrangement worked perfectly. Scully was in a good mood from the vacation and Mulder was in a good mood from getting to share his theories. And those good moods meant she got laid.

Sitting in a small café now, Scully surfs the internet. She is tucked in the very back corner of the shop, mindful of what she is researching: _“sex therapist”_ is typed into her Google search box.

A list of results pop-up and Scully filters through them quickly. She ignores most of the male specialists, not because they aren’t qualified, but because she knows it will be easier for her to trust a woman. Mulder is really the only male she trusts.

 _“Dr. Jean F. Milburn, licensed sex therapist.”_ Scully pauses in her search and clicks on the name. _“Author of Pillow Talk and State of Vulva, Dr. Milburn specializes in couples’ therapy, individual sessions, and erotic fantasies.”_

Scrolling further, Scully clicks on a photo of Dr. Milburn, and almost chokes on her coffee on a sudden gasp. She wipes her mouth with a napkin as she collects herself. The woman is stunning. She is not at all what Scully expects and as she stares at the photo she feels a sense of warmth wash over her.

Before she can lose her nerve, Scully is dialing the number. She only has to wait a few rings before a cheery “hello” greets her.

She manages to book an appointment for later in the evening and she feels herself giddy with nervousness. The woman had been easy to talk to and her English accent had made her even more charming.

“Hello?”

“Mulder, it’s me. Are you going to be back soon?”

“Was just about to wrap up, why?”

“I… umm… I may have booked us an appointment somewhere.”

“Somewhere?”

“Tell you when I see you.” Scully answers as a group of young teens walk by her table.

She hangs up without further notice and packs her things away.

-BREAK-

The conversation with Mulder had been surprisingly easy and now a few hours later, they are sitting in Dr. Jean Milburn’s office.

“So, Dana and Fox. What brings you here today?” Jean Milburn flashes a beaming smile at them, crossing her legs and holding her pen to her notebook.

“Mulder.” He corrects. “I don’t use my first name.”

“Okay, Mulder. What brings you to a sex therapy session?”

Mulder glances over at Scully and waves his hand out in the air: a nonverbal signal to his partner. Jean notices and she jots down a few notes.

“It was my idea. We… umm… we want to try something new.”

Scully goes quiet and Jean waits patiently for one of them to speak again. They exchange glances, communicating without words, and she sees Scully’s face flush a light pink.

“We’d like to try erotic asphyxiation.” Scully practically whispers the last two words and Jean leans closer to hear her.

“Oh!” Jean exclaims, not in judgement but in slight surprise. She hadn’t pegged Scully for the experimentation type based on her prim and proper attire, but quickly adjusts her notes. “You’d like to choke him during sex?”

Scully flushes a deeper shade and Jean immediately knows the true answer. “Other way around then.” Jean smirks at Mulder and writes down a few more things. “Have either of you ever participated in choking during sex?”

More looks between Mulder and Scully, and Jean takes the time to study both of them. She appreciates their physiques, the looks they exchange, and their body language. She writes the word, _“trusting”_ down on her notepad alongside, _“lack of verbal communication.”_

“I’ve placed my hand on her neck before, but I’ve never squeezed or put much pressure.”

Jean smiles at Mulder’s response. She notes that Scully is bright red now and is absentmindedly picking at non-existent lint on her pencil skirt. She watches as Mulder reaches a hand to stop the fidgeting, before sliding his hand to her thigh, resting it just above her knee. He pulls at the hem, raising it just enough that he can meet her nyloned flesh. His thumb begins to stroke soothing patterns and Scully relaxes a bit more.

“Have you ever tried choking with implements other than your hand?” Seeing blank faces, she elaborates. “Some couples enjoy wrapping belts or rope around the throat, or forearms are quite common.”

“No. We’ve never done anything like that.” Scully quickly responds. “Although…”

“Although?” Jean prompts when nothing follows the transition word.

Scully looks to Mulder for assistance. “She wears a collar on certain occasions. Mostly when we are trying something with a BDSM element to it.”

“Kinky.” Jean’s tone is one of praise. It earns a sultry grin from Mulder and a brand-new blush from Scully.

“What other BDSM activities have you engaged in?”

“Spanking, restraints, flogging, ball-gagging, nipple clamps, and inversions.” Mulder responses. “Oh, and Scully has been experimenting with butt plugs.”

Jean’s lips curl in an amused smirk at Mulder’s list. Scully can’t decide if she wants the ground to swallow her up out of embarrassment or if she wants Mulder to rip her clothes off and take her on the floor. The list of all of their activities sending a jolt of arousal to her core.

Jean writes a few more things down. “How long have you both been a couple?” The question takes both of the agents by surprise and they nervously look at the other. Although they have been sleeping together for months, they have yet to define their relationship.

Jean pauses and arches an eyebrow in their direction. She hadn’t expected that to be a hard question.

“Sleeping together eight months now.” Scully responses.

“Partners seven years.” Mulder fills in the gap.

Jean nods slowly, eyes flicking between the two of them. “Breath play requires a significant amount of trust between the parties.”

“I trust him with my life.” “She’s the only person I trust.” The responses come simultaneously.

“Okay then.” Jean smiles. She is pleased that her initial assessment of their trust is correct.

She continues to write and watches them over the top of her glasses. Mulder’s hand has slid higher up her thigh and is playing with the hem of her skirt. Occasionally he pinches at her nylons, before letting them quietly snap back to her thighs. Scully licks her lips each time he does it.

“Are either of you familiar with how sex therapy sessions run?” Both parties shake their heads, so Jean continues. “There are two methods I use. The first method is a self-study and the second is a hands-on approach.”

“Hands-on?” Mulder perks up and Jean flashes him a smirk.

“It means you’ll be acting out your fantasies in front of me.”

Scully’s breath catches in her throat and Mulder’s eyes open a bit wider in surprise.

“Let’s slow down and let me explain.” Jean chuckles. “The self-study method means that we will discuss the safety measures needed for breath play and create a plan for you to implement on your own. You’ll leave, try it out, and when you return for your next appointment we will go over what worked and what didn’t work. Ideally, this option is meant for couples that I see on a long-term basis because we can continue to adjust the plan until it works.”

“We are only in town until Sunday night.” Scully pipes up.

Jean nods. “The hands-on approach is a better option under the time constraint as long as both parties are comfortable. This option mean that we will get to know one another today, I’ll send you home with a small homework assignment, and when you return in a few days you will implement the plan in front of me.”

Mulder interjects this time. “In layman’s terms, you want us to have sex in front of you?”

“Precisely. This way if something becomes unsafe you have a third party to intervene and stop the scene. It also means that if something is not working, I can instruct you on how to adjust it as it is happening. Real time feedback for optimal pleasure.”

“Would you be… involved?” Scully questions, a red flush over her features. Her face is starting to revival her hair color.

“No more than what you’re both comfortable with.”

Mulder and Scully exchange more looks and Jean slides back in her chair, happy to wait.

 _“I hope I get to fuck them,”_ Jean thinks.

“Comfort level meaning…” Scully trails off.

“During the breath play portion of the evening I will stay fully clothed and professional in order to ensure your safety. I may place my hands on you to adjust your position or change how you are being choked, but I will not assist in pleasing either of you.”

Jean pauses and makes sure to stare into Scully’s eyes as the agent thinks over her words. She has quickly realized that while Mulder controls the dynamic in the bedroom during scenes of play, Scully holds the reigns in what is allowed during those scenes.

Scully and Mulder catch the phrasing in Jean’s statement. _“During the breath play portion.”_ What is left out of that statement is what happens after the scene is over.

Mulder swallows thickly and grips Scully’s thigh more fiercely. Scully doesn’t have to look at him to know that he would be into a threesome with Dr. Milburn. Racking her eyes over Jean’s body Scully realizes she might also be into the suggestion. She has never slept with a woman before, but not out of a lack of desire. Simply, the opportunity has never presented itself. Until now.

“What will our homework assignment be?”

“You’re choosing option number two?” Jean asks for confirmation.

“Mulder?” Scully asks.

“I’m fine with it if you are.” He responses and Jean swears they are eye-fucking in her office. The intensity makes her burn with arousal and she isn’t even a part of it.

“So, homework?” Scully asks after a moment, retreating to territory she is familiar with. She’ll think about Jean’s extended offer later.

Mulder’s hand on her thigh slides further between her legs, grasping the innermost part of her thigh. The skirt pulls against his wrist, fighting to stay in place on Scully’s legs and Jean can just barely see his pinky stroking closer to her sex on each pass. Scully seems to be allowing it, but she cannot maintain Jean’s entertained stare when she raises her eyes to meet her own. “Positions to try out.” Jean responses smoothly, a smirk on her features.

“Oh, but I thought we wouldn’t be… umm… restricting air capacity until we saw you again?”

“You won’t be.” Jean clarifies. “But breath play works differently for each couple. The common misconception is that you need to be in missionary position. This simply isn’t true and is often not ideal. Also, some couples prefer breath play without the use of their hands.”

Scully’s eyes go wide and she tips her head in concentration. Her desire to learn outweighing her embarrassment for the moment.

“I’d like to send you with a list of positions and experiences to rank. Since you both have some experience in BDSM play you can adjust the list to make sure there are new elements. Try them without restricting breathing and when you come back for your next session we will have a place to start.”

“Can you give an example?” Scully requests.

“Suffocation by deep-throating is common.” Jean responds without second thought.

Mulder coughs and suddenly adjusts his position. His hand leaves Scully’s thigh and he tries to act nonchalant by brushing his forearm against his lap to hide his growing erection.

Jean notices and sends him a smirk. “Possible contender, I see.”

Scully glances at his lap and quickly looks back to Jean. Assessing her, Scully notices that Jean is biting her lower lip, and it doesn’t take a sex therapist degree to know that she finds Mulder attractive.

Emboldened by the reaction and wanting to stake her claim on Mulder, Scully blurts out, “we’re familiar with deep-throating, but he lets me breathe when I need to.”

Jean flashes a toothy grin and knows that Scully is trying flip the power dynamic of the meeting. _“Feisty,”_ she thinks.

Mulder coughs and issues a quiet, “Scully” under his breath.

“No need to be shy, Fox. I’ll be watching you fuck Dana in our next session, so your erection isn’t an issue right now. In fact, it proves that you’re equally as interested as choking her as she is about allowing you to do it.”

Jean intentionally uses both of their first names to re-establish her position as the one in charge of the meeting. She watches as both of them gasp and flush, the color more evident on Scully’s features, and this time Jean notes, it’s not completely out of embarrassment.

Mulder groans, but takes Jean up on her statement. He allows his legs to fall back open and grabs Scully’s thigh again. His erection is clearly pushing against his jeans and Scully bites her lip as his fingers brush just short of her panties.

Jean quirks an amused eyebrow. _“Oh, I truly hope they let me fuck them.”_

She stands up and moves around to her desk, grabbing a document from one of the drawers. “Here is a list of items I’d like you to rank for our next meeting.” She walks over to Scully, and once she has a hold of the document, Jean leans down. “The more descriptive you can be about your experience with these sexual positions, the better.”

Scully gasps once more and licks her lips. “No problem.”

“Good. I know I can count on you, Dana.” Jean responses before wisping herself back to her desk. She quickly writes down, _“authority fetish,”_ before looking up at them. “I have availability on Friday evening.” 

“Friday works.” Scully confirms, taking the moment to adjust her skirt and pull Mulder’s hand back to her knee.

“Great! I look forward to working with you then. Please feel free to call or email me if you have any questions over the next few days. It was a pleasure to meet both of you.”

Scully and Mulder stand up together and thank Dr. Milburn. As they walk out the door, Jean notices Mulder pull Scully in front of him. The petite female pauses, placing the document in her bag, and allows her ass to brush into his erection.

Mulder groans and grips her hips, pushing her toward the door. The smirk on Scully’s lips lets Jean know her little act of rebellion is for both Mulder’s pleasure and Jean’s entertainment.

Just before they exit Jean calls out, “bring your collar.”

The request causes both of them to trip over their footing and Mulder quickly replies with a, “she will,” before they take their exit.

Jean moves toward the window to watch Mulder and Scully rush to the car. The moment they get near it, Mulder pushes Scully up against the passenger side door, claiming her mouth with his own. From the angle of the window, Jean can see him grind his pelvis into Scully’s and his hands wrap around to her ass, pulling her closer. They stay in the embrace for a while until Jean notices Scully glancing toward the window.

Jean smirks and gives a little wave and watches as Scully quickly scrambles to get into the car. Mulder; however, turns and waves back.

_“I’m definitely going to fuck them.”_

-BREAK-

“Mulder, we are going to be late.” Scully admonishes even as she allows him to trap her against the dresser in their hotel room.

“I’m sure Dr. Milburn won’t mind.” Mulder responses, licking his way along her collarbone. “In fact, I think she’d be proud.”

“We are about to have sex in front of her. I think you can wait.” Her quip loses its punch as he nibbles on her pulse point and a soft moan slips past her lips.

Mulder chuckles against her neck and gives her ass a squeeze before stepping away. While he is interested in running late for their meeting, he knows that Scully, once out of post-coital bliss, would be upset. “Let’s hit the road.”

The ride over to Dr. Milburn’s house is spent in heated anticipation. They hold hands over the console, a signal that they are eager for each other’s intimate touch, and Scully keeps glancing at the collar hanging out of her bag between her feet.

They end up arriving a few minutes early and Scully takes the time to fix her hair and makeup in the passenger window. She is wearing her usual attire, but has foregone her nylons. She knows most would laugh at her, but for Scully the simple act of leaving her nylons at home is thrilling. She feels wild and carefree as her bare legs feel the cool breeze as they walk to Jean’s front door.

Before they have a chance to ring the doorbell, Dr. Milburn opens the door in greeting.

“Welcome back.” She ushers them into her home and toward her office. Scully and Mulder resume their previous positions and Jean takes the list from Scully before sitting down across from them. “Let’s see, shall we?” Jean beams before reading through the list.

“This is a very thorough report.” She praises and watches as Scully sits a bit taller in her chair. It reaffirms her previous observation that Scully is eager to please authority.

“Thank you, Dr. Milburn.”

“Jean, please.” She smiles at Scully before reading further. She makes some notes of her own in the margins before setting the report on her lap. “Are you both ready to begin?”

“How exactly are we starting?” Scully questions. Mulder can tell she is nervous by the subtle pitch in her voice and reaches over to hold her hand. She squeezes it, but keeps her eyes on Jean.

“Foreplay.” Jean smirks and stands, moving toward the side of the room. “Mulder, take my desk chair.”

Mulder nods once, leaning to kiss Scully’s cheek, before moving to sit across from Scully in the seat Jean had just vacated. 

“Good. Now Dana, I think it’s time for you to get a bit more comfortable.” Jean smiles. Her tone is soft, but firm, and Scully instantly wants to follow along. Her eyes stay on Mulder, but she lets Jean’s words wash over her. “Take off your suit jacket and unbutton the top of your blouse.”

Scully nods, sliding her arms through the jacket. She carefully places it over the back of the chair before starting on her blouse, proud of herself for how calm she appears. She pops the first few buttons through the holes, exposing her chest, the swells of her breasts, and part of her bra.

Mulder licks his lips, greedily taking in the sight of Scully. His hips shift and both women in the room notice his erection growing under his jeans.

“Nicely done. Did you bring your collar?” Scully shivers and nods, a light flush of humiliation settling on her features. “No need to be embarrassed, Dana. We are both here for your pleasure. Why don’t you go ahead and put it on for Fox?”

Neither correct her at the use of his first name. For some reason it adds to the adventure. New country, new experience, and first names. The thrill of it!

Scully retrieves the collar from her bag and settles back into the chair. Her hands swipe to push her hair back before pressing the collar to her neck.

She gasps as she feels Jean’s hands sweep across her neck, helping her with the buckles. Goosebumps appear down her arms and she resists the urge to moan at the simple gesture. Jean catches it and leans to whisper in her ear, “I thought you could use some assistance. Is this alright?”

Scully licks her lips and nods. “What next?”

“Tell him why you want him to choke you.”

“What?” The request takes Scully by surprise.

“Explain to him what this fantasy does for you. What are you feeling right now?” Jean prompts further, moving back to stand where she can observe both of them. Their lack of verbal communication is something Jean wants to touch on while she has them.

“I… well, I umm…” Scully stammers. Sharing her feelings is not her strong suit. “Mulder normally does the dirty talking.”

Jean catches the deflection. “I figured as much. That’s why I’d like you to give it a try.”

Scully reaches up to fiddle with the collar on her neck. “I’m better with nonverbal gestures.”

“It’s making me hard, Scully.” Mulder pipes in, sensing Scully’s hesitance, and drawing her attention toward him. His hand is gently pressing into his cock over his jeans and he is staring right at her. “Your fantasy. Our fantasy. It’s turning me on. The trust that you’re giving me. God, Scully. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“I feel the same way. I… I’m incredibly aroused right now.” She whispers the last part on a rush.

“Yeah?” Jean’s presence isn’t deterring Mulder from teasing Scully. “Are you wet for me right now?”

“Yes.” Scully confirms.

“How wet?”

“Dripping.” She speaks her confession on a breathless moan.

“Show him.” Jean chimes in.

Scully’s eyes momentarily flick to the slightly older woman before landing back on Mulder. Slowly, she lifts her hips and reaches under her skirt. She is incredibly thankful for foregoing nylons as she pulls her panties down her legs, kicking them to the side.

“Spread your legs, Scully.” Mulder’s deep voice a stark contrast to Jean’s.

Hiking her skirt up a tiny bit, Scully spreads her legs a little wider in the chair. The angle allows Mulder to see her wetness, but keeps her hidden from Jean.

“Fuck, you are soaked already.”

“I have been since you pushed me into the dresser at our hotel.”

Mulder moans at the confession. It’s rare when she shares something about herself so openly, even during a sexual encounter. He silently thanks Dr. Milburn and the agents that brought them to London.

Jean’s eyebrows quirk at the confession. “Did you fuck before coming over?”

“No.” Scully responses. “I wanted to wait until we got here.”

“Good girl.” Jean hums and watches as both members lift their hips, just barely thrusting into the air. “I think it’s time we start the real lesson. Scully, crawl your way to Mulder.”

It takes her a second to stifle the lingering feeling of humiliation. Once she does, Scully slowly lowers herself to the floor, crawling on her hands and knees over to Mulder. She makes sure to arch her back a bit more for his pleasure, raising her ass in the air.

In front of Mulder, she sits up on her knees between his legs. “Take his belt off.” Scully obeys, sliding the belt through the loops and placing it on the ground next to the chair. “I think you know where this is leading, Dana.”

She nods and begins unbuttoning and unzipping Mulder’s pants. He helps her pull them down his legs, letting her take off his shoes and socks with the movement. Mulder moans as her hands brush over his cock through his boxers.

“Tell Dana what you’re about to do to her, Fox.”

The grin on Mulder’s face lets Scully know he is slipping into his dominating persona. “I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of hers. You want that. Don’t you, _Dana?_ ”

Jean almost moans at the way he says Scully’s name. She can tell that he is mocking her, but the way he practically purrs it is incredibly erotic.

“Yes.”

“Show me.” Mulder takes over the reins for a while and Jean leans back against her bookstand to observe.

Scully reaches into his boxers, pulling him free. They both hear Jean’s quick intake of breath at the sight of Mulder’s hardened cock, and Scully smirks. Bending lower, she slides the length of her tongue up the entirety of Mulder’s shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip once she gets there.

“Mmmm.” Mulder moans in appreciation, one hand threading through her red hair. It isn’t to control her, simply to feel the movements she is making on her own.

She takes her time bobbing on the head of his cock, sucking her cheeks in to create suction. Then she trails her lips and tongue back down the side of him before licking her way back to the top.

After a few moments, Mulder’s hips thrust up and he groans. “Stop teasing me.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Scully retaliates with a saucy grin, her lips back to sucking just on the end of his cock. She feels his hand tighten in her hair and knows what is coming.

“Open wide.” Mulder demands and Scully complies after a few more seconds of licking his tip. The moment she does Mulder thrusts into her mouth, sliding his length to the back of her throat.

She gasps as he goes deep, holding for a second, before pulling back out of her mouth. He repeats the action a few more times and Scully feels herself drooling saliva and pre-cum.

“Spit on him.” Jean’s voice takes both of them by surprise.

“What?” Scully asks, face reddening from more than just the face-fucking.

“His cock. Spit on it. It will make deepthroating him easier.”

Mulder senses Scully’s hesitation and takes over. “Give me your hands.” He requests and Scully holds them out over his hips.

Mulder takes them in his own and moves them until they are in a cupping position. He then leans over, collects saliva in his mouth, and spits into Scully’s palms. The action causes Scully to jump and she lets him guide her hands back to his cock, rubbing his own spit on his member.

“Oh my.” Scully breathes. “Again.”

Mulder complies, spitting back into Scully’s palms and guiding it to his erection. “Your turn.”

Scully lowers her mouth back to his cock, sucking up and down for a few seconds to collect his wetness with her own saliva. Pulling back she spits directly onto the length of his cock, using her hand to collect it along the base.

“Jesus!” Mulder grunts, hands gripping the armrests.

“Nicely done, Dana.” Jean praises and they both hear her heels click over to him. Placing herself behind Scully’s back she guides Mulder’s hands back to Scully’s body. One threads into her hair, the other loops around the keyring at the front of her collar.

“We’ll start slow.” Jean instructs. “Fox, I want you to guide her movements. Go easy at first. Dana, I want you to take his entire length down your throat and hold yourself there until it feels uncomfortable. Don’t push yourself. I’ll be timing to see what your natural reaction is so then we know how to long to choke you after that. Understand?”

“Yes.” Scully nods eagerly. Jean’s soft voice in her ear adding to her desire.

“Whenever you’re both ready.” Jean smiles and steps back, timer in hand.

Scully takes a breath before she feels Mulder tug on her collar, bringing her toward his cock. She flicks her tongue against his tip and then guides him into her mouth, her tongue sliding along the base as he goes deep. Mulder is slow and gentle, guiding her inch by inch, until her lips are pressed to his hip bone.

Scully closes her eyes and relaxes her throat, wiggling her tongue in her mouth to add to his pleasure. He bucks his hips unconsciously and Scully pulls back, taking a solid breath. She licks her lips once before sliding him back into her mouth. This time she holds his hips down, controlling when she pulls back.

“Mmmmm.” Mulder moans deeply.

“I’m ready.” Scully pants, looking over at Jean who is jotting down the times from the stopwatch. 

Jean nods and pulls a chair close to Scully’s perch on her knees. “Safe-word procedure?”

“Tofutti or this body signal.” Scully shakes her head three times and taps Jean on her leg.

“Great.” Jean smiles and winks. “Down you go then.”

Mulder and Scully both chuckle at her before Scully returns to her blowjob duty. She spits on him once more, and then takes him deep. Mulder grunts and tugs on her collar, holding her down, but the moment Scully needs to breathe she pulls back.

Jean watches it happen a few more times. Mulder’s hand at the back of her head is firm up until the moment that she needs to breathe and then he pulls away.

“Let’s keep her down a bit longer this time.” Jean’s hand joins Mulder’s at the back of her scalp. Scully gasps at the sensation and digs her nails into Mulder’s hips. He knows the reaction is out of arousal.

This time as Scully slides him down her throat, she feels Jean’s strong grip hold her in place. Her eyes water from the position and her head starts to get a bit fuzzy. Her lungs begin to burn and Scully has the impulse to come up for air, but the hands in her hair forbid it.

Just as she starts to worry, Jean pulls Mulder’s hand away and Scully comes up for air, gasping. Her vision is slightly blurry and her head feels erotically dizzy. “Wow.” She breathes and stares up at Mulder through the natural tears formed from deep-throating.

Mulder groans at the sight and bends to kiss her. Their tongues battle for a long while, stealing more of Scully’s air. His hand tightens on her collar and he yanks her back down to his cock. “Do it again.”

Scully eagerly does so, throating him once more, and moaning when she feels their hands back in her hair. The vibrations tingle through his cock and Mulder thrusts up. The movement gags Scully and Jean holds her there for a one-second-count before letting her up.

Scully coughs and saliva drools out of her mouth and down her neck. Mulder lets go of her collar and runs his hand up through the mess, sliding it across her lips and cheeks. “I love you like this.” Mulder whispers, entranced. “A mess; covered in your spit and my pre-cum. So unprofessional, _Agent Scully._ ”

The drawl on her title elicits a moan from Scully and Jean updates her notes. _“They both have an authority fetish.”_

She takes him into her throat a few more times, letting Mulder and Jean control when she can breathe, before Mulder pushes her back by her shoulders. “I need a break if we want this to continue.”

“How many orgasms can you normally generate in one night, Fox?” Jean questions. Her clinical question remarkably not deterring the mood.

“For myself, or Scully?” He teases. “Myself, two. On a rare occasion, three.”

“And Dana?” Jean teases back.

“My best is four.”

“Let’s go for five today.” Jean winks and touches Scully’s waist. “Up you go.”

Scully wipes at her face for a second, trying to get the spit under control and Mulder pulls his shirt off to give to her. She smiles and wipes herself clean before discarding the shirt.

Standing, she pulls her skirt up to her waist, exposing herself to Mulder and Jean.

“You have a great physique, Dana.” Jean appreciates.

“Thank you.” She blushes and slowly slides onto Mulder’s lap. She presses her wetness against his cock, trapping it against his stomach. Mulder hisses and grips her ass in both of his hands.

“Don’t move.” He groans, trying to hold back his desire to slip into her cunt and fuck her for all she is worth. She slides back on his lap a tiny bit to ease off of his erection. As much as she wants him inside of her, she wants this to last a bit longer.

“How is Fox with his hands, Dana?”

Both of them perk at that. “Skilled.” Scully moans.

“Prove it.” Jean challenges Mulder.

Immediately his hands move into action. He tugs at her blouse, ripping the remaining buttons from the article of clothing. They go clattering across the floor as Scully gasps in surprise.

“If you want a show, you’re going to get it.” Mulder’s voice is domineering and Jean knows it is directed toward her. She smirks and leans back against her perch on the bookcase, not intimidated in the slightest.

Bending, Mulder kisses his way across Scully’s collarbone while his hands pull her ruined shirt down her arms. When it gets to her wrists, Mulder yanks and twists the fabric, creating a makeshift handcuff and trapping her hands behind her back.

“Oh!” Scully yelps. The position creates a natural arch in her spine and Mulder uses it to his advantage, leaning to suck a bra-clad nipple into his mouth. “Ahh!”

Scully shifts so that her clit rubs against his thigh and she starts to subtly rock herself along his leg. Mulder sucks on her nipple until her bra is soaked and then switches to do the same thing to the other side. “Fuck, Mulder. Just take it off.” Scully groans. The wetness of the bra and the cold air of Jean’s office is making her nipples impossibly harder. She wants to feel his warm mouth encasing them.

“Patience.” Mulder admonishes even though his cock’s impatience for release is the reason they are taking this finger-fucking break.

“Mul--der!” She groans, drawing out his name. He nips at her breast in retaliation at her impatience before reaching out to grab the scissors he had spotted earlier on Dr. Milburn’s desk. Before Scully can protest, Mulder cuts the bra completely off of her body, the cold metal of the instrument sending goosebumps across her chest.

“That was expensive!”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

Mulder flings the tattered remains away, drops the scissors, and immediately begins sucking on an exposed nipple. His teeth playfully gracing the bud before his hot tongue presses it against her chest.

“Shit!” Scully pants, her hips taking up a more frantic pace against his leg.

“Quite impressive, Fox, but I asked about your hands. Not your mouth.” Jean challenges a bit more. Her voice is slightly raspier and both parties know she is just as aroused as Scully. Yet, true to her word she is staying professional. Her hands never veering to relieve her own tension.

Mulder grunts at her challenge and Scully knows that the two of them fighting for dominance is only going to benefit her in her own pleasure. Before she has a chance to consider what it would be like to invite Jean into their scene, Mulder’s fingers are sliding between her thighs, making her brain go blank with arousal.

His fingers dance along her folds, coating themselves with her juices, before sliding two of them deep into her cunt.

“Ohhh, yes!” Scully pants and tips her head back. Her loosely bound hands come to rest on one of Mulder’s knees, tipping her precariously backward in the chair. Mulder’s free hand comes up to grab her collar in a small form of stabilization. “More!” Scully demands.

Immediately, his fingers begin thrusting in and out of Scully. All parties are silent, aside from heavy breathing, and the sounds of Scully’s slopping arousal fill the room with each thrust of his fingers. If Scully wasn’t so goddamn stimulated she would be embarrassed by her obvious enjoyment.

“Add a third.” Jean comments after a few moments and watches Mulder obey. His third finger joins the party, earning a loud mewling sound from the woman in his lap.

“Mulder!” Scully groans, trying to bounce to take his fingers faster and harder. “Please. Make me come!” She doesn’t care she is begging already. The entire situation, from Jean watching to getting gagged while throating him, is too much to comprehend and Scully needs an orgasm.

It doesn’t take more convincing from Mulder. He is equally turned on by this situation, wants to make Scully come, and the part of him that’s always sought approval from others wants to impress Jean.

He angles his hand differently so that his thumb can stroke her clit on each downward thrust. It earns him a loud moan and Scully bucks into him harder. His hand tightens on the collar and he yanks her top half toward him, repositioning her so that her body weight forces her more harshly on his digits. Scully rips her hands out of the shirt, grabbing the wrist of the hand that holds her collar. Her nails bite into his arm, but neither care.

“That’s it. You feel so good around my fingers. Your cunt is pulsing and I know it wants to come. Let me feel it, Scully. Let go.” 

His harsh strokes and dirty words make Scully come apart. She cries out her pleasure, a mixture of “yes,” “Mulder,” and “fuck,” as her orgasm consumes her. His fingers continue to pump and stoke as her muscles convulse around him, bringing her through the entirety of her pleasure.

As her body loosens and collapses forward on his chest, Mulder slides his fingers out of her. He purposely makes eye contact with Jean from over Scully’s shoulder and slips his fingers into his own mouth. His tongue makes a show of licking her desire clean from each digit.

Jean’s eyes darken and she licks her lips, but otherwise stays stoic. _“Two can play that game.”_

“Dana be a good girl and lay yourself across my desk. Remove your skirt, but keep your kitten heels on.” Scully moans at the directive, being asked to move so soon after bliss is a challenge, but she does as she is told.

Jean quirks an eyebrow at Mulder as is to say, _“look, she listens to me too.”_

Mulder’s gaze darkens in response. “Are you wet right now, Dr. Milburn?”

 _“Well played.”_ Jean thinks with a smirk on her features. “We both know that my pleasure is unimportant unless Dana deems it otherwise.”

“True.” Mulder relents on a grin. Scully is the entire reason they are both here right now. She makes the larger decisions. Mulder and Jean just get to play along.

He turns to look at Scully now, draped over Dr. Milburn’s desk. Her ass is raised in the air and her head is turned so that she can watch the exchange between Mulder and Jean. The visual takes Mulder by surprise and he feels his cock jolt against his pelvis.

“Fuck, Scully. I’ve had a fantasy of taking you over our desk since the day I met you.”

“This will have to suffice, Mulder. No sex in the office. You know that.” He does, but he thinks one day he can get her to break that rule. For now, though, this does suffice.

He leaves the chair and stands behind her, instantly pushing his hard-on against her ass. He pumps up and down a few times, sliding between her ass cheeks, before angling downward to stroke through her heady wetness.

Jean leaves her post on the side of the room, grabbing her office chair, and moving it to the opposite side of the desk from Scully and Mulder. It positions her in front of Scully, with Mulder at her back. She takes a seat, leveling her gaze with Scully’s position. Her hand swipes out to move a piece of hair away from Scully’s eyesight and smiles. “Ready for round two?”

“Yes.” Scully breathes and lifts her top half to rest on her forearms so that she can look more directly at the blonde therapist.

Jean locks a finger in the metal hoop at the front of Scully’s collar and gives a small tug. “Do you want this to stay on while Fox chokes you?”

“What’s your professional opinion?” Scully questions, licking her tongue across her bottom lip, catching Jean’s gaze.

“I’d take it off for the first time. This way you can feel his direct touch and he can feel the pulse points along your neck.”

Mulder anticipates Scully’s response and bends over her back to unclasp the collar. As it loosens, Jean slides it off and discards it on her keyboard next to them. 

“Oh!” Scully yelps as Mulder pushes the tip of his cock inside of her. He pulses in shallow movements, mimicking her earlier blowjob torments.

“Are you ready for me?” It’s a teasing statement. Everyone in the room knows the answer.

 _“Yes.”_ Scully hisses.

“What do you think, Dr. Milburn? Is she ready?”

“Oh fuck.” Scully groans. The fact that he is giving Jean a chance to touch her makes her wetter. They grew accustomed to only trusting each other and having a third party embody their confidence is a mental turn-on.

Jean smirks and raises herself out of her chair. She leans over the desk close enough to Scully so that their sides are pressed together and reaches her hand over Scully’s ass and into her wetness from behind. She can feel Mulder’s cock just barely pressed into her sex and slides her finger into Scully beside his member.

“Oh my god.” Scully pants upon feeling Jean’s finger inside of her. It’s the first time a female has touched her so intimately and she shivers at the thought.

Jean pumps a few times before pulling out and dragging her finger up the length of Mulder’s length. This time it’s Jean’s turn to lock eyes with Mulder as she slides back into her chair, sucking her finger into her mouth.

“Delicious.” She whispers. “And so ready for a fucking.”

“Please.” Scully confirms.

Mulder slides in a bit deeper and she attempts to back-up into him, but his hands come down and pin her in place. “Behave.” He scolds.

“Ughhh, Mulder! Just fuck me already!”

It doesn’t take Jean long to figure out Mulder’s game. He is holding off on fucking Scully in order to prove a point to Jean: he is in charge of her pleasure.

She wishes she had more time with them and that they weren’t flying back to the States in two days. Her curiosity about their possessive qualities momentarily distracting her from the task at hand.

“Give me your hand, Fox.” Jean holds out her hand and waits until he complies. She then guides his hand to Scully’s neck.

Mulder gets the message loud and clear: he is being possessive for no reason.

It doesn’t take more convincing than that. Mulder slides home with a quick thrust forward, his hips slapping against her ass as he sinks deep.

“Ohh, yes!” Scully cries out. He wraps the hand Jean was holding in her hair, tugging her up to look at the doctor. His other hand grips her hip, keeping her steady as he pumps in and out of her slickness.

He takes a few moments to work them both up to a frenzy before his hand drops back around her neck. “Show me.” He requests from Dr. Milburn. His voice is low and raspy and his eyes are clouded in lust when he meets Jean’s gaze.

Jean reaches for Mulder’s hand and guides it to grasp firmly around Scully’s neck. He stops thrusting to pay attention, holding deep inside of her.

The action of being attended to from both angles makes Scully moan and she wiggles her ass a bit to take Mulder even deeper. He grunts and slaps her ass cheek with his free hand. “Stay still."

Jean sees the flare of resistance in Scully’s eyes and knows that she isn’t getting to her lesson for another few moments. The teasing and foreplay between these two are like nothing she has ever experienced before and she yearns to know what exactly took place in those first seven years.

Scully braces her hands against the ledge of the desk as leverage and rocks back into Mulder, arching her ass to stroke him against her g-spot. She makes a loud moan just to add to the effect.

“Goddamn it.” Mulder mutters, mostly out of sexual frustration. He has already held off his orgasm for an extended period of time. Scully moving is killing him.

His hand presses hard into her lower back, pressing her into the desk, and he quickly makes a hard thrust out and back in. The action causes a yelp from Scully and Mulder drapes himself over top of her back. “I said stay still. Dr. Milburn is trying to teach us something.”

This time when Mulder moves back, Scully remains still. Her eyes lock with Jean’s once more and an embarrassed flush settles over her features at the reminder that Jean is witnessing them at their most vulnerable. However, that embarrassment turns to pride when Jean winks at her, congratulating her on her display of retaliation.

“To properly choke you want to apply pressure to the carotid artery.” Jean starts her lecture and guides Mulder’s fingers so that his thumb is along one side of her neck, his middle, pointer, ring, and pinky fingers on the other. “You want to avoid pressing down on the front of her neck at all costs. Use your palm to avoid hitting her windpipe.” Jean slides the tip of her finger between his palm and her neck to check that he isn’t going to crush her larynx. “Good. Dana, how does that feel right now?”

“It feels alright.” Mulder can feel her trembling under him in a nervous anticipation. He has witnessed this fight-or-flight response in her enough times over the years to know that she is coiled and ready to burst.

“Now, Fox. When you first start restricting her airway apply a light, pulsing pressure. It isn’t going to take a lot of force to cutoff her airway.” Mulder nods. “Lastly, do not try to move her neck up or down or side to side while choking her. If you need her to move tell her with your voice, let go of her neck, or use her arms and legs to guide her.”

Mulder feels Scully gulp and grinds his hips into her ass. “Ready, Scully?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Dr. Milburn comments. “You can tap my hands as well if you need to safe-word and can’t reach Fox.”

Scully takes note of where Jean’s hands are next to her own and nods. “Do it, Mulder.”

He doesn’t listen right away, instead slowly grinding his hips into her ass and rocking up onto his toes to drive deeper. He waits until she is distracted by how deep he is before pulling almost all of the way of her. At her whine, he gently grips her neck, choking her, and drives his cock back in.

Scully’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops open on a moan that she can’t get out because of the lack of oxygen. She feels him thrust a few more times in and out of her, and right when she thinks she can’t take the lack of air he lets go.

Scully gulps in a deep breath. Her body is tingling all over from the lack of oxygen and she feels slightly dizzy. “Again.” She pants.

His hand once again puts pressure on her pulse points, cutting off her air supply.

Scully is in absolute bliss. Not being able to breathe has heightened every sense in her body and she feels consumed by Mulder. Everything is him. His cock, his hand, his hips on her ass, his sounds, everything. The world doesn’t exist in this moment. All that Scully knows is pleasure and Mulder.

As his hand leaves her neck she gasps for air. Her head is dizzy and her vision is blurry. She is vaguely aware that Jean and Mulder are talking, but she can’t be bothered to figure it out. Not when Mulder is still fucking her and her body is oxygen deprived.

She practically purrs as his hand squeezes her neck once more. The forearms she is resting on begin shaking violently and she feels Jean’s hands come to rest under her shoulders, holding her up so that she doesn’t clothesline herself on Mulder’s palm.

“Scully, I’m close.” Mulder grunts. His free hand is bruising her hip from rocking her back into his movements. He can feel her cunt starting to pulse violently and knows she isn’t far behind. He growls and tries to rock harder.

“Let go.” Jean taps his hand on her throat and he obliges.

“I can’t… I’m going a bit feral over here.” Mulder isn’t actually sure which woman he is directing his comment toward, but he figures it doesn’t matter. He grabs Scully with both hands now, digging his fingertips into her thighs and hauling her onto his cock.

“Ughhh… ohhhhh…. mmmm..” Scully is making incoherent sounds. Her vision is clouded over from the strangling and her mind cannot decipher anything outside of the physical sensations being inflicted upon her body.

Mulder feels himself coming to the end of his ability to hold back, but knows Scully isn’t quite there yet. His frantic eyes met Jean’s. “She needs more. Help her.”

Jean nods and wraps her hands around Scully’s neck. It takes both hands to hit all of her pulse points, her hands much smaller than Mulder’s are. Scully mewls at the other woman’s touch and her body shudders in pleasure when squeezes.

As Scully is being chocked, Mulder leans closer. “Scully be a good little slut and come for us. We are waiting.”

Within two more harsh thrusts, Scully’s pleasure is unleashed. Her orgasm feels more forceful than she can ever remember experiencing. Without air, her tendons, her heartbeat, her skin prickles, everything feels amplified.

Her clit throbs and Mulder must sense it because his hand reaches around to stroke it. Her fists pound on the desktop and Jean takes her cue, letting go of her neck. Scully inhales harshly before groaning as she feels Mulder spill himself inside of her.

The pleasure seems to go on for hours, and she wails as it turns into overstimulation. Mulder stops stroking her clit and feeling himself go soft inside of her, having spent everything he had to offer, pulls out of her.

He falls back into a chair vacated by Jean earlier and Scully collapses against the desk. Her body is still trembling across the desktop, aftershocks of her orgasm crawling into her body alongside a full breath of air in her lungs.

Neither of them is sure how long they laid there for, but suddenly Dr. Milburn is handing Mulder a bottle of water. “Drink.” She instructs. Mulder takes it and reclines in the chair.

Jean goes over to help Scully off of the desk. Her legs are wobbly from being rammed and her head is still dizzy from lack of oxygen. Jean helps her turn so that she can perch on the desk and holds an open water bottle to her lips.

Scully huffs out a bashful laugh, but allows Jean to feed her the water. She greedily gulps down a few mouthfuls, not caring when some of it spills onto her chest, and she leans her body against Jean’s side, grateful for the support.

“That was…” Scully starts when her heartrate returns to normal and she can support her own body weight. “… wow.”

Mulder and Jean both laugh, and Scully beams a pleased smile. She slides off the desk and makes her way over to Mulder, sitting side-straddled on his lap.

They share a soft and pleasant kiss, foreheads resting together when they finish.

Jean begins updating her notes, giving them a moment. She is incredibly aroused and can feel her own wetness dripping down between her thighs. As she bends to grab Scully’s collar and return it to her, she discreetly tries to grind her clit against the edge of the desk, desperate for a small relief. Their sexual act was one of the more erotic moments she has ever had the pleasure of witnessing in her years as a psychologist.

Mulder catches her movement, ever the keen observer, and nudges Scully with an amused smirk. She turns her head to watch Jean for a second and matches Mulder’s amusement.

When Jean stands back up, collar in hand, she is surprised to see both of them grinning at her. “Everything okay?” She questions.

“Yes.” Scully nods and slides off Mulder’s lap. “I just remember you telling Mulder that I’m getting five orgasms tonight.”

Scully takes a few steps toward Jean, turning once she is in front of her so that her back is to Jean. She sweeps her hair off her neck, and Jean takes the hint, sliding the collar back around her neck and locking it in place.

Once secured, Scully turns back to stare at Jean, a breath away from her lips. “Care to join for the last three?”

“God yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to my amazingly awesome beta-reader, hellsteeth! Forever grateful for your guidance!


	6. Jean Milburn, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder/Scully/Jean Milburn pairing. Final part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! If you're not into threesomes skip this chapter. We will be back to a strict Mulder/Scully pairing after this! :)

Scully closes her eyes and leans forward, expecting Jean to kiss her; however, she is surprised when she feels Jean’s finger hook around her collar and hold her just centimeters from her lips.

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

“No.” Scully admits. “But I’m a quick learner.”

Jean chuckles at that and Scully can feel the other woman’s breath across her cheeks. “Of that I have no doubt of.”

She gently pushes Scully back a step, keeping her hand on the collar. With the distance between them, she finally allows herself the opportunity to openly admire Scully’s body. Her eyes roam up and down the slightly younger woman, taking in her curves, her supple, small breasts, and her abs. Lowering further, she admires the soft red curls and her strong thighs.

Scully holds still throughout the examination. She is used to Mulder’s intense stares so Jean’s appreciation of her body isn’t uncomfortable.

After a few more seconds, Jean turns her eyes to Mulder. “Fox, in the drawer to your left are leashes. Can you grab me one?”

“Oh.” Scully shivers at the request.

Mulder quirks an eyebrow but obeys and grabs a leather leash with a metal clasp on it. He walks over to the two women, standing directly behind Scully.

“You don’t mind, do you Fox? If I dominate your woman for a while?”

Both notice Scully’s silent rebellion at the phrasing, “your woman” and grin at each other over her shoulder.

“Not at all. I’m eager to watch.” Mulder responses, making sure his breath ghosts over Scully’s ear and neck. The action causes goosebumps to spread down her arms.

“Dana, you don’t mind either, do you? I’m dying to leash you and show you how delicious a woman’s touch can be.”

“Oh my.” Scully gasps, one hand grabbing Jean’s hip and the other grabbing Mulder’s to steady herself. “Please.”

“Please what, _pet_?” Mulder nips at her earlobe, bringing a past moniker into play.

“Shit.” Scully rasps out as if she just realized what she got herself into. “Please, _ma’am_.”

Jean hums in appreciation. She expected Scully to call her “mistress” and is pleasantly amused at her unexpected word choice.

Jean takes the leash from Mulder’s hand and locks it around Scully’s collar, winding the rope of it around her fist a few times. Pulling her closer, she nuzzles her nose with the other woman’s and licks her tongue across her lips.

Yet, as Scully moves to kiss her Jean pulls back. “Not yet, kitten.”

“Why?” Scully whines uncharacteristically. The doctor’s adaption of Mulder’s pet-name is pushing Scully over the edge and into complete subordinate territory. She just wants them both to fuck her until she can’t move and this is taking entirely too long.

“Because good girls wait.”

“But I don’t want to be a good girl.”

“No? What do you want?” Jean’s lips are brushing against Scully’s with each syllable spoken, but move away each time the agent tries to press closer.

“I want to be bad.”

“Ohh? Define bad for me.” Jean presses further and Scully groans. Part of her knows that Dr. Milburn is analyzing her, forcing her to work through her hesitancy to express her feelings, but the other part of her is too turned on to care.

Meeting the blonde’s eyes, Scully smirks. “I want to be a dirty, little slut for you ma’am.”

Jean grins wickedly before slamming her mouth onto Scully’s. Both women moan in appreciation as they finally make contact, tongues instantly pushing and swirling around the other.

Jean’s clothed body presses hard against her front, and the hand not holding the leash moves to Scully’s waist to tug her closer. Scully’s hands leave both of their hips and wrap completely around Jean’s midsection, feeling the other woman for the first time. She is surprised at how tiny the doctor is, not used to hugging anyone other than Mulder and she briefly wonders if this is what Mulder feels like when he holds her.

Mulder doesn’t move away, pressing himself against Scully’s back and running his hands up and down her sides. The sensation of being sandwiched between both of them is incredible and Scully squirms, rubbing herself against them.

Her ass brushes against Mulder’s still soft cock, her back stroking into his chest, and her breasts and stomach glide against Jean’s clothing. With her kitten heels still on her breasts are slightly higher than Jean’s and she needs them off immediately.

“Mul—my shoes.” She gasps between kissing Jean. Mulder obeys and quickly helps her remove her shoes, easing Jean out of hers as well, before standing back up and pushing hard. The action knocks Jean into her desk and forces Scully against her. Mulder traps them as he resumes his position behind Scully.

Both women moan into the other’s mouth, Jean sucking on Scully’s lower lip before leaning back to break the kiss. “I think we’d all be more comfortable in my bedroom.”

“Don’t you have a son?” Scully asks, a bit nervous about walking through her home stark naked and leashed.

“Away for the weekend on a school trip. It’s just the three of us here.”

Any further protest from Scully dies on her lips as Jean begins kissing down the column of her throat. As she hits one of her pulse points, Jean nips at it playfully.

“No hickies!” Scully quickly yelps.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Jean promises. Her tongue licks around the collar before moving up to her ear and nibbling. She feels Scully lean into her more fully and knows she is ready to play along. “Back on your knees, kitten.”

Scully whimpers at the loss of Jean’s kisses and drops to her knees. Jean makes sure to loosen her hold on the leash as she lowers. Jean leans against her desk and pats the spot next to her for Mulder to join. Both sit side-by-side with Scully kneeling in front of them.

Grabbing the list from beside Mulder, Jean re-reads their homework assignment. “Any you want to try tonight, Fox?” Jean asks, holding it for him to see.

He grins wickedly and points to a view items on the document. “Definitely this one.”

“That can be arranged.” Jean winks. “I’m feeling this as well.”

Scully waits with anxious anticipation. She cannot see what they are pointing at, but knows that whatever they are discussing involves her body being put to the test. In her everyday life, Scully would not stand for this. She would demand to know what was being said. But right here, right now, the unknown is exhilarating.

“Do we think she is ready for all of this?” Jean teases.

“Let’s check.” Mulder bends over and without preamble, slips two fingers between her legs and immediately presses them inside of her cunt.

“Ahhh!” Scully moans loudly, watching him as he fucks her slowly for a few thrusts.

Taking them out, he brings them to his lips to taste her arousal and his cum that is steadily leaking out of her and down her thighs. He groans at the taste of both intermingling on his tongue. “She seems ready to me, but I’m not doctor.”

Jean laughs at his response and quickly gives Scully the same treatment. Her fingers push into her cunt and Scully’s mouth falls open on a gasp. While her fingers aren’t nearly as long or thick as Mulder’s the delicateness of her touch takes her by surprise.

Jean watches her face for a few moments, taking the time to catalog her responses as she strokes at different angles before pulling back and sucking her fingers into her mouth. She hums in delight and pops them from her mouth, sliding her slick fingers down the column of her throat.

Mulder watches and immediately leans over to suck at Jean’s neck. The psychologist moans in appreciation, tipping her head to the side and watching Scully watch Mulder.

As his lips and tongue trail across her collarbone Scully loses her resolve. “I want to taste.” The dominating duo share a wicked glance and both reach between Scully’s thighs. She gasps in audible surprise as they each slide a finger inside of her. “This isn’t… oh fuck… what I meant.” Scully pants.

“No? What did you mean?” Mulder’s voice is low and husky and Scully sees that his cock is slowly springing back to life.

“I want to… oooohhhh.” She is cut-off as Mulder slides a second finger in to join Jean’s and Jean’s thumb begins circling her clit. She is still reeling from the past orgasm and can feel her sex pulsing wildly under their joined ministrations. “I meant… fuck, right there… I want to taste Dr. Milburn.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want an orgasm first?” Jean taunts.

As much as Scully is loving what they are doing she wants to see Jean naked. She wants to watch her wither in pleasure and she wants to see Mulder fuck her. “No!” Scully gasps even as her hips thrust down onto their fingers.

“If you insist.” Both of them remove their hands from between her legs and Scully whimpers at the loss; however, eagerly grins when they both bring their hands to her lips. Scully takes all three digits into her mouth, each hand holding a wrist steady, as she cleans off her juices from their skin. The taste of their hands satisfying her craving for the time being.

“Let’s relocate.” Jean suggests and stands, pulling on her leash. Scully stands up alongside of her and allows Jean to lead her through the office. Mulder trails behind, admiring the sight. It is rare he gets to watch Scully lose herself in the moment and can’t help but appreciate her naked ass walking down the hall.

Jean guides them both up the stairs and into her bedroom. “Fox, have a seat on the bed against the headboard. Dana and I will take the bottom half and put on a little show for you.”

Mulder instantly complies, sitting up against her headboard and starting to absentmindedly stroke his semi-hard erection. He still needs a few more minutes to recover and is eager to watch the show while he waits.

Jean attempts to push Scully down onto the bed, but the redhead holds her position. “Wait, I want to undress you first.”

“Be my guest.” Jean smirks and holds her arms out, letting go of the leash.

Scully smiles and steps into her personal space, bringing their lips together for a brief and passionate kiss. Licking the doctor’s bottom lip, she trails it down her jawline, to her neck, and then bites at her collarbone. Jean lets out a small moan and holds Scully’s hips to keep herself steady.

“You smell amazing.” Scully comments, nuzzling her nose against where Jean must have dabbed perfume on earlier.

“It’s from Les Senteurs. One of my favorite shops.”

“Hmmm.” Scully mumbles, too busy kissing across her chest to really care about the answer.

Kissing Jean is different than kissing Mulder. Her skin is softer and her petite frame means she can easily feel the small flutters in her pulse. 

Her lips skim down until she hits the edge of Jean’s flowy blouse and her hands come up to start unbuttoning it down the front. They are slightly shaky, suddenly nervous as to what comes next.

Jean senses the change in Scully’s demeanor and helps her take off her own blouse, shedding it to the ground. “Take your time, kitten. I’m not in any rush.”

“You’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Scully requests.

It earns a beaming smile from Jean. “Absolutely. Afterall, I’m here to teach.”

Their lips meet again and this time, Scully slides her tongue deep into Jean’s mouth, devouring her. Both of them are equal in height and Scully relishes in the opportunity to kiss someone without having to strain her neck upwards.

They hear a low moan from the man on the bed and grin against each other’s lips. Scully turns them so that Jean’s back is to Mulder and begins to slide her green, wide-legged pants down her legs.

She kisses down Jean’s front, between her bra-clad breasts, her sternum, across her hips, and down one of her legs. When the pants are at her ankles, Scully helps her step out of them and then slides her hands back up the back of her thighs as she stands. Her hands cup her ass and she moans at the feeling of Jean’s bare ass cheeks under her hands.

Both Scully and Mulder take a moment to appreciate Jean’s bra and thong clad body. She is similar in stature to Scully, but where Jean is smooth and soft, Scully is toned.

“Lay down.” Scully demands and Jean slides onto the bed, laying horizontal to Mulder’s body so that he can see everything. Scully climbs on top of her, straddling her upper thighs and Jean grabs the end of the leash again.

“Come here.” She whispers, pulling her down by the leash until Scully’s lips are back on top of her own. Scully feels her bare skin under her own naked body and sighs, sliding herself more firmly against the therapist.

“I want to make you come.” Scully states as they part. “May I, ma’am?”

“Take my bra off and rub my nipples.” Jean replies, arching so that Scully can reach under her to unclasp it, and discard it to the floor.

“You’re beautiful. Isn’t she, Mulder?”

“Yes. Stunning.” Mulder confirms. His cock is hard again and he is just barely stroking it up and down with his fingertips, fully enjoying the show. “Touch her breasts, Scully. Let me see you play with them.”

She listens, both hands reaching to cup her breasts. Her thumbs slide across both nipples and she moans along with Jean as they harden beneath her touch. She is used to playing with her own tits, but touching another woman’s is incredibly more erotic.

Scully repeats the movement a few times before tentatively pinching each one. “Oh, yes. That feels exquisite. Do it again, kitten.” She pinches them again, a bit harder this time. “Ahhh.” Jean sighs, arching under Scully.

Scully repeats it a few times before dipping her head to suck a nipple into her mouth. Despite having never touched a woman intimately before, the action comes naturally to Scully and she is quickly sliding her tongue back and forth across the pert nub.

She feels Jean’s hips press up into her own and straddles her a bit more firmly, holding her in place so that she can continue the exploration of her tits. Her mouth lets go of one on a pop and she moves to the other, giving it equal treatment.

“Yes, kitten. Oh there.” Jean praises, hands threading in her hair. She holds it back so that Mulder can also see what she is doing.

Wanting to feel more, Scully shifts so that she can press her leg between Jean’s, grinding her thigh into her heat.

“Fuck!” Jean gasps and her legs part further so that she can stroke herself up Scully’s thigh.

“I can feel how wet you are.” Scully whispers amazed.

“How does it feel?” Mulder asks.

“Amazing. Erotic. I get why you love when I ride your thigh. I feel powerful.”

“You are.” Mulder honors. “I can’t wait to watch you make her come.”

Jean moans at the conversation and pushes on Scully’s shoulders. “Please go lower.”

Scully gives a final nip to her hardened nipple before kissing down the plane of her stomach. Her teeth catch the waistband of her thong and she pulls it down, looking up at Jean between her eyelashes.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Dana. I’ve been imagining this since you deepthroated Fox.”

Using her hands to assist in the removal, Scully strips Jean of her final piece of clothing. “Open.” She breathes, tapping her thighs.

As Jean slides her legs apart without any hesitation or embarrassment, Scully licks her lips. “Feel free to explore for a while. I’ll start instructing you when I can’t take the teasing anymore.”

It doesn’t take more than that. Scully flattens herself against the bed, between her legs, and places opened mouth kisses along her inner thighs. She can smell Jean’s arousal and moans against her skin.

Mulder shifts slightly so that he can see between Jean’s thighs better. At the first flick of Scully’s tongue against Jean’s sex all of them groan.

“How does she taste, pet?”

“Mmm, so good.” Scully slides her tongue back and forth, licking the length of Jean’s cunt. She presses inside, experimenting, before continuing to suck her folds.

“Let me taste.” Mulder requests, leaning over Jean’s hip. Scully raises and grabs Mulder in a deep kiss. Their tongues instantly are battling, Mulder sucking her tongue into his mouth to lick the taste of Jean from her tongue.

The kiss lasts for a few moments before Jean pulls on the leash. “Kitten I need to come. I’m sick of waiting and Fox already had a turn.”

Mulder grins a cheeky smile, but resumes his position against the headboard. He is patient enough to wait and watch Scully fuck Dr. Milburn.

Scully lowers herself back down and looks up at Jean from between her legs. “How do you want me?”

“Use your tongue to lick my clit in small circles. I want two of your fingers inside of me to start.”

“Anything for you, ma’am.” Scully cocks a smirk before sucking two of her fingers into her mouth, wetting them completely, and then guiding them into Jean’s cunt. She is sopping wet from the hours spent waiting for Mulder and Scully to fuck, and Scully’s fingers slip in easily.

“Fuck.” Jean gasps. Her hand yanks the leash and Scully stops watching her own fingers thrusting in and out. Her tongue searches for Jean’s clit and the moment she finds it Jean’s hand grabs her hair, roughly tugging her into her sex. “Right there.”

Her tongue begins making small circles as instructed and she feels Jean’s vaginal walls flutter around her digits. Touching her is unlike anything she has ever done and she quickly realizes why Mulder enjoys eating her out so much. It is deliriously good.

Scully thrusts her fingers a bit harder and curves them. Jean’s hips arch harshly off the bed and her fingers tighten on Scully’s scalp. “You are a quick learner.” She gasps. “Add another finger.”

The agent obeys, slipping a third finger deep inside of Jean’s slick heat. She wiggles her fingers, separating them the best she can inside of her sex, before curving them and resuming her pumping.

“You feel so silky.” Scully murmurs against her clit. “I’ve fucked myself before, but this feels so different.”

Jean tugs on her collar, tightening the leash, and raises her hips up against Scully’s lips. “Stop talking.” Jean gasps, holding Scully to her clit and fucking herself along her face.

This is the second time tonight that her head has been held down and fucked and Scully feels her own arousal start to build again. She loves this. She loves being the reason for their pleasure. Despite her body being manipulated in different scenarios, Scully feels authoritative. It’s incredibly addicting.

Jean’s free hand comes up to tug at her nipple, pinching and pulling it to the rhythm of Scully’s tongue. She feels the redhead’s fingers increase in pace and cries out a loud moan. Her head falls to the side to look at Mulder. His gaze is captivated by what Scully is doing between her legs and she can see his fist tighten around his cock.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Jean’s voice is low and breathless. Her orgasm is approaching and she is having troubles concentrating on anything other than Scully’s fingers and lips.

“Very much so.” Mulder confirms, eyes looking to Jean’s before moving back lower. “Is she going to make you come?”

“Yes.” Jean hisses.

“You hear that, pet? You’re doing such a good job.”

Scully moans in appreciation. Her teeth playfully tug at her clit, sending sharp sensations through Jean’s cunt. Scully feels her walls clamp down and she does it again before sucking hard over her clit, forming suction.

It only takes a couple more harsher thrusts from her fingers to send Jean over the edge. Jean’s mouth drops open, her fingers close around a nipple, and she holds Scully against her as she rides through waves of pleasure.

Her orgasm lasts longer than normal, a testament to how long she held off her own arousal while instructing the detectives.

Scully rides her through the moment before sliding her fingers out and licking down to her cunt. She flicks her tongue around her opening, slipping in to lap at the juices flowing from her. Jean trembles in the aftermath of her orgasm, but allows the younger woman to clean her.

Her eyes roll back over to observe Mulder. “Kitten go play with Fox while I recover.”

Mulder reaches for the end of her leash and Jean gives it to him. He gives a small tug and growls as Scully crawls up the bed toward him. Jean’s juices are still all over her lips and cheeks, and the moment she is straddling his lap he pulls her close, licking his tongue across her face.

Scully moans and once her face is clean, slams her lips onto Mulder’s lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Her hips rock against his lap and Mulder grabs her ass. In a quick motion, he lifts her and slides himself deeply within her cunt.

“Fuck.” They both utter. Scully slowly grinds herself against his lap, never lifting to slide him out of her. Instead, she just rocks him deeper, feeling the head of his cock brushing along her g-spot.

Mulder’s hand splays along her spine, pressing her chest to his front. He keeps her close, letting his chest hair tickle her nipples.

“How does he feel, kitten?” Jean’s voice is suddenly behind Scully. She is straddling Mulder’s legs and Mulder can feel her wetness dripping above his knees. Her hips are rocking at the same pace as Scully grinding on his cock, both of the women’s bodies moving together as one.

This time when prompted, Scully doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Incredible. His cock is huge and hits me at the right angle. I’ve never had a lover who fills me this delectably.”

“I want to feel.” Jean whispers into her ear. Scully shivers and nods. She removes Mulder’s hands from her body and slips off of his lap. His cock hits his stomach on a wet slap, her cum lewdly sliding along his shaft.

Jean quickly slides up, claiming the position recently occupied by Scully. Before she can reach down to grab his cock, Scully is doing it for her. “Let me.”

“Ohhhh, kitten.” Jean moans. Scully aligns his cock with her entrance and together they slide Mulder inside of Dr. Milburn.

Scully slips behind Jean, over Mulder’s legs, and reaches for the end of her own leash. Mulder hands it to her and Scully wraps it loosely around Jean’s throat, tethering the doctor to her own body.

Jean gasps and her hands grab to pull Scully’s legs closer. The action results in Scully’s knees settling over Jean’s calves, encircling Mulder’s hips with both pairs of legs. Scully’s front is pressed against every inch of Jean’s back, and Scully takes the opportunity to tighten the leash. It further encases their bodies together, Scully’s forehead resting on the back of Jean’s head.

Her hands fall to Jean’s waist and together they both raise up and then grind back down. The trio groans together, Jean’s hands bracing on Mulder’s chest, and Mulder’s hands grabbing a hip of each woman. He knows they are in charge and willingly lets them fuck Jean on his cock.

Scully and Jean lift again and this time, come back down harder. Jean’s hips snap to Mulder’s hips, and Scully rocks her hips back and forth. Mulder isn’t inside of her, but her body is so close to Jean’s that she swears she can feel when Mulder’s cock strokes against Jean’s sensitive spot inside of her.

The shiver in Jean’s body radiates into Scully’s and Scully kisses the back of her head. Her arms wrap tighter and Scully increases the pace, bouncing Jean up and down on Mulder’s hard shaft.

“Oh dear.” Jane pants, angling her hips back toward Scully’s body so that his cock drives deeper.

Mulder moves forward to suck one of Jean’s nipples into his mouth, tasting her for the first time. Her breasts are similar in size to Scully’s but her older age has made them softer and as he rolls a firm nipple between his teeth he pinches the other between his fingers.

“Jesus!” Jean grabs Scully’s hand, guiding it to her clit. “Please, Dana.”

Mulder and Scully sandwich Jean between them, rocking her forcefully up and down and against their bodies. “Talk, Mulder.” Scully requests. With what is left of her rationale thought, Jean makes a mental note to add _dirty talk_ to their file under the list of kinks.

“Do you like this, pet? Do you like watching Dr. Milburn ride my cock? I see you tied yourself to her. You like being submissive to us. Can you get off like this?”

Scully angles her hips forward and left, making contact with Mulder’s thigh. As her left-hand strokes Jean’s clit, her right hand comes around to start stroking her own. “I want us to come together.”

“Timing mutual pleasure among participates is hard.” Jean gasps. “Statistically speaking…”

“We can do it.” Mulder cuts off her lecture on a confident thrust upwards. “How close are you, Jean?”

“Close.” She pants.

“Pet?”

“Need more time.”

Mulder grunts and grabs Jean’s hips to hold her down, gently batting Scully’s hand away in the process. Jean whines at being asked to wait and makes another mental note to write _gets off on the chase_ and once again wonders what happened during those first seven years of them knowing one another.

Not that she is really complaining.

This is one of the most stimulating sexual encounters she has ever had. The men she has slept with have nothing on the intensity of their coupling. 

Scully rocks herself hard against Mulder’s thigh. The action slightly suffocates herself since Jean is no longer moving. The psychologist must feel it on her own neck and reaches up to grab the leash. But instead of removing it, she pulls hard, choking herself and Scully.

“Aghhhh.” Scully groans as air is returned. Her deft fingers are moving rapidly around her clit and she feels her third climax on the rise. “Move.” She pleas.

Jean and Mulder resume thrusting, both fucking each other hard and fast. Mulder uses the little leverage he has on the bed to angle his knee up, grinding it firmly between Scully’s thighs. Scully moves her hand back to Jean’s clit and matches pace with her own.

“Kiss me.” Jean requests of Mulder and he complies. His lips firmly press and pry, his tongue slipping in to tangle with hers.

In the same moment, Jean pulls the collar and leash again and chokes them once more. Mulder steals what is left of her oxygen and by the time Jean lets go, all of them are wheezing for air.

“I can’t hold off much longer.” Mulder groans.

“Me either.”

“Nor I.”

“Jean… where?”

“Inside of me.” Jean breathes. “If that’s okay. I read your file. You’re both clean and I’m on birth control.”

“Scully?” Mulder questions.

“It’s okay with me.”

All of them move in tandem for a few more seconds before they reach their boiling point.

“Let go.” Mulder demands of both of them and they do. Scully and Jean come, both crying out in a loud yelp right as Mulder shoots inside of Jean.

All of them rock and groan and moan until they are completely spent. Scully quickly unties the leash from Jean’s throat before collapsing down on the bed. Jean follows suit, lying backwards on the bed.

“Fuck.” Jean laughs. “You two are explosive.”

Mulder and Scully grin; sated for the time being.

Jean stands and grabs them more water and some towels. They spend the next few minutes drinking water and cleaning themselves of sweat, cum, and saliva.

“Come here, kitten.” Jean speaks softly as she climbs back onto the bed. Scully drops her towel off the side and saddles up next to her. “I believe that was only three. Two more to go.”

Scully moans and nods her consent. Jean unhooks the leash and presses a few gentle kisses to her neck. Her tongue strokes along the ridge of the collar. “Take it off.” Scully pants. Mulder moves forward to assist before Jean can, unlocking the collar.

Both Mulder and Jean take the time to kiss everywhere the collar had been. This time it is Scully in the middle as they all rest on their knees, touching and kissing everywhere they can reach.

They follow each other down Scully’s body. Jean kisses across her chest and abs while Mulder licks and nips down her spine.

“Oh god. Come here, Mulder.” Scully pants, trying to bring him around to the front. Jean has started sucking on one of her nipples and she wants both of them attended to.

“Magic word?” Mulder teases even as he is already moving around to sit next to Jean.

“Sir, please!” Scully yells in pleasure as they both take a nipple into their mouths, their teeth playfully tugging before their tongues soothe the bud.

They spend a few minutes attending to her breasts and by the time they are done Scully has bite marks and hickies all across her chest. Her right breast houses smaller ones, indicative of Jean’s mouth and the left has Mulder sized marks. She groans looking at her chest, proof of their encounter will remain for days.

“Dana I would love to strap-up and fuck that pretty little cunt of yours. Can I do that while we wait for Fox to rebound? Huh, kitten?” Jean hums in her ear.

“Please.” Scully breathes. She grabs Mulder in a fierce kiss and directs his hand between her leg. He begins stroking her, but never entering. Instinctively, he knows she wants to be worked up more before taking Jean’s strap.

“Are you having fun, pet?” Scully nods against his lips. She feels one of his fingers slip into her before pulling back out to make patterns along the rest of her sex. It is infuriatingly good. “Hmmm, such a naughty slut.”

“Yes!” Scully pants this time. Mulder reaches around and slaps her ass with both hands. “Oh!”

He does it again. “What do you say, pet?”

“Thank you, sir!” Her head is swimming in pleasure and while she would normally be exhausted by this time in the night, she is eager for another orgasm.

“Good girl.” Mulder praises, sliding his fingers back between her thighs and slipping into her wet warmth.

_“Ohhhh.”_ Scully’s head falls to Mulder’s shoulder and she slowly begins rocking her hips against his hand.

Mulder watches Jean slide into the strap-on harness and attach a silicon cock to her front. He feels his own spent cock jolt and groans. Part of him is concerned that this is turning him on, but then Scully starts sucking on his neck and he no longer cares.

Jean crawls back onto the bed and lays down on her back. In her hand is a bottle of lube, just in case. “Kitten, come ride me.”

Both Scully and Mulder moan and kiss one more time before Mulder helps to guide her over to Dr. Milburn. She throws a leg over Jean’s hip and starts to grind her sex across the toy, wetting it with her own arousal.

She spots the lube and moves to grab it, but Mulder takes over. “I got it, pet.”

Scully shivers as he squirts some onto his hand before reaching between her legs to stroke the liquid across Jean’s cock. “Mulder.” Scully gasps as she watches his hand stroke Jean.

“I’m guessing we are going to have to re-evaluate pegging in the future?” Mulder whispers to Scully.

“Shit, Mulder! Yes.” Scully nods.

Mulder chuckles, but doesn’t reply further. He knows he will try it if and when she asks. He just hopes he gets to fuck her ass first.

When Jean’s cock is fully lubed, Scully takes over and using her hand, guides it inside of her. _“Ahhhhhh.”_ Scully half sighs and half moans, her head tipping back toward the ceiling.

“That’s it, kitten. Nice and deep. Take it slow.”

Scully’s eyes roll back in her head as she does as instructed. The toy isn’t as wide or long as Mulder’s cock, but the rigidity of the silicon means that it doesn’t curve like Mulder’s body. It is pressing into places inside of her that Mulder only reaches at certain angles.

She grabs Jean’s breasts, one in each hand, as she finally settles against her pelvis. Using them as leverage, Scully starts a slow but firm grind. It takes her a few moments, but suddenly Jean gasps and thrusts up against her. “Found it.” Scully grins in triumph. She was looking for the right angle to grind the toy’s strap into her clit and located it.

“Cheeky.” Jean laughs. She grabs Scully’s hips and begins to meet her grind for grind, her feet planting on the bed to keep up their steady movements.

Mulder watches for a few minutes before leaning to kiss each of them in turn. As his lips break from Jean’s he moves one of Scully’s hands and replaces it with his mouth. Jean arches as she feels Mulder’s lips and tongue around her nipple, unconsciously thrusting harder into Scully.

They continue like that for a while until Jean finally pushes Mulder’s head away from her chest. “I want to focus on Dana.” She breathes and points to the bottle of lube. “Remember our office conversation, Fox?” His eyes twinkle mischievously and he slides behind Scully’s back.

Jean tugs Scully forward so that her body is draped over her own. The action raises Scully’s ass in the air and forces her to take Jean’s cock deeper inside of her cunt.

“Ohhh!” Scully pants, rocking her hips harshly back and forth as Jean drives her up and down.

She is so focused on the feel of Jean inside of her that she doesn’t notice Mulder’s presence behind her back until his hands land on her ass cheeks. He grips them firmly, pressing and molding for a second, before spreading them.

She only has a split second to realize what he is doing before his cock is nestled between her ass cheeks. “Mulder?” Her question is quick and both parties detect nervousness in her voice.

“Shhh, Scully. I’m not going fuck your ass today. Not like that anyways.” To prove what he means, Mulder glides his cock up and down between her ass cheeks. He teasingly presses his tip to her asshole every one and a while, but never pushes hard enough to slip inside.

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully gasps and her grip on Jean’s shoulders increases.

Her gasp turns to a shriek as Jean’s hand comes down to slap the side of her ass next to Mulder’s hand. “That’s not the correct response, kitten. What do you say to him for treating your ass so nicely?”

Scully’s head swims with the attention to her cunt and the feeling of Mulder’s cock slipping between her cheeks. She feels wetness and realizes he is squirting lube onto his cock to add to the slipperiness of her ass. All that comes out at Jean’s question is a lone, “ohhhhh.”

Jean slaps her ass again. “I asked you a question, kitten. I would like an answer and so would Fox.”

“I… ohhh, fuck… Mulder…. Jean.” Scully moans.

Both of them growl and slap her ass together. Mulder grabs her hair and tugs her up slightly. “Are you going to make us punish you, pet?” A shiver runs through Scully and both parties feel it. “Is that what you want? You want a punishment you nasty little girl.”

_“Yessss.”_ Scully hisses.

“Hmmmm.” Mulder hums before sliding back to watch Jean thrust up inside of Scully a few times. He sees Scully’s thighs quivering and knows she is close to her next orgasm. “I’m going to try something new. Be a good little girl and tell me if it’s too much. Okay, pet?”

“Okay.” Scully agrees instantly. She truly doesn’t know what she is agreeing to, but she is too far gone to care at the moment. Jean is hitting all the right places inside of her and she wants to come again.

Yet, as Mulder’s finger trace around her asshole her eyes go wide. “Wait, I thought you said…?” Her hand comes back to try to move Mulder away, but he catches her wrist and pins it to her lower back.

“I said I wasn’t going to fuck your ass with my cock. But I’ve been dying to touch you here since your little display with the butt plug.” Mulder dances a finger across her hole again. “Can I, Scully? Will you let me?”

Jean stops moving and rams Scully down onto her cock once before holding her there. Scully cries out and knows her answer. “Yes, Mulder. Sir. Yes.”

“You’re so fucking good to me.” Mulder growls and kisses the back of her neck. Squirting more lube onto her ass and his fingers, he dances his middle digit around her hole. “Talk to me.” Mulder requests right before pushing against her. He feels her ass resist him momentarily before giving way, accepting the tip of his finger.

“Jesus Christ!” Scully gasps out, not caring that she is using his name in vain. The sensation of his finger slowly sliding into her ass while her cunt is full of Jean’s cock is almost overwhelming. “Deeper.”

“What do you say?” Jean prompts.

This time she listens. “Oh please, sir. Please go deeper.” Her body is trembling in desire and need.

Mulder obeys and buries his middle finger into her ass. “Fuck, Scully. You’re so goddamn tight. But you can take more, right? You’ve had a whole plug inside of you.”

“Yes. I can do more.” Scully nods. Her body and mind completely submitting to Mulder. The irresistible feeling of wanting to please him taking over her.

“Good girl.” Mulder moans and carefully slips a second finger deep into her ass.

“Fuck!” Scully gasps and slams her fist into the bed next to Jean.

The doctor reaches around her body and grabs her cheeks, spreading them wide for Mulder. “Start moving, kitten.” Jean instructs.

Scully listens and begins to slowly rise her hips up and down. The action makes her go dizzy and her vision blurs. On each up thrust she rocks herself harder onto Mulder’s hand and on the down she is filled with Jean’s cock. The sensation of always being filled is unlike anything she has ever experienced and a loud cry rips from her throat.

“Please take me!” She screams. “Please! Sir, ma’am, please!” Her legs are starting to tremble and she isn’t sure she can continue the movements on her own.

They listen. They hold her steady and Jean starts thrusting up into her at a face and hard pace. Mulder matches it, practically ramming his fingers in and out of her ass.

“Oh… fuck… god… fuck… yes… yes… yes…” Scully starts panting semi-incoherent words and syllables. The normally coherent and precise agent is reduced to babbling unintelligible phrases and her arousal skyrockets. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Mulder and Jean fuck her from both angles and as Mulder slips a third finger into her ass Scully screams. Her orgasm rips into her, her ass and cunt pulse wildly around the appendages filling her.

“My god, my god, my god, my god.” Scully cries out repeatedly, her vision going white and seeing stars.

The duo holds her upright as they fuck her through her entire orgasm. When Mulder feels her body go limp against Jean he removes his fingers and takes over.

Grabbing her hips, Mulder lifts Scully off of the doctor and flips her onto her back on the bed. If Scully is going to have a fifth orgasm he knows it has to be quick, dirty, and before her body has a chance to come down from the high.

Instantly, he is slamming his cock inside of her still pulsating cunt. “Mulder!” Scully shrieks.

“You were such a good slut for us tonight.” Mulder groans down at Scully. His arms circle under her thighs and press forward toward the bed, folding Scully and angling her sex upward. It drives his cock deeper and he hits her g-spot on each stroke.

“Shit, fuck!” Scully curses and her hands slam onto the mattress on either side of her. She grabs on for dear life as Mulder pounds her into the sheets.

“You look so fucking sexy taking my cock, Scully. Such a pretty slut.”

Mulder and Scully both moan as Jean’s hands join the party. One is pressed below Scully’s sex, feeling Mulder’s cock pump in and out of her, and the other is pressed between their bodies, rapidly stroking Scully’s clit.

Scully is completely inarticulate now. Her ramblings make little sense and Mulder is pretty sure she isn’t aware of anything going on outside of the fucking she is taking. 

Mulder and Jean know that Scully is over-sensitized at this point and her orgasm is going to take some coaxing.

“Don’t be greedy, kitten. I want to take Fox’s cock again so you need to come before he does.”

Jean follows up her words by dropping down behind Mulder’s back and lowering herself so that her tongue can lick across her sex and his cock as he thrusts into her.

“Fuck!” Mulder grunts and pounds Scully into the mattress.

The moment Jean’s tongue drops to lick around Scully’s asshole, Scully comes. Her body shivers in harsh palpitations as she is brought to climax for the fifth time that night.

As Mulder thrusts into her tight, pulsating heat, Jean moves around to his front. When Scully is done screaming, Mulder lets go of her legs, letting them fall back onto the bed around his hips and Jean quickly straddles her waist.

Mulder doesn’t need any instruction, pulling himself out of Scully and directly into Jean’s waiting cunt.

“Go hard.” Jean instructs, arching her back and pressing herself firmly into his pelvis. Her breasts slide against Scully’s on each thrust and her lips come down to kiss Scully’s throat. Mulder slaps Jean’s ass twice, reddening her skin before starting up a brutal pace. “Fuck, yes.” Jean gasps.

Scully comes to her senses a few seconds later and grabs Jean’s hips, pushing her back into Mulder for added momentum. “Kiss me.” She demands and Jean listens, slamming her mouth down. The movements of Mulder’s thrusts make their kiss slopy and wet.

Her lips break from Scully’s on a ragged pant as she feels Scully’s hand dip lower. Her deft fingers press into her asshole and Jean knows she is asking permission. “Lube.” She grunts.

Mulder grabs the bottle for Scully and squirts some onto her ass. Instantly, Scully pushes two of her fingers into Jean’s ass, stroking firmly and confidently. With the angle her hand is at she can only get in up to her second knuckle, but makes up for the lack of depth with speed and force.

Mulder watches in awe as Scully’s fingers slide in and out of Jean’s ass. The tight hole pulsing with each stroke out.

“I’m one lucky bastard.” Mulder mutters and earns two soft chuckles.

Together Scully and Mulder bring Jean to climax. They both continue to thrust until Jean’s sexes clench down on them, her entire frame trembling between them. Jean’s comes on a broken scream, grabbing each of them with one hand to ground herself.

When she can’t take any more she rolls to the side and lays on her back next to Scully. She is breathing heavily and watches alongside Scully as Mulder starts pumping his own shaft. His pace is fast and rigid and they both know he is close to his own completion.

Using the strength she has left, Scully sits up and cups her breasts. “Mulder, come on me.”

“Wha--- what?” Mulder gasps and his eyes shoot open to stare down at Scully.

“I want you to come on me. My neck and face. Please.”

“Shit.” Mulder pants.

Jean pushes herself up as well, sitting on her knees next to Scully and mimics her position, cupping her own breasts and staring up at Mulder. Mulder has to close his eyes briefly at the site of both women waiting for his cum. It’s too much and he wants to be able to enjoy this for a few more blissful moments.

Re-opening his eyes he grunts both of their names and starts pumping frantically on his cock. The final thread of his sanity is shot when Scully opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. Wet and waiting for his load.

“Jesus, Scully! Scully!” Mulder cries out as he comes. His hot seed shoots across Scully and Jean’s chests as they press closer to him. Continuing to pump Mulder aims higher and spurts across Scully’s tongue, lips, cheeks, and nose. One pump goes awry and sputters across her forehead and into her hair. As he finishes he moves to Jean’s face, giving the same treatment to her lips and cheeks.

He watches as Scully sucks her tongue into her mouth, swallowing what fell on her tongue, before darting back out to lick around her lips and cheeks. Her fingers then swipe through the white streaks on her chest and she sucks them into her mouth. Satisfied she has cleaned what she can reach on her own body, she turns to lick Jean’s face clean.

Mulder groans a wild and primitive sound and grabs her by her hair. He tugs her backwards and bends down to claim her lips. He doesn’t care that his cum is in her mouth, he has to claim her, has to taste her this instant. Their lips battle together, fiercely for a moment before they turn and grab Jean.

The three of them share a sloppy kiss that’s mostly tongues darting out to lick and taste. Finally, spent, they collapse together on the bed in a tangle of sweaty bodies and limp limbs.

As their heartrates settle back to normal, Jean slides off the bed to grab them more water and fresh towels. Together they work to clean what remains of Mulder’s cum off their bodies. They pour some of the water they are drinking over each other, the cold liquid a relief to their overheated bodies.

Finally, their time comes to an end and Jean stands off the bed. “There are showers down the hall to the right. Dana, you’re welcome to borrow a top since yours is in tatters in my office.”

“Thank you.” Scully smiles and despite everything they have gone through tonight, she blushes faintly.

“Take your time and thank you for a delightfully fun afternoon.” Jean winks, moving toward the door to go take her own shower.

“Wait!” Scully suddenly yelps, halting Jean’s movements.

“Yes?” She asks with an intrigued eyebrow raise.

Scully moves off the bed and grabs her collar from the floor of her bedroom. Walking up to Jean, she holds it up to the doctor’s neck and bites her bottom lip, waiting for permission. Jean grins and sweeps her hair up, allowing Scully to lock her collar around her neck.

“If you’re ever in the states…” Scully grins. Her invitation is clear. Should Jean ever find herself in the U.S. it would be Scully’s turn to be in charge.

Jean kisses her softly once more and then watches as her and Mulder walk down the hallway to shower. When they are out of sight, her hand reaches up to play with the collar around her neck. _“I’m definitely booking a vacation to the states soon,”_ she thinks and moves the opposite way to take her own shower.

Mulder and Scully do not see Jean when they leave the house after their shower. Scully steals the blouse that Jean had been wearing and tucks it into her skirt as they head out the door. She is braless because of the earlier scissor incident and feels scandalously free as she walks out of Dr. Milburn’s home.

At the car, they both turn around and see Jean smiling in the window, wrapped in a yellow robe. They all share a wave and then Mulder and Scully drive away from her home.

“Remind me to send the London police department a fruit basket.” Mulder says and Scully lets out a joyous laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my incredible beta, hellsteeth! <3 You're the bomb-diggity!!


	7. Feral Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regular programming of Mulder and Scully, only.

_“It’s weird to be kneeling by my own bed.”_ Scully thinks idly as she waits for Mulder to return to her bedroom and give her instructions. _“It’s also really arousing.”_

Scully is kneeling on the floor at the end of her bed. She is still in her work clothes, minus her heels, and is sporting a brand-new collar. It is still simple in design, but includes more metal clasps around the band so that a leash or other bindings can be attached at various angles.

It feels deliciously stimulating to have it on alongside her work attire. She shivers at the brief fantasy of wearing it under a turtleneck at work, but knows she would never risk it. The fear of getting caught and humiliated outweighing the eroticism of the idea.

Her eyes drift over to her dresser where a copy of the list her and Mulder had completed for Dr. Milburn sits. She had emailed Jean a few days after they left England for a copy of it so that her and Mulder could work through some of the less dangerous items themselves. Items 14 and 23 were on the docket for tonight.

A small shiver races up her spine as she waits in aroused anticipation. The room suddenly feels too warm and she slides out of her suit jacket. She stands to walk over to her closet to hang it up on the hanger, cautious of wrinkles, and is halfway through the process when Mulder returns.

“What are you doing?” His voice is calm, but firm from his perch in the doorway.

“Hanging my jacket up.” Scully responses, finishing the task and turning to him. The dark predatory look in his eyes stops her in her tracks.

“What were my instructions when I left the room?”

Scully swallows. “Not to move.”

“And what did you do?”

“I moved.”

“Mmhmm.” Mulder nods. His eyes sweep down her body and back up. She sees the beginnings of his erection pushing against his trousers. “Are you going to make a show of disobeying me tonight?”

Scully wants to retaliate. She wants to tell him that she is going to disobey just to see what he will do. His punishments are always stimulating and part of her longs to be toyed with all night.

But she also really wants to get to number 23.

Shaking her head slowly she gives a demure smile. “No, sir.”

“Good. Back on your knees by the bed.”

Scully nods and walks back to her place at the foot of the bed before kneeling down. She places her hands behind her back and sits on her feet, waiting for his next instruction.

Mulder walks fully into the room and she watches him as he rolls up the sleeves on his work shirt, exposing his forearms. His shoes, socks, and tie have already been removed and are sitting in the foyer. The sight makes Scully moan softly in her throat.

His fingers unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt and then his hands slide his belt out of his pants. Holding both ends of it, Mulder snaps the belt once to elicit a sharp sound in the quiet room. It earns a jump from Scully and she licks her lips, observing him as he leans on her dresser across the room.

“Are you ready for tonight, Scully?”

“Yes, sir.” She licks her lips and is only mildly disappointed when he drops the belt. She knows she isn’t ready to be spanked with such a rough element, but the thought sends a bolt of desire through her.

“Strip for me.”

Scully nods, her attention snapping back up to meet his gaze. She brings her hands up to her own button-down shirt and tantalizingly slips each button through the corresponding hole, slowly revealing her delicate white bra. It is mostly lace and when her shirt finally hits the ground, Mulder can see her rosy nipples from across the room.

“I changed my mind. Keep your bra and panties on.”

Scully smirks, but stays quiet. Instead, she sits up to slide the skirt down her hips, before kicking it off her legs. When she is done, she resumes her kneeling position. The panties match the lacey bra and Mulder groans. One of his hands has fallen to stroke himself through his slacks.

“Were you wearing that set under your clothes all day today?”

“Yes.” Her response earns a low groan from Mulder.

“Turn around and bend over.”

Scully shivers and she pivots on the ground, tipping over to position herself in a crude version of the puppy pose from yoga. Her wetness is already soaking the lace of her panties and based on the grunt she hears, Mulder can tell.

“God, Scully. How did I get so fucking lucky?” He breaks character for a second, truly not sure why this impeccable human is willing to share her life and body with him.

“Mulder, you ask me that almost every time.” Scully giggles from her position, craning her head to look at him briefly with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

“Always, Scully. I’m always going to be amazed by you.” Scully blushes at the truthful emotional reply and stays silent. Mulder appreciates her for a few more seconds before taking over the domineering persona once more. “Touch yourself over your panties for me.”

Her right-hand slips under her stomach and touches the band of her own panties. She teases along the edge of her hips for a moment before slipping to rub over her center. “Oh.” She gasps. The feeling of her own wetness surprises her and she pushes harder against the fabric.

The panties are flimsy and Scully can feel the heat of her own fingers against her soaked sex. As she goes to flick higher and touch her clit, Mulder’s voice breaks the quiet. “Not yet. Just touch over your labia for now. I want to see how wet you can get those panties.”

“Ohhh.” Scully moans, wanting to touch her clit, but obeys his command. Her fingers slide back down and press firmly. She spreads her legs a bit wider, showing off for Mulder.

“That’s it, pet. Show me how aroused I make you. This is all for me. Isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Scully nods into the carpet.

“I want to watch you make yourself come. Will you do that, Scully? Can you fuck yourself for me?”

_“Number 14,”_ she thinks and moans.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Do it. Push those tiny little panties aside and slip a finger into yourself. I know you want to. I can see how eager you are from here.”

“Oh god.” Scully rasps and eagerly submits. Her manicured fingers push her panties over and she slides her middle finger inside of her own cunt. The angle means she can’t get as deep as she normally is able to, but it doesn’t matter. She can feel Mulder’s intense stare on her sex and it heightens her enjoyment.

“That’s it. How do you feel, Scully? Tell me.”

It’s a holdover from their time with Dr. Milburn. Mulder has started to demand more of Scully’s voice in the bedroom. She still hesitates and sometimes downright refuses to answer, but she is getting better at communicating her desires.

“Hot, slick, and wet. Mulder, I need more. Please, sir.”

“Do it, pet. Slip another finger inside.”

Scully immediately pushes her pointer finger in to join the other and starts a slow rhythm in and out. Her wetness is coating her digits and she feels it drip between her thighs with each pulse of her fingers. She hears Mulder’s breathing increase behind her and tries to crane her neck to watch him, but can’t with her fingers inside of herself. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Mulder praises. His own hand is pushing against his cock, stroking outside of his trousers.

“I need to touch my clit.”

“Beg for it, love.”

“Ughh.” Scully rolls her eyes and ignores him for a while. Her fingers pick up a faster pace and she slips her index finger inside to add more girth. As she feels her orgasm looming, but staying just out of reach, she relents. “Please let me make myself come.”

“You can do better than that, pet.”

“Please. Please, sir. I want to come.”

“Slow your pace.”

“No.”

“Do it, pet.”

“Fuck.” Scully whines and slows the frantic pace of her fingers.

“You can touch your clit now. But slow, Scully. I want to enjoy the visual for a while before you come.”

Scully pants a muffled “yes” before her left-hand slides down to touch her clit. It matches the same tortuously slow pace of her fingers in her cunt, rubbing in small circles.

“Talk to me.” Mulder again requests. His voice is lower than his normal timbre and she can tell this is affecting him just as much as it is her.

“God, Mulder. I’m so wet. I’m practically dripping into my palm.”

“More.” Mulder knows he is only torturing himself with his requests to hear her voice. He is impossibly hard and doesn’t want to blow it before he gets to be instead of her. Yet, the visual in front of him is making his rational mind shut down and he wants more. Scully is spread wide, ass in the air, and her fingers are in her pussy, and _goddamn_ if he isn’t going to enjoy the show to the fullest extent.

Scully moans loudly and presses hard into her clit. “I can... _ohhh_ … I can feel my walls fluttering around my fingers. I’m close.”

“Ask for it.”

“No, I’m controlling it.” Scully punctuates her statement by increasing the pace of her thrusts.

“Your fingers may be giving you pleasure, but I still control when you come, pet. You’ll ask for it.”

“Aghhh.” Scully grunts. “Why do you like when I beg?” Even as she asks she knows she is going to obey him. Her fingers slow a tad to prolong the orgasm racing toward her.

Mulder smirks. “You’re the doctor. What’s your diagnosis?”

It takes her a second to formulate her thoughts. Her hand has to still on her clit to concentrate enough to respond. “Psychologically speaking, it acts as a power trip. It indicates that you are clearly in control of how much pleasure or punishment I receive. Some dominates use it as a humiliation technique for their subordinate, but I don’t think that’s why you like it. Mostly, it acts as a verbal confirmation of devotion and trust.”

“Keep stroking yourself.” Mulder breathes and watches as her hands resume their ministrations. Her scientific rant has made not touching her impossible and he groans as his cock presses almost painfully against the material of his jeans.

Scully is so caught up in her own pleasure that she gasps as she feels him kneeling beside her. His right hand falls on her lower back before spreading over her ass. He kneads for a second before issuing a new command. “Beg me to spank you.”

“W—what?” Scully stammers.

“You heard me. Beg me to spank you.”

“Why would I do that?”

Mulder’s hand slides between her legs and he pulls her hand from her sex, quickly replacing three of her fingers with two of his own. “Because you want me to.” He answers smoothly, pressing in deep and curling them. “And because you disobeyed me by moving earlier and you know you need a punishment.”

“I just wanted to hang up my jacket.” Her statement earns her another finger deep inside of her cunt and she howls at being filled, his digits much larger than her own had been.

He pushes her fingers from her clit and pins her hand to the carpet. “You’re not going to come until you beg.”

“Fuck.” Scully groans at his warning.

“Come on, pet. Beg me. I know how much you love when I spank you. I can feel your cunt pulsing around my fingers. I know you want it.”

“Oh shit.” Scully presses her hips down further to arch her ass higher. Her thighs are trembling from holding the position, but she doesn’t care. She’ll gladly allow her legs to go numb if it means he’ll keep fucking her.

“Tell me, pet.” His fingers pushing nice and deep. “I want to hear you say the words, Scully.”

It’s the combination of _pet_ and _Scully_ that finally breaks her. “Fine!” She yelps at a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. “Spank me! Please spank me.”

“See how easy that was?” Mulder taunts, but her snarky reply is cut off as his fingers leave her cunt. She feels him pull her panties more aggressively to the side and then his palm slaps her ass. The wetness collected on his fingers transfers to her ass and the next slap sounds even more lewd.

“Goddammit.” Scully groans, her forehead pressing into the carpet. She tries to slip her fingers back inside of herself, but Mulder pushes them away.

“Not until you beg.” He slaps her again for good measure.

“Fuck you.” Scully gasps, but the venom in her voice is absent.

“Oh, you’ll be doing that later, pet.” He spanks her again a few times in succession, watching her ass become flaming red.

“Mulder, fuck, please!” Her resolve starts to slip. She wants, no _needs_ , to come.

“Be more specific, pet. Tell me exactly what you want.”

Scully makes a mental note to send Dr. Milburn a strongly worded email for suggesting to Mulder than she should talk more during sex.

“Make me come.” She grunts, impatient.

Mulder spanks her again. “Like this?”

Scully rolls her eyes, but know she isn’t getting what she wants unless she is bold. She turns her head to stare at him as another slap lands on her ass. “I want to put my fingers back in my pussy and I want your fingers on my clit. I want to be a good little slut for you.”

“Mmmm, and you think good little sluts deserve to come?” Mulder smacks her again.

“Yes.” She gasps and arches into his next round of spanking. When she can’t take the sharpness of his hand on her ass, she shifts forward. “Please.” She pants when she can breathe again. “Make me come and then tie me up and fuck me.”

_“Number 23,”_ he thinks and moans. His resolve breaking as he remembers the items they bought for tonight. “Do it, pet. Fuck yourself.”

Scully doesn’t hesitate. She slams three fingers back inside of herself and starts the fastest pace she can manage at her upturned angle. An almost primal growl comes from her throat as Mulder’s fingers take up stroking her clit, the pads of his digits pressing hard and firm.

It only takes a few quick strokes before Scully is coming, screaming her orgasm into her bedroom. Her own fingers still and fall from her center as her body shakes from pleasure, but Mulder keeps flicking her clit until her legs slide back on the carpet, and she collapses at the foot of the bed.

“I love hearing your desperation for me.”

Scully chuckles softly, her body liquid against the carpet as she comes down from her high. “Power-trip.”

Mulder hums and leaves her on the floor. He removes his clothing and sets some items on her bed.

“Get on the bed, Scully. Same position you were just in.” His voice is firm again.

Scully moans as she pushes herself from the floor, taking a few moments to stretch. Mulder watches with rapt attention, eyeing the way her muscles flex with each movement.

“Do you still want me to keep my bra and panties on?” Scully smiles at him, catching his gaze. Her body is flushed pink from her orgasm, and her knees have some light carpet burn, but Scully is not embarrassed. The lust in his eyes is enough to comfort any insecurities she might have.

“Hmmm.” Mulder seriously contemplates. “Come here.” He motions for her to walk over to his place alongside the bed. He sits on the edge and pulls her between his thighs. “I want to feel them before you take them off.”

His hands slide across her breasts, fingering the lacey material adoring each nipple. Scully moans and shivers at his soft touch and he flicks his thumbs across her hardened buds, pulling her closer to suck one into his mouth.

The material is so thin that it instantly wets at a stroke from his tongue. Her breath hitches and she yelps at a firm bite to her breast. Mulder switches to the opposing side before pulling the cups down to expose both. He positions the cups so that they rest under her breasts and slightly push them up, her nipples peeking out over the top.

“I changed my mind again. Keep your bra like this.”

Scully huffs a laugh, looking down at her chest. “If I knew lace was going to turn you on this much I would have started wearing it a long time ago.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to resist you on our first case if you were in lace that night. I barely resisted you in cotton.”

Scully smirks again and allows him to guide her onto the bed. _“I guess my panties are staying on as well.”_

She positions herself on the bed, back on her knees with the side of her face resting against the mattress. Her hands are braced near her shoulders and she wiggles her ass a bit when she catches him staring. He smirks and slaps her again, earning a delighted squeal.

“I love you, Scully.” His warm words are unexpected and she smiles.

“I know.”

“Ready for the next scene?”

“Yes.”

Mulder grabs the bar that is resting next to Scully on the bed and slides onto it at her feet. He pulls one of her ankles further out, spreading her once more and pushes the bar between her ankles. There are two cuffs at either end of the metal bar and he locks each one around an ankle, effectively trapping her.

Scully tests the binds and moans softly at their strength. She is not going to be able to close her legs until the spreader bar is removed.

She goes to scoot her knees closer together, the cool air of the room reminding her that her entire sex is exposed, her panties still pulled to the side like a porn-star in the videos he claims he no longer watches; however, she is stopped by Mulder’s hands on her legs. “Don’t make me use the other spreader bar on your thighs. Hands behind your back.”

Scully slides her hands onto her lower back and bites her lip as he locks cuffs around her wrists. She is effectively immobilized and at his mercy.

“This okay?” Mulder asks quietly.

“Yes. Please touch me.”

His hands slide from the back of her knees, over her thighs, her ass, and up her spine. When he reaches her shoulders, he slips one hand into her hair and wraps his fingers around the roots. His other hand braces his weight, as he hovers over top of her, resting next to her face.

Scully leans sideways and kisses his wrist, flicking her tongue along the vein. Mulder moans softly and presses his hips against her raised ass, just barely guiding his cock between her cheeks.

“Since you’re not able to tap me be sure to speak loudly or shake your head if you need to safe word.”

“I will.” Scully confirms and wiggles her ass the best she can in her position underneath him. “Now fuck me.”

“Greedy.” Mulder whispers against her ear. He sweeps her hair away from her neck and presses open-mouthed kisses along the back column. Sliding down to her shoulder blades, he bites her softly, just enough to leave small indents of his teeth on her skin, making sure they are low enough that her shirt will cover them.

“Mulder.” Scully whines, squirming more underneath him.

Mulder chuckles against her skin and continues his route down her spine, kissing, licking, and biting. When he reaches her ass, he bites the cheek exposed, this time hard enough to leave a dark mark. Scully gasps loudly and groans when he pulls back to slap the hickey he just left.

Then he moves lower to lick her from the clit up to her asshole. “Divine.”

“Mulder, please.”

“Please what, love?”

“Fuck me.” She pleas. It’s the second time he has called her “love” tonight and while Scully wants to hate it, she finds herself melting at the term of endearment, especially given her subordinate position.

“I thought that’s what I was doing.” He teases, gliding his tongue back down to her slit.

“Not that way.” She trembles and tries to kick him away from her body, but the bar makes the action impossible. Instead her feet just rise and fall on the bed with a defeated plop.

“You’re awfully demanding tonight, pet.” It’s meant to be more forceful, but even Scully can hear the amusement in his voice.

Scully smirks and decides to go for it. If he wants dirty talk tonight then she is going to deliver. Dana Scully has never turned down a challenge before.

“I’m just trying to please you, sir. I know how hard your cock must be and how wonderful it would feel to be buried inside of me.”

“Shit!” Mulder gasps and pushes his hips down into the bed. His hands on her calf muscles tighten and then release and Scully knows she has him.

“Please, sir. Come fuck me with your cock. Use my tight little pussy to make yourself feel good.”

“Jesus Christ, Scully!” Mulder hollers. “Give a guy a little warning.”

Scully shakes her ass, shimming back and forth. “I thought my dripping cunt was enough of a warning for you.”

“Fuck.” He grunts and is immediately kneeling up against her backside, his hard cock pressed against her folds. “Say it again.”

Scully rolls her eyes, but arches her back further. “My dripping cunt.” She purrs.

Mulder nearly growls as he smashes into her, his cock burying deep inside. She isn’t kidding when she says she is dripping, his cock meeting almost no resistance.

“God, finally.” Scully moans and tries to rock back against him, using her face and shoulders on the bed as leverage.

“Uh, uh.” Mulder tusks, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her slightly off the bed. “You said I could use you for my pleasure. Stay still."

Scully groans at her own wording and grunts as he pushes her face back into the mattress, holding her down as he slides in and out of her cunt.

He shoves a final time on her scalp, a warning not to move, and she remains still as he lets go of her hair and grabs her hips. He pushes on her lower back, angling her ass higher in the air, silently thanking the yoga-gods for this position.

The change in angle drives him deeper inside of her until his balls are smacking her with each thrust and Scully is left at the mercy of his hard cock plunging in and out of her. The spreader bar eliminates any leverage and the cuffs at her back make it impossible to touch him.

She is audibly grunting with each thrust forward; her breasts being smooshed into the bed beneath her. Mulder’s fingers slide under the band of her panties, pulling them up and then letting them snap against her ass. He follows the action with a smack of his hand and she cries out.

His pace and velocity increases and Scully feels herself getting pushed forward from the intensity of his thrusts. Her top half slides forward and suddenly she is face down, flat, on the bed.

Mulder follows her movement, straddling her ass, keeping himself buried inside of her cunt. The change in position has made her impossibly tighter and he regrets locking her in the spreader bar. If she could close her legs he knows her cunt would be even more of a vice grip on his cock.

He lays himself flat against her, his weight forcing her into the mattress and she gasps. Her hands are trapped and she can feel his stomach muscles flexing with each thrust up and down.

All-in-all, Scully is surrounded by him. Every sense is full of Mulder and she feels herself coming undone.

“Fuck, Mulder.” She gasps at a rough lunge forward. “Harder.”

“So dirty. So naughty. So fucking hot.” Mulder grunts with each new hip thrust, making sure to add force behind each one. They both know they aren’t going to last much longer. Mulder can feel the edge of her panties gliding against his shaft on each thrust and it only adds to the pleasure.

“Yes. Yes.” Scully agrees and encourages him. She can’t move, can’t adjust any part of her body and she relishes in it. Mulder is the only person she trusts enough to be this vulnerable.

“Your cunt is mine. Mine, Scully. You hear me?”

“Yes!” Scully screams. “Yes, it’s yours. I’m yours. Fuck it. Fuck me.”

Mulder pounds her into the mattress, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedspread beneath her to keep from sliding off of her small frame. She is so tiny beneath him, his entire body draped over hers, and he groans at the realization that he has total control over her in this moment.

Mulder grabs her hips and forces them both back to their knees. His hands bruise her hips as he pulls her back against him on each movement forward. Their skin makes loud slapping sounds as her ass connects with his hips with each pulse.

“So. Goddamn. Tight. Love. Fucking. Your. Cunt.” Each word is staccato, and is met with a rough hip drive.

“More, more, more.” Scully is chanting now. She feels her orgasm brewing and wonders if she can get off without clitoral stimulation. She is pretty sure she can at the rate he is fucking her. The force feels like he is splitting her in two and she’s never been so fucking happy.

“You’ve ruined me, Scully.” Mulder groans, his hips never slowing down. Sweat is dripping off both of their bodies and he tightens his grip to not loose purchase on her hips. “I’m ruined for anyone else. You own me. I’m fucking yours. Forever.”

The finalization of his statement is what sends her over the edge. Her orgasm takes her by surprise and she screams at his confession of commitment. She wonders if this is the closest they will ever get to wedding vows, but the thought is fleeting. Instead, she focuses on the brutal fucking her cunt is taking as it pulses wildly around his cock.

The orgasm steals her breath and she is left panting, gasping, as he continues to use her cunt for his own pleasure, doing exactly what she told him to do.

She screams as his middle finger finds her clit and suddenly she is thrown into another wave of pleasure, orgasm number three shattering her.

As she floats above her body, only able to recognize the pleasure he is giving her, she feels him spurt inside of her, hot and heavy.

He thrusts a few more times, prolonging the sensation of being filled by him, before pulling out and collapsing alongside of her.

She tips over, resting her ass, cuffed hands, and back against his hips and chest. They breath heavily for long moments, neither truly aware of the other’s condition.

Finally, he moves off the bed and grabs the keys. He unlocks her wrists first before freeing her ankles from the bar.

“Oh my god, Mulder.” Scully gasps in shock as she finally gets a look at herself in her bedroom mirror, catching her own reflection from across the room.

Her panties and bra are still on, pulled at odd angles, her hips are starting to bruise in the shape of his larger hands, and her ass is red and welting, the imprint of his teeth standing out vividly against her pale complexion.

She slides off the bed to examine herself more closely and realizes she has tiny bite marks all the way down her spine. His cum is leaking out of her now that she is in a vertical position and she watches as it trails down one of her thighs.

Her own expression startles her and she stares in wonder at the way her hair is messed up, her make-up smudged, and the way her bottom lip is slightly swollen from her own biting. The dark, satisfied look in her eyes steals her breath and she jumps when she feels Mulder’s hands on the back of her neck, peeling off her collar. It hits the ground with a soft thud.

“Was I too rough?”

“No. No, it’s not that.” Scully instantly soothes, leaning back against his chest as they lock eyes in the mirror. “I’m just… I look so…”

“So thoroughly fucked?”

“Yes.” Scully nods and laughs. “But also, _happy_.” She says the word like she can’t quite believe it and sinks deeper into his embrace.

Mulder doesn’t question her or try to alter her statement. He knows the feeling. He can’t quite believe how happy he is either.

His fingertips trace the initial bruising on her hips, matching his handprints to those on her body. It sends a thrill through them both and within minutes, Mulder is hard and pressing between her legs.

Scully arches her back and widens her stance, watching as his cock pushes between her folds, the tip just barely stroking her clit. Her hands land on top of his on her waist, and together they watch as his cock slowly slips inside of her.

“Oh my god.” Scully breathes. Her position in front of the mirror lets her see everything and as he pulls back up she notices her cum, hot and sticky, coating his cock. “Go slow.”

“Of course. I know you’re sore.” He whispers in her ear and presses all the way in at a gradual pace.

He gets a few thrusts in and out before Scully notices the awkward stance he is in, their height differences making it difficult.

“Stop.” Scully breathes, pushing back at his hips. “Don’t move.”

Mulder is dumbstruck as she moves to the closet, but groans softly when she reemerges wearing the highest heels she owns.

“God, Scully. You’re so sexy.” He growls and pulls her into his chest, slamming a hot and hard kiss onto her lips. His hands grab her ass and he grinds himself against her. “So sinfully sexy.”

Scully is breathless as their mouths part and she pants as he whirls her back around to face the mirror. This time he is aligned perfectly with her sex and he pulses between her legs a few times before grabbing her panties. He roughly yanks them down so that they rest on her thighs, just above her knees.

The action restricts her movement once again and she is no longer able to take a wide step to accommodate his girth. Instead, as he arches her back just a tad, he pushes inside of her cunt and Scully can feel every single inch of his thick member filling her.

“Oh my god, Mulder!” She cries out and is grateful when his arm wraps firmly around her waist to support her. Her legs feel like Jell-O already and she doesn’t want to break her ankles in the heels.

Mulder groans deeply, burring himself to the hilt. His free hand grabs her upper thigh to keep her panties in place, ensnaring her to him. “You feel so tight like this, Scully. Am I hurting you?”

“No. God, no. It feels so good, Mulder. I can feel every inch of you.” Her nails bite into his wrists as he begins to move at a steady and leisurely pace. She is sore from the pounding she took moments ago, but it is only adding to the pleasure. Her sex is filled to brim with his cock and she swears she can feel him in her chest, his essence cramming into every molecule of her.

One of her hands reach up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. The action draws his attention to her chest in the mirror and he growls low in his throat. She must have fixed her bra when she grabbed her heels and he is instantly compelled to ruin it.

His hand leaves her thigh and he roughly tugs her bra so that the cups are under her breasts once more, pushing them up and highlighting her nipples. “That’s better.” He murmurs into the back of her neck, cupping a palm to her breast and squeezing.

“Shit.” Scully gasps and he tweaks her nipple and pushes inside of her a bit harder.

“This is intoxicating.” Mulder grunts, biting the back of her shoulder. Another bruise starts forming almost immediately when he lets go and he watches in fascination at how easily it is to mark her creamy skin.

“Fuck.” Her body shudders and she pushes her hips back against him. “Do that again.”

Her normal rule of “no marks” quickly flies out of the window and she pithily considers calling off of her work tomorrow. It’s a passing thought as his teeth sink into her other shoulder, the sting making her forget about everything else.

Mulder groans against her skin as he feels her cunt squeeze him harder, pulsing along with the bite marks he leaves across her back.

Their eyes meet again in the mirror and all bets are off. Mulder’s pace increases and Scully cries out, throwing her head back against his chest. His arm wraps tighter around her midsection and his fingers tweak her nipple again.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Scully chants. Her hands drop to grab his waist, trying to encourage him to go faster.

He takes the hint and begins a quick rhythm. The increased speed knocks Scully a few steps forward and she yelps as Mulder shoves her into the full-length mirror. It is cold against her front and she grabs onto the sides of the frame to steady herself.

His warm back is a pleasurable contrast to the glass at her front and as he rocks up she feels the start of her orgasm blossoming in her groin.

“Fuck, Fox!” Scully screams his first name into the room. It surprises both of them, but before Scully can correct herself she feels Mulder’s hands on top of hers on the frame and suddenly he is fucking her at full force.

“Say it again.” He growls low in his throat, his mouth right next to her ear. His hips are brutal against her ass and his cock feels like it might rip through her abdomen he is so goddamn deep.

Her thoughts are muddled with how intense everything is and it takes her a second to realize he has issued a command. She cries out as she is pressed even harder into the glass.

“Fox. Fox.” She repeats, trying to meet his thrusts, but failing. He is too firm against her back, too trapped to really have any room to rock back into his onslaught. Instead she arches her back, tipping her ass up and allowing him to get impossibly deeper. The angle has her screaming.

“That’s it love. That’s it. I love it when you scream.” He grunts, sweat dripping between them and fogging the mirror. The glass is no longer cold against her, but wet and hot from their bodies. She feels herself gliding against it on each rock up and she wonders it they will end up cracking it.

She doesn’t worry about getting stabbed by glass for long: can’t worry about it. Not when his hand sneaks between her body and the mirror and his thumb finds her clit.

“Fox!” She yells, her forehead hitting the mirror in front of her. Her entire body is trembling, pulsing, burning with her yearning. She isn’t sure how much more she can take, but she also never wants this to end. She wants to live the rest of her life here, in this moment. She wants to die with his cock shoved so far into her she can barely breathe.

“Scully. Fuck, Scully.” Mulder grunts. His legs are hollering at him for the pace, but he can’t be bothered to slow down. Not when her cunt is wrapped so tight around his cock. Not when she is letting him take her so ferally. “Not going to last much longer.” His voice sounds apologetic, but it breaks off on a throaty groan when he feels her walls closing in harder.

“Me either.” Scully pants and tries to meet his gaze in the foggy mirror. She finds it among the steam and struggles to keep her eyes open. “Come with me, Fox. Please. Please come with me.”

“I’m going to. Oh shit, I’m going to.” Mulder confirms and with a few final strokes and hard flicks to her clit he comes apart with her.

She screams as she feels his cum hot inside of her for the second time that night, and he hollers back as her cunt becomes so tight he cannot move.

He stills inside of her, letting her cunt drain him for everything he is. His thumb never stops touching her clit, helping her through her orgasm. He has to bring his other arm down to grab her waist again as he feels one of her knees buckle from the pleasure.

Scully clings to the mirror and his arm with all of the energy she has left, and goes dizzy as her orgasm ignites every system in her body.

As it ends and she feels him go soft inside of her, she collapses forward and swoons when he scoops her up into his arms. Her eyes close and she sighs when she feels the bed on her back, Mulder laying her down gently.

She doesn’t open her eyes or even try to assist him as he pulls her heels off, slides her panties the rest of the way down and off her legs, and then tips her sideways to unclasp her bra before chucking it to the floor. She is too bone-dead tired to move and lets herself flop back against the covers.

She isn’t sure how long he is gone for, but when he returns she feels a hot, wet towel between her legs and groans in appreciation. She mumbles something like a protest when he flips her onto her stomach, but then sighs once more as soothing lotion is applied to her ass and up her back.

Mulder makes sure to rub the lotion gently into the spots with bruises and once he is done he places light kisses over each one. Her back and ass look like a battle ground, his teeth and handprints are all over her.

He scares him how much it pleases him to see proof of his body on hers, but he shakes the fear away as she slides further up the bed and purrs a sound a contentment. Mulder joins her on the bed, wrapping her into his arms, her face pressed against his chest and his hands rubbing gentle patterns on her back.

“I do.” Scully’s soft voice breaks the silence of the room moments later.

“What?”

“If you were to ever ask me I would say, ‘I do.’”

The statement stuns Mulder into silence for a long while. If it wasn’t for his rapid heartbeat under her cheek, Scully would be worried he fell asleep. 

“Do you want me to ask you?” He finally questions.

Scully smiles and kisses his chest. “It’s not high on my priority list.”

“Should I add it to Dr. Milburn’s list?” Mulder teases, earning a sated laugh from Scully.

“I mean it, Mulder.”

“I know you do, Scully.”

They cuddle up together for a while longer, Mulder brushing the sweat away from her forehead, before he feels her body sink into his and he recognizes she is almost asleep.

“Tomorrow let’s do number 5.” Scully mumbles, right before succumbing to sleep.

Mulder laughs and pulls her close. He knows she is going to be too sore tomorrow for anything on that list but humors her sleeping body anyways. “Anything for you.”


	8. Roadside Assistance

“Mulder, we’ll get fired.”

“No one is going to see us.”

“They might.”

“We are in the middle of nowhere.”

Scully looks around as if for the first time noticing just how desolate the long expanse of the back-country road they are on truly is. They haven’t passed another car in almost thirty minutes and there are no signs of anyone coming down the dusty path.

She is still nervous and he senses that.

“Come on, Scully. You can’t tell me that you’ve never had a fantasy of us pulling over and fucking on the side of the road.”

“Of course I have.” She responses evenly, pretending to be exasperated as he guides her until she is backed up against the passenger door. “But some fantasies are meant to remain fantasies.”

“I don’t believe that.” Mulder husks and lowers until he can press his face into the side of her neck. He takes a deep breath of her perfume and hums as her slender hands rest on his hips. She is neither pushing him away, nor pulling him toward her, but he’ll take the connection. He thinks he can get her to relent her rules for this one occurrence.

“You wouldn’t.” She huffs, but tips her neck so that he can reach more skin as he starts to trail his lips over her pulse points. “You’re a rule breaker.”

“You’ve broken quite a few rules yourself, Scully.” He counters, flicking his tongue against her earlobe before nibbling it.

She sighs and shutters against him, and he feels her lean more casually against the vehicle. “Only when it was necessary to save your ass.”

He chuckles and consents to her statement for the moment. Trailing small kisses down the side of her neck, his hands slide around to cup her firm ass. The pencil skirt she is wearing today is tighter than normal and he had been watching her tug at it for the last two hours, clearly uncomfortable sitting in it for so long.

“Why did you wear this skirt today? You knew we were going to be driving for hours.”

“The dry-cleaners forgot my order. This was the only one I had clean.”

He almost buys her reply, lost in the smell of her hair fanning his face, but then he remembers a key fact. “I was with you when you picked up your dry-cleaning two days ago.”

Scully flushes. She isn’t used to Mulder coming with her for menial tasks and forgot he had tagged along after work on Tuesday to pick up her laundry. It was a new step in their relationship (if that’s what they were calling it).

“Oh.” She replies lamely and gasps when he sucks at the skin behind her ear.

“Tell me the truth, Scully. You wore this skirt with the hopes that I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you. Didn’t you?”

“No.” Scully immediately retaliates even though it’s mostly the truth. She had looked up the route earlier that day and knew how vacant the roads would be.

But it’s more fun when Mulder has to work for the truth.

“Liar.” He breathes into her ear and tugs on the skirt so that it rises above her knees. “I bet if I were to slip my hand between your legs I’d already find you dripping.”

“I’m not that easy.” Scully quips, proud of herself for keeping the raspy desire from her voice.

“That might have been true for your past lovers.” Mulder shoots back cockily. “But I know I can make you wet with just the sound of my voice.”

“Mulder, I’ve worked with you for almost seven years now. I think I have a bit more self-control than that.”

“I’ll prove it.”

He yanks the skirt even higher until the tight material is bunched up around her waist. She gasps loudly at the cool hair of the deserted road flows between her legs. His eyes go wide and he grins wickedly.

“No panties, Scully? Did those get lost at the dry-cleaners as well?” He teases before dropping to his knees in the dirt on the shoulder of the road.

“Mulder, this is crazy. Get back in the car.” Scully’s hands drop to his shoulders in a weak attempt to push him back, but he just bats her hands away and pushes on her thighs.

“Open.”

“Mulder.”

“Open. I have a point to prove.”

She huffs and spreads her legs. Mulder on a mission to prove a theory is a determined Mulder and she knows he will pester her until he gets his way.

“You’re already wet.” Mulder comments once her thighs are spread and her cunt is revealed to him.

“That’s just natural lubrication, Mulder. Vaginas regularly clean themselves. In fact, a completely dry vagina is a sign of an infection or an underlying condition.”

Mulder feels his cock twitch at her clinical, detached tone and makes a mental note to email Dr. Milburn about why he gets aroused at her scientific terminology.

“Hmm.” He hums in response and pushes her thighs a bit wider. “Perfect conditions to test my theory.”

Scully rolls her eyes and glances around to make sure no cars are coming up the road to see her naked from the waste down. The road is still as vacant as it was while they were driving.

“What exactly are you planning on doing?” Scully can’t keep the slight amount of giddiness from her voice. _She is half naked on the side of the road for Christ sake! And they are technically on the clock!_

“I’m going to talk to you and I’m going to watch you get wet for me.”

“You’re just going to talk?”

“Yes, Scully.”

Scully narrows her eyes down at him. “We’ve already established I like dirty talk so you talking to me isn’t going to prove that it’s your voice that arouses me.”

Mulder smirks and it’s in that moment that Scully knows she is screwed. “I’m not going to talk dirty to you, Scully. I’m simply going to talk and you’re going to get so fucking wet.”

Scully’s eyes widen and she already feels the start of her arousal coiling in her gut. “Using the terms, _fucking wet,_ is cheating.”

“Noted.” Mulder smirks and sits back on his heels, taking his hands off of her thighs. “I sent the progress report to Frohike this morning. I’m hoping him and the boys will be able to provide a more detailed explanation for what we are going to be dealing with.”

Scully glances down at him and just barely smirks. “If you want to be even remotely successful I’d avoid bringing up Frohike.”

“I’m just getting started. Now, shhh. You’re interrupting my experiment.”

Her scoff is the only reply so Mulder goes back to talking, eyes never wavering from between her thighs, wanting to see the exact moment Scully gets aroused.

“I did some research on the motels in the area and begged Skinner to get us rooms at the better establishment in town. It’s still only has two-stars, but I’m pretty sure your room will have a tub large enough to take a bubble bath in.”

Scully arches an eyebrow at that one and presses her hips against the car door. “That’s suggestive, Mulder and is also cheating.”

“How?” He asks incredulously.

“Because now I’m imagining myself naked and surrounded by soothing aromas. Plus, it means the water pressure is probably decent.”

Mulder groans at the image of Scully naked in the tub with her legs spread open over the sides, fucking her clit under the steady pressure of the facet. “I think you’re the one that’s cheating.” Mulder mumbles and Scully smirks.

Suddenly, Mulder sees a small twinge in her lower abdomen and watches as she gets just slightly wetter between her thighs. He chooses not to comment on it just yet.

Instead, he drops his voice to a lower timbre and starts talking again. “I wonder how mad Skinner would be if he realized the budget was being wasted on two hotel rooms.”

“Who said we aren’t going to use both tonight?”

“Don’t even tease, Scully.” Mulder lets out a soft moan as if she had physically wounded him and he watches as her hips jut out and more wetness pools between her legs.

Scully catches the smirk on his lips. “Your groaning is also cheating. It’s an expression associated with dirty talk.”

“I’d like to update my original hypothesis.”

“Oh?”

“You’re getting wet from arguing with me.”

“I am not!”

Mulder grins as more wetness seeps out of her cunt. “I think you like when we argue and debate about a case. I think it gets you hot knowing you’re ruffling my feathers.”

“You’re cheating again.”

“And you’re getting even wetter.”

“This proves nothing.”

“Oh. That’s where you’re wrong, Scully. This proves everything.” His voice is low and dark, and Scully can practically feel his gaze on her cunt. The breeze is cold between her legs now, curtesy of the extra moisture on her folds.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Scully comments and sees his toothy grin as her body’s temperature increases.

“For starters, it proves why you stayed on the X-Files for so long even though you didn’t and still don’t believe in any of my theories.”

“Mulder, I didn’t stay on the X-Files just because I thought you were hot.” She rolls her eyes to add to her exasperation.

“No, but it does explain why you always listen to me and why you’re always so eager to shoot me down.”

“It’s my job to add scientific explanation to your inquiries into the unknown.”

“It’s your job to report those findings. I see no reason why I would need to debate with you for hours about what you’ll report.”

Scully catches onto his game. “Mulder, you’re trying to create a fake fight. I know you don’t believe that.”

Mulder shrugs, not denying he was easily caught trying to manipulate her into an argument. “Doesn’t matter. You’re still much wetter than when we started.”

“I’m naked from the waist down on the side of the road. The breeze feels nice.”

“Fine. I’m changing my hypothesis again.”

“Mulder, we don’t have all day.”

“This one is sure to be the winner.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Mulder doesn’t reply verbally at first. Instead he moves closer and blows his cool breath between her thighs. He then holds his tongue out and waits patiently. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for my reward.” Mulder says quickly before sticking his tongue back out and waiting just centimeters from her cunt.

“Reward for what?”

As the statement leaves her lips she feels a gush of wetness drip out of her and hears him moan in approval as a few drops hit his tongue.

“For turning you on.” Mulder replies after making a show of swallowing her minimal arousal.

“Mulder, with the logic that you’ve been using you’ve basically proven that I’m turning myself on.”

“How do you figure?”

“If your theory is that I’m aroused by the sound of your voice, or by our arguments, or by the cool air you just blew between my legs, then you’re basically just admitting that I’m fantasizing during those instances.”

“I don’t follow your logic, Scully.”

“If I’m aroused by your voice or by your proximity to my cunt it is only because I’m imagining what your mouth, lips, and tongue can do to me when you’re not talking so damn much.”

“Mmm.” Mulder moans low in his throat in fake contemplation. He can tell Scully is getting impatient and if he doesn’t move this along quickly she will be kicking him away and getting back in the car. “Scully, did you know that only 2% of the world’s population are natural redheads?”

“Mulder, what are you getting at?” She huffs at the change in topic and squirms a bit against the car door.

“Also, only 20% of the world’s population enjoys BDSM.”

“Mulder.”

“That means you’re a rarity, Scully.”

“Are you actually going to fuck me or just talk me to death?”

Mulder grins and watches as her body pools a bit more wetness despite her snarky words. “A recent survey conducted in America also revealed that 12% of the population enjoy car sex, but the statistic was specifically geared toward sex in the car. I don’t think they surveyed how many people enjoy fucking outside the car.”

“Oh my god.” Scully groans, jutting her hips out toward his face. “Please just fuck me already.”

“Ready to concede that you’re aroused?”

“No. I’m just bored and want you to be quiet.”

The sound of his phone ringing cuts off any comment he is about to make. He holds up a finger to tell her to wait and answers the call. She rolls her eyes and reaches to push her skirt back down, but his hand grabs the hem and holds it against her waist.

“Mulder!” She mouths his name and tries to kick him away, but he maintains his position, pushing her hard against the door with his free hand.

“Mulder.” He answers smoothly. “We are currently on our way. ETA a few hours.”

“Skinner,” he mouths the words before resuming his conversation.

“Mulder.” She quietly whispers as he presses the phone between his ear and his shoulder and reaches for her thighs. “Stop.”

He shakes his head no and forces her thighs apart, watching intently. “Sure, Skinner. I’ll have Scully check in with the medical office once we get into town. I’m sure she’ll be able to find a scientific connection.”

As he talks to Skinner, Mulder watches Scully become wetter and wetter. She tries to bat his hands away a few times, but he manages to trap them against the car door, sliding forward onto his knees, to keep her feet kicked apart.

“Of course, sir. We’ll touch base once settled.” His words are a hot breath over her cunt and he feels Scully shiver at the proximity.

“Mulder.” She hisses again, but to no avail.

“Absolutely. She is right here. One second.” Mulder lets go of one of her hands to pass the phone up to her.

Scully’s eyes widen and she hesitantly takes the phone, sending a warning glare to the man between her legs. “Scully.” She answers and isn’t surprised when she feels Mulder’s breath back between her thighs. He is a terrible listener after all.

“Yes, sir.” She tries to listen to Skinner and ignore Mulder between her legs, but as his fingers brush along her inner thighs she realizes she needs to get off this phone call, and quick. “I’m not sure. I think Mulder has those details. Yeah, yeah. One second.” She quickly drops the phone back down to him before he can press his fingers inside of her.

He smirks and takes the phone back. “Sir.” As he talks he watches her writhe against the car, his hand once again holding her steady.

They both know she could easily overpower him in this moment, but as he watches her wetness drip down her right leg he knows why she is allowing it.

He finally hangs up the phone and smirks up at her from between her legs. “You’re naughty, Scully.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tries to sound firm, but there is an unmistakable quake in her voice.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re turned on at the thought of being caught.”

“No!” She instantly denies and shakes her head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” He asks intrigued, bending to breathe in the scent of her arousal. He momentarily thinks back to when the planets were all in line and he smelled Dr. White’s perfume. Little did he know, Scully’s natural smell was ten thousand times better.

Scully groans and huffs in faux annoyance. “It’s nothing.”

“It has to be something.” He prods, tongue flicking out to lick the wetness on her thigh, suddenly not able to wait a second longer. “You’re unmistakably wet now.”

“Mulder.”

“Tell me and I’ll tongue fuck you until you come.”

“Oh.” Scully pants and looks around again as if expecting a crowd to have magically appeared to witness her undoing.

“Tell me.” He requests again and blows more air across her, now, dripping cunt.

With a final huff, Scully relents. She knows his ego is going to inflate and that she’ll probably regret telling him this, but she also wants his tongue on her. “It’s the sound of your voice when you talk on the phone.”

“What?” She already can tell his cocky grin is spreading over his features without even looking at him.

“It… changes.” She shrugs and rolls her eyes.

“So, my original hypothesis was correct. My voice does turn you on.”

“Mulder, just shut up and fuck me already.” She grabs the back of his head with both hands and pulls him toward her. He laughs against her cunt before eagerly licking up the length of her, tasting all she has to offer.

“I did this.” He mumbles into her and Scully can’t help but sigh in confirmation.

His tongue laps at the wetness, moaning at the taste of her, before pushing into her cunt as far as he can. His tongue probes in and out a few times, pulling more arousal from her body. Keeping it on his tongue he moves up to her clit, spreading his saliva and her own juices across the swollen bud.

“Scully, look at me.” He requests, peering up at her from between her legs. He waits until she complies, her lust-filled eyes meeting his. “I’m going to make you come using only my tongue and then I’m going to pick you up and fuck you against this car.”

Scully groans and fists his hair in her hands, trying to guide him back to her so that he can fulfil the first part of his statement. “Mulder, please.”

“I’m not done yet.” He battles her hands out of his hair and traps them to her own hips. “While I’m fucking you against the car I’m going to talk to you the entire damn time. I’m going to say so many deliciously dirty things in your ear that you’re going to scream for me.”

“I’m not going to be saying anything if you don’t put your tongue … _oh shit_.” Scully’s quip is cut off as he quickly lowers his head to suck her clit between his lips.

He is done playing games now. Done with the teasing. He wants to make her come and he wants his dick to be buried inside of her.

Keeping her thighs spread, his tongue fucks her until the muscle is weak and throbbing. When he can’t feel his tongue any longer he switches to sucking her cunt, her labia, her clit, her thighs. Anything that he can reach, he devours.

Scully is panting and absolutely soaking his mouth with each second that ticks by. She can feel her orgasm building and as he buries his tongue deep into her cunt and rubs his nose against her clit, she crumbles. Her orgasm racks her body and her hands grab the car for support.

The orgasm isn’t particularly hard, but the feeling of his mouth on her as she leaks arousal is enough to send pleasurable tingles throughout her body. She sighs and lets her head drop back against the car as she steadies her breathing.

Mulder happily licks her clean, relishing in the little after tremors her body makes each time his tongue swipes over her clit. He releases his own belt buckle and zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down just enough to release his cock.

As he stands up he glides his hands up her calves, her thighs, her ass, and then lifts her up until her legs wrap around his waist. Her arms naturally latch onto his shoulders and her mouth falls open in a soft pant as he slides into her without further preamble.

“You’re so tight, Scully. Every time. Tight and wet and hot just for me.”

“Oh god.” She breathes, remembering his earlier statement and as his lips lower to press against her ear she knows she is done for.

“That’s it. Wrap your legs tighter around my waist. Good girl.” He praises, his hands digging into the back of her thighs. He holds his hips still and takes a step away from the car so that her entire weight is resting on his cock. Using his arm strength, he begins to lift her up and down on his cock.

“Mulder.” She moans and her nails dig into his shoulders as she holds on to him while he uses her own body weight to fuck her with his cock.

“Look at you. Taking my cock on the side of the road. Such a naughty FBI agent.” His voice has dropped another octave with his own arousal and with the exertion of lifting her up and down. “Is this what you were picturing when you left your panties at home and put on this tight little skirt of yours? Were you hoping I would pull you over and fuck you like the little slut you are?”

“Fuck.” Scully gasps and buries her face into the crook of his neck.

“Tell me. Admit it.”

“Yes. Fuck, Mulder. Yes. Yes, I wanted you to fuck me in this skirt.”

“You’re incredible.” Mulder breathes and Scully gasps as she feels her back hit the car door again. He is against her now, holding her hips still as he rocks up into her body. His cock sliding deep before pulling all the way out, pausing just half a second, before pushing fully back in. The pace and the moments of being completely empty are making her head spin.

“More.” She requests, tongue reaching out to lap at the sweat on his throat.

“I love when you’re greedy and demanding, Scully. Your cunt gets so much wetter after I follow your instructions. For being so submissive during our scenes I think you secretly want power as well.” He grunts as his pace increases. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? If I gave you the opportunity to tie me up?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Scully gasps in between harsh thrusts. Her ass is digging into the handle of the car door and her skin is sticky against the glass window from her own sweat.

She feels vulnerable in the open air, the hot sun and desert sand around them reminding her how exposed she is, but his hard body against her makes her feel protected. She knows that if a car was to drive down the lane they would have plenty of time to get into it before anyone would notice what they were doing.

Scully doesn’t think too long about it, enjoying the fantasy of someone possibly seeing them in action (not that she’ll ever admit it to Mulder. Office sex is still forbidden).

“Tell me, Scully. Tell me what you would do if I let you tie me up.”

“I thought… _ohhh yes, right there_ … I thought you were talking to me.”

“I’ll get back to it. I want to hear your voice.” His tongue licks her earlobe and he lowers his head to suck at her neck, mindful of the fact that they are on their way to a case and she definitely cannot show up with hickies across her chest.

“There is one fantasy.” Scully starts and whimpers when he shifts her lower on the car door, taking him deeper. His strokes become less elongated, but he makes up for it by pressing hard on each thrust.

“Where are we?”

“Your apartment.”

“What are we doing?”

“You’re sitting at the desk in your living room. I have you handcuffed to it with your hands behind your back. You’re naked.”

“Tell me more, Scully. Am I hard?”

“Not quite, but you’re getting there. I can see your cock hardening as I strip in front of you.”

His hands shift to dig into her ass, pulling her into him on each movement toward the car. Mulder is grateful so she so tiny, the strain of holding her up would be more tiring otherwise. He feels her heels dig into his lower back as she uses him for leverage to grind into his ministrations.

“Are you fully naked?” Mulder whispers completely invested in her fantasy.

“No. I still have my stockings on, but there are no panties underneath and you can see how wet I am through the sheer material.”

“Fuck.” Mulder gasps at the image.

“I tease you by straddling your waist, letting the soaked material covering my sex slide up and down your cock.” Scully’s voice is becoming raspier and she is losing her inhibitions as her imagination meets reality.

Scully fantasized a lot over the years in which they weren’t having sex, and a few times since. However, she has never fantasized while being fucked by him and the combination is deliriously intoxicating.

“You’re fully hard and panting by the time I turn around and rip a hole in the stockings.”

“Holy shit!” His hips smack hers roughly at the unexpected image.

Scully continues, spurred on by his obvious enjoyment. “My back is to you when I straddle you again, intending to take you cowboy style. I know you’ll like watching my ass as I bounce on your cock, but you’ll also be frustrated by the fact that you can’t touch me.”

“Yes.” Mulder affirms. To punctuate his statement, he grabs her tightly by her ass and quickly walks them over to the front of the car. He pushes her legs off of his hips and turns her around, forcing her to drape herself over the hood of the car.

Her hands land on the warmed hood, and she whines as he buries himself back inside of her cunt. The grill of the vehicle is digging into the front of her thighs and she knows she’ll have to change her skirt and put on stockings before they meet with the sheriff.

“Harder.” Mulder obliges, leaning over her on the car to drive himself mercilessly in and out of her slick center.

“Do you ride me this hard in your fantasy?”

Scully groans and tries to focus on talking even while he is pounding into her. “No.” She rasps and pushes her hands against the car to meet his every pulse. “I take you slow and circle my ass against your hips. _Fuck…_ it’s… _oh god_ … it drives you crazy.”

Mulder halts his ferocious movements and slowly circles his hips against her ass. He knows they don’t really have time for all of this teasing, the sheriff is expecting them in a few hours, but he can’t help it. The mewling sounds that escape her throat are a good enough reason to be late for an X-File.

“Like this?” He rasps, his voice raw from the exertion of thrusting.

“Oh god, yes.” She nods against the vehicle. “I… _ohhhhhh_ … I rock against your pelvis until I feel your hips jerk off of the chair. I can tell you want to submit to my desires, but you’re getting impatient.”

Mulder growls behind her and pushes her skirt up to expose her back, his lips greedily licking at her uncovered skin. He needs more of her and suddenly damns himself for not stripping her naked and taking her in the backseat instead.

“I rip more of the stockings and remove your cock from inside of me.” Scully continues, knowing he is waiting for her to complete her fantasy before he finishes her off. “You’re not happy about it at first, but then you see what I have pulled from your desk drawer and you start fighting your restraints.”

“Scully.” Mulder gasps in absolute astonishment. He has an idea of where her imagination is taking her and he can’t quite believe it.

He goes still inside of her, hands bruising over her bunched-up skirt. “Tell me.”

“You watch as I squirt some lube onto your cock, making sure I cover every inch of it before I turn around again and rub my ass against you.”

“Fuck.” Mulder whispers, in awe of his imaginary self about to fuck her in the ass.

“That’s right, Mulder. Fuck.” Scully confirms, pushing herself backwards against him now to encourage movement. Her sex is pulsing wildly and she needs an orgasm. The stretch of his cock is starting to become uncomfortable from the lack of movement.

He takes action, starting a smooth and steady pace. “Do you do it, Scully? Do you take my cock up your ass?”

“Yes.” Her breathing is erratic and every inch of her is wet from sweat and arousal. “It’s slow at first. Just the tip of your ass is inside of me.”

“How do I feel?”

“Big. You’re stretching me wider than I’ve been before and it’s just the tip of you. I’m glad your hands are tied behind your back because it lets me go at my own pace.”

“I’m keeping my hips very still.” He adds to her dream even as his current, reality pace, picks up.

“Yes. You’re letting me control everything and I reward you by taking more of you inside of me.”

Mulder’s hand comes around her hips and he starts circling her clit. She lurches in his grasp and lets out a deep moan. His pace becomes more erratic and they both know they aren’t going to make it to the end of her fictionalized story.

“Your cunt is so tight, Scully. All the time. You always fit me perfectly inside of you.” Mulder nips at her spine. “I bet your ass would be even tighter. Do you think you could take all of me?”

“Oh my god.”

“I bet you could. I bet if I went slow enough and stroked your clit in just the right way that your tight little ass would take me in.” His fingers pinch her clit and he feels the beginning of her orgasm flutter across his shaft. “Yes, Scully. That’s it. Come for me. Think about how good it would feel to have my cock buried in your ass.”

“Mulder.” Scully cries and pushes hard into his hips.

“You know that day is coming, Scully. The day I finally pin you down on your bed and take you up the ass. It’s getting harder and harder to resist. Especially when you wear tiny skirts and no panties.”

_“Ohhhh!”_ Scully screams as her clit pulses wildly against his fingers and her orgasm starts to unravel itself.

“All you have to do is tell me when you’re ready and I’ll tie you up and I’ll fuck you so savagely that you’ll have to attend church the next day. Hell, I might even have to attend church after being in your ass. It will be that good.”

Her body trembles against the car as she falls apart, her sex clenching hotly around his shaft, and her clit throbbing under his fingers. She cries out his name and a slew of other nonsensical words as she orgasms into the open air.

When the crux of her orgasm dissolves into aftershocks, she feels his hand leave her clit and spread her ass apart. “God, Scully. One of these days.” He promises and watches her asshole involuntarily flex. He comes seconds later, driving into her repeatedly until his cum is leaking out of her cunt and his cock is soft inside of her.

Mulder pulls out of her and drapes himself over the hood next to her, both of them spent and breathing heavily. Neither of them is quite sure how they got to this point, but they don’t question it.

As the sound of an engine rumbles in the distance, they both get dressed and stumble into the car. Scully hisses as she sits down, already fidgeting with the tight skirt again. Mulder cranks the air conditioning and smirks over at his partner. “Motel first?”

Scully laughs. “I don’t think the sheriff will appreciate us showing up to the scene smelling of sex and sweat.”

“You never know.” Mulder teases and winks before pulling back onto the road. His hand reaches over to hold her own and they ride the rest of the way with their hands conjoined over the console.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves kiddos and comments! I truly appreciate it!


	9. A Beautiful Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully gives Mulder a blowjob.

The back of her head hits the edge of the mattress and Scully gasps as Mulder’s cock slides deeper into her open lips.

She is naked and on her knees, kneeling at the side of his bed. His collar is firmly in place around her neck and as his thrusts push her head against the bed behind her, she feels the band digging into her neck.

Scully takes a shaky breath as he pops out of her mouth, looking up at him from the ground.

“Open.” Mulder demands, holding the base of his cock in his hand. Scully obeys, mouth dropping open.

“Tongue out.” Again, she listens to his command, sticking her tongue out of her mouth. “Good girl.”

He praises and strokes the tip of his cock into her mouth. He bounces it against her tongue a few times and smirks wickedly at the shocked expression shining in her eyes.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes.” Scully confirms, her voice already thick with arousal.

“Tongue out.” As her tongue slips out, a welcome mat to the cavern of her throat, Mulder pushes his cock back into her mouth. “Suck.”

Obediently, Scully covers her teeth with her lips and closes them around his shaft, suctioning him as his hips move back and forth, in and out. He drives in a bit further, pulling back quickly as to not gag her.

Her hands come to rest on his thighs and she opens her jaw wider, signaling for him to try again.

“Fuck, Scully.” He grunts before pressing his shaft further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat on a few pumps. The sensation causes tears to form in her eyes and she feels a few slide down her cheeks.

“Oh.” She gasps when he suddenly pulls out and his cock slaps one her cheeks. The burning look in Mulder’s eyes when she glances up at him lets her know that he heard her soft sound of surprise.

“Naughty.” Mulder breathes and grips his shaft again, this time slapping it purposefully against her cheek. The action leaves a wet spot across her face, visceral proof of the blowjob she is giving him.

“Mulder.” His name is a lusty moan when he slaps her again with his manhood.

“Open.” He requests again, groaning when her lips close around him. Her tongue is hot and wet on the underside of his shaft and he grunts as she takes him deeper.

Mulder pulls out and slaps her face one more with his cock, letting it slide up against her nose and almost hitting her eye before pushing back into her mouth.

Scully gasps and shivers as she allows Mulder to fuck her face. The demeaning nature of what they are doing is not lost on her, but the humiliation burning inside of her is heavily laced with lust and arousal. As he slaps her again, she feels a wetness rush between her thighs.

“Do you like this, Scully? Do you like when I slap your face with my cock?”

She blushes and nods just slightly. He grinds himself against her cheek for a second before pulling back to look down at her.

In that moment Scully realizes what she must look like. Saliva and precum spread all over her face with her mascara undoubtedly running down her cheeks. Suddenly self-conscious, she reaches up to start to wipe herself clean, but Mulder’s hands grip her wrists, stopping her movements.

“Don’t.” Mulder demands.

“Mulder, I must look a mess.” She tries to pull her hands back and gasps when he presses them behind her head to rest on the top of the mattress.

“You do, Scully. A hot mess.” Mulder’s voice is dark and low and full of wanton desire. “A dirty fucking mess covered in spit from sucking me.”

“Oh.” It’s a quiet sound as Scully looks up at him through her tear-soaked lashes.

“You’re so incredibly beautiful.” He whispers and steps closer to her so that he can rub his cock across her face. When the tip of him touches her lips, she opens her mouth and darts her tongue out to trace the length of him. “Oh, you dirty, dirty woman.” Mulder groans and Scully feels a strange swell of pride in her chest.

“More.” She whispers before she can overthink what she is asking of him. Part of her is scared of what Mulder can reduce her to, that he can make her this horny for such a degrading act, but the other part of her is overcome with arousal.

Scully opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, waiting for him.

Keeping her arms pinned to the bed, Mulder steps closer so that his legs bracket her body against the frame. His cock slides past her lips and soon he is gently fucking her mouth, not going deep enough to gag her.

Soft little moans from Scully sound around his length and the vibrations rush through Mulder’s body.

When her eyes close shut Mulder lets go of her wrists to cup her face. “Look up at me.”

Scully once more obeys, blue eyes flashing open and looking up through her lashes. Mulder’s hands shift up and his thumbs pull her eyelids open, making it impossible for her to blink.

Surprised, Scully goes to move her hands from the bed but a stern, “don’t move” pins her place. She lets him fuck her face as tears slide from her eyes, a consequence of being kept open while he teases her gag relax.

“Fucking gorgeous, Scully. Gorgeous with my dick in your mouth.” Her body trembles and when he finally lets go of her and pulls back, Scully is panting. “Mmm, so pretty.” He continues to praise, stroking his cock along her lips and cheeks once more.

Mulder hooks the tip of himself inside her cheek and then pops himself out, dragging saliva with him. He repeats it a few times before Scully’s hands grab his waist. He gives her a moment to compose herself, but when her hands move to clean her face he bats them away and grabs her collar with two fingers, tugging her up higher onto her knees.

“I said, don’t.” He admonishes.

“Mulder.” Her voice is hesitant, once again unsure about her appearance. It’s not that she is vain, but she’s also never been in the position that she is currently in. “My make-up has to be everywhere.”

“Oh, it is.” Mulder confirms, his free hand dragging more of her mascara across her face.

“You can’t seriously find this attractive.” The intense smolder in his eyes when they finally meet almost takes her breath away.

“Are you doubting me, _pet?_ ”

The moment her nickname drops from his lips she knows he is in trouble. But not the run-away-and-hide kind of trouble. No. The tone in his voice indicates Scully is in the I’m-about-to-get-fucked-so-goddamn-good kind of trouble.

Scully stays still, licking her bottom lip to collect some of the spit dripping down her chin. The action makes Mulder groan and he tugs her collar harder to make her gasp.

“I asked you a question, pet.”

“I’m not doubting you.”

“I think you are.” Mulder challenges and pushes her shoulders so that she rests back on her feet.

“No.” Scully denies, placing her hands on his hips.

“Tell me. Tell me you’re beautiful like this.”

When she hesitates to confirm his statement, he drops to her level to look her in the eyes. “Open your mouth.” She does without question.

“Hmmm, interesting.” He ponders before placing two fingers into her mouth.

“Suck.” Again, Scully does so eagerly.

Mulder thrusts his fingers in and out of her mouth, collecting spit before dragging them all across her face.

“Tell me you’re beautiful like this.” He demands once more.

Scully bites her lip, but stays silent.

“Open.” Mulder repeats the process twice more before he growls in her ear. “You’ll listen and obey every physical command. Why won’t you admit you’re beautiful like this?”

Feeling her lower lip tremble as he catches on, Scully is grateful when he suddenly wraps her in his arms.

“Talk to me, Scully.”

“When you spank me my brain releases dopamine which ignites the brain’s reward and pleasure center…” Scully starts and despite being slightly confused, Mulder remains quiet. “When you call me ‘pet’ or when I call you ‘sir’ the same response ignites in the brain. Freudians think it comes from our need to seek out authority displaced by adulthood, but more recent scholars believe that pet-names in the bedroom are a healthy and stable part of a relationship grounded in trust.”

“Scully, where are you going with this?” He isn’t rushing her; he is just having a hard time piecing together the pieces.

“People enjoy BDSM for a number of reasons.” Scully continues her rant. “First, is that experimentation can be hot. Trying new things can be viewed as a creative form of expression. Second, is that it allows communication and intimacy to grow. Couples that talk about their wants and desires often have a healthier and more sexually active relationship.”

Mulder knows that she is building to something, but years of working with her allows him to know that she could continue spotting facts all night. Pushing her head back to look her in the eyes again, he smiles.

“Thank you, Doctor Scully for your assessment of BDSM relationships.” She smiles meekly back and he knows she isn’t upset with him for cutting her off. “I want to know why you enjoy this, not other people.”

As he talks he wipes her face clean with his discarded t-shirt. Scully closes her eyes and allows him to remove all traces of wetness across her face before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Her hand tickers with the collar around her neck. “Before I tell you I want you to know that I love this.”

“Okay?” Mulder nods hesitantly.

“I don’t want things to change between us.”

“You still want me to be dominant at times?”

“Yes.” Scully nods.

“But you want to set limits to it?”

“Not exactly limits. I…” Scully sighs. “It just scares me sometimes how much I need this.” Her voice is soft and shy, but she keeps eye contact with him throughout her confession. They are not the best communicators, but they manage when it’s truly necessary.

“How much you need to be submissive?” Mulder questions, wanting to make sure he understands completely.

“Yes.”

“Not how much you need me?”

Scully’s eyes go wide and she immediately pulls him against her. “No, Mulder! I would never question how much I need you.”

They both are silent for a moment as they maintain the embrace. After a few heartbeats, a grin cracks over Mulder’s features. “I can work with that.”

“What?” There is mirth in her tone as she pulls back to catch his cheeky expression.

“Tell me you’re beautiful.”

Scully arches an eyebrow, but smiles softly at him. “I’m beautiful.”

“Good.” Mulder praises and kisses her deeply. “Tell me you’re beautiful.”

“I’m beautiful.” Scully responses and realizes where he is going with this.

Mulder stands back up and presses his cock against her lips. “Tell me you’re beautiful.”

A soft blush settles on her face and Scully tilts her head up to meet his gaze. “I’m beautiful.”

“Open.”

Scully once more obeys and Mulder repeats his earlier actions. His cock thrusts lazily in and out of her mouth, occasionally popping out to slide against her cheek. He paints her saliva and his pre-cum across her face until she is just as messy as she was before.

When she is panting and breathless from him fucking her face, he pulls back and strokes his cock in his hand. “Tell me you’re beautiful.”

“I’m beautiful.” Scully whispers, eyes meeting his once more.

“Tell you’re beautiful with my cock in your mouth.” She hesitates with a deep burn across her cheeks from embarrassment. “Tell me, pet. Don’t make me punish you.”

Wetness pools between her legs. Mulder always has the most delicious punishments for her. However, she wants praise and reinforcement today so she responses quietly. “I’m beautiful when your cock is in my mouth.”

The low moan from Mulder lets her know she chose the right option. “Good girl.” He whispers and _oh_ she wants to be his good girl tonight.

Without prompting she takes him back into her mouth, making sure her tongue glides along the underside of his shaft with each pump. He hisses her name and wraps his hands in her hair, gently encouraging her to take more of him.

“Fuck, Scully.” He gasps and pulls her off of his cock. “You love this don’t you? You love being my good girl.”

“Yes.” Scully breathes.

“Tell me you’re beautiful like this.”

This time she doesn’t hesitate. “I’m beautiful like this.”

“Such a good little submissive.” He purrs and she shivers. It’s the first time he has called her what she is during these scenes. Mulder drops to her level and reaches his hand between her legs. “Oh yes. A good girl, indeed.”

His voice is deep and sensual and Scully shivers as his fingers play in the slick wetness he finds between her thighs. Scully is soaking wet tonight, which feels oddly balanced considering the sloppy mess on her face.

“Mulder.” Scully whispers, a plea for more.

“Mmmm. It’s a tough choice tonight, pet.” Mulder ponders. “You’re so wet and ready for my cock, but I’m having such a good time fucking your face.”

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps and Mulder pushes a finger into her cunt. It’s not nearly enough, but she shivers at the small stimulation it offers.

“What do you think? Should I fuck you in your pussy or should I cum all over that dirty mouth of yours?”

Scully groans and presses herself against the side of the bed when a second finger joins the first, curving along the front wall of her cunt. “I… I want you in my mouth.”

“Really?” Mulder questions, thumb making a few quick circles on her clit.

“Oh fuck!” She yelps at the sensation and despite wanting an orgasm, she also wants Mulder to finish what he started. A part of her yearning for the degradation and humiliation. “Yes.”

As if he can read her mind, Mulder doesn’t let her off the hook easily. He can sense that she wants to completely surrender to her collar tonight and he is willing to give her that. To allow her the safety of totally letting go.

“Beg for it.” He commands, continuing to finger her pussy.

“Mulder. Sir. Oh my god.” It takes her a second to find her voice as a third digit pumps into her. “Please. Please put your cock back in my mouth.”

“Mmmm, not quite what I’m looking for. Keep trying.”

“Please fuck my mouth.”

“Try again.”

“Dammit.” Scully groans, her hands digging into her own hips to ground her in the sensations. “I don’t know what you want. Tell me and I’ll say it.”

“That’s not how this works, pet.” Mulder whispers, bending to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. “And I’ll be very upset if you come before I do.”

A loud groan emits from Scully and she tries to ignore how delicious he is making her body feel.

“Deep-throat me.”

“Oh, I intend to but that’s still not it.”

“Shit!” Another annoyed groan. Her mind flips through the options of what Mulder is waiting to hear and tries a few more things.

“Let me suck you.”

“I want to taste you when you come.”

“Put your balls in my mouth.”

All end up with a denial from Mulder and a fierce thrust in her cunt. If she doesn’t figure it out quickly she is going to come and then Mulder is definitely going to punish her.

And finally, as she desperately fights off her orgasm Scully figures it out.

“I want to be beautiful for you.”

His fingers still inside of her and Scully lets out a ragged breath.

“How are you going to be beautiful for me?”

“By sucking you until you come all over my face.”

“Good girl.” He purrs before standing, removing his hands from her body. “Put your hands on my hips, pet. I’m going to fuck your face and you’re going to tell me when you need to breath by squeezing my hips. Understand?”

“Yes.” Scully affirms.

“Open.” Her jaw drops open and she watches him through her lashes as he guides himself back into her mouth. He gives a few gentle and shallow thrusts before driving forward, forcing himself down the back of her throat.

Scully jolts at the suddenness of the act, but quickly relaxes her throat to allow him deeper in her mouth. The back of her head hits the mattress as his hips meet her face and Scully feels feverishly trapped.

Digging her nails into his hips she signals for him to pull back, taking in air quickly before he pushes back in. Each time he pulls back he reduces the time he allows her to breathe and soon she is feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“Feel good, Scully?”

“Yes.” She gasps slightly delirious. 

He fucks her mouth again and this time when he feels her nails dig into his sides he holds for half a second longer. Not enough time to panic her or go against her wishes, but enough of a hesitation to reaffirm who is in control tonight.

The action makes Scully moan loudly around his shaft and one of her hands drops between her legs.

A quick slap of his cock to her face surprises her enough to halt her actions. Mulder kicks aside her hand and spreads her knees further apart. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

“Oh.” Scully gasps.

“Mmm sad.” Mulder fake mocks. “And to think you were being such a good girl tonight.”

“I can still be good.” Scully quickly responses. The part of her that was hesitate about losing control is completely gone, replaced by pure lust and trust in the scenario Mulder created.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Please let me prove it to you.”

Mulder has to bite his own lip to keep from moaning. “Make me come.” He demands. “And no touching yourself.”

Scully instantly replaces her hands on his hips and keeps her knees spread apart to the length he put her in. Her mouth opens and soon she is eagerly and frantically sucking him. She can taste the pre-cum on her lips and knows it won’t be long.

Tightening her cheeks around his shaft, she hears him grunting and looks up at him while he is down her throat. The action makes Mulder grab her hair in one hand and his other hand grabs his cock as he pulls out of her mouth.

“Stick your tongue out.” Mulder groans, pumping his shaft hard and fast.

As he climaxes, he shoots his cum across her tongue, her lips, and her cheeks, coating her face in his desire before finishing on her chest. Scully holds still the entire time and once he steps back, spent, she licks her tongue across her lips to clean them off.

“Jesus, Scully. You’re like a wet dream.” Mulder groans and watches for a moment, her hands coming up to play in the wetness on her chest.

Finally, he drops to his knees and slams her into a kiss, not caring about his own taste in her mouth. They both moan into the kiss, tongues battling in her mouth before he drops himself lower, licking a nipple into his mouth.

“Oh my god.” Scully moans, chest arching. She watches in rapture as he cleans himself off of her chest. Most men she slept with in the past wouldn’t even kiss her after a blowjob and here Mulder is, licking his own cum from her nipples. It’s maddeningly sexy.

As she mewls, hands tangling in his hair, Mulder grabs her waist and hauls her into a standing position. “You did so good, Scully. Do you want to come now?”

“Yes, sir.” Scully breathes. She can feel her wetness on her thighs and is desperately close to slamming him on the bed and riding his face for all his tongue is worth.

“Go clean your face and chest off and I’ll think about how I want to take you.”

“Oh.” It’s a gasp and instantly Scully is moving toward the bathroom to clean her face and chest off. She rushes through the process, practically running back into the room, eager to be fucked.

When she returns, his is laying on his back on the bed. “Come up here and ride my fingers.”

Scully doesn’t hesitate, desperately needing to come. She jumps onto the bed and straddles his waist, guiding his hand to her center with her own.

Mulder flips his wrists so that the back of his hand rests on his own hips and Scully sinks down on two of his fingers.

“Yes.” She hisses, head thrown back in ecstasy. Rocking her hips back and forth, she keeps his digits buried and grinds into the palm of his hand.

“I want you to come quickly for me, Scully. Nice and hard on my hand.”

Scully doesn’t argue. She begins to bounce herself on his fingers, swirling her hips in a circle to stroke him against her inner walls with each downward push.

“Another, please.” She is begging and doesn’t care. The metal hoop on her collar taps against the column of her throat with each movement and Scully is lost to the feeling. Mulder has always felt like home to her, but in these moments where she allows him to have complete control she feels like she has found her eternity.

Mulder listens to her plea, slipping a third digit inside of her. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Oh, Mulder.” Scully sighs in content bliss, hands bracing on his lower abdomen for leverage. “I feel impeccable. I’m going to come so hard.”

“Do it, baby. I want to see you.”

A loud moan rips from her lips and her hand drops to her cunt to start rapidly stroking her clit. Her movements become frantic and fast, racing herself toward her orgasm.

“More.” She whispers.

Mulder curls his fingers against her front wall and grabs her hips with his free hand, encouraging her to keep rocking. “Use your other hand. Pinch those pretty nipples for me.”

She does, squeezing each nipple once before focusing on rolling and tweaking her left one between her fingers. “So close!”

“Harder, pet. I want your nipple red and swollen for me because once you come I’m sucking on it.”

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully cries out, her hand rapidly circling her clit as she pinches her nipple hard enough to be painful.

“Beautiful.” Mulder husks and it’s his declaration that finally tips her over the edge. Her voice breaks off on a loud scream as pleasure trembles through her body. It starts in her clit, spreads to her pussy, and then tingles through her extremities.

Scully manages to continue grinding on his hand through the course of the orgasm, but collapses on his chest immediately afterwards.

Mulder allows her a moment to breathe before he rolls them to place her under his body and sucks her aching nipple into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Scully cries out and arches. The pleasure is almost too painful and she squirms underneath him.

“Don’t move.” Mulder rasps against her chest, his hands stilling her hips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She doesn’t have a chance to response, Mulder instantly thrusting his half-hard cock inside of her.

“Mulder!” She gasps, hands on his chest to push him slightly away. His presence is overwhelming and her body is still reeling from the intense pleasure coursing through her sex.

“I’m staying right here, Scully. I want to feel your walls clenching and unclenching around me until I’m rock hard again.” His words are low and deep against her ear. “And then once I’m ready I’m going to fuck you nice and slow.”

Mulder holds himself to his words. They stay pressed together until his cock hardens inside of her, letting her feel how his length stretches her with each passing second. He then fucks her nice and slow. Taking his time and keeping his body curved around her frame.

Her arms wrap against his shoulders, legs around his waist, and Scully lets herself be pressed and pushed into the mattress beneath her. Missionary was never a favorite position of hers, but the Scully has never been a fan of missionary, but with the way Mulder is surrounding her, encompassing her small body, her arousal spikes once again.

They come together this time, the languidness of the pace making their orgasms feel external. As a final tremor courses through her, Scully collapses with Mulder on top of her. Panting together, she strokes his hair with one hand and fingers her collar with the other.

“You’re always beautiful to me.” Mulder whispers against her chest, arms secured around her waist.

“I know.” Scully says dreamily. “But tomorrow night I get to make you beautiful.”

Mulder moans gently at her words and the next night he lets her ride his face through multiple orgasms.

At work on Monday, they both chuckle as he vigorously applies chapstick all day long and Scully blows him under the desk in appreciation for his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter than usual chapter, but I wanted to give you all a Christmas present. Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy!


	10. Suspension Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At the first touch of the rope against her skin, Scully gasps and a small shiver runs through her."

When Mulder found Scully, she was locked in the cellar of an abandoned building. Her eyes were wide and wild and she was whimpering in fear as she jerked against the handcuffs chaining her to the broken radiator. Mulder had removed the duct tape and gag from her mouth, used a hammer to break the chain on the cuffs, and had picked her up, running her out of the building.

As per usual, Scully had refused medical attention and had pulled herself together as police swarmed the area. To an outsider, Scully had been cool and collected as she gave her statement, but Mulder had seen the fear remaining in her eyes.

She had denied needing help. With a firm declaration of, “I’m fine,” she had insisted on going home alone as the clock neared 1am.

Yet, at a quarter to three, Mulder had heard a key opening his front door and knew it was her. He had remained quiet, pretending to be asleep, until the moment she curled herself against him on the couch. Only then did he reach out, silently pulling her against his chest, spooning her into his body as she cried.

Mulder had only seen Scully cry a handful of times over the years and knew to stay silent. He stroked her back, kissed the top of her head to breathe in her scent and remind himself that she was alive, and pulled a blanket over both of them. He had waited until she fell asleep, tears staining her cheeks, before allowing himself to drift off as well.

In the morning, he had woken up alone. The only proof she had been there at all was the mascara stains on his t-shirt.

That night was over a week ago, but as Mulder watches Scully pace their small office, he knows it is still weighing on her mind.

Scully had thrown herself into her work this week with an aggressive force. She is always prepared and serious and steady in her workload, but this week she had agreed to take on extra small assignments to fill the spare moments of down-time. Items that they normally procrastinated on together, expense reports, safety trainings, etc., were all meticulously completed by Scully.

At first, Mulder thought it was an attempt to prove that she could still manage her own cases. But when she came in on Tuesday morning carrying boxing gloves instead of her usual yoga mat, he realized that she was overcompensating in her personal life as well.

But he knows not to push her. She will reach out when she is ready, if at all.

“ _All in due time,”_ he thinks.

Yet, as she disappears at lunch without so much as a word in his direction he thinks that time is almost due. He begins to worry as the hours go by and right as he is about to stand up to go look for her, he receives an email.

_“I took the rest of the day off and left some items at your apartment. I don’t want to talk about them tonight, but I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner.”_

Since they started sleeping together it had become routine for them to eat dinner with each other on Saturdays. He sighs in relief that she is not pushing him away and for the rest of the day he thinks about what she might have left in his apartment.

It’s 6:30pm by the time he arrives home. It doesn’t take long for him to find what she left and his eyes go wide at the sight of the items strewn around his bedroom.

Trailing his fingers over a few of the materials, he realizes he is going to need to do research in order to accomplish what she wants from him. And with that thought, he sits down at his laptop for a night of studying.

By the time Scully arrives for dinner the next night, Mulder is ready. His bedroom has been set up appropriately and he wonders if they will even make it through dinner.

They don’t.

The moment Scully enters his apartment he knows they aren’t having dinner anytime soon. Her collar is already around her neck and her eyes are dark and frantic as she walks by him into the kitchen. 

“Scully?” He says her name quietly, not wanting to spook her. It is clear there is something on her mind that she needs to discuss before they start the scene.

“I need this.” She whispers and drops her purse onto the kitchen table.

“Can you be more specific?” He requests, holding his hands out and open to her.

“This.” She touches her collar and moves into his arms, letting him hold her for a few minutes. She breathes in his scent, burying her nose into his t-shirt clad chest. “I keep having nightmares.” She admits after a few minutes, her voice muffled against his torso.

“About what happened?”

“No. Yes. It’s related.” She corrects herself and peers up at him. “I want you to help me get rid of them.”

“How?”

“Did you look at the items I left for you?”

“Yes. Come here.” He takes her hand and guides her into the bedroom. Scully gasps softly as the door opens and feels tears already prickling at her eyes, but holds them back.

The room is set up for a suspension scene. He has installed hooks into the ceiling and a wide variety of ropes, straps, and hooks are laying on his bed. Aside them are other instruments including bondage bars, ball gags, nipple clamps, vibrators, and a whip.

Mulder does not intend to use all of them on her tonight, but wants to give her options. Plus, the sight of all of them adds to the atmosphere Scully has requested for the night.

“Oh, Mulder.” She breathes and looks up at him. “I… I didn’t expect you to install ceiling hooks.”

“Too much?”

“No! God, no. I’m just…” She shakes her head and turns back into his embrace, hugging him in the doorway. “Thank you.”

“I did research last night. I’m ready for this if you are.” His hands soothe up and down her spine, trying to ease the tension that he feels.

“I am.” She nods.

His research last night after finding the rope that Scully had left in his bedroom had been about suspension bondage and he had gotten a glimpse as to why Scully wants to try rope play tonight.

 _“Redress of physical power, expiation of guilt, security, and relaxation.”_ He thinks, recalling the website’s psychological explanation behind suspension scenes.

Mulder kisses the top of her head before tipping her into a dip, draping her over his arm as if they had just finished performing a tango together. The action causes Scully to laugh and he relishes in the sound. It had been missing the past week and he is glad he can make her smile despite her inner turmoil.

“Let’s take things slow at first.” Mulder smiles down at her as he pulls her back upright in his arms. She nods and tilts herself upward, standing on her tiptoes to entice Mulder to meet her halfway. Their kiss is soft and loving and as they part Mulder sweeps her up into his arms, bridal-style.

He walks them to the other side of the bed, setting her down on her back alongside the items strewn across the sheets.

“Roll onto your stomach.” He requests and Scully obeys silently. She is wearing a baggy v-neck shirt with black jeans. It is a rarity to see her in casual clothing and Mulder takes the opportunity to admire her firm ass in the jeans before sliding onto the bed with her.

He straddles her upper thighs and slides his hands up her back on either side of her spine. The simple touch eases her into the mattress and she raises her arms next to her head.

“I want to make sure you’re relaxed before we start.” His hands slide back down and this time as they trail up to her shoulders he takes the back of her shirt with him. Scully gets the hint and lifts enough so that he can pull the article of clothing up and over her head, depositing it on the ground. “This too.” He requests, unsnapping her simple cotton bra and letting it fall next to her shirt.

“Mulder?” She breathes softly.

“Yes, Scully?”

“I’m not doing this to punish myself.”

“I never thought you were.” He soothes. “But do you want to tell me what you hope to get out of this tonight?” His tone is gentle and Scully knows he is not judging her.

“I used to be afraid of giving up control.” She starts and sighs as he hands glide back up her spine, massaging little bundles of knots along the way, and encouraging her to continue. “When I met you I always needed to be collected and reserved, professional and poised.”

Mulder nods, agreeing with her assessment. He leans to kiss her shoulder blade, letting her know he is following her self-profile.

“And then I started to trust you and learned that some rules are meant to be broken.” They both smile and Mulder kisses the back of her head before sitting up.

“You rebel.” He teases and she laughs.

“I still believe in rules and guidelines,” she clarifies with a smile, “but I’m happy to indulge in life’s oddities when the occasion calls for it. I don’t need to be perfect, rational, boring Dana all the time.”

“I never found you to be boring.”

“That’s because you’re an oddity.” She teases and giggles as he softly pinches her sides, knowing where her ticklish parts are.

Scully feels some of her tension seep out of her and into the mattress, into his hands. It’s amazing how he can ease her anxieties with just a few simple touches. It’s one of the reasons she wants him to tie her up tonight. She wants the relief, the freedom of being completely encompassed by the harnesses he creates on her body.

“You know what I mean.” Scully continues when he stops tickling her and goes back to rubbing up and down her spine.

“I do. How do the ropes play into this?”

“In my nightmares I’m bound, back in that cellar, but this time you don’t save me.” A shiver goes through her, and Mulder lays his body down over top of her. His hands grab hers next to her head and he gently presses his chest to her back, not wanting to squish her, but wanting to let her know that he is there. That he will always save her.

Scully laces their fingers together and presses her ass up against his hips. He lowers himself more and kisses the side of her neck. “Continue.” He whispers.

To his credit, he isn’t hard yet despite their proximity. Mulder wants to remain level-headed until she is done talking through her trauma.

“I love being submissive to you.” She blushes at her own bluntness and is grateful for the mattress hiding most of her face from Mulder. “I don’t want that taken away from me.”

“You still trust me.”

“Always.” She confirms even though he didn’t pose it as a question. “I don’t want to revert back to needing control of every waking moment of my life.”

Mulder kisses her neck and pulls her hands above her head to stretch her out underneath him. His weight presses against her more and he slides his legs to trap hers between his own, holding her down. She pants hard and closes her eyes, fighting against the fear that unconsciously finds its way into her system. 

“Open your eyes, Scully.” She doesn’t listen and he issues his statement louder. “Scully, open your eyes.” Her blue irises flash open and he leans to meet her sideways gaze. “It’s just me.”

She breathes heavily, squeezes his fingers harder in her own, but then finally settles. The eye contact never wavers and she finds safety in his expression.

“Safe-word?”

“Tofutti.” She smiles and he leans to kiss the side of her mouth.

“Let’s get you out of these jeans.” He lets go of her hands and worms his way down her body, lifting her hips just enough to unsnap the button and lower the zipper on her jeans. He tugs them down her thighs, over her knees, and pushes them off of her feet. They drop to the ground next to her shirt with a soft thud.

He smiles at the sight of Scully in her simple cotton panties. They are light blue and remind him of their first case and he slides his hands up the back of her thighs until he can stroke his thumbs over the seam at the junction of her ass and legs.

“I love you in these.”

“Mulder, you love me in any type of underwear.”

He laughs and kisses the bottom of her spine. “True, but simple cotton panties are high on my list of Scully attire.”

“Pervert.” She jokes and squeals when he slaps her ass.

He fingers the edges of her panties for a few more moments before dragging them down her legs as well, watching them float to join the rest of her outfit.

“Do you have any specific positions in mind?”

“I want you to be able to fuck me while I’m tied up.”

“Got it.” Mulder grabs her hips and flips her over, earning a gasp from Scully. She stares up at him in wonder and moans as his hands press along her ribs until he is cupping her breasts. “Any hard limits tonight?”

“The whip.” She responses immediately. “And I’m not sure about the ball-gag.”

“Understood.” Mulder affirms that he heard her, communication being crucial in their experimentation, and he lowers his lips to suck a nipple into his mouth. He moans as it hardens between his lips and he flicks his tongue back and forth across it at a leisurely pace.

“Ohhh.” Scully moans, arching her back to press her chest further into his touch. He slides her other nipple between his pointer and middle finger, using his palm to hold the rest of her breast.

Her hips arch up against him and she feels his manhood hardening against her right thigh. Her hand slips down to stroke him over the seam of his pants and he groans around her breast, grabbing her wrist to still her. “Don’t.”

“Why?” Her voice is quiet and unsure.

Mulder instantly raises up to look down into her eyes. “Tonight is about you.”

“What if I want to take care of you first?” Mulder searches her eyes for any hint that she is just obliging his evident arousal at her naked body. “I like pleasing you.” She shakes his hand from her wrist. Using both, she unbuttons his pants and pushes one hand inside to cup him over his boxers. The action causes his semi-hard-on to turn into a full-blown erection and Mulder grunts as she strokes him through the material. “Please, let me have you.”

“Okay.” He nods and rolls onto his back on the bed. As she kneels to remove his pants and boxers, he slips his own shirt over his head and soon they are both naked.

His cock is resting against his stomach, pointing straight up, until her hand cups the base, pulling to stroke all the way to his tip. Mulder groans and a tremble goes through him at her gentle attention.

“I don’t want you to touch me while I do this.” Scully requests and kneels next to him on the bed. The only part of her making contact with his body is her hand, slowly moving up and down his shaft.

“Okay.” He nods once more and grabs the headboard to keep himself from reaching out impulsively.

Scully watches her hand move along his cock, idly swiping her thumb over the tip once, twice, three times, before letting go to spit into her palm.

“Shit.” Mulder gasps and his hips jerk off the bed before resuming their position on the mattress.

Scully grins and grabs the base of him once more. This time her spit-lubricated hand slides more smoothly up the shaft and back down.

Mulder watches in reverence as she leans over his hardness and allows spit to slowly drip out from her lips. It lands on his cock, sliding from the tip down to her hand.

“Oh my god, Scully.” His mouth drops open on a hard grunt as she follows her trail of spit down his cock, sucking half of him into her mouth and down her throat. He can’t see anything she is doing, her hair fanning over his hips to shield her actions and he groans when her mouth meets her hand at his base.

“Mmmm.” Scully lets the vibration of her moan shudder around his length before releasing him on an audible wet pop. She turns her head to the side to stare into his eyes while her hand continues its slow drag up and down.

The muscles in his arms flex as she squeezes a bit harder, applying more pressure, and she knows he is actively fighting to restrain himself. The knuckles of his fingers white from his death grip on the headboard.

“Do you want to touch me?”

“You know I do.” Mulder rasps.

She hums low in her throat, but doesn’t respond. Instead, she takes him back into her mouth and swallows until all of him is down her throat. Her hand leaves his base and she pushes her hair over her head so that Mulder can watch her.

Since she is on the side of his body, the angle of his cock in her throat is different and it takes her a few tries before she is comfortable moving up and down. Mulder swallows thickly and hisses at the increase in pace. He blinks a few times to steady himself, desperately trying not to move his hips or his hands.

Her tongue stretches along the length of him as she moves up and down and she moans every so often to illicit vibrations along his shaft. She can taste his precum as it increases in abundance and knows he is close.

His hips impulsively rock up as she moves faster and she grabs his hips to keep him against the bed. “Don’t move.” She mumbles on an intake of breath before swallowing him back down.

“Fuck! Scully. I’m not going to make it much longer.” He warns, always the gentleman. His fingers are tight on the headboard and his head is thrown back in complete ecstasy.

Scully doesn’t verbally respond. Instead, her right hand comes down to cup his balls, fondling them as his cock hits the back of her throat, and he erupts. Her fingernails dig into his hip as she holds him firm to the mattress, forcing him to stay somewhat still as his orgasm shoots hot and heavy down the back of her throat.

She quickly pulls back and swallows what she can at this angle, some of it dribbling out of her mouth and back onto his softening cock. “Jesus.” Mulder pants, catching sight of the act.

Breathing heavily, Scully smirks and wipes at her lips. Seeing him come undone beneath her and obey her every command, has reinstalled some of the confidence she lost in that cellar.

“You can move again.” She rasps and within seconds Mulder is on her. He grabs her slender hips and flips her onto her back, her head now resting at the foot of the bed. Mulder’s lip crash onto hers and they battle for a long while, lips, tongue, and teeth meeting in a frenzy of passion and desire. Mulder can taste himself in her mouth and greedily sucks on her tongue, loving the flavor of his desire when it is mixed with her own essence.

“Ready for the rope?” He breathes when they part.

“Yes.”

“Sit up with your feet on the ground.”

Scully obeys, turning herself so that her feet are planted on the ground, her ass perched on the edge of the bed. The sight of Mulder sliding back into his boxers causes confusion and he notices her raised eyebrow.

“Just until you’re tied up.” He smiles. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiles back at him.

Mulder grabs some of the rope and places himself in front of her. “The first thing I’m going to do is a suspension shinju pattern. The rope is going to wrap above, below, and between your breasts and around both shoulders. There is going to be a crisscross pattern right here.” His fingertips touch between her breasts right above her sternum. “This will allow me to connect one of the hooks should you decide you want to be suspended.”

“Okay.” She nods, meeting his gaze, glad that he is taking the time to explain everything to her. “I’m ready.”

He kisses her briefly once more before unraveling the rope and starting his work. “Let me know if it is too tight. Any sudden tingling or lack of feeling in your limbs is dangerous.” He repeats what he has read on the internet and Scully nods once more.

At the first touch of the rope against her skin, Scully gasps and a small shiver runs through her. Mulder isn’t deterred, knowing she is going to have a lot of emotional and physical reactions to the event.

Slowly, he wraps the rope around her torso, just under her breasts, before creating a loophole behind her body. He threads the rope through the hole and then repeats the action, threading the rope up and over her shoulders, between her breasts, and then back over the top of her breasts. With each pass he makes loopholes, some behind her back and some between her breasts, creating the crisscross pattern he discussed with her. Some of the rope threads under other pieces, while others get layered on top. After about four passes each way Mulder ties off the rope and checks to make sure none of the pieces are too tight or too lose.

Scully is panting by the time he finishes and stares down at her chest, surrounded by rope. It makes her breasts look slightly larger than normal and she wiggles a bit to test the mobility of the bind. It doesn’t limit much movement and the rope is surprisingly gentle on her skin.

“What do you think?” Mulder questions, watching her every move.

“I love it.” Scully whispers. “I feel safe.”

“Good.” Mulder nods and kisses her once more. “Ready for the bottom half?”

“Yes.” Mulder moves to grab more rope and helps Scully into a standing position a step away from the bed.

“This one is called a curves ahead drum harness. It’s going to start at your waist, loop around your thigh, over your hip bones, cross between your legs, back over your hip bones, loop around your other thigh, and then secure at your waist. The design reminds me of our gun holsters.”

“Okay.” Her voice is soft and gentle, and her hands softly comb through his hair as he works.

He wraps the rope around her waist a few times, making loopholes to secure the rope at each end, before crossing down to her thigh. There he wraps the rope securely a few times, looping to keep in place, before crossing up and over her hip bone to secure to a section of the rope at her waist. He makes a few knots there before dipping between her legs.

“Oh.” She gasps as he secures the rope on the inside of her thigh, just barely avoiding her cunt, before moving behind her to secure the rope over her ass at her waist once more. He repeats the action back under the leg on the other side, securing her thigh, and then tying everything off at her hip.

“Anything pinching you?” His deep voice breaks the silence and she grabs his shoulders to steady herself.

Scully swivels her hips around to test the rope and moans softly at the sensation of it stroking her skin. “No, it feels nice.”

“Good. Sit back down.” Mulder eases her a step back until her ass connects with the bed once more and she lowers herself into a seated position.

He kisses his way from her knees, up her thighs, her hips, her ribs, her chest, her neck, until he meets her lips. Sucking her bottom lip between his own he strokes his tongue along the hers once, twice, and then pulls away.

“Lie down.” He pushes her chest back until she flops onto the bed and then repeats his actions back down her body. “I want to make you come before I restrict your movements.”

“Oh god.” She pants and her back arches off the bed at the first swipe of his tongue between her folds, his tongue splitting her open. “Yes.” She encourages, her fingers threading their way back into his hair.

For the next few minutes all that is heard is the sound of his tongue lapping at her slick wetness and the occasional moan from Scully. She cries out once as he slips his tongue as deep as he can go in her cunt before pulling out to lick her wetness across her clit.

He is kneeling on the ground and tentatively grasps the binds he has made at her hips, using them to pull her closer to his face. Scully yelps and then groans when his grip on the rope holds her tightly in place. She can no longer rock against his mouth and is left at his mercy, his tongue lapping, sucking, and stroking at his own leisure.

“Fuck, Mulder.” She rasps and grips his hair tightly, trying to tug him more firmly against her core. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want, baby.” He mumbles between licks and she bites her lip at the soft nickname he has chosen for tonight.

“I need a firmer touch.” She voices her desires and mewls in pleasure when his hand drops to stroke against her entrance. He uses his palm to press into her folds, rocking back and forth a few times, before changing the position of his hand to slip two fingers deep inside of her. “Oh my god!” She groans loudly.

“That’s it, baby. Nice and easy.” He soothes before sucking her clit into his mouth.

“Mulder.” She pants and lets go of his hair to grab viciously at the bedspread beneath her. Her left leg comes up and over his shoulder, trying to change the angle of his movements, and he takes the hint, curling his fingers inside of her to stroke her g-spot.

It only takes a few more strokes and flicks of his tongue to send her over the edge. Her orgasm crashes into her and she trembles in his grip, riding out waves of pleasure.

He eases her down from her high, licking gently and sucking the wetness from her folds, before standing up to grab more rope.

Through her lust-filed haze, Scully watches him thread some rope through the hooks attached to his ceiling, tugging on them multiple times to test their strength, before moving toward her once more. He threads more rope over her right leg, four thick bands being tied off, two on her upper thigh and two right above her knee.

“Can you stand?” He asks her when he is finished and she nods, pushing herself off the bed. She shivers as he turns her around so that her back is to him and gulps when she feels his hands circle around both of her wrists. “Put them behind your back and grab your elbows.”

“Yes sir.” Scully responses, reaching behind her to grab her elbows.

Mulder watches her and pauses in his action to tie her arms. The “sir” sounds too harsh in his ears tonight, too informal for the amount of trust they are exhibiting and he frowns momentarily. Before Scully can sense his hesitation he leans to whisper in her ear, “call me Fox tonight.”

“Oh!” She gasps at the request and nearly swoons, her emotions starting to rise in her chest as the scene continues. “Fox.” She breathes and he leaves a hickey on the back of her shoulder blade in a pleased response.

While he typically hates his first name, too many haunting memories attached to it, he wants Scully to know that he trusts her just as much as she trusts him. While she is giving him her body tonight, Mulder is going to give her his first name.

She feels his hands glide over her forearms and then feels the rope start to wind its way around her elbows and wrists. It takes him a few moments to get the design just right, but once he is done Scully is securely trapped within the bind.

Mulder turns her back around, sliding his hands to rest on her waist above the rope. He kisses the top of her head, her cheek, and her lips. “I’m going to partially suspend you. The hooks are going to attach behind your back, on the side of your chest bind, and then on your hip and thigh. You’ll be suspended sideways at a 45-degree angle so that your head will still be pointed toward the ceiling.” He kisses her forehead. “That way the blood won’t rush to your head and you can hang there for a while.”

She watches in in adoration as he leads her over to the ropes hanging from the ceiling and positions her under the hooks. Mulder gives her another kiss before he lets go of her and starts to properly attach her to the dangling ropes. He double checks each knot and hook to ensure her safety and once everything is in place he slowly begins to raise her off the ground by pulling on the leveraged ropes.

Scully gasps as she is tipped to the side and her right leg is lifted off the ground. She feels the rope hold her steady and allows her body to relax into the harnesses. Her left foot can just barely touch the ground, her toes pointed to keep balance, and Mulder gives a final heave to fully lift her into the air.

“Oh my god!” A yelp slips from her as her body sways above the ground, her gaze titled because of the 45-degree angle.

“Good?” Mulder asks as he ties the suspension rope to the hook in the ground to keep her in her floated position. Moving around to her front he smiles at her, running his fingertips up her sides.

“Yes.” She whispers. “Can I stay like this for a while?”

“Of course.” Mulder assures. He moves back to the bed and slides on, just admiring Scully as she stays suspended in his bedroom. They don’t need words between them to know the positive emotional impact this scene is having on both of them.

Relief seeps into her body through the ropes as Scully relaxes into the harnesses. She allows herself to close her eyes and just feel the slight pressure of the binds around her chest and hips. The rope is gently stroking her skin on her thigh as she sways barely back and forth on the hook.

No nightmares, no vivid flashbacks, and no fearful images come to her. She is restrained, she is helpless, and she is safe.

She allows herself to swing there for a long few minutes. The tension she has felt all week seeping out of her and into the ropes. Work hadn’t helped, kickboxing just made her exhausted, and she had a panic attack when she tried to do yoga at home. Nothing had worked until this moment.

Scully opens her eyes, her vision slightly blurry from tears that are threatening to slip out. Quickly, she blinks them back and finds Mulder still sitting on his bed, relaxed against the headboard.

“Ready for a new position?” He sees the tears in her eyes, but doesn’t comment. He knows she is okay.

“Yes please.”

Mulder slips off the bed to move toward her. When he reaches her, he wraps two of his fingers into the hook of her collar and tugs her toward his lips. The binds sway and her body glides through the air to him. She gasps into the kiss he places on her lips and then laughs when he lets her go and she swings back.

“The most erotic swing set.” Mulder teases.

Scully lets out a rare giggle as she feels him slowly lower her back to the ground. His hands catch her hips when her feet make contact with the ground, unsure if she is going to be stable enough to stand.

“I’m okay.” She smiles and rights herself in his grip, her head tipped up to steal another soft kiss.

Staying close to her, Mulder starts to adjust all of the suspension ropes. “We are going to do a version of a basic seated suspension. The hooks will clasp here and here.” He points to between her breasts and to the knots at the front of her hips. “I can also tie a rope around the back of your shoulders once you’re in the air if you need support on your neck.”

Scully doesn’t speak. Instead, she places gentle kisses along his torso, his arms, the sides of his body, anything she can reach as he works around her. Whenever he comes within reaching distance she leans in and kisses him. The action makes Mulder smile each and every time, and soon he is purposely sliding close to her just to have her kiss him.

Mulder assesses the positioning of the hooks and decides to add another section of rope to her left thigh, securing two thick lines to match her right leg. He then connects a hook to each section and secures them to more rope from the ceiling.

When he is satisfied, Mulder steps back and once again leverages her into the air. This time the ropes pull her thighs apart, and she is left in a seated swinging position, her cunt fully exposed to Mulder.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps and closes her eyes at the force of her emotions.

Mulder stays close to her, wrapping his hands around both of her ankles. He chooses to touch her there because she can still bend and unbend her knees, and can chose to kick him off if she needs a minute of solitude.

“I –” Scully tries to talk, but a sob suddenly catches in her throat and she pinches her lips shut.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Mulder admonishes gently, gripping the rope at her chest to tip her more toward him as he steps between her legs. “Look at me.”

She shakes her head and Mulder uses his other hand to pinch one of her nipples. The action causes her to gasp and her eyes shoot open to stare at him. They are glossy and a hot tear rolls down her cheek.

“Don’t hide from me.” Mulder whispers and bends to soothe the nipple he pinched. His tongue slides over it and he places a wet kiss to her breast.

“It’s just a lot.” Scully whispers.

“Bad or good?”

“Good.”

“That’s all I need to know.” Mulder smiles. “I’m going to run to the bathroom. Are you okay if I leave you here?”

“Yes.” Scully nods and then gasps as Mulder lets her go. She swings a bit in the air and feels as Mulder adjusts a few more of the ropes on her chest so that her neck isn’t straining to hold her head up. The new addition of the rope around her shoulders lets her lean back and rest comfortably into the harness.

As Mulder leaves the room, Scully closes her eyes and tries to assess what she is feeling. Tears fall freely down her face as she gives up trying to reign them in, and she lets out a strangled laugh to release some excess emotions.

With her eyes closed she utilizes more of her senses and can smell the lingering scent of Mulder’s cologne. The cool air on her heated, wet sex sends a shiver up her spine and Scully wiggles in the harnesses to test just how restrained she is. She knows she will be bruised from the weight of her body in some of the binds and is grateful today is Friday.

Her eyes open as Mulder re-enters the room and she smiles bashfully as he wipes her cheeks clean of her tears. “Thirsty?”

“A bit.” She responds and lets Mulder tip a glass of water up to her lips for her to drink.

“I want to fuck you now, Scully.” Mulder rasps after depositing the cup on the nightstand.

“Please.” She confirms.

Mulder grabs a vibrator wand from the bed and steps in front of her, adjusting the height of the ropes so that her center lines up with his cock. He pushes his boxers down his legs, kicking them off his feet and with his hands wrapped around the suspension ropes, tugs her onto his shaft.

“Mulder!” She gasps loudly as he lets go of the ropes and her body sways back and forth, impaling her on his cock over and over again.

“You’re going to have two orgasms like this.” Mulder says, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. “One from my cock and one from this vibrator.” He sets it on her stomach, balancing it on the ropes at her waist.

“Yes.” Scully whimpers and flexes her ankles as Mulder grabs her hips, pulling her tight to his body. His cock slides in deep and he holds her there for a few beats to let her adjust to his size.

“Fuck, I didn’t think I would like this so much.” Mulder groans as he watches her swing off of his cock and then back onto it with the help from his hands guiding her movements in the air. Scully moans in response, licking her bottom lip to wet her suddenly parched mouth.

Mulder begins a steady motion, rocking his hips into her as he tugs her toward him and then pushing her back as he rocks out of her. The rhythm and momentum from both of their bodies moving makes each re-entry rough and she mewls as he buries himself to the hilt inside of her cunt.

“I could do anything to you like this, Scully. Anything and you’d have to take it.”

“Yes.” Scully gasps, her fingers flexing against her own elbows behind her back.

He is right. Scully is completely and utterly at his mercy and she feels fresh tears forming in her eyes. The trust she has in this man is unlike anything she has ever experienced in her life and it stuns her.

Having trust in him professionally, when her life is on the line, is one thing. It’s a necessity for their job with all of the risks they take, the unknown elements, and the criminals they encounter. 

Having trust in him personally and sexually, is completely different. It’s voluntary. She is allowing Mulder into her life, into her home, into her body, and then letting him have his way with all of it.

It’s overwhelming and beautiful and terrifying and Scully can’t hold back the physical response her body has to the information.

Mulder watches as the tears drip down her face, but doesn’t stop his thrusts in and out of her body. While she is trusting him to not hurt her, he is trusting her to tell him when she has had enough.

Rocking up on his toes, he drives into her at a new angle to bring Scully out of her thoughts. She cries out as he hits a sensitive spot inside of her and flicks her eyes down her body to watch his cock pulse in and out of her body. Each time his cock reappears, she can see her cum lining his shaft and she moans as he drives back into her. The wetness making each stroke easy and sloppy.

“You’re so beautiful, Scully. So absolutely divine.”

“Mulder, please.” She moans.

“Begging already? You’re not even close to coming yet.” Mulder teases and picks up the pace.

“Faster. I want a quick orgasm.” Scully begs, her body trembling as her emotions lace with adrenaline and lust.

Mulder can feel and see the frenzy in her small lithe form. Her eyes are dark and wild and remind him of her expression when he saved her from the basement, and her thighs are quaking against his hips.

Abandoning his plan, Mulder grabs the vibrator from her stomach, flips it on to a steady setting, and pushes it against her clit.

“Fuck!” Scully screams, her body not entirely ready for the intensity of the vibrations. She cries out again as Mulder grips the rope around her hips with his free hand and holds her steady while his cock pitons in and out of her.

“Is this what you wanted?” Mulder husks out, his voice strained from the quickened pace.

“Yes!” Scully confirms. Her mouth is open and her feet are flexing and unflexing as his cock rams up against her cervix. “Fuck, oh my god!”

“That’s it, baby. Scream for me when you come. Let it all out.” Mulder jacks the vibrations up another notch and starts moving the wand in slow circles against her clit.

“Jesus!” Scully cries. Her bottom lip sucks into her mouth and she bites down as her body ramps up toward an orgasm. Mulder had been correct when he said she wasn’t ready for a climax, and her body is having a hard time keeping up with the new sensations. “More, more, more!”

On a growl, Mulder fucks her harder, his legs cramping from his standing position. He is suddenly even more grateful for the amount of running he does.

“Tell me what you need.” Mulder grunts between harsh movements.

“Talk!” Her body is fevered and desperate for release, and yet Scully wants to push it further. She wants to be completely consumed by everything that is Mulder and this moment.

He understands what she wants and while his instinct is to hug her, to be gentle with her, to ease her into a release, he gives her what she is asking for. “Come for me, pet. Be my good slut and come all over my cock. I want to feel that sweet little cunt of yours.”

“Yes, yes! Oh my god, Fox!” Scully’s eyes are wide and her voice is raspy from the volume at which she is shouting.

Mulder feels her sex clamping fiercely around his shaft and knows she is seconds away from release. He rams hard and switches the vibrations to the highest setting.

“Mulder!” It’s just short of a scream for help, and Scully thrashes against his body and the ropes as a brutal orgasm rips through her. Mulder doesn’t relent, keeping his cock thrusting in and out of her tightening cunt, and the wand tight to her clit.

He watches as rapid emotions flash across her face and tears flow down her face. Her orgasm seems to last for minutes as she withers and whimpers through the forced pleasure.

“Tofutti.” She finally gasps and Mulder immediately drops the wand to the ground, not even bothering to turn it off, and pulls out of her.

“It’s going to take me a second to get you out of this. Just hold on and talk to me, Scully.” Mulder keeps his voice calm and soothing as to not panic or add to her overwhelming sensations.

“Fox.” Scully whimpers and searches for his eyes. “Don’t untie me, just hold me.”

Mulder abandons his attempt to lower her and instead, wraps her into his arms. The positioning is strange with her suspended in the air, but it doesn’t matter. Scully just wants to feel him, to know he is there.

“I’m here. I’m here, Dana.” Mulder whispers to her as if he can read her mind.

“Oh god.” Scully cries out, sobbing into his shoulder as he moves to hug her from the side so that he can kiss her forehead and whisper sweet assurances in her ear.

For a while the only sounds in the room are Scully crying, Mulder’s hushed voice, and the sound of the vibrator bouncing along the ground. He holds her until her sobs turn to whimpers and then go silent.

Mulder kisses her cheeks, brushing some of the tears away, and pulls back to meet her blurry gaze. “Let me get you down.”

“Okay.” She whispers.

Mulder quickly lowers her to the ground and unties all of the ropes keeping her attached to the suspension hooks. When the last one is removed, Scully slumps forward, unable to support herself. Mulder scoops her up in a bridal hold, carrying her back to his bed.

“I’m going to lay you on your stomach to set your arms free.”

Scully mumbles a response, but he is fairly certain they aren’t real words. Laying her down, Mulder works on unlacing the intricate pattern binding her arms. It takes a few minutes before she is free and she groans at the stiffness in her shoulders.

“Easy.” Mulder whispers, smoothing his hands up her back to gently massage out the tension. His larger hands easily work into her shoulder muscles and she whimpers at each knot he releases.

He manipulates her body until her legs are dangling off the edge of the bed, her face and belly still pressed into the mattress and slowly begins to work on the ropes around her thighs. Mulder places soft kisses with each patch of skin that is revealed and aimlessly drops the rope to the ground when complete.

Sensing that she isn’t going to be of any assistance in removing the binds at her hips, Mulder unknots the sections around her ass first and then lifts her up by the waist to slide the knotted binds down her body like a pair of shorts.

The action scraps the rope against her thighs, but he doesn’t think she notices as she mumbles a few incoherent garbles. The fact that she is unresponsive unnerves Mulder slightly, but he read online that after a suspension scene that participates could be experiencing euphoric sensations so he tries not to fret.

Leaving her on her stomach for a second, Mulder turns off the vibrator on the ground and then grabs a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He returns to gently clean between her thighs, making sure to avoid her clit and she whimpers as he strokes between her labia.

Satisfied that she is cleaned of her arousal so that she isn’t sticky in the future, Mulder slides back onto the bed. He pulls Scully so that she is sitting in his lap, her back to his front, and begins to work at the knots around her breasts from behind. Her head falls back against his shoulder and her hands bracket his thighs.

“You okay?” He whispers in her ear as the first knot loosens.

“Mmmhmmm.” Scully hums. “Tired.”

“I’ve read that’s normal.”

“Emotional release.” Scully mumbles in confirmation.

Mulder chuckles softly, successfully freeing one breast from its rope-like picture frame. “You also did research.”

“Yes.” Scully admits with a small grin on her face. “But I liked hearing you recite what you learned.”

Mulder finally removes the last piece of rope and throws the remnants off the bed. “Nap and then food?”

“Mmmm, yes.” Scully confirms and flops herself off of his body and onto the bed.

Mulder laughs at how putty-like Scully has become and helps move her to the top of the bed so that he can tuck her in and wrap himself against her.

It is only when he is finally spooning her under the covers that Scully becomes aware of his hard-on digging into her thigh.

“You didn’t come.” Scully whispers.

“It will go away.” Mulder responses, nuzzling his face into her hair. Scully stays silent for a few minutes, biting her bottom lip in contemplation. “I can hear you thinking.” Mulder mumbles.

“I want you to come.”

“Scully, you’ve already given me an orgasm.”

“I planned something else for tonight.” Scully admits with her face buried in the pillow beneath the side of her head.

“Care to share with the class?” Mulder teases.

Scully tips herself against him so that she can look over her shoulder and solidly wiggles her ass against his cock.

“Scully?” Mulder questions.

“I want you to fuck my ass.”

“Holy fuck.” Mulder groans and can’t help but thrust against her body. His erection had been close to softening and now pops back to full mass.

“I used my dildo last night and made sure I was ready before coming over.” Scully admits with a soft blush.

“Jesus, Scully.” Mulder grunts, his hand tightening into a vice over her hip. “I thought you were tired.”

“I want this.” She breathes and pushes her ass firmly against his cock.

“Shit.” He gasps and pushes against her, starting to grind his manhood between her ass cheeks. “Are you sure?”

Scully rolls onto her stomach, away from him, and turns her head to meet his surprised expression. With a sultry grin, she pushes herself back until her ass is perched in the air and her chest is braced against the mattress. The position aches, her muscles still sore from being held in place, but she doesn’t comment.

“Scully.” He says her name like it’s a prayer and reaches down to cup his cock.

“We will need lube.”

“Of course.” Mulder confirms and reaches over her body to grab the lube from his bedside table. Positioning himself behind her, Mulder bends to run his tongue from her clit to her ass and groans deeply. “I can’t believe you’re wet again.”

“I came hard last night thinking about this.”

“Tell me about it.” Mulder breathes in awe as he starts to rock his erection between her labia, coating himself with her arousal.

“Ohhh.” Scully moans and arches her back to encourage his cock to brush her clit on each stroke. “After I left your apartment, I went home and drew myself a bath.”

Mulder hums as she begins her story, leaning over her body to suck along the back of her neck. “Did you touch yourself?”

“Yes.” Scully moans, tipping her neck to the side and fisting her hands in the bedsheets. “I tried to orgasm from just touching my clit, but it wasn’t working so I slipped my fingers into myself…”

“Into your cunt?” Mulder clarifies with a bite to her shoulder.

“Yes.” She says again and shivers as Mulder marks her. “It didn’t help though. I just kept getting higher and higher, but my body wouldn’t come.”

On a groan, Mulder reaches between her legs and guides his cock into her dripping sex. Both of them gasp at the sensation and Mulder immediately begins rocking slowly in and out of her. “Then what?”

“Then I got out of the tub. I was so sexually frustrated and pissed off that I immediately walked into my bedroom to find my vibrator.”

“Did it help?” Mulder tries to move along her narrative as he thrusts deep.

“No.” Scully gasps and arches further. “It wasn’t until I lubed my dildo and slid it into my ass that I was able to come.”

Mulder grabs the lube next to him and squirts a heavy amount onto his hand. He warms it between his fingers for a second before smearing it along her backside, coating her ass. “Was your dildo as big as me?”

Scully shivers at the sensation of his fingers lubing her ass and shakes her head. “Go slow.”

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder says again in astonishment. He pulls out of her cunt on a groan and coats his erection with lube. “You’re sure you want this?”

“Yes. Mulder, stop stalling and fuck me.”

He smirks at her bossiness and presses the tip of his cock against her asshole. Immediately, he feels her tense up and brings a hand down on her ass, eliciting a sharp slapping sound in the room.

Scully shouts in surprise and Mulder feels her ass clench and unclench. As she relaxes, focusing on the sting to her cheek, he pushes the head of his cock into her tight hole.

“Oh fuck!” Scully gasps and reaches her hand back to touch his hips. “Slow, slow, slow.” She repeats even though Mulder isn’t moving.

“Just breathe.” Mulder soothes, his hand pushing on her lower back to arch her further and open her ass wider to him. He gently coaxes in another inch and squirts more lube onto his cock when she groans deeply into the bedsheets. “You’re so fucking tight.” He grunts, pushing in more.

“Oh my god.” She breathes in response. Her hand drops from his hip to start stroking her clit, trying to coax pleasure out of her body as it stretches to accommodate his cock.

Mulder stalls inside of her with half his dick buried in her ass and then slowly pulls almost all the way out. Scully lets out a trembling cry as he pushes back in, going deeper than before and repeats the process three more times until his entire length is in her ass.

“Fuck.” Mulder gasps. Her ass is clenching every inch of him and he doesn’t think he has ever felt anything so tight in his life. The sensation is overwhelming and he pushes his hips flush to her ass and grinds to open her wider.

“Oh my fucking god, Mulder!” Scully screams. Her body can’t decide whether it wants to move away or toward him and she pushes her chest further into the bed.

“Scully, I need to move.” He pants, voice apologetic.

“Do it.” She rasps and lets out a loud moan as he begins to pulse slowly in and out of her backside.

Mulder’s hands grip an ass cheek in each palm, spreading them to watch as his cock disappears and reappears from her ass. He can’t believe he is actually getting to fuck her like this and he digs his nails into her flesh to ground himself.

After a few seconds, Scully pushes herself to her hands and starts to rock back against him. Her eyes are closed in pleasure and her mouth is hanging open as she pants with each thrust.

“How do I feel?” Mulder asks and lets go of her cheeks to watch her ass bounce against his hips.

“It’s so… it feels… oh _fuck._ ” Scully tries to explain, but fails. It is unlike anything she has felt before and she slowly starts circling her hips, experimenting with new angles.

“Oh, that feels incredible. You’re incredible, Scully. So fucking incredible.”

“More. More, please.”

“Be specific.” Mulder grunts, not wanting to hurt her.

“Pound me.” Scully begs and tries to get him to thrust faster.

“Shit, Scully. You’re sure?”

“Yes!” She screams and looks over her shoulder at Mulder. The dark intensity in her eyes is unlike anything he has ever seen on her face and he knows his own features must reflect the same feral passion. 

Without hesitating any further, Mulder leans over her and knocks her back onto her forearms. He uses his hips to push down on her backside, flattening her legs out along the bed. The new position traps her underneath him and he uses his new position to pound his cock in and out of her ass.

His hands are braced next to her shoulders, confining her arms underneath her own body, and his legs bracket hers. Scully is once again effectively bound and at his mercy. She cries out at the realization and drops her forehead to the mattress.

“Mulder… Fox… sir… oh my _fucking_ god.” Scully rambles through a slur of words as her ass is stretched with each brutal thrust.

“ _Yes._ ” Mulder hisses in her ear. “That’s it, Dana. Take my cock.”

A guttural sound emits from her throat and she tilts her hips up beneath him to push her clit into the mattress with each hard pound down from Mulder.

“I never thought…” Scully tries again to explain what she is feeling, but once again words escape her as new types of pleasure swarm her system. “Your cock is huge.”

Mulder chuckles and sucks her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it. “And you’re so tiny and tight beneath me.”

Typically, Scully hates being reminded of her size but the dichotomy of their body sizes makes the act hotter and more arousing. She suddenly wonders what they look like and tries to tip her head up to look at the mirror above them.

Mulder catches her intentions and rolls them over with ease, keeping himself in her ass the entire time. He kicks her legs apart so that they fall outside of his and wraps one arm around her waist, the other across her chest to cup a breast. With her on top of him, his range of motion is decreased, but he makes up for it with velocity.

“Fox!” Scully shouts, her eyes locking with his in the mirror above them. Her hands drop to the bed beneath his body and she allows herself to rest fully against his body.

“Watch us, Scully. Watch my cock fucking your ass.”

Her eyes slide down her body and she lifts her knees to tip them toward the mirror. She sees his cock slipping in and out of her gaping asshole and gawks at the image. It’s so lewd, so unlike anything she has ever done, so _perverted_ and she absolutely loves it.

Her hand reaches for her clit, but Mulder beats her to it, sliding his hand from her waist to her sex. His middle finger finds her clit and begins light, fast circles over the swollen bud. The action causes her to squeeze her ass tighter around him and they both groan.

“I want you to come like this, Dana.” Mulder whispers in her ear.

“I’m close.” She confirms and tips her head against his shoulder. “Kiss me.”

The angle of the kiss is awkward, but as his tongue licks across the side of her mouth Scully starts to feel her orgasm building. Acting on impulse, Mulder switches to stroking her clit with his thumb and slams two fingers into her cunt. Immediately, Scully starts to climax.

Her mouth opens, but no sounds come out as air is expelled from her body. The orgasm is brutal and her eyes roll back into her head as his cock feels impossibly larger in her ass and her cunt flutters rapidly around his fingers.

She isn’t sure how long her orgasm lasts, but by the time it starts to fade away Scully feels like she is floating above her body.

“Scully, where?” Mulder is desperate beneath her.

“My ass.” She manages to respond and groans when he flips them again, forcing her back onto her knees.

His hips slam against her ass and Scully wonders if it is possible to rip in half from getting fucked. She’ll have to open an x-file on it.

Just when she thinks she can’t take anymore she feels Mulder erupt inside of her. His hot cum spurts into her ass and the sensation causes another orgasm to tremble through her body.

His hands have her waist in a death grip as he rides through his pleasure, feeling her ass clenching around his softening cock and when he finally pulls back he gasps at what he sees.

“Scully.” Her name is whispered in awe.

“Hmmm?” Scully questions, body absolutely spent.

“I made you squirt again.”

“What?” Scully asks and looks between her legs as Mulder slips from her ass. She winces and then gasps upon seeing the amount of fluid coating her thighs, the bed, and Mulder’s legs. “Oh!” Her face turns a light shade of red even though she knows it’s an involuntary natural reaction that some women experience during sex. And although it’s not the first time he has made her squirt, she is just as surprised as the first time.

Mulder rolls them off of it, scooping her into his lap. “You’re amazing.” He whispers, kissing her lips softly. His fingers find the buckle of her collar and he unclasps it, tossing it onto the bed. He kisses along her throat to soothe some of the bruising before kissing her lips again.

Scully smiles against his lips, instantly calmed by his reaction. As they part, Scully rests limply against his body. “Can we take a bath?”

Mulder chuckles and kisses the top of her head. “Absolutely.”

Mulder draws them a bath and carries her into the bathroom once the water is full of bubbles. Scully ends up falling asleep against him in the tub and Mulder gently coaxes her body awake when the water runs cold. They then take a short nap together before Mulder makes them dinner at one in the morning.

Scully is back to her normal self the following Monday, her weekend free from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to my beta-reader, hellsteeth!


	11. Milburn in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Milburn visits America for another tryst with Mulder and Scully.
> 
> "When Mulder enters his apartment, he immediately knows something is different. Shedding his suit jacket, he wanders down the hallway and hears two feminine giggles sounding from his bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some readers that dislike the threesome chapters, but my lesbian self couldn't help but write another chapter with Jean and Scully interacting. Also, I just started watching The Fall for the first time so except some Stella Gibson action eventually! ;)

When Mulder enters his apartment, he immediately knows something is different. Scully’s shoes are neatly placed by the door, with her jacket hanging on the hook in the hallway. Recently this has become normal. But as he shuts his door behind his back, Mulder spots another pair of shoes and a second jacket on the hook.

Shedding his own suit jacket, he wanders down the hallway and hears two feminine giggles sounding from his bedroom. Mulder gently kicks his door open and leans on the door frame to reveal the owner of the second pair of shoes.

The women break lips and turn to face Mulder as the door thuds softly against the wall.

“Hi, Mulder.” Scully smirks at him from her straddling position on the bed.

“Scully.” Mulder grins back from his junket in the doorway.

“Look who I ran into.” Scully teases, dropping her face down to kiss along the blonde’s collarbone.

“Hi, Fox.”

“Hi, Jean.” Mulder chuckles, watching as Scully nibbles her way back up to Jean’s jaw.

“I’m guessing Jean is the reason you’ve been so giddy all day?”

“Mmmm, possibly.” Scully replies as she turns to look at Mulder again. “Jean is giving a lecture in two days, but she came in early to spend some time with us.”

Scully shimmies her hips lower to press her body along Jean’s as she straddles her on the bed, lips once again finding the older woman’s mouth. Their tongues duel for a while, Jean’s hands tangling in Scully’s hair.

From his position in the doorway, Mulder slowly rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and sweeps his eyes up and down their bodies.

Jean’s hands leave Scully’s hair and slides down her sides until she reaches the hem of her skirt. Scully is still in her work attire, her modest skirt pushed up around her upper thighs in order to straddle the sex therapist. Mulder knows that if he were to leave his vantage point that he would be able to see the bottom of her panties sticking out.

Jean’s hands cup her ass and her fingertips slip under the skirt, fingering the panties Mulder was just thinking about.

A glint catches his eyes as the sun sets lower in window and Mulder notices the collars sitting on his nightstand. One of them is Scully’s usual collar and the other one is the original collar Scully gave to Jean at the end of their first time together. The sight of them spurs him into the room.

Mulder stops when he is next to the bed, one of his firm hands pressing up Scully’s spine. “How long have the two of you been planning this?

“Three weeks.” Jean replies, removing her lips from Scully’s to look up at him. Scully sucks on her neck to avoid having to look up at Mulder.

“And whose idea was it to keep it a secret?” He already knows the answer, of course. It’s the reason Scully isn’t meeting his eyes.

His hand glides down her back and Mulder pushes one of Jean’s hands off of her ass. The action brings Scully’s skirt to her waist, fully revealing her skimpy lace panties.

“That was Dana’s idea.” Jean cocks a grin at Mulder. She is content to watch their exchange for the moment with Scully’s lithe body resting against her own.

“Hmmm.” Mulder pretends to ponder her response for a second before his hand comes down on Scully’s ass with a firm slap.

“Oh!” Scully gasps in surprise, her lips finally leaving Jean’s neck.

“All day long I thought you were just excited to spend the weekend with me.” Mulder starts, slapping her ass again with a cupped palm to make sure the connect makes a loud sound in his bedroom. “But now I know that my morning offer of food, movies, and cuddles was inadequate.”

His hand meets her ass again and this time it draws a yelp from Scully’s lips. Her pale skin is already turning red from his smacks and Mulder can see the pinkened skin through her lacey panties.

“I’m still looking forward to that offer.” Scully breathes, voice raspy from making-out with Jean and from pure arousal at being spanked over her lap.

“I don’t think so, Scully. That ship has sailed.” He pushes Jean’s other hand off her ass. It results in the therapist grabbing Scully’s hips instead, and this time as Mulder’s hand connects with Scully’s ass, Jean’s hips also lift off the bed.

“Sunday?” Scully offers on a breathy whisper.

“Let’s concentrate on tonight.” Mulder teasingly admonishes her. “And maybe if you make it up to me, I’ll cuddle you on Sunday.”

“What do I have to make up for?”

His hand comes down harder than before and Scully groans. Her own hands grip Jean’s shoulders as her forehead rests in between her collarbones.

“Lying to me. Telling me you were excited for a relaxing weekend.” Mulder soothes his hand over her reddened cheeks. His fingers dip into her panties to touch her enflamed skin before letting the band snap back to her body. “When in reality, you were excited to come home and fuck Dr. Milburn.”

He spanks her again and the sound in the room is accompanied with harsh pants from all three of them.

“I was also excited to come home and fuck you.”

Jean notices that they are calling Mulder’s apartment, “home” and files it away to analyze later. Their relationship still just as fascinating to her.

“Hmm.” Mulder once again pretends to ponder. “Jean, flip her over.”

Jean grins at being addressed. Eager to be involved, she easily flips Scully onto her back on the bed and presses her own body overtop of the agent’s frame. Mulder quickly adjusts their positioning. He pulls Scully’s feet together and straight on the bed, forcing Jean to straddle Scully, effectively reversing their original position.

A shiver runs up Scully’s spine at being pressed under Jean and at being able to see Mulder. The dark, ravenous expression on his face makes Scully moan softly.

The last time they were with Jean, Mulder and Scully were just beginning to experiment. The sex had been incredible and Scully cannot wait to fuck Jean now that she is fully confident in her abilities and her positioning within a BDSM style partnership.

Mulder pushes on Jean’s lower back to get her to arch herself, and her flowy clothing drapes over Scully’s body. It’s a stark contrast to Scully’s more rigid attire and the dichotomy amuses Mulder. He fingers the soft material of Dr. Milburn’s pants before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard on Jean’s ass.

“Shit!” Jean yelps and turns her head to look at Mulder over her shoulder. She hadn’t been expecting him to spank her as well.

“I’m not sure why you’re surprised, Jean. You have my email. You could have alerted me at any time.” Mulder confidently speaks to her, slapping her once again. “You’re just as guilty and you deserve to be punished alongside Scully.”

Jean moans when his hand connects with her ass again. “You’re much more assertive in your dominant role than last time.”

“No analyzing while you’re getting punished.” He responses, a cocky grin on his lips.

He spanks her once more before moving to grab the collar that she brought with her from England. Stroking his hand up her spine, he brushes some of the hair from her neck and slowly locks the collar around her throat.

“Safe-word?” He asks once the final strap is in place.

“Remind me what Dana’s is.” Jean requests.

“Tofutti.” Scully replies in awe at seeing Jean collared by Mulder.

“I’ll use that.” Jean gasps when Mulder gives a firm push to her hip, knocking her onto her back on the bed next to Scully.

“Tofutti it is.” Mulder confirms that he has heard her safe-word. He snatches Scully’s collar from the nightstand and pulls her into a seated position by the front of her blouse.

The redhead bites her lip and keeps eye contact with Mulder the entire time the collar is locked around her neck, and smiles in delight when Mulder places a soft kiss to her lips. It’s a signal that he is happy with the surprise addition of Jean in his bed.

“Get on your knees and face the headboard.” Mulder commands and moves himself to the foot of the bed.

As Mulder slides his belt out of his pant loops, Jean immediately catches on to his plan. The blonde rolls herself over and pushes herself onto her knees, keeping her chest dropped to the mattress so that her ass is presented to Mulder.

It takes Scully a few more seconds to realize his intention and her mouth drops open in surprise when he folds his belt in half, looping it around his palm.

“Oh my god.” Scully husks and slowly rolls herself until she is in the same position next to Jean on the bed.

Mulder sets the belt down for a moment, grabbing each of their hips in turn to pull them to the edge of the bed until just their feet are dangling over the edge. He adjusts Scully’s skirt so that it is higher on her waist, making sure it doesn’t get in the way of what he plans to do.

Then he focuses on Jean, reaching around her body to shimmy her pants down her legs until they are stuck around her knees.

Both women are in lacey panties, each framing their ass cheeks. Mulder moans, appreciating the dark green set on Scully next to the brighter teal set on Jean.

“I think you both know what I intend to do.” Mulder’s voice is even lower than before. The belt is rewrapped around his fist, the item bent in half and hanging loosely next to his hip. “I’m going to punish you both with my belt. Twenty lashes for each of you. Ten for keeping this a secret and ten for not having your collars on when I got home.”

“Oh god.” Scully pants and reaches next to her to hold onto Jean’s hand.

It’s not out of fear so much as anticipation at being spanked with such a rigid object. Up until now, Scully has only been punished with his hand and a flogger. A belt is the next step and Scully finds herself surprisingly impatient.

“Jean, have you been belted before?” Mulder asks as he softly glides the belt across Scully’s upper thighs and ass.

“Once or twice. I prefer to be the one holding the belt.”

“Maybe if you had been a good girl you would be.” Mulder reprimands and moves to trail the belt across her skin. “Get closer to each other.”

Scully and Jean obey, pressing their sides together so that there is no gap between their bodies.

“I’m going to start with you, Jean.” Mulder comments and hears the almost displeased huff from Scully. In response, Mulder brings his hand down on Scully’s right ass cheek.

“Oh!” Scully yelps and squirms in surprise.

“Good girls wait, Scully. They don’t huff with impatience.”

“Sorry.” Another harsh smack. “Sorry, sir!” She corrects herself.

“Wait your turn.”

“Jean, I’m going to give you two options. Your choice will apply to both you and Scully, so think carefully.”

“Yes, sir.” Jean purrs. The subordinated position does not come naturally to Jean so she can’t help but rebel slightly by shimmying her hips.

Mulder drags the belt across her ass before resting it on her lower back. “Would you prefer ten lashes to each cheek, or would you prefer ten lashes to your ass and ten lashes to the back of your thighs?”

The question elicits a pleasurable tingle throughout her body as she thinks over the options. Allowing Mulder to hit both ass and thigh would mean that the chances of welting or skin breaking would be slim; however, thigh hits hurt more because of how sensitive the skin is there. Taking all the hits to their ass would definitely leave them bruised and sitting would be painful tomorrow, but the initial smacks would be easier to handle.

Glancing at Scully, she notices that the redhead is pressing her cheek to the mattress and watching her intently. Jean leans over to kiss her lips before lowering her cheek to the mattress as well to keep eye contact with her.

“We will take them to our ass and thighs.”

“Count them.” Mulder demands before bringing the belt down onto Jean’s left ass cheek without further warning.

“One.” Jean moans the first number. His initial whip wasn’t particularly hard and Jean is no stranger to kinkier forms of sex. “Two… three… _ohh_ four!”

The next two hits were in the same temperament, but the fourth comes down hard. The sound of the belt connecting with her skin makes a loud noise in the relatively silent bedroom and Scully moans in response. She can feel Dr. Milburn’s body tremble as the belt makes contact with her flesh and finds her own body vibrating in response.

Wanting to see more of Jean, Mulder quickly tugs her panties down her legs to bunch around her knees with her pants. Her left ass cheek is already bright red so Mulder switches to the right, flicking four more harsh snaps onto her ass.

“Five… sex… seven… eight!” Jean’s voice is higher in octave now as her volume increases with each smack of the belt. Her hand tightens around Scully’s and she smirks at her across the mattress.

“I’m going to switch to your thighs now. I’ll come back to your ass after.”

“Yes, sir.” The first strike of the belt to her thighs makes Jean hiss. “Nine.”

“Sensitive?” Scully’s asks, her voice sounding hoarse as if she is the one getting punished.

“Yes.” Jean affirms and groans when the belt strikes across her skin again. “Ten.”

By the time Jean says “eighteen,” both women and Mulder are panting heavily. Jean’s thighs are trembling as she struggles to hold herself in the bent over position. She wants to grind her clit into the mattress and squirm away from the harsh blows to her backside.

“Two more.” Mulder husks. The sex therapist’s skin is flaming red and he can see a few bruises on her thighs forming from the force of the belt. He knows that Scully is going to fare the same in a few minutes, her skin slightly paler than Jean’s color.

“Nineteen!” Jean cries out as the belt slaps across her left ass cheek again. Her ass feels significantly more sensitive now that it’s been left to process the prior pain.

Scully tips herself up a bit more so that she can look up at the mirror above Mulder’s bed to watch the final strokes of the belt. The sight of Mulder with his sleeves rolled up, face dark with arousal, cock tenting his pants, and a belt in his hand is almost enough to make Scully safe-word just to be able to ride his cock right this moment.

Instead, she bites her bottom lip and watches as he raises his arm and quickly strikes it down, letting the leather of the belt make its final contact with Jean’s right ass cheek.

“Fuck, twenty!” Jean groans, back arching at the intense feeling tingling through her enraged ass.

Jean’s immediate reaction is to collapse forward onto the bed, her hand finally letting go of Scully’s fingers. Her feet slide off the edge, and she lays perched against the edge of the mattress.

“Oh, wow.” It’s a soft pant from Scully and Mulder knows she is shaking in anticipation of her own punishment.

Mulder gently soothes his free hand over Jean’s reddened flesh. “Spread your legs, Jean.” Dr. Milburn does so instantly and moans a pleased response when his fingers slip between her wet labia. “Enjoy your punishment?”

“Yes, sir.”

Mulder smirks. He pushes two fingers into her cunt for two pumps before he pulls them out and spreads her wetness across Scully’s ass.

Both women groan loudly and Jean’s hips grind down into the rim of the mattress. Mulder catches the movement as he moves to stand behind Scully and another wicked idea comes to his mind.

“Jean, if you can orgasm like that before Scully gets to eighteen lashes I’ll let you administer the final two blows.”

“Oh my god.” Scully whimpers at the thought.

“Challenge accepted. Thank you, sir.” Jean breathes with a grin on her face. Suddenly, her energy is reinvigorated and she shimmies herself into position. She kicks her pants and panties off her legs, wanting free range to move. The edge of the bed is just hard enough for Jean to grind her clit into as her hips pulsate against the mattress.

“If you cheat and use your hands, Scully will get five more lashes.”

A rough shiver shoots up Scully’s spine and her hand reaches out to grab Jean’s once more, trapping it to the mattress. As much as she likes the idea of more beatings from the belt, she also wants to be able to sit tomorrow.

“Ready, pet?”

“Yes, sir.” Scully nods and holds her breath to wait for the first strike of the belt.

She tenses in surprise when Mulder folds himself over her bent body. “You need to breathe, Scully.” Her face flushes, and she slowly exhales the air in her lungs. “In and out.” Mulder prompts and they breathe together for the next few minutes.

Jean watches with a smile on her face, letting her hips slow into a gentle grind at their tender moment. It is clear to her how much research Mulder has conducted since she first met the duo. It fills her with pride to see them engaging in safe practices.

“I’m ready.” Scully whispers after a few minutes, her heartrate settling to a normal aroused pace.

“Good girl.” Mulder praises and kisses her temple. He stands back up, pulls her panties down her legs, and raises his arm up slightly. “Count them.”

The belt comes down at a starting velocity on Scully’s right ass cheek, a complement to Jean’s punishment.

“ _Ohhh_ , one.” Scully is already trembling with the first smack. The anticipation, the arousal, and the fact that it is a new experience to her, all accumulating into heightened sensations.

Scully tries to watch Jean’s movements as she humps the bed, but as Mulder hits her with the belt a sixth time, she cries out and presses her forehead into the mattress. Her left hand still grips Jean’s, but her right hand smacks the bed on the seventh strike as if trying to pass the pain onto the sheets.

“Eight!” Scully screams, her voice only slightly muffled by the mattress.

“Your ass is turning so red, Scully.” Mulder groans. “Do you think I can get it to match your hair color with these last two strikes?”

“Oh my god.” She pants and arches her back higher toward him. The belt hurts and is stinging her flesh, but the pleasurable pulsing in her clit makes it worth it.

“Answer my question, pet.” Mulder taunts and starts his first strike on the back of her thighs.

“Try!” Scully squeals.

“Naughty girl.” Mulder purrs and strikes her a few more times on the back of her thighs.

“Sixteen.”

“Fuck.” Jean groans beside them, hips desperately trying to coax an orgasm from her body. “Fox… sir… can you spank me again?”

Mulder smirks knowing she is close to climaxing but unable to push herself over the edge.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Mulder asks as he snaps the belt on Scully’s legs again.

“Seventeen!”

“Yes.” Jean nods and pushes her ass towards Mulder as she rises back onto her elbows.

“Why?”

“I flew all the way from England to let you fuck me, _sir_.” She purrs the last word with a wiggle of her ass.

A deep moan slips from Mulder’s lip and he strikes Scully’s thigh one last time.

“Eighteen!”

Shifting his focus, Mulder’s hand comes down hard on Jean’s ass. He quickly batters a succession of strikes on her bruising flesh, eagerly watching as Jean’s body withers more along the mattress.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jean cries out as her orgasm laces through her body. It’s not a particularly hard one, but it will suffice and makes her body warm and pleasurable.

When she is finished, Mulder pulls her up by her hair until she is standing with her back to his chest. “What do you say, Jean?”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jean smirks and licks her lips. She is breathless as her eyes catch Scully’s in the mirror above the bed, realizing that Scully had been watching the entire encounter from the moment Mulder stopped striking her ass.

The feeling of the belt being passed into her hand brings her back to Mulder and she smirks when he releases her hair. The duo switches places and Jean presses her hand against Scully’s ass.

“Ohhh.” Scully moans softly and arches. This time her eyes meet Mulder’s in the mirror and she licks her tongue along her bottom lip at the pure lust in his gaze.

“Ready, kitten?” Jean questions.

“Yes.”

The belt comes down hard on her ass. It results in a loud yelp from Scully, but the agent holds still and counts, “nineteen.” Jean quickly brings it down again to finish her punishment.

The room goes still for a moment, all of them panting and staring at each other in the mirror. The desire and intensity in the room is almost palpable and after a moment Scully pushes herself to a standing position beside them. Her panties fall the rest of the way to the ground and she kicks them aside.

Scully drops to her knees, pulling Jean with her, and soon they are both working Mulder’s shirt out of his pants.

“Fuck.” Mulder whispers. The sight of Scully on her knees is enough to make his knees weak, but seeing Dr. Milburn next to her is a visual overload.

The women work together to pull his jeans and boxers down his legs, letting him step out of them before Scully’s reaches up to hold the base of his cock. At the first touch, his hips jut forward and Mulder places his hands behind his back to keep from grabbing them.

Scully sits up on her knees and runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft. It flicks off the tip of him in a playful show-like manner and she smirks meeting his gaze.

“Do you want us to suck your cock, sir?” She purrs teasingly.

His cock bobs in front of the women, as if answering for Mulder. “Yes.”

Scully lets go of his shaft and waits until Jean raises up on her knees before moving her mouth closer to his erection. Jean follows her lead, intrigued by their change in dynamic, and together they lick up the sides of his hardened cock.

“So good.” Mulder groans low in his throat and has to close his eyes for a second to keep his wits about him.

Jean and Scully smirk around his swollen member, before tonguing back down the length of him. When they reach the base, both of them duck down and suck a one of his balls into their mouths.

“Holy shit!” Mulder’s eyes shoot open and his hands tangle in their hair. He doesn’t pull or push, but rests there just in case he needs to guide them.

The women suck eagerly, tongues swiping against the sensitive skin before popping them back out and sucking up his shaft. As they reach the tip, they press closer, effectively kissing one another around his cock.

“That’s so fucking sexy.” Mulder groans, hands tightening against their scalps.

Scully then moves lower to suck his balls again and Jean slips his cock into her mouth, moving up and down at a steady pace.

His hands fall out of their hair, reaching up to link around the back of his own neck. He watches them between his legs and nearly bucks into Jean’s mouth when Scully takes over licking the base of his shaft.

Sensing his hesitation, Scully sits up to move herself behind Jean’s back. “Take him all.” She purrs in Jean’s ear and helps Jean swallow his entire cock by gently pushing on the back of her head. It’s reminiscent of their first time together and they all shiver in acknowledgement.

“ _Yes_.” It’s a low hiss from Mulder as he lets Scully control Jean’s movements up and down on his cock as she deep-throats him.

When Jean needs to breathe, Scully leans over her shoulder and takes her place. Her cheeks hallow around Mulder’s cock and she sucks greedily, tasting Jean’s saliva and Mulder’s pre-cum on her tongue. This time, Mulder does not hesitate and threads his fingers in her red hair, tugging her down to his base.

After a few minutes, his hips twitch, and Mulder feels the tell-tale signs that he isn’t going to be able to stop. Looping a finger in each of their metal collar pieces, he holds them still and takes a step back. His cock pops lewdly out of Scully’s mouth, a string of saliva snapping against her chin.

Mulder watches breathlessly as Scully swipes up the mess with her fingers before sucking them into her mouth.

“Come here.” He whispers, tugging on Scully’s collar.

She stands up and keeps eye contact with him, as she slowly begins unbuttoning his shirt. Jean stays on her knees, watching them strip each other of their clothing. Occasionally, she kisses their hips or legs as they sway close to her. The duo kiss passionately for a few minutes before Mulder gently pushes Scully’s hips toward the bed.

Obeying his directions, Scully slides herself onto it, hissing quietly at the pressure of the mattress on her bruised ass.

“Come here.” Mulder repeats, this time to Jean. Dr. Milburn stands and allows Mulder to slowly peel off her clothing, tipping her head to meet a sloppy kiss. “Get on top of Scully.”

“Gladly.” Jean smirks and saddles herself over Scully’s lap. She sucks her nipples briefly before nipping her way up to Scully’s lips, pressing her own chest to hers as they lay on the bed.

The bed shifts as Mulder gets on behind them, pushing on Jean’s waist until she settles against Scully completely. Their heights are a perfect match and Mulder groans when he pushes Scully’s legs open to reveal both of their glistening cunts.

“Jean, I know we discussed this last time, but do you need me to wear protection?”

“I’m clean and still on birth control.” She smiles, meeting his eyes over her shoulder.

“We are too.” Mulder confirms.

The women are laying chest to chest, with Scully’s back against the mattress, their legs tangled and spread wide. Jean’s mound rests on top of Scully’s and both of their dripping sexes are on display for Mulder. He drops himself lower, settling between their legs, and slowly strokes the tip of his shaft up and down Scully’s labia before pushing up and stroking Jean’s cunt as well.

“Oh my god.” Scully breathes under Jean when she figures out what he is planning to do.

Using both of their arousals to coat his cock, Mulder slips down into Scully’s cunt and quickly shoves himself inside.

A long moan rumples out from Scully’s chest and her hands grab onto Jean’s shoulders at the sensation of finally being filled. Mulder slowly strokes himself in and out of her body, his hands also settling on Jean’s body. He pushes on her hips to keep them pressed tightly together and then, without warning, pulls out of Scully and shoves into Jean’s cunt.

“Shit, yes.” Jean groans. Her arms slide under Scully’s shoulders to tether herself to the other woman. On each thrust into Jean, Mulder’s balls slap against Scully’s sex and as Jean angles her hips down their clits slide together.

“Fuck.” Scully and Jean both utter when Mulder slams back into Scully.

Mulder continues to alternate, pumping in each woman for a few seconds before pushing back into the other. The pace and the irregularity of his movements mean that neither Scully, nor Jean, can orgasm from this, but it’s sufficiently increasing their desires to climax.

Finally, when Mulder has had enough of teasing them, he slams into Scully and starts an almost brutal pace. His cock stretches and strokes her cunt, burying deeply inside of her.

“Oh my god!” Scully screams and grips Jean’s ass to try to gain leverage in order to rock into Mulder’s thrusts.

“Fucking hell.” Jean gasps next as Mulder slips two of his fingers inside of her, quickly followed by a third.

The women know he isn’t fooling around now. His intent is to make them all come.

Mulder’s free hand pushes on Jean’s lower back to keep them pressed tightly together. It forces them to take Mulder’s appendages at his speed.

“Scully, pet. Wet your middle finger for me.”

“Oh, yes.” Jean moans. She doesn’t wait for Scully to move. Instead, she reaches for Scully’s wrist and pulls it to her own lips, eagerly sucking Scully’s middle and pointer finger into her mouth.

Scully watches with rapture and pushes her fingers further into Jean’s mouth. They both moan as Scully finger-fucks her mouth for a few seconds before Jean pops them out with a flourish. She spits on them before pushing Scully’s wrist back to her ass.

“Fuck me, Dana.” Jean breathes against the other woman’s lips.

Not needing to be told twice, Scully slowly pushes her middle finger into Jean’s ass. The trio all groan together and take a second to appreciate the moment.

Then Scully begins to thrust her finger and Mulder’s pace matches it. Their bodies are hot and sweaty as they move and plunge toward joint pleasure.

Scully’s legs reach to hook her feet behind Mulder’s legs, attempting to pull him closer from her position beneath both of their bodies. Mulder smirks and presses harder on Jean’s back, smashing them further into the mattress.

“God, yes.” Scully grunts from underneath, lips finding Jean’s shoulder to suck on and mark.

Not being able to do much from her sandwiched position, getting fucked in both holes, Jean settles on gripping Scully’s hair. She hisses when Scully leaves an obvious bite mark in skin, and tugs her by the hair to occupy her mouth with her own. Tongues and lips meet sloppily as Mulder’s thrusts increase in velocity.

Watching the twitching of Jean’s hips, Mulder knows she must be close to an orgasm. He curls his fingers and strokes harder against her pulsing walls.

“Is this what you were hoping for Dr. Milburn? A dirty fuck between two former clients before attending your academic conference?”

Jean smirks into Scully’s mouth. “Much more assertive indeed.”

A firm smack to her ass cuts Jean’s taunting off. “Answer the question, _doctor_.”

“Yes.” She pants, groaning further when Mulder hooks his finger in her collar and tugs. Jean sits up in Scully’s lap, both of their fingers still thrusting. The movement means that Mulder slips out of Scully, but neither mind holding off their own pleasure to unravel the blonde. His hand momentarily leaves Jean to wrap around her thigh and enter her from the front, his wrist grateful for the change in position.

Scully sits up as well, all of their legs tangling to keep them on their knees. Mulder’s chest presses to Jean’s back, Scully’s chest against her front, and their fingers pulse rapidly in and out.

“Fuck.” Jean grunts, head tipping to rest against Mulder’s pecs. “Someone please, touch my clit.” Mulder takes the role, using his thumb to bump clumsily against her sensitive nub.

As Jean rocks onto their fingers, Scully sucks a nipple into her mouth as the woman’s chest bounces in front of her. It earns her a delighted mewl so Scully switches to the other breast, biting and sucking until Jean’s moans become continuous.

“Come for us.” Scully whispers against her chest before sucking on her nipple once more.

Hearing Scully be dominant sends a bolt of pleasure through Mulder’s enflamed cock. It’s red and angry at being neglected so he quickly swaps his fingers with his cock, slamming into Jean on a brutal pump.

“Fuck!” Jean screams and frantically grabs Scully’s shoulders to steady herself as Mulder rocks roughly in and out of her. With Scully’s finger still buried in her ass, his cock feels larger than before and her orgasm looms closer.

As Mulder’s cock bottoms out inside of Jean, she shatters. An intense pulse of pleasure warms her body and her climax convulses her body. Tremors rack her legs and hips, and Jean screams both of their names.

 _“Tomorrow’s noise complaint should be interesting.”_ Mulder thinks and kisses Jean’s neck as she slowly rocks herself down from her high.

Both agents soothe Jean’s satiated and bruised body before laying her onto her back on the bed.

“Wait.” Jean’s voice halts their repositioning and she slowly turns herself around so that her head is resting at the base of the bed. “Come here.” Jean instructs Scully until Scully is straddling her face, effectively 69-ing the therapist.

“Oh my.” Scully whispers when Jean crooks a finger at Mulder.

“I want to watch him fuck you.”

“From under me?”

“Yes.”

Scully shivers at the naughtiness of the request. It’s dirty and deviant and Scully fucking loves it. Mulder must also because soon his cock is pressing against her cunt, the tip teasing her entrance.

“Ready, pet?” Mulder asks, hands gripping her waist to steady her above Jean’s face.

“Yes.” Mulder snaps his hips forward and buries himself in Scully’s sex. “God dammit.” Scully grunts as she is once more filled, hands grabbing Jean’s legs to ground herself.

The fact that Jean is watching their intimate joining up close and personal, adds to Mulder and Scully’s pleasure. He pushes into her with nice, long strokes, make sure to never let his tip leave her warmth.

On a forceful thrust, her wetness leaks out of her and Jean lifts her head to lap at her arousal.

“Oh my god!” Scully trembles and can’t help but grind herself onto Jean’s face. The movement forces Mulder to drop his hips, his balls gliding lewdly across Jean’s forehead.

When Jean needs air, she taps both of their hips and Mulder pulls Scully up an inch to let Jean go back to watching.

“Mulder.” Scully gasps.

“I know, Scully. I’m ready when you are.”

“Jean?” Scully moans, lips latching onto her thigh.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Can we come on top of you?”

Jean chuckles softly and reaches up to encircle her arms around Scully’s lips to drive her closer to her face. “Please do.”

“Fuck.” Mulder growls. All bets are off and he fucks Scully rough and savagely.

Scully is grateful for her grip on Jean’s legs as Mulder pounds into her. Her body lurches with each thrust forward and she rocks herself back to meet his movements. She knows she is dripping onto Jean’s face and the knowledge excites her further.

As Jean’s tongue reaches out to lick her clit, Scully’s orgasm rolls through her body. Sharp tingles prickle her clit and she shrieks when she feels Jean’s teeth biting it.

Mulder follows her shortly thereafter, the tightening walls of her pussy clenching his cock until he comes inside of her. A dark growl slips from his lips and he holds himself deep inside of her as his cum shoots into her.

Both Scully and Mulder shiver as Jean’s tongue laps them both clean, sucking at Scully’s opening until Mulder’s softening cock slips from her cunt. Jean angles her neck up a bit more to suck him into her mouth, tasting both of their orgasms.

The trio collapse on different portions of the bed and after a few minutes, Mulder moves to help them out of their collars. Jean has indents from where the band bit into her flesh while she was under them and Scully rolls over to kiss them away.

“Your dynamic is fascinating.” Jean whispers.

It elicits soft laughter from all parties. Mulder eventually moves to grab them wet clothes to clean with and the trio tuck themselves under fresh seats that Scully pulls from the closet.

On Sunday, Mulder does get food, movies, and cuddles. They spend their day relaxing on the couch, huddled under blankets. Mulder on the right, Scully in the middle, and Jean on the left. They occasionally move to rub lotion on Scully and Jean's sore asses, but immediately settle back into a comfortable embrace. Jean was surprised when they invited her to stay, but basks in a rare moment of domesticity with the spooky partners. 

Later in the week, Mulder and Scully attend Jean’s conference. They cheer her on from the crowd and then fuck her in celebratory congratulations in an empty conference room down the hall before wishing her safe travels back to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a heartfelt thank you to my lovely beta reader, hellsteeth!


	12. Lucy Silvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gets jealous over a friend of Scully's from college. 
> 
> "I liked this top."  
> "Tell Lucy to buy you a new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: some elements of dubcon toward the beginning of the chapter

The last thing Mulder expects as they are loading groceries into the back of his car is a tall brunette woman running up to Scully and planting a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her lips. But that’s exactly what is happening right now.

The woman had spotted Scully and had come running across the parking lot. “Dana Scully? Is that you?”

Scully had beamed a bright smile when her eyes met the brunette’s and her arms opened to meet the woman in a tight embrace. “Lucy Silvers!”

As Scully pulled back from the embrace, presumably to ask the woman how she was doing, Lucy had lowered her head and pressed her lips firmly to Scully’s mouth. Mulder had heard Scully’s gasp and watched as Lucy wasted no time, diving her tongue into Scully’s open mouth.

So now Mulder finds himself holding a bag of groceries in his arms, staring wide-eyed at Scully as her tongue strokes against another woman’s lips. He notices that her eyes, which had been opened in shock, are now closed and her hands, which had been braced against Lucy’s collarbones, are now lightly gripping the collar of her shirt, pulling her closer.

As their lips separate, Mulder drops the bag into the backseat to alert them to his presence and Scully bites her lower lip, taking a step back from Lucy. A deep blush is settling on her cheeks and Mulder isn’t sure if it’s from the kiss or because she is embarrassed that Mulder is watching them.

“Sorry, umm… Lucy this is Fox Mulder… my partner.” She stumbles over the words and doesn’t meet Mulder’s gaze as she waves her hand to indicate his presence.

“Oh!” Lucy exclaims and turns to Mulder, extending her hand. “My apologies, Fox. I’ve always gotten too excited around Dana.”

“I know the feeling.” Mulder’s voice sounds pleasant to Lucy, but Scully can hear the gravel in his voice indicating he is getting territorial.

The pair shakes hands and Lucy turns back to Scully. “We should catch up sometime, Dana.”

“I would love that.” Scully smiles and reaches into her purse to grab a pen. “Let me give you my new number.”

Once again Mulder is left to watch as Scully writes her phone number on Lucy’s hand like she is in a newly released rom-com movie. She even fucking giggles as she slips the pen back in her purse and smiles up at the other woman.

Lucy tucks a piece of Scully’s hair behind her ear and Mulder has had enough. He slams the final grocery bag into the car and huffs as Lucy chuckles while Scully flushes a deeper shade of red.

“I should go before your partner kicks my ass.” Lucy grins and turns to walk away, but to Mulder’s utter surprise, this time Scully is the one to initiate a kiss. She grabs Lucy by the shoulders and standing on her tip-toes, presses her lips against hers.

Scully’s tongue pushes into Lucy’s mouth, kissing until she is slightly breathless, and then pulling back with a soft moan.

“Call me.” Scully whispers loud enough for Mulder to hear.

Lucy gives a wicked grin and pecks her on the lips once more before walking away. “It was nice to meet you, Fox!” She calls over her shoulder with a wave of her hand.

The moment Scully turns to face the car to shut the trunk, Mulder is on her. He shoves her face-first against the tailgate and forcefully pushes her shoulders until she is bent into the truck of the car. His hips press firmly against her ass and Scully can feel his hardness straining against his jeans.

“Mulder!” She exclaims as his body folds over hers, his hand reaching into her overnight bag. “We are in public.”

“That didn’t seem to bother you a few seconds ago when you were playing tonsil hockey with Lucy Silvers.” He hisses the women’s name into her ear and a shiver races up Scully’s spine.

_He is pissed,_ she thinks and starts to regret her actions. Lucy kissing her was one thing, but Scully kissing Lucy was something completely different. She doesn’t have time to continue her thought process though as Mulder yanks her collar out of her bag and shoves it into her palm.

“Put it on.”

“People are going to see us.” One side of her face is pushed against a grocery bag and she is pretty sure they are crushing the bread.

“Put. It. On.” His tone indicates he isn’t going to get off of her until she complies and she quickly secures the collar around her neck. “Get in the car.”

Mulder removes himself from her and she instantly pushes herself up, moving to the passenger’s seat before anyone can see her. It is hot outside and the tank top she is wearing does nothing to hide the collar around her throat.

She hears Mulder slam the trunk shut and watches him as he slides into the driver’s seat, maneuvering the car out of their parking spot, and starting the drive back to his apartment.

Scully studies him as they drive in silence. His facial expressions and the white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel indicate he is more than a little upset with her. His jaw is set in a tight line and the vein along his neck is pulsing rapidly.

“I’m –” Scully tries to start a conversation, but Mulder’s quick glance in her direction instantly shuts her up. The pupils in his eyes are stark black and blown-out. She has only witnessed this rage a few times and it reminds her of the fight they had years ago over the Ed Jerse situation.

The car stops outside his apartment and Scully reaches up to remove the collar.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mulder’s harsh tone stills her movements.

“It’s daytime, Mulder.”

“Keep it on.”

“People will see me.”

“I don’t fucking care.” Her eyes widen and she suddenly realizes that he wants people to see her. He wants to stake his claim on her. It’s incredibly territorial and possessive and Scully hates him a little bit for it. “If you take it off, you’re not invited upstairs.”

His words shock her and she gasps as he slams his door shut, beginning to the collect the groceries to head up to his apartment. Scully blinks a few times to settle her thoughts before she shakily opens her car door and steps out with her collar still around her neck.

She moves quickly, grabbing the remaining bags from the truck and practically racing into his building, praying for an empty elevator.

Her prayer is answered and they both step on together, the tension palpable between them. At the ding from the elevator, they step off and Scully keeps her head low as she walks to his front door. She hears one of his neighbors coming around the corner and urges Mulder to hurry up, but he takes his sweet time pulling his keys from his pocket.

The neighbors stride past them and Scully cannot bring herself to look up. Her face burns in embarrassment and she feels her own anger slam into her system. How fucking dare Mulder do this to her? It doesn’t even matter if they noticed her or not, Scully noticed them.

The door finally opens and Scully barrels past Mulder, instantly banging groceries into the cabinets. He follows suit, both of their angers hyping up the other’s intensity.

When the final piece of grocery is put away, Mulder reaches for Scully. His hand fists in the back of her hair and he tugs her, hard, into his body, crushing her back against his front.

Scully shouts as she is roughly tugged against him, her hands landing on his hips behind her to steady herself as Mulder’s free hand comes around to grab her neck. He isn’t choking her, but the pressure in her hair and on her neck keeps Scully locked in place.

“Let me go.” She growls.

“Why? So you can go fuck Lucy instead?”

“Get your hands off of me.”

“Do I not turn you on anymore, Scully? Is that it? Do you only get wet for tall brunette women now?” Mulder knows he is being irrational, but he can’t stop the pure jealousy seething under his skin.

“Fuck you, Mulder.” Scully spits and tries to push his hips back a step. At the pressure, Mulder spins them suddenly and rams her hips into the kitchen counter, his cock pressing hard and constant against her back. “Pervert.” She breathes and feels his hand tighten around her throat.

“Oh, I’m the pervert? I’m not the one who was making out with another woman while her boyfriend watched.”

“Boyfriend, Mulder? I think we are both too old for that terminology.” Her voice is biting even while her heart is hammering in her chest. They haven’t talked about what they are doing. Sure, they have had a lot of conversations about the BDSM aspects, but they have never discussed relationship options.

Mulder snarls in her ear and gives a harsh tug to her collar, pulling her tighter to his chest. “Is that it then, Scully? I only get to claim you when you’re wearing this, and women like Lucy get to claim you otherwise?”

Scully pushes her hips back against his, trying to use the counter as leverage, but Mulder’s height and weight win the battle. She huffs and grabs the wrist of the hand locked around her neck with both of her hands. “I want the collar off.”

“Liar.” Mulder snaps and drops his hand from her hair to tug on the button of her jeans. He pulls them back a step to yank the zipper down before slamming her back against the counter. “Tell me, Scully. If I shove my hand down your panties are you going to be wet?”

Scully doesn’t answer, pursing her lips in a hard line. Her hands drop to the counter with a hard smack as he yanks her hips against his thighs and pushes his hand down her jeans. Heat and wetness meet his fingertips and he hisses in her ear.

“Is this for me or Lucy?” His fingers push her panties to the side and he slicks them against her entrance.

“Fuck.” Scully rasps and bucks against him, trying to get him to falter so she can slip out of his grasp.

Mulder anticipates her response and quickly slams two fingers into her cunt. The angle and the tightness of her jeans means that he can’t bury them deep, but the action is enough to elicit a yelp from Scully.

“Tell me you don’t want me.” Mulder groans in her ear and flicks his tongue against the lobe. “If this is for Lucy, tell me you don’t want my fingers inside of you.”

Scully moans as he starts a brutal intensity, using the confines of her jeans to snap his fingers in and out of her cunt. She smacks her hand back against his hip, trying to push him away. “Stop.”

He hesitates for a split second. Even through his anger and rage, Mulder recognizes that she has never told him to stop before and briefly worries about consent. But then he feels her legs just barely widen and he realizes that although she is pissed at him, she is enjoying this.

“No.” He breathes and picks up the pace. His hand is already cramping, but he isn’t going to stop unless she safe-words.

“Fuck you.” She rasps and cries out as he knocks her feet further apart, spreading her wider and forcing the seam of her jeans to grind against her clit.

“Does Lucy fuck you like this? Like a little slut against her kitchen counter?” He manages to push deeper as her hips tip against the counter and he feels her walls flutter around his digits. She is close to an orgasm already and he growls at the knowledge.

Scully sneers at the defamation of her character, but stays silent aside from the harsh pants slipping past her lips without her permission. Her nails bite into his wrist of the hand around her neck and she tries to reach behind her to grab his dick.

Mulder feels her moving and slams his hips harder against her ass. The movement traps her hand against her lower back and he bends them over the countertop to hold her still. “My cock is off limits tonight, Scully. I’m going to fuck you like Lucy would.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Scully pants. His fingers are ruthless in their movements and she feels the start of her orgasm edging closer.

“You haven’t answered any of my questions.”

He isn’t surprised when she stays silent, but bites her earlobe at her retaliation anyways. Her walls clamp down on his fingers and he uses the confines of her jeans to fuck her harder. His hips rock into her ass, forcing her up and down on his digits.

Scully lets out a deep groan and Mulder manages to slip a third digit inside of her. “You’re going to come aren’t you, Scully? You’re going to come all over my fingers.”

Her forehead drops to the countertop and Mulder has to flatten his hand on her throat to keep from throttling her. “Oh my god.” Scully gasps despite her attempt to stay silent and Mulder feels her legs widen as her orgasm rips into her.

Mulder rocks her through the pleasure, feeling as her walls tighten and then rapidly flutter around his digits. Her top-half trembles against the countertop at the intensity and she whines as Mulder rips his hand out of her jeans.

Her body slumps against the counter and she is useless to stop Mulder yanking her jeans and panties down and off her legs.

Mulder bundles her panties in his palm and shows them to Scully, dropping them in front of her face on the counter.

“Your panties are fucking soaked, Scully. My fingers made you like this.”

“Get off your fucking high-horse, Mulder.” Scully snaps at him and pushes herself off of the counter, suddenly reinvigorated by her own anger. “I like being fingered. You’re not special.”

Mulder knows that isn’t true, but the part of him that always searches for validation is wounded and pissed. He corners her against the countertop once more, this time with her facing him, and grips one of the metal hooks from her collar in his fist. “Tell me, Scully. If that’s true, do you have a collar at Lucy’s apartment? Do you let her tie you to her living room door? Do you buy specialty butt plugs for her? Do you trust her enough to suspend you from her ceiling?”

Scully glares up into his eyes, her blue irises piercing his dark glare.

“Answer my questions, _pet._ ” He snarls the last word.

“If you’re so confident that you’re special then why are you jealous?” It’s a heavy question for one p.m. on a Saturday and Mulder presses closer to her. She is naked from the waist down and her tank top is soaked with sweat. Mulder’s own t-shirt mimics her top-half, the heat of the afternoon settling thick and heavy in his apartment.

“Why did you kiss her?”

“Am I not allowed to kiss other people?”

“Do you not want to be exclusive?”

“Is that what you think we are?”

“Are we not?”

They both hurl questions at one another, nervous to be the one to ask for more. They are both emotionally stunted from past traumas and they stare at each other, willing the other person to break first.

Neither do.

Instead, Mulder grabs the top of her tank top and pulls hard. The action rips her top straight down the middle and she gasps in utter shock as its tatters hang off her shoulders.

“I liked this top.” Scully huffs as Mulder manhandles her body to get rid of the shreds and unsnaps her bra from her body.

“Tell Lucy to buy you a new one.” Mulder grumbles, taking a nipple between his lips and teeth before she can respond.

She yelps as he rolls it between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Mulder is being rougher than normal and an involuntary shiver travels down her body. She tries to reach for his shirt, but he catches both of her wrists and traps them behind her back as he moves to the other breast.

As pissed as she is, Mulder is working wonders on her chest. He sucks and bites across her breasts until she is littered with small love bites and a few bruising hickies. Her nipples are hard as granite and each time his tongue makes contact with them she lets out a mewling sound.

Scully is panting by the time he pulls back to admire his work and her thighs are trembling with thick arousal dripping down her legs.

When Mulder’s gaze drops lower to assess why she is shaking, his eyebrows quirk up in surprise. “Did you come from that?”

Scully flushes and she turns her head to the side in order to avoid his searching eyes. He still has her hands trapped behind her and she tries to squirm away from him.

“Scully look at me.” She sighs and raises her eyes to the ceiling for a moment to calm herself before they drop back to his. “Did you come from that?”

“Yes.” She finally answers one of his questions.

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder husks, his voice losing some of the biter edge from the morning. He lets go of her wrists and drops to his knees in front of her, spreading her legs wide as she leans against the counter. Her back and hips are going to have matching bruises as the ones across her chest, the ledge of the counter biting hard into her flesh.

Her arousal is glistening over her inner thighs and Mulder swipes his tongue from her knee to the junction on her hip, collecting her wetness. He cleans both thighs, moaning at the pure taste of her, but makes sure to avoid touching her sex.

Her hands tangle in his hair and she attempts to yank him up to her cunt. Up until now, Scully has never come from breast-play alone and she finds she is desperate for contact and another orgasm. The sensation of clenching emptily, oddly arousing in its own way.

Mulder groans against her hip, sucking on the skin right above her mound.

“I want more.” Nestled against her hipbones Mulder has the confidence to speak his mind. He feels her fingers loosen in his hair and he holds his breath while she thinks about his statement.

“Mulder.” Her voice is low and hesitate.

“I don’t need a label.” He clarifies, sucking hard for a second to leave another hickie on her body. “But I don’t want you to fuck other people.”

“I don’t have a collar at her house.” Scully’s voice is quiet. Her hands are resting on his head and she twirls a longer strand of hair around her knuckle. “We’ve used my handcuffs before a few times, I’ve never made a custom butt plug with her in mind, and I’ve never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. ”

Mulder stays silent as Scully answers the questions he has been hurling at her since they walked in the door.

“And I kissed her because she is hot and I thought it would make you hard.”

Mulder sighs and drops his head to stare at the ground, the top of his skull resting against her hip bones. “It did make me hard.” He mumbles.

Scully laughs then and the sound lightens the mood just a tad. Her hands stroke through his hair and she tips him up to look at her. “I know, I felt it.”

“Who is she?”

“We met in college. She’s was a biology major at the time and we had some of the same courses.”

Mulder nods and strokes his thumbs over her hips. “What are we, Scully?”

She sighs again and cups his face. “I thought partners covered it?”

“I think this morning proved I’m much too territorial. I need specifics.”

Scully sighs once more and side-steps him to move into his living room. On her way, she grabs an old t-shirt of Mulder’s that is laying on the ground next to his laundry pile and slips it on over her naked body.

Mulder watches as she moves effortlessly around his apartment, claiming his wardrobe and living space as if she lived there. The action sparks his rage and his desire once more, and Mulder pounces on her before she can sit on the couch.

His body slams into her tiny one, knocking her onto her back on the couch with his body crushing hers. Air is expelled from her lungs and Mulder quickly resituates himself so that he is braced around her body, his lips hot and heavy on her mouth.

Scully isn’t expecting the kiss, but she opens to him anyways, her tongue meeting his halfway and her limbs wrapping around his body to hold him against her. The t-shirt rides up to her waist and she can feel the waistband of his jeans against her swollen sex.

She begins rocking up against him, trying to gain friction, and Mulder groans low in his throat.

“If you don’t want to be exclusive,” Mulder starts as he breaks the kiss, licking down the column of her throat, his tongue flicking around the collar of his shirt, “you can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Scully gasps as his teeth dig into a soft spot above her clavicle.

“Walk around my apartment like you goddamn belong here.”

Scully’s eyes go wide at his statement and she stutters. “I… I didn’t think about it.”

“That’s the problem.” Mulder groans and captures her nipple through his t-shirt. The “k” of the Knicks logo becoming wet with his saliva.

“Jesus!” Scully cries out and her hips lift off the couch. Her nipples are still sensitive from the biting treatment he gave her moments ago and his current attention makes her clit pulse.

She moans deeply when he finally moves lower, blowing cool air across her heated sex.

“You look so fucking hot in my clothing.” Mulder husks and swipes his tongue across her labia. They spread open at the pressure and soon he is flicking his tongue back and forth across her opening.

“Mulder!” Scully groans, reaching to try to grind closer to his face.

He catches her hands and pins them to the couch, shaking his head with his tongue still outstretched. “Not until you agree.”

“Agree to what?” Scully has lost the plot. His tongue has always been her undoing and she digs her heels into the cushions to try to gain more traction.

“We’re exclusive.”

“We’ve had a threesome.” Scully counters.

“Together. After talking about it.” Mulder deflects easily. “Plus, I know you’re not going to leave me for Jean Milburn.”

“You think I’m going to leave you for Lucy Silvers?”

“Aren’t you?” Mulder asks, true fear underlying his statement. “You gave her your number with the intent on fucking her again, didn’t you?”

Scully bites her bottom lip and remains silent. She had intended to sleep with Lucy again, but hearing Mulder say her intentions makes her feel guilty.

Her silence is enough of an answer for Mulder and he sighs against her sex. “Have you slept with other people since we’ve started sleeping together?”

Scully stops trying to grind herself against him and sinks into the mattress. Her mouth opens and shuts, but no words come out.

“Who?” Mulder asks, looking up at her from between her legs.

“You don’t know him. He was a friend of Melissa’s growing up.”

“When?”

“A few weeks after the first time.”

“Why?”

“Mulder…”

“I need to know.”

Scully bites her lip and sits up, suddenly feeling out of place in his t-shirt. She curls herself up against the arm of the couch and looks into his eyes, trying to read his expression, but can’t. Mulder has his walls fully in place and she can’t make sense of the darkness in his eyes.

“You ditched me to hunt a moth man.”

“Tell me the real reason.” Mulder sees through her smoke shield.

Scully drops her gaze and fingers the edge of the t-shirt. “The moth man case does connect to the reasoning.” She justifies. “Then Emily happened and… you just seemed _distant_. Melissa’s friend was in town and one thing led to another…”

Mulder slowly nods, trying to be rationale. His gut instinct is to run, to leave his own apartment, and face the icy glare Scully would give him on Monday, but he is fighting the “flight” response since he is the one that started this conversation.

“Have you always used sex as a coping mechanism?” Scully raises her eyebrow at him and they both think the name, _Ed Jerse_ at the same time. “Don’t answer that.” He groans and rubs his hand down his face.

“Mulder, why do you want to be exclusive so badly? Surely there are other women in your life.” The look Mulder gives her is enough to knock the air out of her lungs. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Mulder nods. Neither of them mentions Diana Fowley’s name. It isn’t worth it at this point in time. Now they both know she is the only one in the last few years that Mulder has been with.

Before Scully can say anymore her cellphone rings and both of them jump at the sound.

“You might want to get that. Could be Lucy.” Mulder comments and wanders back into the kitchen.

Scully sighs and grabs her purse from his entranceway and answers the call. Lucy’s sweet voice fills the line and Scully can’t help but flush in embarrassment. She is still wearing Mulder’s t-shirt and collar, and has arousal smeared across her thighs.

“Lucy, now is not really a good time.”

“That partner of yours still pissed off?” Lucy teases.

“Something like that.” Scully says, picking at a piece of peeling paint on his wall.

“Want to come over? I’m staying at a hotel in the area for work. The bathtub has jets.”

Scully is so caught up in the call that she doesn’t hear Mulder creep up behind her until his hands are on her waist. She lets out a short gasp as he pushes her hips against the wall, once more trapping her back against his front.

“Is that Lucy?” Mulder’s tone is dark and he makes sure to speak loudly enough that Lucy can hear him. He has stripped down to his boxers and Scully can feel his pulsing erection against her lower back.

“Mulder.” Scully’s voice is low in warning.

“Hi, Fox.” Lucy yells loud enough that Mulder can hear her through the phone.

“Put her on speaker.” Mulder demands as he hikes up his t-shirt to expose Scully’s bare ass to him.

“Lucy, can I call you back?” Scully tries to keep her voice even as she swats at Mulder with her free hand, but fails when he maneuverers a hand back between her thighs.

Mulder grabs the phone from Scully’s grasp and hits speaker before setting it on the key table in his entranceway. “Lucy, my partner here is under the impression that her and I are not exclusive.”

As he talks to Lucy, Mulder pushes two fingers back inside of Scully, this time penetrating deep without the restraints of her jeans. The action causes Scully to clamp her own hand around her mouth to keep from moaning loudly and alerting Lucy to her predicament.

“Well in my experience, exclusivity needs to be a two-way street.” Lucy replies.

Mulder hums in response and pulls his fingers out before ramming them back in with a quick snap of his wrist. Scully slaps her free hand against the wall and widens her legs to take his fingers deeper.

“Has Dana ever told you that she loves you?” Mulder questions, his voice cool and calm despite the fact that he is finger-fucking Scully against his wall.

“Lucy, you don’t have to answer him. I’ll call you back.” Scully manages to respond before Mulder strokes his thumb across her clit and a groan slips from her lips, unchecked.

“No. We’ve never had that type of relationship.” Lucy replies anyways.

“What is your affiliation?” He purposely does not call it a relationship.

Lucy chuckles. “We fuck. We have since we met in college.”

“You fuck.”

“Yes.” Her voice is even and Scully detects a hint of amusement. “Which, I suspect, is what you’re doing to her right now.”

It’s Mulder’s turn to chuckle and Scully flushes a deep red. His fingers curl inside of her, stroking repeatedly along the front wall of her cunt. Scully whimpers and drops her head against the wall.

“Very keen observation.” Mulder replies to Lucy.

“Dana’s never been good at staying quiet.”

“I’m right here.” Scully grunts, annoyed that they are discussing her like she isn’t in the room.

“Shhh, pet. I’m talking to Lucy right now.”

“Pet?” Lucy’s questions almost immediately.

“Part of our affiliation.” Mulder responses.

“Kinky.” Lucy chuckles.

“Did you two date?”

“No. Our relationship has always been purely physical. A stress relief of sorts.”

Mulder slips a third finger into Scully, drawing a sharp hiss from her lips. The fullness, his thumb on her clit, and the entire ridiculous phone scenario is quickly building her toward her next orgasm.

“Fuck.” Scully grunts as quietly as possible, but Lucy hears her.

“I should go.” Lucy says with no malice in her voice at all.

“I’m sorry, Lucy.” Scully manages to squeak out as Mulder’s fingers pulse inside of her.

“I’m not. This is the most interesting and titillating interaction I’ve had in years.”

Scully moans loudly and pushes her hips more firmly onto Mulder’s hand. She can feel the signs that her orgasm is going to wash over her at any second.

“It’s been a pleasure, Lucy.” Mulder responses evenly and both women know that he truly doesn’t mean his words.

“Bye, Dana.”

“Bye, Lucy.”

As Mulder ends the call, Scully knows she won’t be seeing Lucy again. A small part of her is upset, but his intentions overshadow her desire to sleep with her college fuck-buddy. Mulder is doing all of this because he wants to date her and Scully gasps in surprise when she realizes that she wants that too.

However, she doesn’t have time to think about what it means because her orgasm slams into her. Scully screams and flails at the wall for stability as Mulder’s hard body shoves her against the plaster, fingers moving hard and fast through her pounding climax.

The combination of an earth-shattering orgasm and an emotional epiphany make Scully’s legs go weak and she huffs in appreciation when Mulder scoops her up to keep her from hitting the ground. Blurry eyed and delirious, Scully barely registers that Mulder is carrying her into his living room until her back meets the leather of the couch cushions.

“Mulder?” She whispers, eyes blinking rapidly as she adjusts to her post-coital surroundings.

“Shh. I’ll be right back.”

Mulder returns minutes later with a warm washcloth and a glass of water. He gently cleans Scully’s thighs and is careful to only apply light pressure when he swipes across her labia. Scully hisses at the sensitivity, but gladly accepts his tender care.

She looks up at him as he moves to sit in the desk chair next to the couch. Pulling the t-shirt further down her body to cover herself, she bites her lip with nervous energy. She isn’t sure where to go from here.

“How are we supposed to date, work together, and…” Scully trails off slightly, reaching up to finger the collar she is wearing.

“And have a dominant-submissive _affiliation?_ ” Mulder fills in the missing pieces.

“Yes.” She whispers, pushing herself into a seated position along the couch.

“Same way we handled being partners and sleeping together… one day at a time.” Mulder shrugs casually, reclining into the back of the desk chair.

“Should we establish rules?”

“Rules?” Mulder teases, amused at the fact that she is suggesting a handbook for dating.

It’s so stereotypically _Scully_ that he turns and grabs a pad of paper and a pencil from the desk behind him. At the top of the page he writes, “Rules for Dating” and pens a number one beneath it.

“Rule one: we are exclusive.” As he writes the words he says them out loud for Scully to hear.

A faint blush settles on her cheeks, but she nods in agreement. “Rule two: threesomes must be discussed prior to sending out an invitation.”

Mulder writes it down and then underneath it adds, “already established threesome partners like Jean Milburn are welcome back anytime.”

Scully smiles at the addendum. It exonerates her decision to sneak Jean into Mulder’s bed a few weeks ago without asking him first.

“Rule three: no sex at work.”

Mulder frowns and looks over at her. “Party pooper.” He mumbles, but writes it down on the list anyways. Scully just chuckles before biting her lip, trying to think of more reasonable guidelines.

“Rule four: the dominant and submissive dynamic stays exclusively in the bedroom.”

“Agreed.” Mulder writes it down, relieved that she is establishing her feistiness.

Scully moves off the couch and takes the paper and pen from his hands, placing them on the desk. His eyebrow arches, and he moans when she straddles his lap, settling her bare sex on his still semi-hard, boxer-clad erection.

“Rule five.” She whispers against his lips as her fingers unclasp the collar around her neck. “Sex is no longer limited to our dom/sub dynamic.”

Mulder moans and runs his hands up her thighs to cup her ass under the t-shirt. “That means I get to make love to you whenever you’re not in the mood for your collar?”

“Yes.” Scully nods, placing a light kiss to his lips. She strokes her lips against his cheeks before nibbling on his earlobe. “But it’s not limited to just making love and collaring me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It means you get everything.” Scully shivers at her own words, hands clutching his shoulders.

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder whispers and pulls her in for a tight hug. They spend the next few minutes silent in each other’s embrace, basking in the realization that they are finally together in every definition of the word.

As Scully shifts to get more comfortable straddling his lap, she bumps into his cock and remembers that he has not orgasmed tonight. Breaking out of the tight hug, Scully slowly rocks her hips against his.

Mulder grunts and holds her hips tight in his hands, looking up at her as her shining blue eyes peer down into his own.

“I have an addendum to rule five to make.” Scully’s voice is light and teasing to let Mulder know that she isn’t taking back the ‘everything’ clause.

“Oh?” Mulder smirks.

Scully is still holding the collar she removed from her own body and slowly raises it up to Mulder’s neck. Keeping eye contact, she loosens the band to fit him, before clasping it around his throat.

“Some nights, I get to be in control.”

Mulder groans and instantly pulls Scully into a passionate kiss. The collar feels strange around the column of his throat, but he doesn’t mind. Scully just made him hers and he feels like the luckiest goddamn man on the planet. Maybe even the galaxy.

As they kiss, Scully grinds herself up and down his length, before getting impatient and reaching down to tug Mulder’s cock out of his boxers.

“You’re done fucking me like Lucy Silvers tonight.” Scully’s voice is deep and raspy when they part.

“Yes.” Mulder nods even though she wasn’t asking it as a question. His tip is pressed between her labia and he can feel her wetness covering him.

Scully slips herself along his shaft and curls her fingers into the rings along the band of the collar. “Do you want me to fuck you, Mulder?”

“Please.” He moans, jerking up against her body when she teasingly presses the tip inside of her body before pulling back.

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Scully.”

“Tell me again.”

“I love you, Scully.”

“I love you, too Mulder.” Scully breathes right before impaling herself with his cock.

Scully sinks down until his entire length is inside of her, pausing as their hips meet to let her walls adjust to the intrusion. No matter how many times she has sex with Mulder, his size always takes her by surprise.

“Tell me I’m not allowed to sleep with Lucy Silvers.”

“You’re not allowed to sleep with Lucy Silvers.”

“Tell me why.” Scully pants, slowly starting to lift and fall in his lap.

“Because we are exclusive.”

“More.” She moans, pressing her knees into the back of the chair to get a better angle on his cock.

“You’re not going to sleep with anyone else without my permission.” Mulder rasps against her lips as he pulls her closer to his chest.

“Yes.” Scully agrees on a breathless exhale, bouncing hard in his lap. The chair beneath them creaks in protest at their frantic fucking, but neither can hear it. The blood, adrenaline, and arousal pumping through their bodies mutes everything else around them.

“You’re mine, Scully.” Mulder growls in her ear, hands digging into the flesh of her ass to pump her faster.

“Yes.” Scully nods and grabs the collar tighter in her palms, yanking him toward her for a deep kiss. “Mine. You’re mine.” Her words are mumbled against his lips, but they have the desired effect.

Mulder stands, quickly turning to place her on top of the desk. He drops his boxers before driving his cock back inside, bottoming out and pressing his balls against her ass. Neither care or even seem to notice that the blinds are wide open and it’s still the early afternoon, the sidewalk littered with people completing their Saturday errands.

One of Scully’s hands leaves the collar on his neck to grab the edge of the desk for stability, and she yanks his body over top of hers as she leans back against the glass of the window. The hot sun only makes their bodies warmer and the t-shirt she is wearing slicks to her back.

“Fuck, Scully. Oh my god.” Mulder grunts with the exertion and the feeling of his solid erection gliding in and out of her tight walls. “Dana.”

Scully gasps, rocking her hips up into his thrusts. “Say it again.”

It takes him a second to realize what she is asking for, not realizing that we whispered her first name. When he does, his eyes find hers and his hand shakily comes up to wipe some of her sweaty hair away from her forehead. “ _Dana_.”

“Mulder.” Scully moans.

“Come for me, Dana.”

She does. Her entire body careens up toward his solid frame, hips hovering just off the desk for a few seconds, before her body shakes with the intensity of the orgasm and they fall back into the oak. A flash of liquid coats his abdomen and Mulder is gone, shooting over the edge with her.

His hands rest on the desk next to her trembling hips as they both take in deep breathes of air, their lungs screaming for oxygen. Her fingers are still entwined in the collar and her arm hands loosely between their bodies as her hair leaves wet marks against the window.

“We should move.” Mulder whispers.

“Why?”

“We are drawing attention.”

Scully’s eyes go wide as she turns to look over her shoulder, noticing a few snickering pedestrians pointing at their window.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps and pushes his hips to slip him out of her. Mulder chuckles, stepping back and helping Scully off the desk while making sure to pull the t-shirt down over her ass to keep her modest.

He gives a wave to the people on the street before Scully slaps his chest and drags him further into the apartment, helping him out of her collar.

“You were quite the exhibitionist today.” Mulder teases as he wraps her up in his arms, hugging her to his chest.

“We still aren’t having sex at work.”

Mulder just grins into her hair.


	13. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter: consensual degradation, overstimulation, and a sub-crash
> 
> "No matter how many times they do this, Scully always feels like it’s the first time and can’t help the small feeling of embarrassment at being so vulnerable in front of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: consensual degradation 
> 
> Credit: Some of the dialogue ideas are taken from a kink-account by the name of urhighnessbitch. I’m new to writing this aspect of BDSM so I’m drawing inspiration from established dominants in the community. Thank you for educating me. <3

Scully’s ankles and thighs are trapped in spreader bars, prohibiting her from closing her legs or moving them further apart. Her wrists are locked behind her lower back with her cuffs and a ball gag is between her lips which stops her from talking. But small moans and whimpers still sound from the back of her throat as the butterfly vibrator pulses steadily inside of her cunt.

When they had bought the vibrator online, Scully had been hesitant. It didn’t look like it was going to be very powerful, but she was surprised to find out that she was wrong.

The vibrator has a curved dildo that is buzzing along inside her and a flat, butterfly shaped piece resting on her outer folds. The butterfly portion is also humming along, stimulating her from the outside in addition to the vibrations inside of her. The combination is maddening, especially since the toy doesn’t quite reach her clit.

Mulder hasn’t locked her collar around her throat yet, but she’s assuming that is coming as she watches him move around his living room. Scully is sitting on his couch, her spread feet placed on the ground with her cuffed hands digging into the back couch cushion.

Mulder had placed her there almost immediately upon entering his apartment.

It all had happened so quickly that she barely had time to scream before his arms were locked around her body from behind, her shirt being ripped down the middle. After that, it became a stumbling struggle with Mulder easily winning the battle. Scully was naked, cuffed, barred, and gagged within minutes.

By the time Mulder slipped the vibrator inside of her, Scully was already dripping wet.

After they became official a few weeks ago, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. They’ve made love and fucked on almost every surface in both of their apartments and cars, and have even broken Scully’s no office-sex rule twice.

But they’ve been so focused on their new relationship that their BDSM rapport has taken a backseat.

Not tonight though. Tonight, dominant Mulder is in rare form and Scully fucking loves it.

Scully cries out around her ball-gag as the vibrator suddenly speeds up. Looking around, she manages to clock the remote control in Mulder’s hand from across the room. His back is to her as he ponders which movie to watch, scanning his bookshelf as if he doesn’t hear Scully’s moaning.

After selecting a movie and grabbing a beer, Mulder returns to the couch and jacks the vibrations up another notch. Scully jerks her hips and sighs when the vibrator slips out of her and hits the floor.

“Oh, that won’t do.” Mulder tsks and walks to his desk to pull rope out from the drawer.

Scully’s eyes widen as he sits in front of her spread legs and pushes the vibrator back inside, still buzzing away. Mulder then wraps an intricate pattern of rope around her hips and thighs to trap the vibrator inside of her.

Scully watches him with wide glossy eyes and trembles every few seconds as he knots the rope in place.

“Feel good, baby?” Mulder smirks up at her and when she doesn’t nod or answer in any way, he presses his palm against the vibrator and shakes.

Scully’s head falls back on the couch and a loud cry comes out around the ball-gag. The vibrations pulse deep and her clit throbs, wanting attention.

“I asked you a question, Dana.”

Her head lifts off the couch, and she meets his eyes, confusion evident across her features. Mulder rarely calls her Dana, even with their new dating relationship, and he certainly doesn’t make a show of calling her Dana during their scenes.

Mulder smirks and shrugs. “Just wanted to see how that felt.” Scully’s eyebrow arches. “I’ll stick with Scully.” His hand presses hard again, drawing a gasp from her throat. “Or better yet, _pet._ ”

Scully moans in affirmation when her kink-name comes out and she tries to grind her hips against his palm. She fails, of course, when Mulder removes his hand to slap her thigh.

“Ugh.” Scully grunts.

“I still haven’t received an answer, pet. Does the vibrator feel good inside of you?”

“Mmm.” Scully nods.

“Good girl.” Mulder hums and abruptly turns the vibrations off. “But you made me wait for an answer so now you’re going to have to wait as well.”

A whine comes from his partner and Mulder gives her thigh another slap, a signal that she needs to be patient. Once she settles against the couch, resigning herself to her punishment, Mulder places his movie in the VCR and grabs his beer to sit next to her on the cushions.

“I hope you like the movie. It’s one of my favorites.” Mulder hits play and smirks when Scully gasps in surprise.

A sexy redheaded woman in a lab coat is bent over the desk and a man in a nicely tailored suit stands behind her, slowly tugging up the coat. It’s clear that Mulder has started the video a few minutes in and Scully straightens her shoulders at the realization that he is going to force her to watch porn with him.

She glances sideways at him and trembles when he reaches to wipe some of the spit slipping past the ball-gag off of her chin. “You’re making a mess already.” Mulder teases and they both know he isn’t just talking about her spit.

Mulder takes a sip of his beer and turns back to the television, slipping his arm around her shoulders and snuggling against her as if it was a normal Friday night and they were watching a documentary.

Scully watches him for a moment before a loud smacking sound draws her attention to the screen. The woman is now bare from the waist down and a red mark on her left cheek signals that the man has just spanked her. Scully jumps when it occurs again and her fingers dig into the couch behind her back.

“I thought about spanking you tonight, pet.” Mulder’s voice draws her attention even while her eyes never leave the screen. “But it took so long for your ass to heal after Jean left last time and I want to be able to grab onto it when I fuck you later.”

“Ohhh.” Scully moans around the gag. The vibrators switch back on a second later and her hips lift off the couch.

“Stay still.” Mulder chides and presses down on her hips with his free hand. “Oh my, Scully.”

“Mmm?"

“I can feel the vibrations from the toy in your cunt.” He turns it up another few notches, drawing a loud cry from Scully, and places his hand on her lower stomach right above her mound. “The vibrations must be pretty powerful for me to be able to feel them from here.”

Scully moans and nods, whimpering when he presses down against her stomach. It makes the vibrator move inside of her, stroking the pulsations against her g-spot. He shakes her a second later, jostling her hips to rattle the vibrator in her cunt.

“Aghhh!” Scully grunts, head dropping back against the couch once more.

“No, pet. You need to watch the movie.” The arm around her shoulder moves to grab the roots of her hair, forcing her head back up to stare at the television. “Watch what he does to her, Scully. Do you see how rough he is being with her?”

Scully nods and licks her tongue across the part of the ball between her teeth.

“I’m going to be that rough with you tonight.” His words are a dark threat next to her ear and the hand holding her hips moves to push against the butterfly part of the vibrator that’s spread across her outer folds. He plays with the rope that’s holding it inside of her and then slaps it.

“ _Ughhh_.” Scully’s groan is even more strangled as the force knocks the toy harder into her cunt.

“You’ve missed this, haven’t you?” Scully nods and watches as the man on the screen throws the woman onto the ground before pulling her ass up and sliding into her cunt.

The vibrations in her own sex suddenly turn off and she startles, turning to stare at Mulder.

“You’re not paying attention to me.” Scully’s eyes narrow. “What was the last thing I said to you?”

“I issed is.” Scully garbles out a version of “I’ve missed this” and burrows her eyebrows in confusion when Mulder shakes his head no.

“You were too focused on watching the man fuck his lab partner.” It’s a taunting tactic since he is the one that told her to watch the screen.

“At ew ay?” Scully tries to talk again, drawing a small grin from Mulder.

“What did I say?” Scully nods. “I asked you if you missed being my little slut.”

A shiver runs up Scully’s spine and she nods again with a small blush. No matter how many times they do this, Scully always feels like it’s the first time and can’t help the small feeling of embarrassment at being so vulnerable in front of him.

Mulder moves forward and places a kiss on the side of her mouth before licking over the part of the gag not between her teeth. Scully groans, wishing she could taste his tongue and jolts forward when the vibrator comes back to life.

His lips run down to her neck, licking and nibbling along her pulse points. “Do you want your collar on?”

Scully nods and can’t stop herself from rocking her hips subtly up and down as the vibrations pulse along her inner walls. It’s enough to build her toward an orgasm, but she knows without a doubt that she won’t be able to come from this. Not unless Mulder touches her clit, and she has a feeling that he isn’t going to do that until she’s completely unraveled and frenzied.

“I’ll be right back.” Mulder mumbles against her throat before leaving her trembling on the couch to search his bedroom for her collar. Secretly, he knows where it is but he wants to let her feel the pulsations for a few minutes.

Scully takes the moment to breathe deeply, trying to steady herself for a long night. It almost works, but right when she calms down and makes peace with the steady vibrations inside of her, Mulder jacks up the intensity and all of Scully’s hard work to relax is gone in seconds.

“—od!” Scully cries out, a gagged version of “oh my god.”

The image on the screen changes to the woman riding the man reverse cowboy style, showing off her glistening cunt as she takes his shaft over and over. The visual only adds to Scully’s arousal.

When a few minutes go by and Mulder doesn’t return, Scully looks around, irrationally getting nervous. She knows Mulder would never leave her here like this.

“Relax.” Mulder’s voice comes from beyond the wall leading to his bedroom. She can’t see him, but instantly settles at his voice. “Now be a good girl and focus on the vibrator.”

Scully bites the gag and closes her eyes, obeying his instruction. The vibrator feels larger inside of her now that the speed is higher and she takes a few shaky breathes. Impulsively, she tries to close her legs and grunts when the bar restraints keep her in place.

Mulder re-enters the room then, her collar dangling from his fingertips. When he approaches the coffee table in front of her, he sits down on it and takes a swig of his beer.

Scully’s eyes roam his body, tingling with the realization that he is still completely dressed. As her eyes land on his shoes, Mulder lifts one and places it between her legs, using the toe of the shoe to push into the vibrator.

“—uck!” Scully’s eyes widen when he uses his foot to fuck the vibrator against her cunt. It makes her feel filthy and more arousal leaks from her sex.

“Are you trying to ruin my shoes?” Mulder questions, a dark look in his eyes. Scully shakes her head, whimpering when the vibrator gets turned all the way to high. “I think you’re lying, pet. Your wetness is all over the sole of my shoe. Look.”

Mulder pulls his leg back to show Scully her arousal smeared on the side of the sole. She tries to apologize around the gag, but his foot presses against the toy once more and she shouts, starting to become overstimulated. 

“Such a dirty mess.” Mulder chides, lowering the toe of the shoe to stroke under the base of the toy and purposefully cover it in her arousal.

She cries out when he suddenly stands and picks her up before lying her face-first on the ground. The vibrator shifts along her inner walls and the new position makes her cunt tighter. She screams into the ground, unable to pick herself up with the cuffs on her wrists.

Mulder takes another sip of beer before hovering over her to unlock the gag from her lips, tossing it across the room. Her collar is fastened around her throat and then Mulder is standing in front of her, shoe placed near her head.

“Clean it off.” Scully gasps and tries to look up at him, but fails with her bound position flat down on the ground. His toe taps against her cheek impatiently. “Pet, I gave you an order. You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

“No.” Scully whispers.

“Good girl. Now clean my shoe of your cum.”

Scully lifts her head and hesitantly licks her tongue along the side of his shoe. The shoes are brand new and it’s clear Mulder cleaned them before she came over. Briefly she wonders how long he has been planning this scene, but then the smell of her arousal invades her senses and she focuses on licking his shoe clean.

They haven’t done much with degradation prior to this, but Scully can already tell she enjoys it. It makes her blush a redder shade and she trembles when Mulder steps back to walk around her body. The vibration is still pulsing wildly inside of her, held there by the ropes now gently biting at her skin, and she cries his name when he steps on her lower back just enough to shove her into the carpet.

“Are you getting overstimulated, baby?”

Scully whimpers. “Yes.”

“Maybe if you hump the ground you’ll be able to get some relief on that throbbing clit of yours.” Scully presses her forehead into the carpet, her entire body red from embarrassment. “No need to be shy, Scully. We both know what a needy little slut you are. Now hump the ground and try to make yourself cum.”

“Mulder.” She whispers.

“Do you need help getting started, pet?”

“Yes.”

“What do you say?”

“Please, sir.”

“Good girl.” Mulder hums and turns the vibrations down just a tad to make it more pleasurable for Scully before straddling one of her barred thighs.

His hands land on her hips, and he gently presses her pelvis into the ground, stroking up to drag her along the carpet, and then pulling back. The action creates small circles motions and grinds her clit over and over into textured rug under her body.

“Fuck.” Scully gasps, hands clenching into fists on her lower back. It feels so goddamn good and she tries not to focus on the fact that he is getting her off without even touching her private areas.

Her nipples get pushed into the carpet as she pulses her body with his assistance and she is fairly certain that she is going to have rugburn on them by the time this is over.

“Keep going.” Mulder demands when he feels her start to rock her own body into the ground. He lets go and stands up, sitting back on the coffee table to watch her wiggle along the carpet.

“Oh god.” Scully shudders and whines when she can’t stimulate the same amount of force that Mulder had on her hips.

“What do you need pet?”

“More.”

“More vibrations?” Mulder turns the vibrator up to full again.

“No!” Scully shouts and jerks harshly on the carpet.

The vibrations turn gentle. “Then what?”

“Friction.” Scully gasps, breathless.

She screams when Mulder suddenly places his foot on her ass and shoves her into the carpet. “Did you forget how to properly ask for what you want?”

“No, sir.” Scully whimpers.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“ _Fuck._ ” Scully grunts, slowly losing the ability to think properly. “Sir, may I please have more friction?”

Mulder grabs the bar around her legs and flips her onto her back, straddling her small waist and feeling the vibrations along his ass as he presses against her. His dominant hand pushes between their bodies to locate her clit and he gently circles it in small precise motions.

Scully’s mouth and eyes go wide as intense pleasure racks her body. She is so close to an orgasm and she knows that it’s going to destroy her. “Thank you, sir.” She manages to gasp, not wanting to risk a punishment.

“Mmm, good girl. Are you going to come for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Scully cries and grunts when he picks up his pace. Her arms ache from being restrained for so long and she knows her wrists are going to be bruised from her body weight pushing the metal into her skin. But all of that is secondary to the convulsions of her sex around the butterfly vibe.

“Come for me, pet.” Mulder demands and seconds later Scully shatters.

The orgasm is almost painful in its intensity. The vibrations seem to pulse through her entire gut and his touch on her clit becomes rough and hard as he forces her through the entirety of the climax. Her body thrashes on the carpet, adding rugburns to her ass to match the ones on her tits. It’s vigorous and demanding and Scully is vaguely aware that she is screaming his name with all of the lung power she is capable of.

When the orgasm is done, Mulder lets go of her clit but keeps the vibrator buzzing along in her cunt. It’s overwhelming and Scully starts to whimper, locking eyes with him to try to convince him to have mercy on her oversensitive body.

It becomes obvious to her seconds later that he isn’t going to move unless she asks him to. “Sir.” Her voice breaks as he stands up and the vibrator moves inside of her. “It’s too much.”

“That was an intense orgasm, wasn’t it?” Mulder coos and turns the vibrator down two notches, but keeps it buzzing inside of her.

“Yes.” She gasps and sighs in slight relief when he unlocks her ankles from the spreader bar. She is able to rotate her ankles and distract herself from the quivering in her cunt. 

Mulder unlocks the bars from her thighs and bends over her, reaching to grab her under her armpits. “Think you can stand?”

“I don’t know.” Scully breathes honestly and cries out when he lifts her onto her feet. With the spreader bars gone, her legs are closer together and it makes the vibrator feel tighter. She cries out an “ _oh my god_ ” right before her legs give out, Mulder the only thing holding her upright.

A knock at the door draws both of their attention and Mulder smirks. “I think you were too loud, Scully.”

“Mulder.” The nervousness in her voice is prominent and Mulder kisses the top of her head.

“Relax, pet. I won’t let anyone know what I was doing to you. That’s for my knowledge only.” He assures and helps her sit back onto the couch. “Just be a good girl for me and stay silent.”

Scully whimpers once and nods. She watches him walk to the front door and open it just a sliver. She’s not able to see who it is and tries to focus on what Mulder is saying to the unknown neighbor, but then the vibrator gets turned to high and it takes everything in Scully’s power not to scream.

She loses track of everything after that, her eyes slamming shut as she shakes along the couch. Her feet come up onto the cushions, trying to wider her stance to lessen the vibrations, but it only serves to take the vibrator deeper.

By the time Mulder comes back to the couch, Scully is on her knees on the couch, her stomach draped over the armrest. He smirks seeing her absolutely out of control, trying everything to get relief on her overworked sex.

When she spots his shoes in her downturned vision she looks up and pleads with him. “Mulder, sir. I can’t… I need a break. _Please_. Please, give me a break.”

“I’ll make you a deal, pet.” Mulder says and drops himself into a crouch to meet her eyeline. “If you can come for me one more time before I remove the ropes, I’ll let you take a break. But if you don’t come before I get you untied, I’m going to fuck your cunt until you do.”

“Oh god.” Scully whines, already knowing what the outcome is going to be.

“Deal, Scully?”

“Deal.” She seals her fate with a gasped breath.

It’s torturous, waiting for Mulder to untie the ropes. He purposely goes slow in order to draw out the overstimulation, knowing there is no way Scully is going to be able to orgasm with the butterfly still rapidly buzzing inside of her.

He teases her a few times during the process, asking her if she is going to come. Each time she says no and whimpers when he purposely thrusts the vibrator into her before working on the knot of the rope.

By the time the ropes drop to the ground, Scully is babbling mess. Her ribs ache from being bent over the armrest, a position she willingly subjected herself to, and her clit is begging for attention to ease the ache in her cunt.

“Mmm, looks like I get to fuck you now.” Mulder taunts as he turns the vibrator off and pulls it out of her. It’s soaking wet and he cleans it off against the back of her thighs, smearing her arousal across her skin.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Scully’s mantra is tumbling from her lips on trembling moans. “Mulder!” A cry breaks the repetition as he pulls on her upper arms to rotate her until her chest is pressing against the back cushions.

“Are you ready for me, pet?” Mulder whispers in her ear and she hears his shoes get kicked off, the sound of his belt being undone, and his pants being unzipped.

“No.” She shakes her head, but as his pants and boxers hit the ground, her back arches to present her ass to him.

“Mmm, your mouth says no but your greedy little cunt says yes.” Mulder’s weight shifts the couch as he kneels behind her on the cushions, pushing her into the back of the couch.

“Fuck.” Scully squeals when his hand reaches around to hold her mound, tugging her back to feel his cock pushing between her ass cheeks.

“Tell me, Scully. How do you think my cock is going to feel in that dripping pussy of yours?”

“A lot.” Scully gasps and drops her forehead down along the couch. “It’s going to be a lot.”

“You’re right.” Mulder confirms and bites into her shoulder, leaving a mark that he soothes immediately with his tongue. “I’d give your cunt a break and fuck your ass instead, but we agreed that you would be in control of the when and where for ass-play, pet.”

“Oh my god.” Scully whimpers and has half the mind to tell him to fuck her ass, but then his cock is pushing into her cunt and she can’t breathe. Her nails scrape against his abs from where her hands are trapped between their bodies and she tries to will her body to exhale.

When Mulder feels her stop breathing, he halts his advance and leaves himself only half-buried in her sex. “Breathe, pet.” Mulder whispers into her ear. “With me. In and out.”

Scully feels his chest expanding and collapsing against her back and focuses on the rhythm until her own breathing starts again. Following his ins and outs, her lungs start working and the dizzy feeling slowly dissipates.

“Good girl. That’s so good, Scully.” Mulder praises in her ear. “Keep doing that. In and out.”

Mulder waits a few more minutes until he is sure that she is going to keep breathing and then shoves himself the rest of the way inside of her. Scully’s breath hitches for a moment and then returns to its steady pace.

“You’re already so tight around me and I can feel your wetness seeping onto my balls and I haven’t even moved yet.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, pet.” Mulder soothes and places small kisses in her hair. “I know what you need and I’m going to take such good care of you.”

“Thank you.” Scully whispers.

Mulder’s heart beats heavy in his chest. It’s moments like these that stun him. Her trust in him so prevalent that it’s breathtaking.

As gently as possible, Mulder pulls back until just the tip of himself is inside of her and then roughly shoves forward until he bottoms out. A loud scream rips from Scully’s lungs and Mulder reaches up to cover her mouth with his palm.

“Shhh, pet. We wouldn’t want Mr. Stewart to come knocking again.”

“ _Ughh_.” Scully grunts against his hand and nips his palm accidentally when he repeats the action with his hips.

“That’s it, Scully.” Mulder praises as he starts a gentle rocking in and out of her sex. His cock fills her over and over again, and squishing sounds fill their ears as her wetness becomes prominent between their bodies.

Normally, Scully would be coming already. Her second orgasm is always easier than the first, and her third is the hardest, but the overstimulation makes everything more difficult. She had the vibrator inside of her for so long that everything feels ten times more intense and his cock gliding in and out of her is both incredible and torturous.

Scully knows that this was his plan. He wanted her this way from the start and she mewls when his hips slap into her ass. His hand leaves her mouth to hold onto her collar and his cock stays deep for a few grinding moments.

“How do you feel, baby?”

She whines as his hand digs into her hip to keep himself steady as he resumes pumping. “Used.”

The answer makes Mulder’s eyebrow arch behind her and he presses his lips to her cheek as he smushes her into the couch. “Used?”

“Yes, sir.” Scully nods, leaning into his kiss. Her head turns and she meets his lips, letting him know without words that it’s a good thing. She wants him to use her to make her a shivering, wet, spent mess.

“You’re incredible.” Mulder breathes against her lips when they part and he pushes himself to thrust more steadily inside of her. “And that was such a good answer, pet that I’m going to make you come again.”

“Okay.” She whispers. Her body feels like a live-wire and the thought of coming again delights and terrifies her. It’s going to be severe.

“You’re so good to me.” Mulder hums and thrusts into her harder. His cock almost slips out with how deliciously slippery her sex is, but he manages to thrust back inside at the last second, forcing her first band of inner muscles to work harder to keep up with his pace.

“ _Gggfffhhh_.” Her moans have become a string of unintelligible consonants, mind fuzzy with pleasure.

Mulder places kisses wherever he can reach as his cock pounds into her. Her neck is flushed with sweat and when he kisses along her shoulders, she hisses from the soreness of being bound.

“After this orgasm I’ll uncuff you.” Mulder promises, biting her earlobe.

Scully shakes against the couch when his cock finally finds her g-spot and a hot searing feeling starts in her clit.

“Oh my Jesus.” Scully changes the deity she is sinning with as Mulder begins panting in her ear, a sign that this scene is getting to him as well.

“Ready to come, pet?” She doesn’t answer, too caught up in the tingling feeling in her cunt, and yelps when his hand lands on her ass with a firm slap. Neither of them hears the clicking of the VCR as the tape turns off, having not paid attention to it for a long time now.

“Mulder.” She manages to gasp and wiggles her fingers against his abs. He pulls back enough to lace his hand with her bound ones and thrusts up into her roughly.

“Let go. I’ve got you.”

“Clit. Sir. I need…”

She doesn’t get to finish her request. Mulder’s other hand finds her clit, and he pinches it roughly, rolling it between his fingers.

The harsh treatment sends Scully over the edge. Her mouth opens on a cry that never makes it past her lungs, the force of the orgasm leaving her numb for a few seconds. It feels like she’s been sucker-punched right before a wave of sensual relief floods her every molecule.

Her vision never goes black, her body intent to stay awake during the pleasure, but her eyesight goes blurry with a white light flashing behind her irises. The spasms in her cunt spread out and up her spine, jerking her body in frantic, uneven movements.

Mulder rides her through her pleasure, holding off his own. He still has plans for her and doesn’t want to blow it even though his cock is hard and swollen and desperate inside of her wet pulsing walls.

When she finally sinks into the cushions, body giving out under him, Mulder pulls out and quickly pulls the key from his shirt pocket to uncuff her wrists. A hiss slips past her lips when her arms slap against the couch, unable to move into a new position.

Mulder scoops her into his arms and carries her into the bedroom where he lays her flat on her back in the middle of the bed. Before joining her, he grabs something from the bedside drawer and sheds his remaining clothing.

When he hovers above her, Scully tries to train her blinking eyes on his face thinking that he is going to kiss her before settling onto the sheets, but then his cock is filling her again and her eyesight goes fuzzy once more.

“I can’t…” Scully tries to say, arms reaching lamely to push on his chest with no force behind them at all.

“It’s okay, baby.” Mulder promises and it’s the first time tonight that Scully notices he has been alternating between “pet,” “baby,” and “Scully.”

Scully whimpers and shakes her head. “No.”

“Yes.” Mulder whispers and kisses her forehead, earning more whimpers as he slowly drags his cock in and out of her incredibly sensitive sex. “It’s okay, baby. You can whimper as much as you need to.”

“Mul—I—I—can’t.” She stammers as his cock forces her tight cunt to take him over and over again.

Unconsciously, her arms wind around his neck, trying to ground her body in reality while her consciousness gets lifted onto a new plain. She would never tell Mulder this, for fear that he might investigate the possibility of entering a new dimension during sex. Although maybe that would work in her favor. She saves the fleeting thought for another day. It’s not like she could vocalize it now even if she wanted to.

“That’s it, pet. You can hold onto me if you need to, just let me get some lube.”

His hand reaches for the bottle he took from the drawer before getting on the bed and he squirts some onto her cunt. It’s not that she isn’t wet enough, she definitely is, but he knows that he is pushing her body to new limits and doesn’t want to risk hurting her.

“Maybe having less friction will help it feel less overwhelming for you.” Mulder continues his thought as he pushes back into her, even more easily now that the lube is coating both of them.

“Mmmmullldooohhh.” Half of his name blends with a moan as the ability to think is taken from her. Scully’s throat feels dry and her mouth fails to form proper words. All of her bodily functions are focused on her cunt as it stretches and pulses and drips with overstimulation.

“I know you said you couldn’t come again, but you’ve said that before and you’ve always managed, haven’t you?” Scully whimpers and holds him tighter as he rocks slightly faster. “So, let me try and help you finish one more time. You’re too precious like this for me to stop now.”

“—ulde—.” Scully gasps when his hands curl under her hips to raise her against his pelvis, holding her ass in his palms to keep her lower back off the bed.

Mulder thrusts nice and steady for a few minutes, knowing that if she is going to come again, it needs to be at a stable pace. When he goes to move one of his hands around to play with her swollen folds, Scully lets out a string of whimpers and tries to wither away from him even though her legs are hooked on his hips and she is still holding onto his shoulders.

Mulder smirks and bends to kiss her lips as they babble unintelligible things. “You look adorable right now, Scully.”

More incoherent nonsense tumbles from Scully’s lips as her body shakes along the bedsheet. Her cunt clamps down on his shaft with his thrust forward and she’s certain she’s never been quite this fucking delirious before. It’s like being trapped back in the ground with the hallucinating mushroom devouring her body, except right now she doesn’t want to escape.

“So adorable with your eyes rolled back and your body not being able to stop shaking.” Mulder continues, increasing his pace.

He moves his hand lower once more and Scully’s babbles get louder as her head tips from side-to-side on the bed.

“You’re so cute and sexy, pet. I love how whenever I move my hand closer to your sensitive clit you start whining about how you can’t keep going.”

Scully whimpers to prove his point when his thumb does finally meet her clit. Her eyes shoot up to stare blankly at him, almost unbelieving that she is this far gone. That she has surrendered this much to him.

Mulder catches the blank expression on her face and smirks. “I think we fully destroyed your brain, didn’t we? I doubt that you could answer even the simplest of my questions right now.”

Scully stares at him with wide, confused eyes. She hears his words, but her mind is having trouble making sense of them. The tightness of her cunt around his thick cock is all she can comprehend and his thumb swirling her clit makes her unravel in the most intense ways. Every neuron in her body is aflame with pleasure.

“What do you think, Scully? Did we ruin that brain of yours?”

Scully blinks and stares at his face, nodding once as Mulder nods down at her. Her lips form words that don’t make sense and whimpers sound from the back of her throat. Her nails have a death grip on the skin of his shoulders, but otherwise Scully is putty in his hands.

“This is so fun, baby. I could keep asking you questions all night. You’re looking at me with big eyes full of confusion and wonder and when I nod, you do too.” Mulder nods again to prove his point and Scully mirrors him.

His hips bruise into hers and he grunts a few times with his own exertion to keep fucking her. It’s incredible seeing her like this and while he knows he needs to end it soon (for both of their sakes), he wants to push it until the last possible moment.

Kissing her lips again, he holds them there, letting her babble nonsense into his mouth and breathe his air until the need to push her over the edge becomes irresistible.

“You’re just a dumb toy tonight, aren’t you pet? A dumb toy, exhausted from being used.”

Scully mewls at the defamation, aware of the terms he is calling her, but not coherent enough to argue back. Her body shivers under his and she breathes heavily when his thumb pushes harder, racking her pleasure up another impossible notch.

“I want you to come again.” Mulder’s tone turns rough as his own orgasm looms just out of reach. “I’m almost done playing with my toy and it’s time you finished.”

“ _Maaallldddd_.” An extended _almost_ version of his name tumbles out and her eyes, cloudy with lust, manage to find his. When his other hand slips lower on her ass to brush his middle finger against her asshole, her eyes widen and some clarity enters her mind. “Fuck.”

Mulder grins at her first intelligible word in almost an hour. He never enters her ass with his finger, knowing that would be too many sensations for her, but he keeps it stroking back and forth in time with his hand on her clit.

“Come on, Scully. Be my toy and come when I say. I know how slutty you are. Scream for me.”

Scully cries out when he fucks her hard and fast, his cock slightly painful inside of her. Her body careens toward him, desperate for relief and for this to be over. She considers safe-wording a moment before his lips cover one of her breasts. After that, the only thought she has is that she needs to come.

Her overworked body holds onto him for dear life as he touches every private, sensitive part of her, and thankfully, seconds later, she comes.

A distraught scream alerts him of her orgasm a split second before her cunt squeezes down on him, quaking as he fucks her through the most earth-shattering orgasm of her life. Her body arches into his chest and her hands grapple with the back of his hair, tugging to ground herself in the pleasurable parts of her climax.

Mulder makes sure she is completely through the orgasm before he lets go of her and fucks into her cunt, getting himself off in the tight wet heat of her. He explodes into her and listens to her coos of post-coital bliss as he spurts his load into her sex.

He slips out of her when he is done and immediately moves to get a wet cloth. She hasn’t moved from her spot on the bed when he returns and he gently cleans her while she dozes in and out of consciousness. He carefully removes her collar and makes sure to be gentle with her wrists as he cleans the small amount of blood from where the cuffs dug into her skin.

When he is done, he moves her off the wet spot on the bed and cocoons her into his side as he lays down next to her.

“Thank you for trusting me to take care of you.” He whispers into her hair before cuddling her against his chest.

And just like that, Scully crashes.

She hasn’t experienced a sub-drop before, but it hits her like a freight train. Tears pool in her eyes right before a sob breaks from her lips.

The change in tone momentarily takes Mulder by surprise, but then he is sitting them both up against the headboard, cradling her onto his lap and rocking her. He somewhat suspected that she might crash tonight, having read a lot about degradation scenes before planning tonight’s events, so he is ready for it.

Stroking her hair with one hand, his other holds her onto his lap as she sits side-straddle. “It means so much to me that you allow me to see this side of you. You did so good tonight, Scully. I’m so proud of you.”

“Not… normal…” Scully gasps between sobs, doubting herself. It’s not a thought she’d normally have, but the crash is hard and unwarranted thoughts fill her mind.

“There’s no such thing as normal, Scully.” Mulder kisses her forehead and rocks them gently back and forth, moving to stroke her back in soothing circles. “And besides, it doesn’t matter if it’s normal or not. I don’t judge and I’m happy to go through these experiences with you.”

“Why do I like this?” Scully sniffles in-between guttural sobs.

“Same reason I like doing it to you.” Mulder whispers. “It’s pleasurable and fun.”

“Not now.” Scully mumbles.

It’s too cute, but Mulder holds back a chuckle. Instead, he shifts them so that she’s between his legs, her back to his chest, and his arms around her waist, drawing patterns along her firm tummy.

“That’s because you’ve drained your brain of all the hormones and chemicals that it releases during a scene.”

He hears a hiccup in her voice right before she turns and gives him a small smile. “Are you doctoring me right now?”

Mulder smirks and hugs her tighter, kissing her temple when she hiccups again, tears still streaming down her face.

“I love these scenes between us, Scully. It’s amazing that you trust me to see this uninhibited side of you. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“I’m beautiful when I’m babbling?”

Mulder chuckles then and nuzzles the side of her neck. “Yes. Especially because I made you that way. I made you so overcome with desire that you lose yourself in the moment. You give yourself over to me, to us, to yourself, and it’s stunning.” Scully blushes and sniffles. “Come here.”

Scully turns around in his arms with his help and Mulder flattens them along the bed, balancing her on top of his chest as they lay together.

“Scully, I’m in awe of you every single day. These scenes are no exception.”

“Okay.” Scully whispers, still somewhat doubtful, but willing to trust him. Feeling his warmth, she snuggles down against him. “I can tell you put a lot of effort into the scene tonight.”

Mulder gently tugs her up and places sweet kisses on her lips. “I did, but we can talk about what you liked and didn’t like when you’re not so overwhelmed.”

“I liked it all.” Scully mumbles before a small yawn interrupts her crying.

“I’m glad.” Mulder hugs her tight and gently wipes her tears with one of his thumbs. “Take a small nap now. When you wake up, I’ll make us some food.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, hellsteeth for another lovely beta-read!


End file.
